Jaune and his 7 jealous girlfriends
by Elzeta123
Summary: Somehow, Jaune Arc has now a relationship with 7 beautiful girls. The world is prepared for this? Will Jaune survive to the new adventures that he will need to face? Let's find out
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Yes, Jaune have 7 girlfriends

How? Nobody knows what he do to have Pyrrha Nikos, the entire team RWBY and the girls of the team CFVY as his girlfriends

What he do? More like what they do:

All began when Pyrrha wanted to confess to her partner; she, after of some training with the blonde guy, the Spartan took his hand, and she brought him to a bank, they sat, and she said

"Jaune, I Want to tell something to you…"

"Whats the matter Pyrrha? Something is wrong?" Jaune was a little worried, and a little nervous about this

"No, nothing is wrong, it's just that…. I like you, Jaune, since a time, since you saw me like a normal girl and not like a great and invincible warrior, and I want to know, if you like me back…"

Wow, that's the first time somebody confess to him in his life! But now, what to do in this situation? Jaune was feeling a little nervous.

Well, he must answer, she liked his partner, but he, for some kind of reason, he felt bad; he doesn't understand the bittersweet feeling in his chest

"I- I like… "

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO" Suddenly, The pun Queen, Yang, was yelling to their direction, nobody knew where she came, but that wasn't important.

"Yang why are you here right now, can you please leave, just a little?" Pyrrha was a little angry because Jaune's answer was interrupted

"yeahh… that wouldn't happen, See you later P-Money!" Suddenly Yang kidnapped Jaune

"Wait what?!"

"YANG COME HERE, DON'T MAKE ME THIS!" Pyrrah yelled while she was chasing Yang with Jaune in her shoulder like if he was a sack of potatoes

"Yang what are you doing?!" He was shocked, why yang kidnapped him?

"I'm sorry vomit boy, but I cannot allow P-money to become in your wife, that's my place…"

"Wait, is she serious right now? What is she talking about?... Did Yang confess to me?"- Jaune's mind was in shock after hearing those words

But suddenly, a shadow take the blonde knight away from Yang "HEY!", she yelled, and her eyes were becoming red

"Sorry guys, but this is my man!" That was Blake's voice, running from the other 2 girls while taking jaune in a bridal style

"My Man? Whats happening right now?!"

"Blake? Why are you here?!"

"I'll answer later Jaune, for now I have to become you in my husband, I hope you like BDSM"

"Oh Oh, Somebody Help Me!" Jaune was crying in his mind, and his prayers were heard, because a big white guardian took the blonde by the leg, like if he was some kind of puppet

"I Think I'm going to trow up" Jaune felt the motion sickness in his body getting stronger

"At least can you thank me, dolt" Jaune now remembered, the guardian is was from Weiss and not any kind of generous god who tried to save him

"Thanks Weiss.. but I want to know. What is happening with everyone right now? Why Pyrrha, and then Yang and Blake.."

"How can you not see it?, we are fall in love with you, you moron!"

"Oh… well I think that explain- Wait did you say "We"?" Jaune realized the Ice angel confessed that she was attracted to him, But in this context, he didn't know if he must be feel happy, or a little afraid.

Suddenly, a blush appeared in the heiress face, she didn't want to confess to him like that, but before she could argued , three angry female voices appeared in scene

"WEISS! ICE QUEEN!"

"How are they so fast?!" said Weiss, impressive of how they can be able to run a lot of meters in so little time, but, the girl, instead of running, she took her sword, and she put himself in an attacking pose

Looks like a war is coming

"BACK OFF; JAUNE IS MINE; AND YOU DOLTS ARE NOT TAKING AWAY FROM ME!"

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" At this point, the leader of JNPR mind was broken (Maybe because all of his blood was in his head), since when they had feelings for him? Why everyone is trying to become the knight in her husband? Why he still had that strange bittersweet feeling in his heart?

"DON'T WORRY JAUNE, I'M GOING TO RESCUE YOU"

"Who said that?" Pyrrha Asked

Nobody noticed that Jaune wasn't in the hand of the guardian anymore until it was too late, Yang spot in the horizon a shadow, leaving a trail of petals, traveling in a fast speed.

"That kid…"

After a couple of minutes, the shadow stop, at the top of a tree "I think they can't watch us here…"

"Thanks Ruby for saving me, I thought I was going to faint in any second" Jaune sat down in the branch of the tree, letting out a long sigh

"Well, anything for my cru- I- I M-MEAN B-BEST FRIEND, Y-YEAH THATS WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!" A big blush was in the girl with the red hood after her slip of the tongue

"Really Ruby? You too?" -Jaune was a little annoyed of this situation- "I don't understand, Why 5 girls suddenly are fallen in love with me? I'm not that great, or special..."

"That's where you are wrong, Jaune…"

"Eh?"

"You are a great guy Jaune; you were always so kind with us, maybe you are a little weak, but you always loved to help us; you were my first friend in this academy. You defended faunus students like Velvet and you didn't freak out when Blake was also a faunus. You threated Pyrrha like a normal girl and not like an invincible and unattainable warrior. You were always nice and cool with people like Yang or Coco, HECK, EVEN YOU HELPED NEPTUNE WITH HIS PROBLEM; BECAUSE YOU CHOSED WEISS HAPPINESS FIRST THAN YOURS!..."

"Ruby…" Jaune wasn't prepared for what ruby was saying, he did all those things?

"Jaune, maybe you think you are nothing special, but you are special to us, to your team, to my team, to Pyrrha, to me…"

Oh.

Then that's why Jaune felt bad before; looks like he had feelings for the girls, but he didn't realize until now…

But now there's another problem; He can't choose one girl from the rest, and he doesn't want they'll fight for him. He doesn't want they would break up their friendship because of him.

Looks like the only answer for this problem is one that he didn't make feel proud of. He must reject all this girls; sounds bad, but that's better than their friendship being broken.

"Ruby… I'm sorry but I- WHAT?!"

Jaune couldn't finished what he wanted to say, because the branch of the tree was broken by shots of a machine gun

But instead of falling to the ground, two arms took the leader's body

-"H-Hey Jaune"

-"Velvet? What are you doing here?"- Jaune was surprised, but he wasn't freaking out like before

"E-ehm w-well I-I w-was d-d-doing… Stuff? - Velvet was nervous because she didn't believe how much close she was of her crush

But the moment passed away when Coco yelled, with her machine gun, aiming to the bunny faunus- "Velvet I swear to Oum get away of my future boyfriend or else..."

"Your future boyfriend? Get lost Kiddo! Vomit boy is mine!"- Yang was already there with the other girls behind her

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Yang, but I was his crush first so I win" Weiss said

"Really Weiss? You reject him a lot of times. Besides, I doubt that you will be a good girlfriend to Jaune" Pyrrha said, totally annoyed by the heiress attitude

"EXCUSE ME?! I'M HIS BEST CHOICE OF GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yeah no, I always helped him with the studies and romantic phrases, I'm totally the best option"- Said Blake

"Good joke kitty cat, but I always made him feel better with my puns, I totally win this!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR JAUNE UNTIL A PAIR OF WEEKS YANG, MEANWHILE I WAS FOR HIM SINCE THE FIRST DAY, I WAS CONFESSING MY FEELINGS UNTIL YOU WANTED TO SHOW YOUR UGLY BOOBS TO HIM"

"AT LEAST I HAVE BOOBS, PYRRHA; A LITTLE MORE AND YOU WILL BE FLATER THAN WEISS"

"That's stupid, nobody can be flatter than Weiss"- said coco

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU MORON!"

Almost all the girls were fighting one against other, until Jaune couldn't bear it anymore.

"GUYS STOP RIGHT NOW" This time was Jaune's voice, but it didn't sound like his normal voice, it was a voice full of anger, and sorrow.

All the girls were suddenly quiet (and a little scared). Jaune stood up of the arms of Velvet, and he said:

"Guys… I still don't know how all this happened, but now I realized that you have fallen in love with me. You are great fighters and great and wonderful women"- all the girls blushed of this compliment- "but, even if I can reciprocate the feeling, I cannot choose one of you over another. Because i don't want to see how you fight for someone like me, I don't want to see our team's friendship being broken because of this. I don't want to see that, please…"

"Jaune…" Pyrrha was petrified, she didn't think about this. She was being selfish all this time and she didn't considered how this affected to her friends, who had the same crush as her, and to her leader.

"I'm sorry…" Jaune said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. The knight's eyes were watching the ground, not looking the sad and ashamed faces of the girls. He was preparing to leave to his room until the little reaper said

"Wait a minute Jaune, maybe we can do something about this"

"What?" Everyone set their eyes in Ruby, who was all this time in a bush after she fell of the branch

"Look at me Jaune" Ruby said after she take out a little branch of her hair. The knight raised his head slowly until his blue eyes meet the silver eyes of the girl

"Listen, we like you, and you like us back. What about if , instead of choosing one girl to be your girlfriend, you choose everyone here?"

"WHAT?!" Weiss screamed- "That sounded totally insane!"

"Actually… I like the idea, sounds great for me" said coco

"I didn't think about that sis. I think that can work for us" said Yang

"Well… I'll don't mind share Jaune this time, sorry guys if I was selfish" Said Pyrrha

"It's okay Pyrrha, everyone was being a douchebag all this time, even me" Said Blake, comforting the redhead- "I like the idea, I think everyone can be happy with this"

"Are you okay with this? Is that even legal?" Said Weiss

"Relax Ice queen, if my dad had 2 wives, Jauney boy will handle 7 hot girls, right?"

"I-If everyone agreed with this, I'm in" Said Velvet

"…. Fine, let's do it" Said Weiss resigned

"Yes! What do you think, Jaune, do you want to be Our boyfriend? We promise we are not going to fight this time"

Jaune couldn't believe what was he living, 7 beautiful girls, his friends, who want to be his girlfriends. Is this real? Sounds like if he was some kind of Harem character, but no, this was totally real. They was fallen in love, they cared about him, and they really wanted to be with him. Even they could do something like this for him

Jaune was silent, and after a moment, he started crying

"Jaune?! What Happen? Are you Okay? Is something wrong?" The girls were a little scared of his reaction

"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend, of course I want to!" Jaune wasn't crying of sadness, he was crying of pure joy

After a couple of seconds, before he'll know it, they tacked him to the ground, hugging him and filling his face with kisses.

"I'M SO HAPPY JAUNE! VOMIT BOY IS OURS NOW! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Some of the girls were crying of joy too.

Jaune couldn't help but smile in this situation

"I want to be the best boyfriend for Ruby, for Yang, for Blake, for Coco, for Velvet, for Weiss, and for Pyrrha. I'll promise..."

But he didn't know, that a lot of new adventures were going to be departed in the future…

 **Hi! Welcome to another Fanfic of mine! This time; Jaune coexisting with 7 jealous waifus.**

 **I know that it's not the most innovated theme to do, but I always wanted to do this kind of fics with my special touch**

 **How the rest of the teams will react to this? Beacon academy will be prepared? All the questions will have an answer in the next episodes**

 **Why I didn't add characters like Neo, Cinder, Emerald, etc.? Well, because they will be "villians" who will try to seduce Jaune, but they will fail because Jaune is a faithful boyfriend, and his girlfriends will break the bones of anyone who tries to flirt with their man.**

 **If you want to help me, I am always open to request and new ideas, so feel free to put those ideas of your brain in the review :D but there is one chapter in the background that I have to upload first, just wait a little.**

 **(Para los que hablan español, estaba pensando en crear una historia sobre Whiterose o Lancaster, probablemente me vaya más por el primero, pero aún, nada concreto)**

 **Once Again, If there are some orthographic/Grammar mistakes I apologize. English is not my main language, but I'm doing my best!**

 **I don't own RWBY, I think I have to add it. And with that, I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Monetary reactions

1 day had passed since Jaune was the collective boyfriend of team RWBY, Pyrrha Nikos and the girls of Team CFVY. Nobody seems to know about the new relationship, even Ren and Nora didn't looked to have a clue of what happened yesterday

Jaune was nervous, in any moment he will have to say about the new "situation", but how? How his friends will react?

"Relax Jaune, they are your friends" he said to himself- "The worse it can be is that they won't believe you and they don't want be your friends anymore because they think you are a lia- UGH WHY I'M SO STUPID!"

"Jaune, what happened?" Pyrrha entered in the room, a little worried about her leader/boyfriend sanity

"Nothing Pyrrah, it's just that... I want to tell Ren and Nora and the others about what happened yesterday, but I'm a little worried, how they will react? They will hate me? Oh I'm sure Sun and Neptune will hate me..."

"Jaune, Ren and Nora are our teammates and our friends, besides, Sun stopped flirting with Blake a long time ago and Neptune broke up with Weiss after a couple of weeks of dating, and after that they're still being friends. You don't need to feel scared, everything will be fine" The Spartan took his hand, trying to comfort the blonde knight

"Thanks, Pyrrha, I think I can do it this time" He said before giving her a kiss in her cheek, making the redhead girl blush a little

(15 minutes later)

Several minutes passed, this time Jaune was alone, until a man and a woman entered in the room

"HELLO FEARLESS LEADER!"

"Hey Jaune, what's the matter, Nora broke something again?"

"No Ren, I need to tell you about something, please take a seat"

"Ohh I wonder what happened, did you broke someone's legs?, that would make momma feel proud!" Nora said before sitting in Ren's bed, The guy sat in silence, near of the Valkyrie, the two were in the front of their leader's face

"Nora why I would do something like that? No, look, there's something that happened yesterday and I want to share with you, because for me you are like a brother and a hyperactive sister, and I feel like you must know"

"Aww that's so sweet Leader"

"Same for you, Jaune, then, what is it?"

"I'm in a relationship…"

"OHH FEARLESS LEADER DID IT, WHO IS HER, WHO IS HER?"

"...With 7 girls; with team RWBY, with Pyrrha, with Coco and with Velvet"

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence, looks like nobody, even Nora, expected that

"I knew it, now they must think that I'm some kind of freak right now or-"Jaune's thoughts were interrupted by the chuckle of his friend

"Ha I knew it! Time to pay Nora"

"DAMMIT!" Nora gave 40 liens to Ren

"Wait what? You know about this?! Since when?!" Now Jaune was freaking out

"Relax Jaune, we didn't know about this, but we knew about your crushes, so Nora wanted to bet with me who will confess first, I bet for everyone"

"WHY DID I BET SO MUCH MONEY ONLY FOR PYRRHA?" Nora was crying in the bed

"….Well, at least I'm glad everything is okay" Jaune chuckled

"Don't be sad Nora, What about if we go to the cafeteria and I'll buy you some special pancakes?"

"PANCAKES? I LOVE PANCAKES! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LET'S GO!" Nora jumped out of the bed and took the ninja like if he was a teddy bear, in a fast speed

"Well that was better than I expected" Jaune though, before a sound from his stomach was alerting him he didn't eat something yet

"I hope there's still something in the cafeteria, I want to eat something before classes start" Jaune took his sword and shield, and he left the room.

(30 minutes later)

"Hello Jaune" the blonde was received with a collective salute of Team RWBY, who was in the left side of where his team was sitting

"Hi guys" Jaune said before he sat with Pyrrha, and took a bite of his sandwich.

He saw in front of him to the team CFVY, and saw Velvet and Coco, talking about trivial things with their other teammates, Fox and Yatsuhashi. the girls saw his presence and both waved her hands with a smile to him. Jaune did the same thing, after that they returned to their conversations with their teams.

Nora was telling about a great story (probably invented) in which she and Ren fought against a giant and legendary Ursa, while she was eating some pancakes with maple syrup. Ren was calmed, drinking his green tea, thinking what to do with the money, and Jaune was distracted, thinking about others things-"I wonder how my parents will react to this, I bet my mom will be mad, and my father will laugh his ass off", Meanwhile, the others were giving attention at Nora's story

Everything seemed to be a calm and normal day

Until Nora dropped the bomb

"Oh that reminds me!" -Nora finished her third plate of pancakes-"Jaune I want to- NO! I NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING!" she punched the table with her fist, bringing the curious looks of the other people

"Sure, what is it, Nora?" he said before drinking his orange juice, he was used to be in this kinds of situations in which Nora became the center of attention

"WHEN IS THE WEDDING?" she yelled

Jaune spited the juice, followed by the coughs of his partner, and the choked cough of Team RWBY, and Velvet. Coco didn't do anything, but she had a big blush in her face

-"W-W-What?!" Jaune stuttered

"You heard me Jaune, I want to be the maid of honor and Ren can be your Best man!" she said while he was hugging her friend

"Nora, calm down, you are attracting everyone's attention, again"

"Oh c'mon Ren, think about that; you, accompanying Jaune in his wedding, while Fearless leader is waiting until all the brides are walking to the altar with me!" She said while doing pantomimes with one hand. Nora ignored the blushes on the faces of her teammates, the blushes of Team RWBY and the blushes of the bunny faunus and her leader

"Actually… That would be nice" Ren said after thinking it for a while

"Ren, you are not helping me!" Jaune, like the rest of his girlfriends, had his face like a tomato

"What is she talking about, Jaune?" A voice behind him asked

"O-Oh H-Hi Sun, please ignore Nora, he drank a cup of coffee today so-"

"Jaune is in a relationship" Ren said

"AND I'LL BE THE MAID OF HONOR IN THE WEDDING" Nora shouted

"I TRUSTED YOU REN!" Jaune felt betrayed by his best friend, and he slammed his face against the table.

"NO WAY DUDE, TELL ME, WHO IS THE LADY?" Sun asked, putting an arm in Jaune's shoulder

"Sun… I think this is not the best place to said it"

"Why not? Are you scared or something?" The monkey faunus teased at the knight

"Scared?" He said, he doesn't have any reasons to be scared, but still...

"Said it, who is the winner woman?

Fear… he never thought about this feeling, maybe he was scared after all…

"C'mon Jaune, we are your friends, you can trust us" Ren said, with a warm smile.

Jaune saw this, and understood, he mustn't feel scared, they were his friends after all, he saw the worried faces of his girlfriend and he smiled at them

"Okay, I'll tell you, it is… ppyrahtemrwbyvelvetancoco" Jaune murmured

"Excuse me? I didn't understand" Sun said

"I said that… I'm dating pyrhtemrwbyvlvetandcoco" Jaune murmured again, in an unintelligible voice

"Dude, talk louder, I can't hear you" Sun was starting to get angry

Jaune let out a long sigh, he stood up, and he said

"Team RWBY, Pyrrha, Velvet and Coco are my girlfriends"

Everyone heard that, the girls were surprised of the guts of their boyfriend, Sun was frozen in his place, looks like he wasn't prepared for that

"Is that correct?" Sun asked to the mentioned girls, and they nodded. After that there was only an awkward silence.

Until someone stood up and yelled

"YES, I KNEW THAT JAUNEY BOY WON'T CHOOSE ONLY ONE GIRL, TIME TO PAY B*TCHES" That was Cardin's voice, the ex-bully and now friend of the leader of JNPR, yelling at his team

"Really dude? I thought Yang was the winner" Russel said to his leader, a little disappointed

"I F*CKING TOLD YOU SUN, NOW GIMME THE MONEY" Scarlet also stood up from his seat, yelling at his team leader

"GOD F*CKING DAMMIT" Sun was angry, now he must give to Scarlet 25 liens- "WHY DID I BET FOR BLAKE"

"Wait what?" Blake was confused, did Sun bet money at his name?

"Sincerely, I thought Weiss was the winner." Neptune murmured, with a resigned voice after he gave 20 Liens to Scarlet

"HA! What did I tell you Yatsu? Now pay" Fox said to his teammate with a proud smirk

"I thought Velvet won the match, she was looking happier since yesterday, same to our leader" He passed 25 Liens to Fox, not looking the flabbergasted faces of Coco and his partner

"HEY GIVE ME THE MONEY! YOU LOSE!" a man yelled at someone

"I WONT GIVE YOU SH*T" He answered

"YOU BETTER DO IT"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? LET'S FIGHT!"

Other people started to complain about the bets, even some teams started to fight. Meanwhile JNPR, CV, and RWBY couldn't believe what is happening

"Really, What the hell?" Weiss said

"Looks like we were not the only ones who bet who will win, Nora" Ren said, looking at the massacre, but Nora wasn't paying attention, in fact, she was already sleeping after eating 7 plates of pancakes all this entire time

"At least they are not freaking out, right?" Ruby said, trying to see the good side of this situation

"This can't get worse" Jaune thought, a litte afraid of what would happen next

(15 minutes later)

"Unbelievable. Just, unbelievable. I don't even know if this is legal or not- Miss Goodwitch was not angry, was furious, it was too early for this. Classes didn't started yet and what happened?

"Illegal bets, fights in the cafeteria, several damages of a part of the academy, and one student having a relationship with 7 girls at once!"

"We were so sorry- we didn't even know about the be-"

"Enough! Don't talk if you don't want another punishment, Miss Rose"

"Now now, Miss Goodwitch, don't altered yourself, the destruction was partial and reparable, and the students who were injured now are stable, and soon they will be able to fight again" Ozpin said, while he was drinking the first coffee of the day in his favorite mug- "Besides, I don't see where's the problem Mister Arc can't have a relationship with seven female students"

"Really Ozpin? It is morally wrong"

"Maybe in some cities and places, but in here and in the most part of the countries I traveled, I met women and men that they had multiples relationships, and they told me they are really happy, and they would not change it for nothing in the world" Ozpin argued, he was looking outside at the window in that moment.

Glynda didn't say something, Instead of that, she looked to the blonde knight that was in front of her, and behind of his back, there were the 7 students who have a romantic relationship with him; Miss Nikos looked worried, while Miss Xiao Long was annoyed; Miss Rose looked a little afraid, and Miss Adel looked like she didn't care, but Glynda knew that was just the exterior. Miss Belladonna was comforting a nervous Miss Scarlatina, Meanwhile Miss Schnee looked like she was a little bored, but she was in a presentable pose. Mister Arc was nervous, but still he looked like if he was ready for every danger.

"I hope you have a good excuse for this, Mister Arc "

"Excuses? Actually I don't have one" Jaune chuckled a little, Glynda wasn't even surprised about that answer

"Are you aware of what you are into, mister Arc? I don't want to poke around in your lives, but I still need to tell you, that even if what the headmaster said is right, there will be people that might not look with good eyes about this, like for example, what they would think your parents about this, or things about the different life styles or cultures. This is not some kind of a game, Mister Arc."

"I know it's not a game" Jaune said, totally serious

"Then that means you are aware of what could happen in the future, right?"

Jaune didn't say anything, he never thought in the future, it's obvious that there will people that must not approve the relationship. He had an idea about how his family would react, but he never thought what will think their parents, or what will happen in the future. But, that means he should break this relationship for the well of everyone?

No.

"I love them, for me, that's all what matters"

"What are you saying?" Now Glynda was interested

"I'm saying that, even if there will harder times in our life together, I want to be there, because I love them. All these girls gave me a chance to be closer than just a friend. I don't care what the others will said, even if it's their families, I'm happy-no, I'm proud of saying that I'm the boyfriend of 7 women that made my life brighter. I want to be the best boyfriend for them, and that's why I'll be stronger for the future"

Jaune said this with a lot of conviction, the girls behind of the blonde were both surprised and touched by their boyfriend's words, Glynda was a little surprised, but in her interior she was still worried about the well-being of her students.

"Looks like you have your answer now, Miss Goodwitch"- Ozpin was listening everything, but his eyes were still looking at the skies, with an arm behind of his back and the other with his mug of coffee "You must trust them, even if they are still students, they are strong, and they will pass every obstacle, I am right?" this time, he directed his vision to the girls

Ruby took a step fordward and took the hand of her boyfriend "We want to be with Jaune, we will prepare for everything"

"Yeah, if someone doesn't like our relationship, we will break their bones!" Yang wasn't joking, she even would break her father's legs if it necessary

Pyrrha took the other hand of her partner "Everything will be fine, no matter how big the problem is, we will be together"

"Our jauney boy loves us, and we love him, what's the problem with that?" Coco said, Velvet nodded at the comment

"Even if someone don't like it, why we should care about that? That shouldn't concern us at all" Weiss said

"Our families will respect our choice, that's for sure, no matter what" Blake was sure of her answer, at least that's what she thinks; her mother will be happy, meanwhile her father… he will be a little upset, but he will accept it

Glynda didn't said a word, she kept her mouth shut, listening what the students were saying

"Looks like they really want to be together… then… I hope the best for them" she thought, after letting a sigh

"Fine, I will accept it. For this time, I will not do any punishments for you. However, if something like this will happen again, I will not have the same compassion" all the students were happy about that notice "Now, it's time for you to go to class"

"Wait, before you leave, I want to have a little conversation with Mister Arc. In private" Ozpin said, this time looking at Glynda, She nodded and left the office with the female students

"What do you want to talk about, headmaster Ozpin?" Jaune asked

"Look, I just want to ask just one question before you leave, Mister Arc"- He still had an arm behind of his back , and, after he took a sip of his coffee, he continued " you current situation can be a good form in which you can train and upgrade your skills, but I need to know, Do you love them?"

Jaune was confused by the question "What? O-Of course I love them why I wouldn't..."

"Let me rephrase that" Ozpin cleared his voice "I know I said I met women and men who had multiple relationships, but most of them were for convenience, and not for real love. I don't want to see that kinds of relationships in my academy and I really want to be in your side if there's trouble, but I need to know if there is actual love, or it is something else what you are looking?"

Jaune didn't think twice

"I really love them"

"You would give your life for them?"

"More than that"

"You would travel for all around the world only for them?"

"Twice"

"You promise?"

"I'm an Arc, Sir, and an Arc never broke his promises"

Ozpin chuckled a little, He knows that maybe Mister Arc can't be the best fighter in his generation, but he is a great leader, and he has a great spirit. He only needs a little of help

"Then mister Arc, I wish you good luck, I'll be on your side, so you have nothing to be afraid for. For now, you can leave and go to your class"

"Thanks, headmaster, I will not disappoint you" Jaune said before leaving the office

After Jaune left, he didn't expected a collective hug of the girls

"Hey, what happened?"

"Jaune… You really mean what did you say before? You love us?" Blake asked

"Of course Blake, why would I lie about a think like that?"

Suddenly, Ruby kiss his cheek "Thanks Jaune, we really appreciate it, I know my dad and Uncle Qrow will happy to meet you"

"Same to my parents" Velvet said a little excited

"I don't know how Father will react… But I assure you my sister will happy about it" Weiss said, surely of her answer

"Well well, enough, we need to go to class right now, in the night we will thank him properly"

"Wait what? What are you talking about, Coco?"

"Oh, we didn't tell you? You are gonna get laid tonight~" Yang said this in his ear,

Jaune was blushing hard and he saw the collective mischievous grin of his girlfriends

"Oh... now I'm really going to die this time" He thought

(Meanwhile in the headmaster' office)

"Did you record it?" Asked Glynda

"Everything" Ozpin said, showing to her a little tape recorder that was hidden in his hand "With this, I assure you there will not be problems with Qrow or with Miss Winter. But now, I know you have something for me"

Glynda hesitated, but after a couple of seconds she gave him 20 liens

"I can't believe you were right all this time. I thought Miss Rose would be the victorious one"

"Believe me Glynda, my ship sensor never betrayed me"

"Are you sure Mister Arc will be fine?"

"Indeed, Miss Goodwitch. I remember when I did the same for Mister Xiao Long… but now, something of big urgency is calling me. You can retire now"

After she left, Ozpin sat in his seat, looking again at the window.

"I want to see the faces of Oobleck and Port when they found that they loosed the bet" He chuckled a little after he took another sip from his mug.

This is the beginning of a lot of new stories...

 **Wow, I really worked a lot for this chapter, but I think it's worth it** :).

 **I'm really surprised how much people liked the first chapter of the fic, it really makes me happy, Thanks!**

 **Apologies if there's a grammar/orthographic mistake**. **My english can be a little weak sometimes :( , but I'm working on it, I assure you**

 **Again, I don't own RWBY, and, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Seven jealous girls and a bouncy Nora

After 2 months of dating, if Jaune had to say a thing that his girlfriends had in common, despite of their different personalities, is that…

They were jealous as hell when another woman is near of him.

How badly, you ask?

Well… let's puts some examples:

For example, when Reese Chloris tripped of her hoverboard and accidentally tacked the blonde guy who was passing by, making him unconscious, and when his girlfriends found that she was in suggestive pose with their knight… well, in short words, she finished in the hospital, and you don't want to know where her hoverboard go

Or the time in which Team NDGO accidentally made Jaune blush by doing one of their presentations in front of him. They needed to change it after they were intimidated for Yang and Blake.

Obviously, they invoked the rage of Miss Goodwitch after that and they were punished for 2 weeks. However, they regretted nothing

But the most memorable one was the time in which they almost murdered Emerald Sustrai:

(FLASHBACK)

It was a beautiful day in the city of Vale, Jaune went to the book store to buy a new comic of X-ray and Vav, and he bought a few things for his girlfriends that they requested meanwhile he was in the city; some new comics for Ruby and Velvet, the new book of "A man with two souls" for Blake, Some expensive perfume for Weiss (she gave him the money to buy it), Pyrrha's shield, that was in reparation, a new scarf for Coco, after the last one was burned in a fight against Grimm using fire Dust, and a little vanilla cake for Yang.

You can imagine how much bags had Jaune in that moment

"I'm exhausted!" He said before he sat in a bank. He didn't notice that a woman with green hair was observing him in the same bank.

"That's a lot of bags" She said, attracting the attention of the knight

"Yeah, I hope this is all what I need, at least for now" He chuckled a little "Wait, I think I saw you before in the academy"

"In Beacon? I'm there for at least a few months, I'm Emerald Sustrai"

"Jaune Arc, Good to meet you"

They were talking for like 30 minutes. She started to flirt with him, but he didn't notice. After a moment, Emerald said

"Say Jaune, what about if I can help you with your bags and we go to a cafeteria that's near here?"

"Oh that sounds lovel-"Jaune trailed off, he remembered something

"What the girls told me before I leave?"

"Remember Jaune to take your pills for your motion sickness" he remembered the voice of Velvet saying that

No, it was something else

"Jaune, if you accept an invitation of a girl, and it's not any of us, we are going to cut your balls"

Oh yeah, that thing Coco said before

"Jaune are you okay? Your face is pale"

"Oh, it's nothing! I'm sorry Emerald, but I'm afraid I have to go now" Jaune tried to get out of there, but Emerald was holding his arm

"Easy Cowboy, I'm not going to harm you. Look, I'm inviting to you to a date, come with me, Handsome boy, you will like it"

"Sorry Emerald, but I'm taken and I..." Jaune was shut after Emerald put one of her fingers on his lips

"Oh is that? Don't worry dear, I'm a master of stealth, she won't know, what do you think?"

Before she knew it, a hand grabbed her in the neck

"What the-"Suddenly her feet wasn't in the ground anymore

"HE. SAID. NO. B*TCH" That was Yang, At least Jaune knew that she was Yang and not a demon with blond hair

"Hey, dear, don't hurt her too much" Jaune was surprisingly calmed, he saw this kind of situation a lot of times that it was a daily thing for him

"SHE'S YOUR GIRFRIEND?!"

"One of them, 7 in total. I tried to warm you, but you didn't let me finish" Jaune was praying for the good being of the girl, even if it was totally useless at this point

"I'm sorry love, but after of what I saw, I need to teach her a lesson…." Ruby was behind of Yang, with red eyes of rage and with her drawn scythe

"A lesson about not to flirt with our man" Blake appeared behind of the bank with Pyrrha, both had their weapons ready and a black aura around them.

He gave the Spartan her shield back, and she directed her vision to Emerald

"Master of stealth, she say, I will show you real stealth, skank" Said Pyrrha

Jaune saw that the girls of team CFVY was behind him, both were armed to kill

"You maybe want to leave, darling, Things are gonna get crazy right now" Coco said with her Gatling gun in her hands, meanwhile Velvet had a red copy of the same gun. The bunny faunus was ready to kill the mint haired girl or anyone who wants to steal her man.

"What's your last words, slut?" she said to her

"This is the last time I follow Neo's pickpocketing advices" She thought.

(Several minutes later)

After he was far away from the fight, Jaune asked to himself "Wait a minute, Where is Weiss?"

"I'm right here, you idiot"

"Wait wha-"

Suddenly, she hit him in the head

"UGH, Why?!"

"Because you are still being a dense moron, you don't realize she was flirting with you moments ago?"

"Ehmmm..." Jaune was embarrassed

"Look, you better compensated this for us if you don't want to get a punishment like last time, dolt" She said before she started walking to a dust store

"I know, I know..." He sighed, following behind her to the store.

(END FLASHBACK)

Some people said that Emerald was still in the hospital, with her hands and a leg broken. Neo bought some flowers and Mercury put a message in one of her plaster casts that said "You fucked up lol"

Fortunately for Jaune he was still unharmed to this day (He only had to bear with headaches, punishments, and waste of a lot of money in compensation). And in the other hand, the others girls didn't have the same fate

The only girl that was seem to be immune to the Wrath of the girlfriends was, unsurprisingly, Nora Valkyrie.

The girls know that they wouldn't have to be jealous for Nora, because she had feelings for Ren. But Nora, being Nora, found ways to make the girls mad by using Jaune, and was one of the funniest things she ever enjoyed in her life

Today, I'm presenting you "The day that Beacon academy was almost destroyed by the fury of the 7 demons of the apocalypse only because of a prank".

It was afternoon, Port's classes had finished and the blonde knight was with his friends Ren, Sun, Neptune and Cardin. They were talking about trivial things and asking Jaune about his relationship

"I still can't believe you are okay with my relationship" Jaune said to Sun and Neptune

"Take it easy Jaune, for me and Neptune there are many fish in the sea, right Neptune?"

"It's still a little weird, but I know you will treat Weiss better than me, besides, I knew that she had a crush on you in that time"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, she couldn't stop staring at you when you were near"

"Oh… I-I'm sorry" Jaune felt guilty

"Don't feel bad buddy, you are a nice and kindly guy, and I think we weren't going to last too much anyways, we were so much different, but we're friends now and that's okay."- He comforted Jaune, and after a moment he said -"And now I met two hot girls in the club that Sun and I went a week ago, and it looks like they want a little more of my charms"- He said with a proud smile

"Only in your dreams dude" Sun teased at his friend

"Still, it looks a little hard for Jauney boy to have 7 girlfriends, what's your secret? Cardin asked to the blonde boy after he slurped his soda can

"Oh, I think it is because I have 7 sisters in home, so having 7 girlfriends it's basically the same thing"

"Wait do you have 7 sisters?!" Sun said surprised "Mind if you are presenting one of them for me?"

"Sorry Sun, almost all of them are underage, only 3 are my big sisters but they always said me that they don't had time for a boyfriend"

"Well that's because they don't know Sun Wukong yet!" He said making 2 fingers guns to Jaune.

"*Sigh* I think that I can present you one of them, I guess"

Before Sun could celebrate, Nora arrived to the scene

"Fearless Leader! I need your help right now!"

"Sure what is i-"Before he could finish, Nora took out her scroll and took a photo with Jaune, kissing his right cheek. After that, she left in a fast speed, leaving a stunned Jaune and 3 guys surprised

"What the heck?" Cardin said

"Ren, you are not going to say anything?" Neptune asked

The ninja, who didn't say anything yet, was calmed. "Relax, Nora's only pranking the girls by using Jaune"

"Wait are you serious?" Sun asked

"Yes, and this is not the first time she do something like this"- Jaune said, recovered of his stunning-"But they always could control themselves"

"Well, If I have to be honest, I saw them how they were closing their fists and their eyes were twitching when Nora was hugging you the other day" Ren argued

"Wait, wasn't that the same day Yang broke like 5 walls at once?" Cardin asked. Ren and Jaune nodded

"Dude, I'm afraid of your life" Sun said worried

All of sudden, an explosion was heard in the other hall

"AHH! WERE UNDER ATTACK?!" Neptune clung to the head of his team leader

"Neptune, you are embarrassing me, again" Sun tried to pull him off, but it was impossible

"What was that?!" Cardin said

"Looks like Nora shared the photo with the girls…" Ren said

"And they exploded..." Jaune finished

Suddenly, a group of students were screaming and running from such hall, between them there was Sage, running to save his life

"Sage! What's happening bro?" Sun asked at his scared teammate, taking him from his shoulders

"Red eyes... Shadows... a maniacal girl laughing…" he was panting and he couldn't talk correctly

Seconds after he said "Maniacal girl laughing" Nora appeared again, laughing like if she was a psychopath, meanwhile 7 black shadows with red eyes were chasing her, and destroying everything in their path

"Oh no, they're here!" Neptune and Sage panicked

Before they were crushed by the horde who was chasing the bouncy redhead, Ren used his semblance in the group, that despite it only works for Grimm, it worked anyways, and they were unharmed after the girls left the now destroyed hall.

they were silent for a minute, watching the damaged place.

"Jaune, seriously, How are you still alive to that?" Cardin broke the silence, asking at the guy who was unnerved all this time

"If I survived to my 7 sisters when I was a child, I can do this" Jaune said, remembering all those moments of his childhood.

He got goosebumps after that

"So… What should we do know?" Neptune asked

"First; Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" Sun finally took his friend out of him "Second; we need to find the girls before they'll kill Nora. And third, someone should notify this to the headmaster or Miss Goodwitch right now or this academy will be destroyed"

"Jaune and I were going to find the girls, Cardin and you can go and find Miss Goodwitch or a teacher to help us"

"Sounds great, what about you guys?" Cardin asked to Neptune and Sage

"Actually, I just want to go to my room" Sage said

"I agreed, this is something I don't want to be involucred, bye!" Neptune left with his teammate before someone could say something to him

"…dude" Sun felt a little disappointed

"...Well, let's do it, I need to calm my girlfriends before it's too late" Said Jaune before he left with his teammate

"I wonder how he will do that" the leader of CDRL murmured to Sun.

"Maybe he will sing a lullaby for them?"

"Nah, I think Jauney boy have a better thing that works, maybe tranquilizing darts?"

"That's more probably" The monkey faunus said

(15 minutes later)

"Are you sure we are in the right direction?" Ren asked to his leader

"We only have to follow the path of destruction, I think that's not that hard to do" Jaune argued

"So… What you will do to calm the girls down?" Ren was curious

"With the only form that I know…"

"Uh? That sounded like if you will sacrifice yo-" Ren trailed off "JAUNE NO!"

"What?" Jaune said confused

Ren took him from his shoulders "Jaune you can't sacrifice yourself, it's not worth it! It must be another way!"

"Ren, what are you thinking? I will not sacrifice myself"

"Oh... good, I was thinking the worst... Then, what you will do?"

"I just need to get closer to each one of them and I need to say her usernames"

"User...names?"

"A month ago, I found that I need to say a different username for each girlfriend to calm her down, you will understand when you'll see it" Jaune explained

"REEENN!" Suddenly Nora screamed

"NORA!"

"That must come from the Library, Quick Ren!" the boys were running to the place and they found Nora being surrounded by Jaune's girlfriends, and with their weapons aiming to the head of the Valkyrie.

"Nora are you oka-"Jaune covered his mouth

"Ren, don't talk"

"WHO APRROACHES?" Yang said, getting closer to them with her weapons ready. She looked angry, she had her hair like flames and her eyes were completely red, and a black and red aura was around her

"Ren, hide, and try to rescue Nora in the process"

"You will be fine?"

"Relax, I can handle this" Jaune said

After Ren used his semblance to hide, Jaune started to talk with his blonde girlfriend

"Hey Yang, It's only me"

"Hi "Only me", I'm Yang, lets fight!" Even in furious mode, Yang was able to do her wonderful puns

"Yang wait! It's me Jaune, your boyfriend, and I need you to calm down, now"

Yang didn't say anything, she was quiet for a second until she said

"What's the magic word?"

Jaune sighed "Please, my little Sunshine"

After he said her username, Yang recovered and dropped her weapons "Woah, Jauney, what happened?"

"You went on Berserker mode along with the others to kill Nora, and you almost destroyed the academy" He explained, meanwhile Ren finally caught the hand of the redhead and used his semblance on her

"Nora is safe Jaune" he notified to his leader

"My hero!" Nora hugged his friend with full force

"Nora... My lungs" Ren almost fainted

"Oh... I'm sorry" Yang said embarrassed after watching all the mess she and the other girls made

"It doesn't matter now, but I need some help, would you be so kindly to bring me the others before they destroy something else?"

The girls were trying to find the prisoner who suddenly disappeared for all around the place.

"Sure, love" Yang said as she brought first her little sister, taking her by her hood. The little reaper was like a little Chihuahua with red eyes trying to fight everyone who was near of her, Jaune get closer to her ear and he said "Hey Ruby, the villian was defeated, now everything is fine, please calm down, my delicious cookie"

She dropped her scythe when she heard her username and blushed "Jaune that username it's embarrassing" She covered her red face with her hands

"Hey sis, welcome again" Yang smiled to his little sister and dropped her to the floor "Okay, who's next?"

10 minutes later, almost all the girls were recovered of her yandere situation. Jaune had to say usernames like "My Snow Angel", "Precious Kitty", "My Fashion goddess" and "My Muse", meanwhile Ren and Nora where watching, Nora was actually a little envious of their awesome usernames, she wished Ren would have an username for her like "precious Valkyrie" or something like that

Velvet was the last and the harder one, it was needed of Yang and 3 girls more to hold her tightly or Velvet would accidentally hurt Jaune. The blonde knight got slowly closer to her

"Hey Velvet"

"WHO'S THERE" Velvet shouted with violence

"Calm down, It's me, Jaune"

"WHO'S JAUNE" she asked

He sighed "The guy who is your boyfriend, and it loves you and it doesn't want to see you like this. The bad girl left the city and she will never come back. So please calm down, my little bunny foo foo"

After he said that, Velvet's eyes stopped being red and recovered her normal status. The bunny faunus saw Jaune and tacked him with a lot of kisses

"Darling! I was so scared I remember that Nora shared a photo in the group and then I can't remember what happened after tha- Why the library is destroyed?" She asked

"I can ask the same question, Miss Scarlatina" A voice behind the girls yelled at them

It was Miss goodwitch with her riding crop in hand, furious, and behind her was Sun and Cardin

"Wow… that's a lot of damage" Cardin said surprised. The library was literally upside down, and it was a giant crater in where it was supposed to be the door

"Well we are doomed" Coco said and all the girls nodded at that.

Fortunately Glynda Goodwitch could fix the damages in the library and in the halls, but for the girls they had to make a lot of chores and they had to go to anger management classes once a week after class.

Nora had to say sorry to them and make a promise that she will not do this again, or Ren wont do pancakes for her never more.

A week after the incident, Glynda was in the office with Ozpin, talking about what happened

"It's just that I can't believe how much Jealous they are!" Glynda said to Ozpin who was watching something in his scroll "One month ago they even were threatening me because I wanted to have a little conversation with Mister Arc after class about his fighting skills, and they misunderstood everything!"

"Oh I remember that day" Ozpin said, still with his scroll in his hand "I really don't know why the jealousy. Mister Arc will never do something like cheating or flirting with other girls"

"I told them about that, but they're not listening!" Glynda was exasperated "By the way, what are you doing"

"Oh? The staff was talking with me, and it looks like Mister Xia Long, Miss and mister Belladonna, Qrow and Winter will visit us soon"

"What? Why?"

"It looks that they were notified by Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long, Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna about that they have a boyfriend, and they want to meet him" he said with a smile in his face

"They know about the recording?"

Ozpin said anything, he was stiff, still with a smile on his face, and looking at the scroll

"…You forgot to tell them right?"

"Yes"

"GOD DAMMIT OZPIN!" Glynda yelled at him "What are we going to do now!"

"Hey hey, we don't need to freak out, this had a simple solution, when they were here, I'll show them the recording and they will understand" Ozpin tried to explain to a mad Glynda

She massaged he temples "At this path, this school will be only ashes at the end of the year"

(Meanwhile)

It was lunch time, and Jaune was eating a delicious mushroom soup, until a cold wind hit him in the face. He dropped his spoon and he paled

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Ren was in front of him in that moment

"This is it" Jaune said and he passed a testament to Ren

"Wait what?" Ren was totally confused

The blonde knight stood up from his seat, and said

"Goodbye Ren, I was happy to know you, but now I have to leave. Please, tell to my girlfriends that I love them. Now I have to catch the next train to Mistral and I will change my name to "Juan Arcos". I hope the best for you, for Sun, for Cardin, for Neptune and for everyone. And I hope the next time we meet again, you married Nora" Jaune said, leaving the cafeteria with tears in his eyes

After a minute, Ren tried to look for an answer; he saw at Cardin, Neptune and Sun in the same table, crying in their seats

"I will always remember you Jauney boy, you were a good guy even with me" Cardin said

"I wish you the best for you in Mistral, buddy. I hope we can meet again soon" Sun said in tears

Neptune literally had a mountain of used tissues. He was like if Jaune had died recently and he was the widow

Ren's only response at all of this was:

"…What did just happened?"

 **And another chapter done!**

 **Oh yes, parents meeting in the next chapter! Will Jaune (sorry, Juan arcos) survive to his new life at Mistral or his girlfriends will find him before he will do something stupid? The second option have more probabilities to happen**

 **First, I want to say that things like the fall of Beacon or things like that will not happen in this fic. Emerald and Mercury are not villains, but thieves before they entered at Beacon, and they are not related to Cinder Fall.**

 **Like I always put on my fanfics, if there's something wrong like a grammar/orthographic mistake, I apologize.**

 **I don't own RWBY. And with that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Run Boy Run

Ah! What a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, flowers are blooming and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jaune is screaming like a little girl

"Come back here you blondie!"

"You don't have escape boy!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

You maybe are wondering "Man, what did Jaune do this time?" Well, let's go back 3 hours ago

(Flashback)

Jaune was in the train station waiting for his new destiny, Mistral, he had his bag full with everything he will need to live his new life. He even was wearing a fake moustache in his face, a fancy purple hat and a fake ID that said:

Name: Juan Arcos Junior

Birth: 15/07/20XX

Birth Place: Vacuo

"Seems legit" said "Juan Arcos", looking at the ID that had a photo of himself but with a moustache and a big hat

The train with destiny to the Kingdom of Mistral arrived, Jaune was prepared to leave, but before he could put a step in the train, three pairs of hands grabbed him by his back

"Don't ever think about it" Said Yang

Jaune saw scared the angry faces of Blake, Weiss and Yang, Ruby was behind them with a confused face

"Are you sure that's our Jaune? That guy has a moustache and a fancy hat"

"Ruby, are you serious right now?" Weiss said, and watching that Ruby was still suspicious she take off the hat and the moustache

"Auch!" he exclaimed, the moustache was glued on his face

"Oooh… that's a good disguise Jaune!" Ruby said really surprised

"How did you find me?" he asked

"Ren told us." Yang answered "What are you thinking Jaune? Our fathers and Weiss's sister are here and YOU will meet them, now let's go" Yang said, bringing him to her side

"Ehh that won't happen" Jaune tried to get out of their hands

"Why not?" Blake asked

"I want to be still alive"

"Oh c'mon vomit boy, don't be stupid! You meet Coco's, Pyrrha's and Velvet's parents a week ago and nothing happened! Why don't you want to meet our family?!"

"Because I didn't feel a death omen before I meet them?" He argued

"A death omen? Now that it's just stupid" Weiss said "Jaune, My sister is a good person, she will not harm you… I think"

"I think?!"

"Look, she likes to see the value of the other people in fight, but she will not kill you…kinda" Weiss said, now a little nervous and unconvinced

"Yeah… that's it, see ya!" Jaune tried to put a foot in the train, but Blake hugged him

"Wait don't go! You don't need to do this Jaune, my fathers will love you, trust me"

"…Are you sure?" Now Jaune was starting to change his mind

"Of course! My mother will happy to know you, she is a great and a nice mom, you will be happy to know her" Blake was trying to persuade him, and it looks like she was succeeding

"… And what about your father?"

When he asked that, Blake's body shivered, and that shiver was transferred to Jaune's body and soul

"In 5 minutes, the last train with destiny to the kingdom of Mistral is going to leave the Vale station" the voice of a woman in a microphone advertised

"Please don't go!" Blake hugged him tighter, meanwhile Weiss and Yang was grabbing his feet

"Jaune I swear to Monty if you take that train I'm going to kill you" Weiss said exasperated

"Why my only destiny is death?!" Jaune was holding with full force the door of the train while his girlfriends were stretching out his body

"Stop crying Jaune! My father and Uncle Qrow won't hurt you! Why are you scared?! " Yang said to his boyfriend with red eyes

"I saw him how he was fighting Weiss sister! I heard all those stories about Team SRTQ! How I will not be scared?!" now he was a little angry

"Those are just tales you freaking idiot! If Qrow fought against my sister was because he's a douchebag! He always tease her wherever he can!" Weiss answered, but Jaune was still holding himself with his life at the train

"Hey sis what about if you help us!" Yang looked at Ruby who didn't do anything in all this time

Ruby had her head down, looking at the floor, and her eyes were hidden by her hair

"Let him go"

"WHAT?!" the girls immediately put their vision in her leader, even Jaune was surprised

"If he doesn't want to meet our family, then why are we forcing him? This is just useless…" she said with her voice full of sorrow

"Ruby you can't be on serious right now, He is OUR boyfriend god dammit! He is just being a total stupid right now!" The heiress said to her leader, flabbergasted about her words

"It's just that... if he doesn't love us, if he is scared to meet our family… then what's the point of doing this?" She said

"Ruby, don't say that. Jaune love us… r-right? Blake asked at the knight who didn't say anything, not looking at his girlfriend's sad face

"Jaune... Why?" Weiss asked worried "Is something wrong that we want you to meet our family?"

"No... Is not that... it's just..." Jaune finally left the door

"IT'S JUST WHAT JAUNE?!" Yang took him by his hoodie, she was angry

"I'M SCARED! THAT'S ALL!"

"I know that, but why?! And don't tell me because you are going to die if you see them, that's just utterly garbage"

"Jaune I swear I will punch you if you don't say anything right now"

"…. I'm weak"

"… What?"

"I'm weak, I'm a dork, a buffoon, someone who don't deserve to be in the academy, I don't even have my own semblance. They are great fighters and hunters, and I don't want to see the disappointed and disgusted faces of them when they'll found a stupid and weak guy like me, because that's the most probably thing that would happen. I don't deserve to be with any of you…"

Slap*

"What are you talking about? You are the strongest guy I met…" Yang said, containing the tears

Slap*

"You deserve to be in the academy, you deserve to be with us, you deserve to be with me!" Weiss said, with tears in her face

Slap*

"They will not be disappointed, I don't care what they said about you, if it's good or bad, I love you, Jaune, that's what matter for me" Blake sobbed

Slap*

"No… We don't deserve to be with you" This time Ruby got closer to him with her semblance and hit the blonde's face "You are a kind, funny, strong and nice guy. You were always there for us and you are not that kind of things you said before. We told them about that, and that's why they want to meet you in person…"

Jaune was in silence, his face hurt, he felt like he couldn't breathe correctly. And he felt shame, regret and sadness in his heart when he finally saw the face of his girlfriends

He couldn't help but only cry

"I-I'm sorry" he said with sobs and tears "I-I was being selfish and I didn't think about you… please forgive me"

Before he could react, the 4 girls hugged him. After a moment they were sitting in the floor of the station and hey didn't notice that the train was finally gone

"Y-you are an idiot Jaune, please don't do this again" Weiss said with tears in her cheeks

"You should trust more in us and in yourself, love, we wouldn't do something that can't hurt you" Blake said

"I know, I know…" He answered

"Jauney, promise that you will not say those ridiculous things again" Yang requested

"I promise"

"Promise that you will be with us, no matter what…" Ruby said

"Fine"

"Promise that you will always love us" Blake said

"Always" He chuckled a little

"Promise that you will stop being an idiot?" Weiss asked

"I don't know if he can promise that Weiss" Yang said, an everybody laughed a little

They were like that for like 10 minutes, in silence, until a voice yelled at them

"There you are!" Coco shouted at the group, she was accompanied by the other 2 girls "We were looking for you for everywhe- Wait, why Jaune's face is red?"

The group sighed

"It's a long story" Ruby said, smiling a bit.

After they recovered, and some lectures that the 3 girls gave to Jaune because of his almost escape to Mistral, they came back to Beacon, when they entered they were received by Ozpin

"Oh Mister Arc, I finally found you. You need to come with me"

"Sure, headmaster, what is it?" He answered

"The family of Team RWBY is in my office, they are certainly interested in meet you"

Fortunately for Jaune (and the well-being of the academy), the headmaster managed to show the recording at the tutors of the students, and they reacted very well at this. So it looked like there's nothing to be afraid for now

The blonde leader and the headmaster were making their path to the office, followed by the knight's girlfriends.

Every step the blonde did in the path made him sweat more and more, until they finally reached the door of the office, and he was a total mess at the end

"Are you ready, Mister Arc?" Ozpin asked before opening the door

"Y-y-yeah I-I'm r-r-ready" The nervousness in the body of Jaune were implacable at that point. He literally was so stiff he couldn't move from his position

"Relax Jauney, They are not gonna bite you" Yang mocked at her boyfriend's nerves

"It's ok Jaune, we are going to be there for you" Ruby took her boyfriend's hand

"Remember what we talked before" Weiss put a hand in his shoulder

"Y-Yeah, I k-know"

"Just don't say anything stupid Jaune and everything will be okay" Coco said

"I don't know if he can't say a word in this state" Pyrrha argued

"It's okay, Jaune, now let's go" Blake pushed the body of her boyfriend to the door

"T-take care of yourself Jaune" Velvet said to the Knight before entering at the room

When he entered at the office, he was received by the serious looks of 6 adults, one of them was Professor Goodwitch

"Oh, Mister Arc, we were waiting for you, please take a seat"

"Hi everyone, well, this is our boyfriend Jaune. Say hi Jaune" Ruby said happily before the chaos happened

(5 minutes later, outside of the office)

"Are you sure that our Jaune will be fine?" Asked Velvet worried

"Relax bunny" Said coco at her teammate "He will be fine. Remember that he was like that when he met our parents? It was so funny!" She laughed a little

Pyrrha laughed a bit too" That's right. Besides, I don't think they will do something like hurtin-"

CRASH*

"YOU WILL NOT CATCH ME ALIVE!" Jaune screamed after he destroyed a wall of the office, leaving a silhouette like in the cartoons

"You can run but you can't hide!" Ghira yelled after he destroyed the same wall, leaving a bigger mark

"Don't let him escape" Winter shouted before chasing them, along with Taiyang and Qrow behind her

After they were gone, the girls were still stunned, Pyrrha recovered and she watched inside of the office.

Ozpin was drinking his coffee meanwhile Goodwitch was shouting him furious, while she was fixing the damages with her semblance, and in the center of the room were Ruby. Yang, Blake and Weiss covering their red faces. Kali was comforting her daughter but she was also teasing her, so it was not so much help

"What did just happened?" Pyrrah asked, atratching the attention of Blake's mother

"Oh hi! You must be another girlfriend of Jaune. Pyrrha, right?" the redhead nodded "Come here"

Pyrrha came closer to her, she was petting the head of her embarrassed daughter with a smile.

"Ehm Miss Belladonna?" she nodded at the question "May I know what happened here and they are chasing our boyfriend?"

"Oh that?" she chuckled "They are trying to persuade him who will marry first"

"…What?"

"WHAT?!" Coco and Velvet shouted

"I know right!" she laughed "Blake is still young, she can't think in marriage yet, but I will be happy to see little kittens soon if that happen"

"MOM!" Blake shouted at her mom, she had her face totally red

"This... Wasn't what we were expecting..." Ruby said

"At least they are not trying to kill him right?" Yang said

"Well... Kind of" Weiss finished

(End of flashback)

So yes, now Jaune was running, trying to save his life, but why?

Because he can't decide who will marry first

In fact, he never thought about marriage yet!

"First Nora, and now their parents, what's next? My sisters?" He yelled at himself

"STOP JAUNE! IM JUST TELLING YOU THAT YOU SHOULD MARRY RUBY, THAT'S ALL!" Taiyang shouted at him

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YET!" Jaune yelled desperately

"C'mon Tai I think this is too much for that blonde kid" Qrow said, he only was there because he doesn't want to see that poor boy being hurt by Taiyang and the Ice queen

"Oh no, not this time Qrow, this is the first time I saw Ruby this happy and he is the perfect man! I can't let waste this opportunity, I need to win "Taiyang was excited to finally see his daughter not being socially awkward, and that Jaune boy was a gentleman! It's an Arc after all.

Qrow couldn't help but only sigh heavily

"OH YES YOU WILL MARRY; BUT WITH MY DAYGHTER; AND YOU WILL LIKE IT" Ghira shouted at him

"Back off Ghira! Jaune will marry my sister back at Atlas and it will be the most beautiful ceremony of all the kingdom" Winter shouted back at the faunus

"I don't want to see that, too much cold only for a wedding" Qrow mocked at the idea

"You will not be invited Qrow"

"Glad to hear that" He chuckled

They were chasing him for all around the campus academy, but they couldn't catch him.

"Hi fearless leader!" Nora appeared with Ren, they were walking until she saw their lider doing "exercise"

"HI NORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" He shouted as he was running until he was gone of their sights

"Bye fearless Leader" She waved back happily "I thought he was already in Mistral. That's weird..."

"Shouldn't we help him?" Ren asked worried

"Ren. I trained his legs for 6 months, He can handle this"

Ren sighed heavily "At least he is still alive, so I don't need this testament" He burned it with a little of fire dust he had in his pocket. there wasn't nothing important though

45 minutes passed away, and finally Jaune's chasers lost track of him

"My... God! How much stamina had that kid?!" Taiyang was panting in the floor along with Ghira

"I can relate" Said the old faunus that was sweating

Meanwhile they were catching their breath back, Winter and Qrow were talking

"I still I don't understand how are you okay with this, I thought you were going to do something more violent with that guy" she said

"Ehh Ruby and Yang could be my nieces, but still I can't make their own decisions. If they are good with this and if that Jaune boy is a good guy like they said me then I will be fine with that" He said after drinking some of his liqueur "And what about you, Ice Queen? I thought that multiple relationships were considered a taboo in Atlas"

"It is a taboo indeed" She said "But don't misunderstand me Qrow, I don't share the same opinion as the other people. That Jaune is an Arc, after all, and they for generations were always kind, sweet and gentlemen with the female population, even if they were enemies" She explained "Unlike a certain someone..." She murmured that last part

"I heard that" Qrow gave her a deadpan look

"Before you will start with your fights" Taiyang finally stood up" We need to search Jaune first, he wouldn't be far away from us"

"I agree" Said Ghira "Maybe if we ask to some students where did he go we can find him"

After he said that, a guy with a fancy purple hat was seen near of a tree

"Hey you!" Winter shouted at him. The guy froze and started trembling

Winter got closer at him "Sorry to bother you, but for causality you didn't saw a-wait you look familiar…" The Schnee examined the student who had an extravagant moustache

"Que? No No, My name is Juan Arcos, señorita, I'm an exchange student" He waved his hands in front of him

She was still suspicious "May I see your ID, please?" The kid showed him the ID. She saw it for a minute.

"Okay, I'm sorry to disturbed you. I'm looking for a kid who looks like you but without that interesting moustache, for causality you know where he can be?" she asked, and the guy shook his head, and after that he left in a fast walk

Winter sighed "I think this will be a long search- What's wrong with those faces?" She asked

The three men had flabbergasted faces. Qrow fast recovered and he began to laugh his ass off

"You know that guy was Jaune right?" Taiyang said

"What? No! He was Juan Arcos, I saw his ID, besides, Jaune doesn't have an extravagant moustache"

"One part of that moustache wasn't adhered at his face!" Ghira shouted

"Oh my god this is priceless!" Qrow was still laughing but this time he was in the floor grabbing his stomach

(Meanwhile)

"I can't believe this disguise works! And Coco was making fun of me after I bought it" Jaune thought happily after his successful escape "Now, maybe if I hurry I can catch the next train to Vacuo, they said it is a good kingdom to live fo-" before he could finished his thoughts, he crashed against someone

"Hey! Watch out where you go you fu- Jaune?"

The moustache and the hat dropped, revealing his true identity "Sun?"

"Oh my god Jaune you are still alive!" Suddenly Neptune hugged him with full force

"Help… Sun" Jaune was losing his breath

"Neptune. Cut it off" He pull him off. "I thought you were in Mistral already, what happened?"

"The girls found me and brought me back" he explained "And fortunately their families like me, I think they like me so much…"

"And... what the problem with that?" Neptune asked

"They are trying to convince me who I will marry first" Jaune covered his face in embarrassment

Neptune was dumfounded when he said that, Sun too, but just a little. A few minutes later the monkey faunus started laughing

"J-just for that?!" He cannot control himself

"It's not funny!" Jaune yelled

"Actually is kind of funny" Neptune said "You have the opportunity to marry them, what's the problem?"

"WHATS THE PROBLEM?! IM STILL HAVE 17 Neptune!" he lowered his face to the ground "Besides, I didn't tell my family about them yet…"

"Uh? Why not?" Asked Sun in the grass after he dried his tears

Suddenly, Jaune had a flashback of Vietnam, with Overture 1812 in the background

"You don't want to know..." He paled

But before Neptune and Sun could ask more things, a group of furious adults were in their sights

"Say Jaune, That group of mad hunters are them, right? Sun asked

The blonde knight looked behind him. He paled even more

"HIDE ME SUN!" Jaune clung on the head of the faunus

"Oh c'mon not again!" He growled

"Oh no the horde is coming!" Neptune was panicking

"Wait... I have an idea, fast Neptune, gave me your jacket"

"What? But I'm cold"

"GIVE ME YOUR MOTHERF*CKING JACKET DUDE" Sun yelled angrily

A few moments later, the group of gentlemen (and gentlewoman) was in front of the 2 teammates of SSSN

"Hi kids" Taiyang waved at them "Sorry to disturbed you but I need some help to fin someo- Wow what happened with him?" Taiyang asked at the blue haired guy.

Sun looked like he had some kind of hump in his back, like the hunchback of Notre Dame

"What? The hump?" Neptune tried to say calmly "He had that since he was born, but that didn't impede him to become a huntsman!" He yelled that last part with total proud of his teammate

"…Okay, sorry to bother you. We need to find a kid and we need help"

"Sure, how is he?"

"It's a blonde guy, with blue eyes, his name is Jaune" Ghira answered

"I think he went to the cafeteria, I'm not really sure." Hunchback Sun replied

"Thanks man! C'mon guy" Taiyang said, and after a couple of minutes, they were gone

"You can go now, Jaune" Neptune said

"Is sure outside?" The hunch of Sun asked

"Yes, now get out!" the faunus growled with exasperation

A minute later, Neptune finally had his jacket back

"Thanks Sun! The next break we have I'll bring you to my house to meet one of my older sisters"

"WOOHOO!" The good mood of Sun came back

"What are you going to do now?" Neptune said curious

"I need to hide somewhere for now until the chaos finish, I was thinking of going to Vale or Vacuo if I catch the train" He looked at his scroll and watch the hour "Bye guys"

But after he run a few meters, someone grab his shoulder

"Were are you going" It was Qrow

"AH!" Jaune screamed, but his mouth was covered by Qrow's hand

"Don't shout" he said to him "I have to say it; You're an idiot"

"I know that" Jaune calmly replied

"But you made me laugh, I respect that" He smiled "That's why I have to tell you to stop running and confront them. Tai and the Ice queen will not give up until you respond"

"But what do I do? I never think about marriage, heck, I didn't even think about having a girlfriend until a couple of months ago!" Jaune said exasperated

"Just lie and choose one girlfriend and all of this will end" Qrow growled

"I can't do that"

"Hmm? Why not?"

"I can't choose just one of them, even if I lie, it would be betrayal"

"Pfft" Qrow laughed a bit "And what are you gonna do? Tell them that you will marry them at once?"

A light bulb popped out of the head of Jaune.

Qrow grabbed the bulb and threw it away

"No."

"Why not? It's a great idea! Everyone wins!" Jaune argued

"Sounds good. Doesn't work" The hunter shot back "It's a lot of paperwork and trouble for the families, I saw it before and it's a catastrophe, Taiyang won't allow that answer"

"I will risk"

"Don't be stupid Jaune, I'm trying to help you. Just choose one and this will end soon"

"I won't"

"Why?"

"Because all of them are perfect for me and I can't choose just one!" Jaune blushed and covered his mouth after he said that

Qrow raised an eyebrow, and then sighed "How much?"

"..What?"

"How much do you love them that you can't say a simple lie?"

"… Promise that you won't say this to anybody"

Qrow nodded and smiled "Trust me"

"Ehmm w-well" He was starting to tremble "They m-maybe can be a little possessive, but they are wonderful girls, they are great fighters, much better than me. But they are also cute, smart, with a good heart, sweet, and funny, they always cheer me up when I feel sad. And I-"

"Get to the point kid" Qrow growled

"T-They are the light of my life" The blush on his face was redder than before

Qrow was quiet for a moment, until he said, not to Jaune, but to a bush that was near

"Did you hear that people? Now please can we finish this bullshit? I'm hungry"

From the bush appeared Winter, Taiyang and Ghira with regret in their faces

"W-WHAT? HEY YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Hey I fix the problem kid. You are welcome" He said before drinking some of his bottle

"We apologize for our conduct of earlier, Jaune, we didn't want to give you any problems"

"Sorry Kid, sometimes I can be a little excited with things like this" Taiyang said a little embarrassed

"I hope you can forgive us Jaune, I can be a little aggressive when it is about Blake and this theme in particular" Ghira explained "In Menagerie there's a tradition for this kind of compromises. I just wanted to feel sure nothing wrong will happen"

"I-I understand" Jaune said now a little less embarrassed "it's okay, my conduct wasn't also the best before "he chuckled a little

"This is so cute" Qrow teased "Now what?"

"We should see the girls first and inform about this, they must be still in the headmaster's office" Ghira argued

Everybody agreed at that, and they make their way back to the office

They were walking together this time, and they were talking about stories of Blake, Ruby, Yang and Weiss when they were children, and they were asking about Jaune's life and family

"So.. You have 7 sisters?" Ghira asked

"Yes, and unfortunately I'm the middle one" He chuckled "But it's not too bad once you get used to it"

"Weiss is also the middle one" Winter said "I remember she always wanted to be the center of attention in all the parties"

"Not much changed I think" Jaune thought

"At least she has brothers, Blake is the only daughter we had with Kali. I always saw her so shy and quiet when she was a child" Ghira said "Nothing has changed I guess" he laughed

"At least she was quiet! Yang and Ruby were always so naughty in their childhoods. I remember when Yang and Ruby wanted to surprise me for my birthday and they stole Qrow's weapon for a cake and they destroyed all the furniture"

"Don't remind me" Qrow frowned, and the others laughed at that

"So Jaune, I want to ask you something, your parents know about this relationship?" Ghira asked at the blonde

"Unfortunately, I couldn't say anything yet, I was planning to tell them in the next break"

"You should do it soon, if you don't want more troubles like before" Qrow said

"I know. It's just that it would be a little difficult to do it" he said

"At least I don't think you should run the next time" Qrow teased

"I hope" Jaune laughed, but in the interior he was anxious

"Hey, if something happened, don't hesitate to call me" Said Taiyang

"Thanks Mister Xiao Long"

"Please… call me Dad" He smiled. But Jaune was too nervous to said it so he only nodded

They finally arrived at the door. The damages of earlier were fixed.

"Hey we are back how's everyon-"Before Taiyang could finish the sentence, the girls stole Jaune from his side

"JAUNE ARE YOU OKAY? DID THEY DO SOMETHING TO YOU?" Pyrrha asked at his boyfriend

"LOOK FOR BRAIN DAMAGE!" Ruby shouted

"What did they told you Jaune?! They told you about the cake incident?!" Yang asked

"OH GOD NO!" Ruby yelled

"Hey we didn't hurt hi-"Winter tried to get close, but she was blocked by Coco and Velvet

"Don't touch him Okay?" Coco said

"Hey hey relax, they were good people, I'm fine you see?" He gave a bright smile, but it was useless, the girls were terrified after thinking the horrible things they did to Jaune in all this time

"Oh no, we lost him!" Yang screamed

"Hey Jaune, how much fingers you see?" Weiss raised 3 fingers in front of him

"3" He simply replied

"You remember who I am?"

"You are Weiss Schnee, one of my girlfriends"

"You remember when it's our anniversary? Blake asked

"The 15 of March"

"And our... First month anniversary? Yang murmured this question, fortunately the parents didn't listen

Jaune blushed, he just nodded at the question

"He's still our Jaune girls" Yang said more relaxed this time, all the girls let out a long sigh of calm

"Dad never do this thing again or I'll punch you" Blake said with her weapon in one hand

"Relax Blake, we talked about this with Jaune already" Ghira tried to calm his mad daughter, but it was useless

"I never saw Blake being this mad since I found her reading one of those novels for adults when she had 11" Kali laughed when she saw the red face of her daughter

"M-MOM! NOT IN FRONT OF JAUNE!"

Yang laughed her ass off when she heard that "Vomit boy sure is having a good time with this show"

"Don't laugh Yang, I remember when you did the same thing but with one of those Qrow's magazines and you were trying to copy the poses"

Qrow felt the look of disapprobation of Winter on him. He started whistling and looking everywhere but her

"I-I NEVER DID THAT!" Yang shouted embarrassed, she saw at Jaune, who didn't said anything, and her blush was redder

"Unbelievable, I can't believe you were doing those kinds of things when you were younger. Glad I never did that kind of things" Weiss said

"Oh? And what about that time when you had a crush on the cake butler?" Winter said

Qrow spited the alcohol he was drinking. Coco couldn't help but laugh along with Pyrrha and Ruby

"W-What?! I-I d-d-didn't do t-that! N-never!" Weiss blushed hard. She looked at Jaune, who had a light pink blush in his face. He was containing his laugh

She couldn't stand it, and she left the room

Ruby was in the floor laughing "Oh my god, this is so funny!"

"Don't laugh too much Ruby, I don't want to change your pants like the last time" Qrow yelled at her with a mischievous smile

"T-That was when I was only a child Uncle Qrow!" She blushed hard. Yang was starting to laugh too

"You had 12, Ruby" He replied, when they heard that Velvet started giggling, and Pyrrha couldn't stand it anymore, the hurt on her stomach was too much to handle it. Coco was already on the floor laughing

The only one who was trying to not laugh was Jaune, He felt pity on all of them, but it was still funny

"I, eh, uh…" She didn't know what to do. She looked at Jaune. The heat on her face was too much that she covered herself with her hood

"Why did I think calling all the parents to meet Jaune was a good idea?" She thought. She forgot one of the rules that every family have: The family will always tell all those embarrassing moments to the boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Glynda asked at Ozpin. They were looking everything from behind and Glynda was starting to felt uncomfortable

"Relax Glynda and enjoy the function" Ozpin said with a mug in his hand "You don't see this kind of shows everyday"

"I know right?" Kali heard the conversation, Ozpin raised his mug in sign of approbation and both resume hearing and enjoying all those embarrassing stories except Glynda who had a migraine at this point

After some apologies, punches, laughs and yells, finally the night come, and it was time for the parents to come back to their respective houses and jobs.

Jaune said goodbye to Taiyang, Qrow and Winter. Now he was saying goodbye to Ghira and Kali before they went back to Menagerie

"I hope you had fun, Jaune" said Kali

"It was hard at first, But I actually enjoyed it" He smiled

"I'm sorry that my husband talked about marriages" she frowned at him, who had an embarrassed smile

"It's okay Mrs. Belladonna, everything is in the past now"

"Good, but hey, if you want to marry my daughter, I will be happy to give you my blessings"

Jaune blushed hard "I-I will think it in the future"

She smiled and hugged him "Oh hey before I leave, the others gave me some special gifts for you before they left in compensation, I think you will like it"

She gave him a pair of photos

"Oh I wonder what is it-"He was cut of words, it was pictures of her girlfriends when they were younger; A loli Blake in her first day of school, A loli Weiss in her birthday number 13, A loli Ruby eating cookies and a loli Yang hugging a puppy Zwei.

He started crying of happiness

"Jaune, are you okay my boy?" Ghira asked worried

"This is the most blessed images I ever seen in my life" Jaune was crying even more "Thanks, I will add it to the collection"

"Collection?" Kali asked

He took out his wallet and he gave her the pictures he already had; a loli Pyrrha trying to hold a shield, A loli Coco using labial for the first time, and a loli Velvet dressed as a magical princess in Halloween

Kali was also starting to cry after watching the pictures

"Oh my god they are so cute!"

"I know right!"

"Okay okay enough Kali, we have to go to the ship now"

"Oh right, sorry" She smiled and gave him back the pictures

"Take care of yourself and the girls Jaune" the faunus said to him "Especially my little Blake, if I know you hurt her I-"

"That will never happen, Mister Belladonna, I promise"

"You promise with your heart?"

"I'm an Arc, Sir, and an Arc never goes back on his word"

Guira only smiled when he heard that "I understand. Goodbye, Jaune"

"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Belladonna!"

"Bye Jaune!" Kali waved her hand as she was walking with her husband

The ship sailed, leaving the blonde guy alone in the port, who was looking the pictures once again

"Maybe I'm the luckiest guy in the world and I didn't realize it until now" he said before putting the pictures in his wallet, and left the port whistling a happy song his mother used to sing when he was a baby.

"How she will respond when she finds that her son had a total Harem of chicks as girlfriends?" Jaune thought

He didn't wanted to know the answer, at least, not yet.

 **I'M NOT DEAD! DON'T PRESS THAT F YET!**

 **Sorry if I didn't uploaded nothing. I couldn't work too much because of a lot of things that happened! I had an exam, I played Pyke in LoL (He is awesome!), a fight between taxi drivers (seriously), and English Classes. But I'm back!**

 **I'm realizing my chapters are getting longer, should I do shorter chapters the next time?**

 **Nah!**

 **Actually I don't have a calendar for this kind of things, but I will try to bring you more chapters as long as it wouldn't disturb my studies**.

 **I didn't want the typical story of the parents who don't like the boyfriend and they are trying to kill him. Instead of that I did this! What a twist.**

 **A pair of questions for you:**

 **A time ago, I published a Knighshade fic in Spanish, you would like if i translate it to English?**

 **and, I really want to put Cinder in this fic, but I don't know how since I said that she is not in beacon and its not related to Emerald and Mercury, Any suggestions?**

 **Once again. Apologies if Blah Blah Blah… you know the rest :)**

 **And with that, I wish you a good day, and see you soon :D!**


	5. Chapter 5, Part 1

Chapter 5: Drunk Jaune's bizarre adventure, Part 1

Jaune was considered an introvert, he liked to have his own space where he could read his comics in peace, along with his favorite songs. But that didn't mean that he didn't like to share time with people like with Team SSSN and Team CRDL, that after a time they became in good and trusty friends, don't we forget that he likes to hang out with his 7 girlfriends every time he could, so he could be the best boyfriend like he promised.

But something was overwhelm him, and the reason was because every time Sun was inviting him to a party or a club with the boys, his girlfriends always banned him

Why?

Weiss reason: "You need to study more, Jaune, I don't want to see how you reprobate Obbleck's class again" Understandable.

Blake's reason -"I need help with my new novel and you promised me you will be there" Blake was always making new novels, and Jaune was her "muse"

Velvet's and Ruby's reason "You promised me you will help me with the kitchen tonight" They always wanted to make some new creations in the kitchen, at least they know how to cook, but still they wanted the help of his boyfriend

Pyrrha's reason "You need to train more your body Jaune, besides we need to wake up early tomorrow" she said this even if was a Saturday

Yang's reason "What are going to do there Jaune? You are going to be bored, why not if we do something better this night? The pervert face of Yang always won, Jaune couldn't resist the temptation

Coco's reason "Just no." End of the discussion

Jaune wasn't noticing that all those excuses had a secret meaning:

"You won't go because there will be thots trying to flirt you and I won't allow that in my patrol"

Looks like Jaune was trapped, but Sun wasn't a guy who would give up easily, He will bring Jaune to a party with all the boys, and everybody even Jaune will drink until nobody will remember what happened the other day.

This was the plan

"Saving private Jaune"

"Ok guys this is it, we need to bring Jaune to the club, this became in something personal and I will not allow mistakes, do you have any questions?" Sun said, he was wearing a black scarf, sunglasses and his coat was closed this time. That means this was serious business

Cardin raised his hand "Yes... Why all of you are in my room?" Cardin asked a little annoyed

"That's an excellent question my dear Cardin… Somebody had another question?" He avoided the first question

Ren raised his hand "Are you sure this would be a good idea? I mean, Did you see how angry they got because of Jaune?" Ren asked

"I saw them, and that will be a price I will pay if that means Jaune will be with us tonight" He said with proud in his voice "Any other questions?"

Scarlet raised his hand "Yeah.. Why is Nora here?" He asked with curiosity

"What? I can't be here? Do you have any problem with that?!" Nora shouted at him

"Relax Nora" Ren took her by her shoulder and made her sit again in Cardin's bed

"Scarlet, I already told you, Nora is a fundamental part of our plan, besides, she is the best party girl!" Sun fist bumped Nora after he said that

Neptune raised his hand with shyness "Yes Neptune?"

"I didn't understand what are we supposed to do"

Sun let out a long sigh "Nora will distract the girls by making a lot of noise outside of the rooms and she will bring them to the gym with her scroll. After that, Team CRDL will block the doors and windows with that super Ice dust that Sage bought a week ago. After they will be trapped. I estimate that we would have a maximum of 15 minutes before they broke the ice or the gym. Ren and I will bring Jaune to the Scarlet's van that will be outside of the academy, and after that we will wait for all of you until everyone is ready to go and then we will be in the dust plane with destiny to Junior's club in no time"

"What about Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch?" Dove asked

"We already have that fixed, before we perform the plan, Yatsu and Fox will convince Ozpin and professor Goodwitch to turn an eye blind. We don't need to be worried about that theme"

"And what I am supposed to do?" Asked Neptune

"Nothing"

"What?!"

"Relax Neptune, if things get hard, you will help us with your weapon, after all you have good aim" Sun comfort him

"Well... I suppose to" he said resigned

"Good, Any questions?"

Nobody raised the hand this time

"Good, get ready soldiers, because tonight will be the night!"

8 soldiers will risk their lives for a man. Good luck! May Oum bless your souls with his infinite kindness

(Beacon Academy, 2:00 A.M)

It was a quiet night of summer in the academy. Everything was silence, and only the breaths of Jaune, Pyrrha and Team RWBY could be heard.

It was a silent night…

Too much silence…

Time to break it!

"I'M THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! PRAISE ME YOU F*CKING PEASANTS" Nora kick the door of her room, making Pyrrha scream of terror and Ren apparently woke up with surprise in his face.

Surprisingly Jaune was still sleeping like a rock

Nora was making a lot of noise, she had a hammer hitting Jaune's shield, plates in her feet, and she was singing a lot of children songs out of tune

"NORA STOP RIGHT NOW!" Pyrrha exclaimed

"PRAISE TO YOUR QUEEN NORA YOU PLEBIAN!" She jumped to her bed, making louder noises

"Looks like she drank all the coffee this time" Ren said, covering his ears with his hands

Suddenly, she left the room and kick the door of Team RWBY, making the same thing. Pyrrha saw how Nora left the room evading the things the girls were throwing her. She saw how Yang left the room shooting Nora with one of her weapons

Ren stood up "What the hell happened?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?! THAT STUPID IDIOT DISTURBED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Weiss yelled with absolutely fury

"What happened with her?! She is not like this in..." Blake took out her scroll "2 F*CKIN AM?!"

"Looks like she finally found how to make coffee in the saloon" Ren lied "We need to find her before she wakes everyone in Beacon"

"Oh I will find her" Ruby said as she was reloading her scythe "And I will kill her!"

"...wow sis I never saw you being this mad" Yang said surprised

"I WAS HAVING THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DREAM UNTIL SHE WOKE ME UP! I WILL NOT FORGIVE HER" Ruby left the room using her semblance

She had a dream where she was eating cookies with Jaune, until she put one cookie in her mouth, and she was getting closer to him to kiss him, she almost did it but Nora interrupted the dream and she fell to the floor.

"So... Where she would be right now?" Pyrrha asked

"She probably would be doing the same thing right now in other halls" Ren said "We need to find her soon" Ren grabbed his guns when he said that

"And what about Jaune?" Blake asked

Ren looked at his team leader, He was still in Morfeo's hands

"He will be fine, he got used at Nora's conduct like me" Ren said this, but actually he couldn't still sleeping like that when Nora did things like this. Ren felt a little of envy on his heart

"Okay I guess, what do we do now?" Weiss asked

Before he could answer, a loud sound come from Team CFVY's room

"BRING ME BACK MY CAMERA YOU DIRTY WH*RE!"

That was Velvet, at least that was they thought and not some kind of Grimm shouting

"I think she is there, C'mon guys!" Yang shouted and the group went to the direction of the sound except Ren who used the darkness of the hall to hide.

The ninja went back to his room and he went to the window, he knocked three times the window

Somebody replied with another 3 knocks. It was Sun, waiting until the girls were gone

Ren opened the window and let Sun enter to the room

"Phase 1 completed" Ren said

"Great, now we need to bring Jaune to the Van and wait to the others" He took out his scroll and contacted Nora "How are you doing it Nora?"

"I'm fine Sun, but I think someone is chasing me" Sun saw how Nora was running from a mad bunny faunus

"What did you do this time Nora?" Ren asked

Nora showed the camera she stole moments ago

"A camera?" Ren asked

"Yes, and it has Jaune's nudes!" Nora laughed maniacally

"BRING ME BACK MY TREASURE!" the bunny faunus yelled at her

"… Okay, I didn't need to know about that" Ren said a little disgusted "Notify us when you are in the gym, okay Nora?"

"Okay Remy!" she smiled at the ninja

"Stay safe soldier, we need you alive" Sun said

"Roger that commandant Sun, Soldier Nora out!" Nora finished the call

"Okay Ren I will need help with this one" Sun took the shoulders of the sleepy blonde

"I hope we make it" Ren asked worried after grabbing his leader's legs

"Trust in yourself soldier, the victory will be ours" Commandant Sun said to his soldier.

(Meanwhile)

"Looks like Nora was here" Pyrrha said, looking at the mess of the hall

"I think this is Team CFVY's room" Yang knocked the open door "Helloo? Somebody's home?

"What the hell do you want Yang?" Coco growled

"Hey Coco do you see where Nora g- AHH WHAT THE HELL?!" Yang screamed

"Yang? What happened?" her partner asked

"Blake don't watch!"

"Hm? Why no- Wow!" Blake's eyes widened when she saw… that.

"What the hell are you dolts doin- Oh you had to be kidding me" Weiss growled

"What?" Coco frowned

"Really Coco? A beauty mask? That's so outdated" the Heiress said

"Hey! It works! You should do it too"

"I think I'll pass" Yang said a little disgusted

"At least Jaune appreciates it..." Coco murmured

"Right… Oh ehm just for causality you don't see Nora doing.. Nora things moments ago?" Blake asked

"Oh I'm not really sure, I think she was the responsible of DOING ALL THIS MESS WITH A MAD VELVET INCLUIDED!"

"It wasn't necessary the sarcasm" Weiss frowned

"iT WaSnT nECeSsARy tHe sArCasM" Coco mocked at the reply "Shut up Ice queen"

"Hey!"

"Oi Can't you guys stop?" Suddenly Fox yelled "Nora was here moments ago and stole Velvet's camera, I think she was going to the Gym or something like that" he said before lying once again in his bed, trying to sleep

"The gym? But that place is supposed to be closed until tomorrow" Weiss was starting to suspect

"Hey wait a moment, Where is Ren?" Yang asked, but before she could receive an answer, a loud song was listened; a lullaby sung by Nora

"Girls that song must come from the gym, Hurry up guys!" Pyrrha said outside of the room

"Oh right! Mind if you join us Coco?" Yang asked

"Oh I would love to, I want to smash the head of that Valkyrie" Coco grabbed her weapon, and went with the group of girls to that direction

(Meanwhile Nora, 15 minutes before that)

Finally Nora lost track of the bunny, and she finally came to the Gym

"Cardin? Where are you?" She asked

"Nora, right here" He replied. He and his team were hidden in the emergency exit

"Do you have the dust?" she asked

"Right here" Russel showed her a bag of Ice dust "Do you have the camera?"

"Of course I have the camera" She raised the machine with her hands in a sign of victory

"Great, Phase 2 completed" Cardin said "Now, time to work people, we don't have enough time"

"Yes sir!" Nora and his team replied

"Oh wait, I need to tell Ren and Sun about this!" Nora took out once again her Scroll, and contacted Ren

"Ren I'm back! Did you miss me!" she said happily

"Hi Nora, did you go to the Gym?" Ren asked

"Yes, now Team CDRL and I are in gluing process with the doors and windows, where are you?"

"Right now where outside of the rooms Nora, were are now crossing the fountains, soon we will be with Jaune in the Van"

"Hey, how's fearless leader doing? She asked

Jaune was still asleep, he started talking in dreams

"No...zzz… Stop that…zzz.. Mom just five minutes more…zzzz "

"Our objective is still intact and well rested Soldier Nora" Sun Replied "How's everyone in your position Nora?"

"We are doing fine, just a little more and this will be finished" Cardin replied

"Great, after you finished inform us when... Oh oh" Sun said

"What's the matter Sun?" Ren asked

"Look in front of you"

Ren saw a mysterious girl in front of him and Sun, he didn't notice at first until she started talking

"SO this is what was about, eh?"

"Oh shit!" Ren yelled

"YOU WERE TRYING TO KIDNAP MY JAUNE!"

"Ren, what happened?"

"Nora, Rose code, I repeat, Rose Code"

"Oh no, is she mad?"

"Very" Ren saw the little reaper with her scythe surrounded with a strange dark aura, and her eyes couldn't be seen because of her hair covering them

"What do we do now?" Nora panicked

"Calm down Nora, tell Team CRDL to finish the job fast, and after you finished phase 4 run to the van, We will fine" Sun said to her

".. Fine. Take care of yourself Ren"

"Relax Nora. I always do" Ren said before cutting the call

"What happened Nora? Sky asked after watching the worried face of Nora

"Boys, we have Rose code. Ruby found Ren and Sun with Jaune"

The team paled when they heard that

"We need to finish this fast, and soon we will help them" Russel said

"No, we will finish this and we will have to the Scarlet's van" Nora said

"Are you sure Nora? If we do in time we can help-"

"We need to trust in the 'commandant Sun' guys, we are here right now because of him and Jaune. We will finish this and we will stick to the plan" Cardin interrupted what Dove wanted to say. His team nodded and resumed the job

"Thanks Cardin"

"Are you really sure they will be fine?"

"Ren was always like this, he will. I always trusted him." She said a little worried, but she fast recovered and bounced again "Now, give some of that Ice dust and let's do it!"

(Meanwhile)

"Ren when I'll say "Now", you will use your semblance with Jaune and run. Just, run"

"What? No I will not do that Sun"

"Listen to me soldier, I didn't come this far just to give up to an upset little girl. When I say "now", use your semblance with Jaune and run"

"…Okay, Okay, I will"

"Good; now get ready dude" Sun was now raising his hands in sign of peace

"Hey Ruby, this isn't what it looks like" he smiled at her

"LIAR!" she shouted

"ouf, Okay okay, we just wanted to bring Jaune to a nice party with us, that is all!"

"More lies! You are going to bring him to that club where a lot of skanks will try to flirt him. I won't allow that. NEVER!"

"Calm down Ruby, that wouldn't happen, you don't need to be too possessive with Jaune"

"I'M NOT POSSESIVE!" she put her weapon in sniper mode and she aimed it at the monkey faunus

Sun only sighed

"You don't leave me no choice Ruby, I just wanted a good party with Jaune and everyone, but I had to do this"

"GIVE. ME. BACK. JAUNE" She said with a finger in the trigger

A moment of silence passed, until Sun yelled

"NOW!"

Ren used his semblance to hide himself and Jaune, and he started running to the final destination with Jaune in his back

Ruby tried to shoot, but someone was impeding her to do pull the trigger. She looked at her arm and she saw that her arm was grabbed by a clone of Sun

Ruby hit him with her left fist, and the clone disappeared.

She looked back at where Sun was before moments ago, but he also disappeared

"Clever monkey" She growled before using her semblance to find Jaune and the monkey.

(In the Gym)

"Good job Team and Nora" Cardin said "Finally phase 3 has been complete, Now Nora, if you grant us the honor..."

"With pleasure, Cardin" she put her scroll and the camera in the center of the Gym in a stool and she put the play button

"Now. It's time to HIDE!" She yelled

(15 minutes later)

"She must be here" Pyrrha said after the group of girls were in the entrance of the gym

"Are you sure of this Pyrrah? I fell a bad omen about this…" Weiss said a little scared

"Don't mention about omens again Weiss. I had enough when Jaune had one the last time he wanted to go to Mistral" Yang said annoyed

Coco watched inside of the gym "Wait a minute, that's Velvet's camera!"

"If Velvet's camera is there, then where is…" Blake trailed off

"Blake?"

"WATCH OUT!" She yelled, but it was too late

A beast with bunny ears crashed against them, bringing them to the inside of the room

"auch.. Velvet what was that?!" Coco yelled at her, but she didn't heard her teammate's growls

"Finally my treasure!" She put her camera in her chest "I miss you so much"

"Well… that was weird" Yang said after she stood up "but wait, where is Nora?

Pyrrah watched the stool "Only her scroll is here, but where is she?"

"And why the windows and doors are glued? I think I saw this kind of dust before…" Weiss said

"Wait you don't think this is too weird?" Blake asked

"I know this is weird even for Nora, but what are you trying to say Blake?" Pyrrha said curious

"Ren is not here, Nora's scroll being here, the Ice dust in this Gym, don't you think that is this a-"

Suddenly, the main door closed with full force

"A TRAP!" all the girls yelled

"Fast, Dove, we need to block this door as soon as possible!" Russel yelled at his teammate

"I'm doing the best I can, dude, shut the f*ck up and help me!"

"C'mon guys, put the lockers to block them" Cardin said

They were blocking the door, but suddenly a great force of inside almost blown up the doors

"What was that?!" Sky said with fear in his face

"They are trying to get out! Fast, put the Ice dust now!"

The Team CRDL and Nora threw bombs of that super Ice dust to block the entrance, and it looked that it work, for now

But still the sounds of bombs were still heard

"HEY LET ME GET OUT OF HERE YOU. FUCKING. PIECE. OF. SHIT!" Yang yelled a word after every punch. She was trying to destroy the doors, but that Ice dust was super hard to break

"Who will do something so cruel to us?!" Weiss said trying to look an exit, but even the windows were frozen.

"A prankers? No, this is too complicated to be only a prank. Team CRDL? It looks like, but they are no longer being an assholes and they become good friends with Team RWBY and Team JN- "Blake once again trailed off and this time she paled

"Did you discovered something?" Coco asked

"Where's Jaune?" Blake asked

Everybody stopped their actions. Velvet dropped her camera and everyone dropped her weapons

They paled at first, but soon the worry of their faces was replaced by a demonic fury in their hearts

"SUN!"

"Oh Oh, they found the plan, what are we going to do now?!" Russel panicked

"C'MON GUYS, WE ONLY HAVE A FEW MINUTES BEFORE THE GYM WILL EXPLODE, WE NEED TO GO TO THE VAN RIGHT NOW!" Cardin ordered

"Wait I have an idea!" Nora shouted

"What is it No-" Suddenly all the team CRDL was grabbed by Nora's arm

"ALL ABOARD TO THE NORA EXPRESS!" she made a choo choo sound

"How much strong is she?!" Sky asked

"I don't really care actually, let's get the fuck out of here!" Russel replied

"Wait for me Ren!" Nora shouted after she started running to the exit of the building

(Meanwhile in the Van)

"They said you something Sage?" Scarlet asked

Scarlet, Neptune and Sage were waiting outside of the academy, it was a cool night of summer, and Scarlet and Sage were waiting inside of the van.

"Nothing yet" Sage replied "And what about the pilot of the Dust plane?"

"He is waiting in the spot I said. I told him that he need to wait a little because we were waiting for the others" Scarlet said after sending a message in his scroll

"Good. Hey Neptune, Is there any signal of the guys yet?

Neptune was outside of the Van, Looking for the guys or any danger with his gun "There's nothing yet, I think we should contact- WAIT I SEE SOMEONE!"

"Who is it? Tell us!"

"Its.. its Ren with Jaune!" Neptune said

"Really?! Is he alone?" Scarlet asked

"I don't see anyone else, just them" He replied

After a pair of minutes, Ren was with them. Sage helped him to put Jaune inside of the car

"How is he still asleep?" Scarlet asked

"I don't know, He must give me his secret when Nora wanted to bother me in the mornings" Ren chuckled

"Hey I see somebody else!" Neptune exclaimed "Its NORA! And she is bringing… THE ENTIRE TEAM CRDL IN HER ARM?!"

"WHAT?!" Sage borrowed Neptune's gun to see it, it was true "How much strong is she, Ren?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know"

"REEENNN" Suddenly the redhead tacked the ninja after she dropped Cardin's team to the ground

"Hi Nora" He smiled and hugged her

"Hey, are you okay?" Sage asked at Cardin and his teammates

"Yes.. Thanks for asking" Cardin rubbed his head after the fall

"Did you make it?"

"Phase 4 is completed boys, now we need to escape right now before the gym explodes"

"But wait, where is Sun?" Nora asked

After she said that and before Ren could reply, a voice in the distance yelled

"SCARLET TURN ON THE FUCKING CAR RIGHT NOW!"

It was Sun being chased by a mad Ruby Rose

"GIVE ME BACK MY JAUNE!" she shouted

"Oh shit, Rose code! Everybody come to the Van, NOW!" Scarlet said

"Wait a minute, Cardin, do you still have some of that weird ice Dust, right?" Neptune asked

"I think Russel had a little, why?"

"I need it to save Sun's life"

"Are you sure Neptune you will make it? It would be a very hard shot" Ren said to him

"I need to do it, after all, I owe a lot to him" Neptune grabbed a pair of his bullets and put a little of that cold substance inside of one of them

He aimed his weapon to his target

"God Monty give me the strength I need to do this shoot so I can save the life of my dear friend" He said this, and he finally shoot

The bullet crossed like 700 meters from Neptune shot, until the bullet hit the right leg of Ruby Rose

Perfect shot

"I DID IT!"

"HE DID IT!" Sage exclaimed

"He did it..." Sun said with disbelief but with warm in his heart

Suddenly, Ruby's leg were frozen and she fall to the ground before she could stop Sun from his escape

"NO!" She yelled

"Sorry Ruby, I promise that I will try to bring back Jaune safe, but for now, bomb voyage, little Rose!" Sun said before he reunited with his teammates

"You will pay for this Sun, I promise" She murmured, before she finally fainted by the fatigue.

(Meanwhile, with Sun)

"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!" The monkey faunus hugged Neptune with incredible happiness

"I know right! It was so cool!"

"Yeah it was like in that movie, Die Harderer!"

"Yes, and the bullet make a sound like 'piufffff" and then "Frahh" and then Ruby and you was like-"

"Hey, Seamonkeys, I don't like to be the party pooper, but we need to leave now" Sage said

"Oh right, sorry" Neptune chuckled, and they entered to the van

Scarlet sent a message to the pilot, saying that he will be there in a few minutes, meanwhile, the others were celebrating the victory of their successful plan

But now the question is, "How we wake Jaune now?" Cardin said

"mhhm…" Nora thought a little "Jaune, wake up, one your favorite series, Camp Camp was cancelled"

Suddenly Jaune opened his eyes

"WHAT?! NO NO IT CAN'T BE! Wait, where I am?" he asked

"Hi Jaune!" Nora greeted her leader

"Nora? Ren? Sun? Cardin? What happened?" He said confused

Nobody answered his questions. Instead, all of them said to him

"Happy Birthday Jaune!" a little of confetti were threw it by Nora

Jaune was a little confused at first, but he after a minute his mind clarified

"Y-You guys remembered it?"

"Of course! How are we going to forget Jauney boy's birthday?" Cardin rubbed his blonde hair

"And that's why we are doing an especial party and it will be awesome!" Sun put a hand in his shoulder

"T-Thanks guys, Y-You don't know how much happy I am now" Jaune was barely containing tears of happiness

"All of this for our greatest leader!" Nora hugged him

"But wait, I'm still in pajamas, I can't be dressed like this for a party!" Jaune panicked

"Calm down Jaune, we thought in everything." Ren gave him a gift

Jaune opened it, it was a new hoodie of Pumking Pete, a nice pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a new pair of red shoes that he wanted since a time

"Oh my god Ren how much this cost for you?"

"The money is not important for me, this is your day Jaune, enjoy it" The ninja said, and he was greeted by one hug of his friend that he received happily

"Hey, and the girls where are the-"Jaune trailed off when he saw the faces of his friends "They were bothering you all this time right?"

"Yep" Nora said

"Absolutely" Ren replied

"I almost shit my pants" Cardin revealed

"Ruby almost cut my tail" Sun said

"But I shot her in her leg and I froze it" Neptune said

"Oh... I'm so sorry guys"

"Don't blame yourself Jaune, besides, we are far away from them now" Scarlet said while he was driving the van "Now, it's time to party, we are almost there in the dust plane" Everyone cheered at the notice

Jaune feel a little uncomfortable at first, but soon he joined to the guys and he was laughing and feeling excited too

After of 20 minutes in the van. They finally arrived to a hill where it was a big dust plane that looked like some kind of limousine with wings but bigger, waiting for them

Jaune changed his clothes once he was alone in the car. Ren and Nora did the same too with their clothes. Ren had a green suit with purple pants, and Nora had a pink jacket, a purple shirt with her emblem and a pink skirt

When Jaune left the van he saw how Scarlet was talking to the pilot

"Everyone is here I guess?" the pilot asked

"Let me see" Scarlet took out his scroll

"Jaune?" He asked

"Here" Jaune replied, and Scarlet did something in his scroll after that

"Nora?"

"Present!"

"Ren?"

"Hi"

"Neptune"

"I'm here"

"Sun?"

"Behind you, Sage is here too"

"Cardin?"

"Hey"

"Dove?"

"Oi!"

"Russel?"

"I'm here"

"Sky?"

"Sup?"

"Yes, everyone is here" Scarlet finally said to the pilot

"Great, now, everyone please enter, we had a lot of aperitifs and good music for you inside, please, make yourselves comfortable until we'll arrive to the Junior's club" The pilot finally opened the dust plane, and inside was a saloon with a lot of snacks an liqueurs for everyone in a big table. In the walls were TVs who had big speakers in their sides, playing electronic music and the newest hits.

Everyone whistled when they saw it

"Nice!" Nora said after bouncing to the plane with Ren, and everyone followed her to the bullhead

Looks like Jaune and company were going to have a wonderful night tonight.

(Meanwhile in Beacon)

"Ruby? Are you Okay?" Yang asked after founding her in the ground

"Yang... is that you?" Ruby waked up

"Sis what happened with you?"

"Sun… kidnapped Jaune… to that club…" Ruby murmured to her sister

Yangs eyes widened "That motherfucker!"

"hmh? What did she said Yang?" Pyrrah asked

"Sun and company took Jaune to Junior's club" she answered with cold in her voice, and almost everybody gasped

"…I will kill him" Pyrrha said with anger

"..And?" Weiss said

"AND?!" everybody yelled at the heiress

"I mean.. I think Jaune deserves a little of fun anyways, besides, he doesn't drink too much and I don't think Sun would do something like-"

"Junior's club have strippers in a little section of the establishment and free entrance for ladies all the weekends" Blake said

"Don't forget about those bitches, Miltia and Melanie" Coco added

Weiss shut her mouth, and the girls saw how Weiss suddenly became from being totally calmed (and a little upset though) to Super Saiyan Third Grade

"I WILL BREAK THAT MONKEY'S ASS IF HE DARES TO DO THAT!" Her shout was so loud even Taiyang woke up a little afraid back in Patch.

"Change your clothes and bring your weapons girls, because TONIGHT WE HUNT" Coco put her sunglasses on for more coolness

(Meanwhile in the headmaster's office)

"Are you sure we are shouldn't concerned about this? Asked Glynda who was still a little sleepy

"Go back to bed Glynda. The boys will fix everything once they came back to the academy, tomorrow you will give to them the punishments and detentions you wish" Ozpin said after erasing the recording of the security cameras in the past hour

After Glynda left. Ozpin let out a heavy sigh

"The things I do for my own entertainment…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED]**

 **One time I was lacked of inspiration. That was the weirdest 5 minutes of my life**

 **Sorry bois, I will cut this chapter in 2 parts because this deserves it. But don't worry, the second part will be coming soon**

 **You understood all the references? Then I'm glad, because there will be more. So prepare yourself**

 **First of all: NO, I won't do that do my dear Jaune, his relationships with his sisters and parents are good, they are not bitches to him. I read stories of that bad kind of relationships with him, but I won't allow that in my fic. Remember that this fic is a humoristic one with romantic touch.**

 **And with that, I wish you a have a wonderful day, sorry for my shitty English sometimes, and see you next time**


	6. Chapter 6, Part 2

Chapter 6: Drunk Jaune's bizarre adventure Part 2: Jealous Tendency

[Attention: this chapter may have suggestive themes, but meh, who I am? The police? Go ahead and read it!]

Back in the special dust plane, our "soldiers" and Jaune were enjoying themselves with the snacks and the music. Fortunately for Jaune, Ren had a pill for his motion sickness, so he wouldn't had any troubles in the path.

Basically in the journey the boys and Nora were talking about…

The stupidest things you could imagine, and they weren't still drunk… well, just a little.

"I remember talking to a guy on set once" Scarlet started a story in one moment

"He was a stunt driver and he's crashed a lot of cars. And one of the first crashes he did, the airbags went off, and apparently like, you get a lot of heat from airbags, and it burnt his hands, and he was like "Ah, I've burned all my arms", and then he looked to his pants, and he's like "Did I piss myself?", but it turned out that the, eh, the "head fluid" container made it into the car onto his lap"

"The headfluid container, really?" Said Sun, and in the background there were Jaune, Nora, Neptune, Sage, and Cardin and his team giggling "That's amazing, I can't believe it went all the way from- pfft- the headfluid container went from all the way under the hood to his lap!" at that moment Cardin couldn't bear it and he exploded on laughs

"Did you just said, HEALIGHT FLUID?!" Cardin was laughing his ass off, like the others did

"What are you talking about?" Scarlet replied

"THERES NO SUCH THING!" Sage said

"Do you really think there's headlight fluid?!" Neptune asked incredulous

"Oh the lights are dim, better I put some fluid in there" Nora joked

"Got to top off the headlights" Jaune said laughing

"I-I mean, the, what was that called? Wiper Juice?"

"Wiper juice?!" Dove mocked, and everybody started laughing again

"This must be the dumbest moment in the history of Remmant" Sun said as he was catching his breath again

"But at least you understand what I'm saying no?" Scarlet said a little embarrassed

But before they could still making fun of what he said, a voice on the speaker talked

"Salutations gentlemen, this is your pilot talking to inform you that in no time we will arrive to Junior's club, I hope you had a good time with us and I wish you good night"

Everyone cheered when they heard that. Sun took out his scroll and took a collective selfie with everyone, with Jaune in the center. Nora did the same but only with Jaune and Ren. And then Cardin's team with the blonde guy, and Team SSSN with him before they arrived

The dust plane landed to a special place near of the club, Sun gave a VIP pass to each one of them, and after they left the plane they walked for a pair of minutes until they reached the main door

In the door there was a large file of people trying to enter, but there were 2 bodyguards with a list on their hands of names of people who can enter and who can not

The group skipped the file and went to the bodyguards

"Name?" one of them asked

"We are VIP, sir" Sun showed him his VIP pass, and he made a signal at the group to show theirs passes too. The bodyguard look at the passes and he said:

"Okay then, all of you can enter, please enjoy the club" the bodyguards opened the door

"Woohoo!" Neptune cheered after entering to the club

"Thanks big guys!" Nora said to them

The group entered, and they saw a lot of people dancing in the dance floor, and there was a DJ playing electronic music. Sun and Neptune saw a lot of hot chicks on their radars. Nora took the hands of Jaune and Ren to bring them to the dance floor, and Team CDRL went to the bar with Sage and Scarlet

The J, N and R of Team JNPR were dancing like pros, but the most noticeable was Jaune in that moment, because he did some dance tricks he learned a time ago and he didn't showed them until now. That attracted the attention of almost all the female population in the club, but obviously, Jaune didn't notice all the lascive stares on him.

After they danced a little more, Nora, Jaune and Ren went to the bar with almost all the group. Neptune and Sun were in somewhere, flirting with girls. Team CRDL were talking with Sage and Scarlet about trivial things, and soon Nora, Ren and their leader joined with them, and they were taking more pictures and sharing them on Facedust and RemmantGram

One minute later, they finally saw Neptune and Sun a little sad because they weren't successful, but they recovered their good mood after they requested for beers and shots for everyone.

Soon, everyone was drinking except Ren, because he doesn't like to drink

45 minutes later, almost all the group was DRUNK. AS. FUCK.

Nora started arm wrestling with other guys, and she won every duel

Sun and Neptune were laughing like maniacs, talking about stories of their pasts

Dove, Sky and Sage went to the dance floor with some girls they just met

And Jaune was… well…

He was the drunkest of them all.

Jaune isn't a guy who drinks too much, but after Sun and Nora force him to drink more after he only drank one bottle in only 10 minutes, he became in some class of new alter ego; "Drunk Jaune"

This new Jaune drank of everything; Beer, Vodka, Whisky, Tequila, etc. It was unbelievable how he wasn't in an ethyl coma yet

Now, Drunk Jaune, who had a lamp shade on his head, was listening and telling some stories with the rest of the group

"One day I swear I will find that Sober Jaune and I will kill him" He said with a bottle of tequila in his hand

"Hell yeah dude, kill that asshole" Replied a drunk Cardin

"Yeah, and then it's Drunk Jaune all the time!" Nora cheered

"Jaune, please stop, you are drinking too much" Ren tried to take off the bottle of his hand, but it was impossible

"That's a lot of bullshit! Jauney is in good state right buddy?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Drunk Jaune replied

"Yeah that's my Jaune!" Nora said "Cmon Ren, stop being a party pooper and dance with me!" Before he could reply, Nora brought him again to the dance floor

"Yeah, I want to dance too!" Cardin stood up from his seat after he drink a shot "come with me Russel, let's show them who is the king of the dance"

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE DESTROYED CARDIN!" Drunk Jaune yelled

"DO YOU WANT TO BET JAUNEY BOY?"

"LETS F*CKING DO IT!"

Suddenly, a circle of people surrounded Cardin and drunk Jaune

The DJ put some special music for this duel

First, Cardin do a pair of new tricks he learned after he watched Jaune in the past prom, leaving some people impressed in the path

But drunk Jaune wasn't afraid. In fact, he was more excited after watching Cardin's dance. And he do some kind of sick new tricks of breakdancing that made almost all the girls of the club blush

After some rounds, finally Cardin accepted the defeat, and the people crowned drunk Jaune the title of "The Dance King"

Suddenly, a pair of arms surrounded Jaune

"Hey handsome, you really are a good dancer"

"Yeah, where do you learned to dance that good?"

Drunk Jaune took a look at the 2 girls

"Ruby? Why didn't you tell me you had another sister?"

"Ruby?" The girl in red dress chuckled a little "You must be confused. My name is Miltia, and this is my sister Melanie"

"Hi, say, do you like to join us into a dance?" the girl with white dress with a joyful smile

Drunk Jaune who wasn't thinking with clarity, accepted

They were dancing for like 30 minutes. Drunk Jaune, like Sober Jaune, was like a Dance machine. After a song finished and another was coming, the girls took his hands

"Hey, Handsome, do you mind if we go to a place more you know, more silent?" Miltia said this in his ear

Before Drunk Jaune could say something, something was talking to him on his mind

It was Sober Jaune telling him "Dude, you have 7 girlfriends. Stop. Now"

Drunk Jaune obeyed "Sorry *hic* girls, it was funny, but no" he turned back to them, trying to leave the dance floor without falling, but all of sudden the girls grabbed his arms

"But why? Cmon, you will like it"

"You don't nothing to be afraid, Miltia and I always have condo-"

Before Melanie finished that sentence, they mysteriously disappeared

"Huh, weird." Drunk Jaune said after looking for all of the place, but soon he rested importance.

He saw how Neptune tried to impress a girl, but he was unsuccessful

"Bad *hic* Day?" Drunk Jaune asked to a drunk Neptune

"Yeah.. I think I *hic* lost the touch… How you did it?"

"Doing *hic* what?"

"You *hic* know, flirt with the girls until they became in your girlfriends?"

"What are*hic* you talking *hic* about Neptune? I didn't do shit, they did all the f*cking job"

"What? Really?"

"Dude, trust me" Drunk jaune took his shoulders as he got closer to him "I'm the most oblivious dude you will know in your life, you know how much they needed to wait until I notice them?"

Neptune shook his head

"Pyrrha was like 9 months, Ruby and Velvet was like a year, Yang was 2 months and half, Blake was like 6 months, Weiss like 5, and Coco was 4 months. THEY WAITED UNTIL MY STUPID BRAIN FINALLY GOT A LITTLE CLUE WHEN THEY CONFESSED TO ME!"

"…wow, they surely love you so much they didn't give up until you finally notice"

"Every night in bed I ask to myself how I was that dense" Drunk Jaune growled "Man... I need a drink"

"Yeah, me too"

Neptune and drunk Jaune left the dance floor and they went to the bar. Neptune asked for a beer and Jaune asked for a whisky and he asked for the bottle too.

Drunk Jaune drank all the bottle of whisky. He had all his face red and he was laughing with a same drunk Neptune

"Nep.. I telling*hic* you… you are the best*

"Nah *hic* you are the best dude, you*hic* deserved to be with Weiss *hic* more than me"

"No*hic* you deserved to be with her, I *hic* just stole her from you"

"That's *hic* bullshit Jauney, I stole her from you. I just used a lot of cheesy phrases for her"

"I did the same shit but at least that worked for you!" Drunk Jaune and Neptune laughed at that

"Sup Guys" Dove joined at the party "Hey, do you want to go to the red zone now!"

"Red *hic* Zone?" Drunk Jaune asked

"Yes! Cardin, Sage, Sky and Russel are there, do you want to join us?"

"Sounds good" Neptune said "What do you *Hic* think Jaune?"

"What is a *hic* Red zone?" He asked

"You will like it buddy, c'mon let's go!" Neptune took the arm of his drunk friend

"Hey, you know where's is Sun, I didn't see him after a while" Dove asked

"Maybe is flirting with chicks right now, I hope that monkey had more luck that me" Neptune chuckled

After of a pair of minutes walking, the three guys arrived to a part of the building. There was an entrance with a large red curtain, and in the entrance was Cardin, Sage, Sky and Russel waiting for them

"Finally!" Russel said

"Sup guys!" Drunk Jaune said to the group

"God Jauney you are so drunk!" Cardin laughed when he saw his friend in that state

"I'm fine *hic* Cardin, I just drank a 'little' of liqueur, that's all"

"Yeah I doubt that" Sage said with his arm crossing his chest "Now, are you ready boys to see what's behind of this curtain?"

"Hurry up Sage, I don't have all the night" Russel said a little annoyed

Sage growled "Ok, fine" And he raised the red curtain

Their eyes widened when they finally saw what was behind

There was a room with red and white lights and there were a lot of strippers inside, there was one faunus stripper pole dancing on the center of the room and 4 of 5 girls dancing in jails on the ceiling.

"Oh oh" Sober Jaune said in the mind of Drunk Jaune "Hey, Drunk me, we need to get out of here, now"

But before Drunk Jaune could move, a hand grabbed his arm

"Hey, where you are going baby?" a blonde stripper talked to him with a lascive look in her eyes

"So, who is the birthday boy?" Another stripper with green eyes and black short hair asked at the group

"He's right there, ladies" Sage pointed to the drunk blonde who was trying to escape

A third stripper, who had dark skin, blue eyes, and big breasts, grabbed his other arm. This time Drunk Jaune had not escape

"Oh no" Sober jaune said in his mind, he tried to move his drunk body but it was impossible

"Come with us, you will have a good time, birthday boy" the third striper said, bringing him to a private saloon with the blond stripper

In the saloon there was a big and elegant couch, and all the little room was illuminated with a scarlet light with dim light of pink color

They sit Drunk Jaune in the couch like some sort of puppet, and they covered his eyes with some sort of tissue, and they started to do lustful moves on his body

"Think in puppies, Jaune, think in puppies!" Sober Jaune tried to calm the mind of Drunk Jaune, but his voice was a little weak because of the alcohol in his body

In one moment the ebony stripper said "Hey handsome, do you like what you are feeling right now?"

Drunk Jaune didn't say anything, he tried to stood up but he was feeling a little dizzy

The stripper thought he was nervous, so she got closer to his ear "Don't be nervous baby, this is your first time? Soon you will be relaxed" she sit on his lap and she put her arms on his neck

"If I don't see it it's not illegal, If I don't see it it's not illegal" Drunk Jaune closed his eyes tightly, expecting the worse. Instead of some kind of rub or thing, he felt how someone was smacking his head into her chest

"IfIdon'tseeitit'snotillegal, IfIdon'tseeitit'snotillegal, ifIdontsee- wait a minute I know this chest..." Instead of the big chest the ebony stripper had, it was a modest but soft and warm chest

"Weiss?" He thought

Instantly he listened the yells and screams of the strippers, and the yells of two girls

"Get away from my boyfriend you bitches!"

"Hey get out of here! We are working here!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I SMACK YOUR HEADS LIKE I DID IT WITH THE BODYGUARDS!"

Yeah, that's Coco and Pyrrha

"Jaune hey talk to me are you okay?" Weiss finally talked to him, she was hugging him with force

"Weiss *hic* is that you? I feel a little weird, can you help me?"

Weiss took out the tissue of his eyes "Oh my god Jaune you are drunk! How much did you drank tonight?!"

"Just *hic* just a few cups"

"Oh that wasn't just a few cups Jaune, look at your face!" Weiss said incredulous of the red face of his boyfriend

"I'm *hic* I'm fine, look "He finally managed to stand up, with a little of shake on his body "See?"

Weiss massaged her temples with her fingers "Jaune I swear to god..."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted at him

Coco immediately took him by his shoulders and smacked his body against the wall

"Jaune, I know you are drunk right now. But I need to know, you have weird thoughts with those skanks moments ago?"

Drunk Jaune shook his head maniacally. He was a little afraid, but it was a normal reaction for her in this situation after all

"You remember who brought you to this place?"

"I *hic* don't know, I remember *Hic* I was with Neptune and then Dove brought us here with *hic* all his team and Sage"

"I knew it! Those were trying to corrupt our Jaune!" Pyrrha said with anger

"Wait, are you sure he's telling the truth?" Weiss asked

"Weiss, If I know something with clarity, it's that there are 4 things that always say the truth; Drunk people, children, Jaune, and leggings" Coco said to her "And now, Jaune, are you sure you can move by yourself?"

"Hey *hic* I'm not too drunk"

"Jaune, you are TOO drunk, please understand!" Weiss said exasperated

"Seriously Jaune, how much did you drink?" Pyrrha asked

"Ehm I *hic* don't know? Couple of beers?"

"We are not stupid Jaune, you look like if you drank all the bar" Coco growled "It's almost unbelievable you are still able to talk" she grabbed his arm to help him in the path to the exit of the Red Zone "We leave, Jaune"

"Wha? I *hic* don't want to go yet" he protested

"Sorry Jaune, but we won't change our mind" Pyrrha said to him

"Hey, where's Yang?"

"She told me she would be waiting for us in the- Oh you have to be kidding me"

"What?" Coco asked

"Look" Weiss pointed at the bar

There was Yang and Velvet drinking shots of vodka and whisky like maniacs, they were already as drunk as Jaune. Blake was watching them with cringe along with Ren who had his face covered in lipstick

"Oh..." Coco replied

"Yang what the hell?!" Weiss exclaimed to the drunk blonde "We left like, 5 minutes ago, and then you got drunk with Velvet?!"

"Shut *hic* da hel up wieSs!" Velvet yelled "Nobody care abot *hic* ur bulshit!"

"That's *hic* right bunny!" Yang cheered at her drunk partner "You *hic* can't tell me what we can do"

"Oh my god Velvet how much did you drink?" Pyrrah asked overwhelmed

"Probably she just smelled the liqueur; Velvet is not someone who drinks" Coco replied

"ShUt *hic* up Coco, I can do whateve I wAnt!" she said as she drank another shot of vodka

"And what happened with you?" The redhead asked to Ren, who didn't have his shirt and his hair was messed

"2 words, Drunk Nora" he replied "and, how did you found us?"

"We knew that you will be here, so Weiss called for a private bullhead of the company, and we are here" Blake replied with annoyance in her voice "Now, can we leave now?"

"Hey*hic* but where is my blonde man?" Yang asked

"Yang *hic, is that u?" Drunk Jaune asked, trying to locate her blonde, but suddenly a body hugged him

"There *hic* you are Jauney!" She started to suffocate him in her chest "you will not *hic* believe what happened. I had to *hic* kick the balls of those bodyguards and Coco punched their heads and *hic* I saw how Weiss and Blake punched the faces of those bitches!" She laughed "I would say that they were *hic* Checkmated!"

"God please no, not another of your puns, not even in your state right now" Blake groaned

"Hey where's Nora though? Weiss asked, and immediately the shouts of Nora appeared

"You guys are all weaklings!" Nora was in a table, and there was a file of tough guys, waiting for their turn to challenge the Valkyrie "Who wants some more?"

"Oh you are on Redhead!" Yang dropped Drunk Jaune and she approached to the table, ignoring the file

"Oh finally! A real challenger!" Nora put her right arm in the table "Bring it on, Xiao long!"

"You will remember this day as the day you lose to Yang Xiao long, Valkyrie!" she said, and they started the most legendary arm wrestling, with a crowd of people chanting their names

"Oh my YOU GUYS STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS RIGHT NOW!" Weiss yelled angrily, but the girls were not listening to her.

"By the way, do you know where Sun is?" Ren asked again

"Welll…"

Immediately Scarlet appeared in the scene with a knocked Sun on his back

"He is still alive, Ren" He replied "I found him outside in the trash can"

Ren looked at the girls who were whistling, not looking the eyes of the ninja

"You guys are mean, even Nora knows when she have to stop"

"Hey, he kidnapped Jaune!" Weiss protested

"No he didn't" Scarlet replied "He just wanted to bring Jaune to a party for his birthday, but you always banned him"

"Well, maybe we go a little far…" Pyrrha said "But at least you could bring him to another place and not an establishment with a stripclub inside!"

"Yeah, besides, we had a little surprise gift for Jaune on the morning, and now is ruined because of you" Coco said

"Oh yeah? and what kind of gift? A sexy private dance of Vacuo?" Scarlet laughed sarcastically

"…" Nobody said anything, instead they blushed a bit

"H-How did you know?" Weiss asked

"Wait… Seriously?" Scarlet asked really surprised "I was joking"

"A-Anyways, why do you care about that? Maybe what kind of thoughts are you having right now" Coco said with a reprobate look

"I'm gay, Coco" he replied

"Still, we only belong to one man and that's Jau- Wait a moment where's jaune? He was on the floor seconds ago"

Actually Jaune was a few meters away from them, but he wasn't dancing or drinking.

Drunk Jaune was punching someone who was trying to flirt with Drunk Velvet

"Leave my *hic* bunny alone!" He made an upper cut to the guy, leaving him unconscious

"Damn *hic* daling, I didnt know u *hic* can be jealus too" She kissed him after the beating he did to that disgusting guy

"Nobody touches my bunny *hic* except me" He reciprocated the kiss, after a couple of minutes he said "Man, I really want a drink right now"

"Ye' *Hic* me too"

Jaune managed to get a bottle of Ron despite of the efforts of the bartender to stop him

"Great, more alcohol" The voice of Sober Jaune was still on his head "You know, I will not be part of this anymore, see you tomorrow man!" And the sound of a door closing was heard on his brain

"Fine, but *hic* at least lock the door first, the embarrassing memories can escape in any second" Drunk Jaune murmured to himself, and he started to drink the bottle

He noticed that he was alone and Velvet was in somewhere, but he didn't care

A couple of minutes later, he saw Pyrrha coming towards him with an angry face, along with Blake and Weiss

Pyrrha grabbed the bottle "Jaune, stop, we are leaving"

Drunk Jaune didn't say anything, instead he hugged her with force

"Jaune?" She asked confused before she started smelling him "God Jaune you smell like liqueur!"

"I*hic* wuv u Pyrha" he said "Im sowy *hic* I was so dense *hic* before"

Pyrrha blushed a bit "It doesn't matter now Jaune, I love you too" She patted his back to comfort him

"Do *hic* u want to be my *hic* girlfriend?"

Pyrrha giggled "Silly, I already am your girlfriend"

"wha? Are u *hic* sure?" He said with a really surprised and confused face, Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh in his face

"Really cute, but we need to leave now, the police could be here in any second and I don't want to go to prison" Weiss exclaimed

"Yeah, me neither, besides, where's Velv- Oh nevermind, I found her"

"Where is she, Blake?" the heiress asked

"Look by yourself" And she pointed to where Velvet was

Velvet was in a big table, competing against some guys and girls to see who can drink more without blackout. She was in the semifinals with a guy and people were cheering and chanting the name of the bunny faunus. Between the groups of people was Cardin, Dove, Sage, Neptune, Sky and Coco doing bets with everybody

Weiss smacked the palm of her hand into her face "This can't get worse"

"THERE THEY ARE OFFICERS!" Miltia yelled

"Yeah, they were the girls who hit us and they trespassed the security!" Melanie pointed to Blake and Weiss

"Great Weiss, you had to open your mouth…" Blake groaned

"Oh oh, well, time to leave, Jaune" Pyrrha grabbed the hand of her drunk boyfriend, but before she could escape, she collided against a big body, that make Jaune fell again to the floor, this time knocking out

"Where do you think you're going?" It was the owner of the club, Junior, along with 2 officers and 2 bodyguards with black hats "Party's over, kiddo"

"W-Wait but I didn't do any-"

"Yeah, yeah, tell that to the judge" One of the officers said after he handcuffed her

"Wait you can't arrest me, I'm a Schnee, I'm the victim here!" Weiss exclaimed

"Yeah, yeah, you're a Schnee, Do you know how much I heard that stupid excuse? C'mon, move" another cop said

"But wait, its true! I'm a Schnee! You can't see I have white hair?!" she tried to persuade them, but it was in vain

"So this is what it feels like?" Blake asked a little concerned with the feel of the handcuffs

"Cmon, let's go" A cop yelled to her

"Okay okay, hey watch out with the bow!"

The cops were doing the same with the other 3 girls that trespassed the security of the club.

"Hey, wait, my money!" Coco yelled after the money she won was taken by the cops "I won that legally"

"I saw you how you were threating that kid for the money, sorry kid, but you will have a time in Jail"

"Hey *hic* wheres my *hic* daling?" Velvet asked to an officer

"Don't know, don't care, now start moving, girl" the cop said to her

"LEAVE ME ALONE, I ALMOST WIN TO NORA YOU F*CKERS!" yang yelled as 4 cops were holding her to the ground, while a fifth cop was putting the handcuffs on her wrists

"SUCK IT, YANG, THE REAL QUEEN OF ARM WRESTLING IS ME!" Nora shouted with a victory pose

"THIS IS NOT OVER YOU BRAT!" Yang replied "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" She said before leaving the establishment with the rest of the girls in a police bullhead.

After a couple of minutes the trespassers were gone, Junior grabbed a microphone and said

"Were so sorry for the behavior of those delinquents, but don't be afraid, people, we promise this things will never happen again, please, continue with the party, the night is still young!" and after that speech the DJ continued with the music, and the clients continued with their things and enjoying themselves in the club.

Meanwhile, a drunk blonde was still in the floor, this time he was asleep until he listened a certain voice calling him

"Jaune"

Drunk Jaune growled "Not *hic* now"

"Jaune, wake up you dork"

"Don't bother me, Emily, its Saturday"

"Emily?"

"I think it's one of his sisters" somebody replied at the question "Hey Jaune, we are leaving, wake up and let's go"

"Just... five minutes more"

"Jaune I don't have 5 minutes, stand up now"

"But *hic* I don't wannaaa" He started to whine

"Jaune, get out of bed right now or I tell mom"

"Okay okay just don't tell… mom" He trailed off when he saw the serious faces of his friends and the amused one of Nora

"Jauney, what the hell were you talking about" Cardin asked

"I *hic* don't know, it was *hic* weird"

"Yeah, don't call me Emily again dude" Dove joked

"Jaune, can you walk by yourself?" Ren asked

Jaune tried to stand up, but he felt to dizzy to do it

Ren sighed "Somebody can help him? I can't, I have Nora in my back"

"Take my hand, buddy"

"Thanks *hic* Sage" and finally he stood up with a little of difficulty

"Hey, by the way, how are we coming back to the academy? The dust plane was just for coming here, and there's not yet any bullheads on this hour" Scarlet asked

"Blake said that a bullhead was outside, still waiting for them I suppose" Ren replied

"But the pilot was going to allow us to enter to the bullhead?" Russel asked

"Maybe if we said that we are Weiss' friends" Sage suggested

"And if we show him that we have Jauney boy with us, that will be enough for him to allow us to enter" Cardin said

"Well, we don't lose anything if we tried" Ren said

"Let's go Ren!" Nora yelled

The group of friends left the club in the direction of the bullhead. Russel was guiding a drunk Neptune in the path by the arm, while Dove and Sky were helping Cardin to do not fall

Meanwhile, Sun that was still knocked out with a black eye and minor injuries, was carried by Scarlet on his back, And Jaune was on Sage's back, like a kid with his father, and this time he was sleeping again

They finally met the pilot who was smoking some cigarettes with a female copilot

"Hey, who are you?" He asked

"Relax, we are Weiss' friends" Ren said "We only want to come back to the academy to rest on our rooms and we want to know if you can take us"

"Are you friends of Miss Schnee?" The pilot asked "She never told about some friends that we have to take"

"I don't know, it seems suspicious" the copilot murmured to him

"Don't worry about it, we can show you our Scrolls" Scarlet replied

"Besides, we have her boyfriend here with us" Cardin took the shoulder of drunk Jaune

"Boyfriend? Now that's interesting" the copilot said

"Yeah, she never told she has a boyfriend before" The pilot argued

"We are telling the truth, sir" Ren said "Sage, give me Jaune's scroll"

Sage took out from the pockets of Jaune his scroll

"huh, weird, I thought it was in his room in Beacon" Sage said confused

"I took it before we left the academy" Ren said. The guy gave the scroll to him and he unblocked it "Take it sir"

The pilot grabbed the scroll and he saw a section of the gallery of pictures called "My snow Angel". In the section was selfies of Jaune and Weiss hugging and kissing

"That actually cute" The copilot said very interested in the pictures "It's the first time I see her smile"

"Seems legit" the man argued and he gave back the scroll "Alright then, we bring you back to Beacon, but first we need to write your names and to see your IDs, I hope you don't mind, Rules are Rules"

10 minutes later, the group was in the air waiting for their destination. Some of them were sleeping like Jaune, Sun, Neptune and Cardin, others like Nora and Sky were taking selfies with their scrolls. meanwhile Dove and Russel were drawing dicks in their leader's face along with Sage and Scarlet doing the same with Neptune and Sun.

Ren was looking outside in the window with Jaune on his side, he was snoring very loud, but the ninja didn't mind

"Do you ever think this would happen someday?" he said out loud "I mean, a couple of months ago, you said that you will never had a girlfriend because of your defects, but now, you have 7 girlfriends that almost destroyed the faces of every girl who tried to flirt with you"

His leader snored back as a reply

"And now 6 of them are in jail, I wonder how much we have to pay to setting them free"

Another snore.

"And I thought that Nora was the troublemaker" Ren chuckled

Surprisingly Jaune laughed a little too, maybe because the dream he was having

Ren sighed "You have to tell to your family about them, Jaune, I'm very sure they will be happy to know your girlfriends, trust me"

Another snore of Jaune, but louder, replied

Ren smiled again as he saw the face of his asleep friend

"Tomorrow will be a long day…"

(6 hours later)

"Ugh... My head" Jaune finally woke up

The first thing he noticed was a strong headache and the light of the sun hurting his eyes, he tried to move but something was grabbing his left arm.

He looked and saw Ruby sleeping in the same bed

"Ruby?.. Where I am?"

"Good morning Jaune"

He looked at his right and saw Ren staring at him

"Ren? What happened? Where I am?"

"Relax, where are in the academy now." He said "You maybe feel a little dizzy, take this"

Ren gave to him an analgesic and a glass of water to his leader

"How do feel now?" He asked after the blonde swallowed the pill

"A little better, but you don't have any sunglasses? My eyes are burning"

"I think I saw some of sunglasses somewhere" The ninja started searching in a pedestal table "Here"

Jaune put the sunglasses on "Much better" then he realized, he wasn't in his bed or in his room, he was in Team RWBY's room, in Blake's bed, with Ruby

He also realized he was only with his boxers

"Why I'm naked? What happened Ren?" He said utterly confused

"Well, your clothes were soaked in liqueur and they stank so I put them in the washing machine" He explained

"And why I'm in Ruby's room?"

"Well, Because Ruby told me to do it"

"Uh?"

"She was awake when we arrived to our dorm, so she asked me to bring you to her room with her"

"Oh, well that explains everything… what about the guys?"

"They are resting before we have to do the chores we need to do in pair of hours"

"Chores?"

"We had to pay a price for all the damages and noise from last night"

"Oh.. And what about the girls?"

"I think they are in jail"

"JAIL?!"

"Relax, somehow we will manage to set them free, but for now, rest a little Jaune, you will need it for this afternoon"

"I suppose to…"

"Great, and if you excuse me, I need to see Nora now" Ren said as he left the room

When Jaune was finally alone, he lied on the bed, looking at the face of Ruby. The leg Neptune shot was already healed because of her aura, and now she was sleeping with a smile in her lips

"At least I'm happy to see that you are fine, my Ruby" He giggled, Ruby started to cuddle him in her sleep

"My.. Knight" she murmured and she rested her head in his chest

Jaune petted her hair until he started to sleep, and soon the Lancaster couple shared a dream where they were holding hands in a beautiful park, watching the sunset

At least, everything went great, right?

 **Oh boy, another chapter done!**

 **Drunk Jaune was funny to write, I hope I can write him soon again**

 **Yeah, I was inspired by Rooster teeth animated adventures, basically the headlight fluid and drunk Burnie ones, they are my favorites**

 **Hey, if someone didn't notice, I translated my Knightshade fic, please go ahead and read it**

 **I don't own RWBY and RTAA, Apologizes if there was a grammar mistake in the fic, and with that, see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A little favor and unexpected meetings**

After Jaune and company recovered from the hangover and they finished all the chores Glynda ordered to them because of the events of last night, the blonde proceeded to chat with his friend Ren and his girlfriend Ruby about how to fix a singular problem in the cafeteria

"So, let me give this straight" Ruby said "Yang is in prison"

"Yes" both men answered

"Along with the other girls"

"Yes"

"Because they trespassed the security of the club and Weiss and Blake beat the faces of two girls"

"Exactly"

"And it turned out that those 2 girls are the nieces of the club's owner, Junior"

"Correct"

"Well, I don't really know what to do, what's the plan then?"

"I was thinking of talking with them about this situation, I suppose that they will remember Jaune for sure" Ren said

"Maybe we can do some sort of deal with them, I just hope they wouldn't ask for too much money" Jaune whimpered

"But we shouldn't tell their parents about this?" Ren asked

"NO!" Ruby shouted with fear "nonono, if my dad finds that Yang is in jail again he will be so mad!"

"Wait a minute, again?"

"You don't want to know, Ren"

"Then what about your Uncle Qrow?"

"He is in a mission in Mistral, I think he would be there for at least 3 weeks, so it's a no"

Ren let out a long sigh "So that means there's anybody who can help us?"

"Maybe I can help?"

The ninja turned his head and saw Ozpin with a mug in his hand

"Headmaster Ozpin!" the 3 students shouted in surprise

"That's me" he chuckled "I couldn't help but heard what Mr Ren said moments ago, what's the matter?"

"Well… it turned out that my girlfriends but Ruby are in prison because of what happened last night, and we don't know what to do now" Jaune explained

"Mhm I see. I think I heard some rumors about that. Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna harmed two girls because they were flirting you, right?"

Ren and Ruby nodded while Jaune sulked with his face on the table

"In their defense, I would say they did the right thing"

" _Of course Ruby would say something like that_ " Jaune thought "Anyways, we were trying to do a plan to setting them free, and we were planning to talk with them so they wouldn't press charges"

"Perhaps I can help with this little problem" Ozpin said "Do you know where these ladies are?"

"Probably the club knows where they are" Ren answered

"Let me accompany you to that establishment so I can talk with them, I know some offers that they wouldn't reject"

"I don't know Ren, seems suspicious" Jaune murmured to his friend

"What else we can do? Do you want to see your girlfriends or not?"

Jaune sighed and he turned to Ozpin "Sure, headmaster, we count on you"

"Great then" He took a zip of his coffee and he proceeded talking "Meet me in the bullhead with destiny to Vale at 4 o'clock, I need to do something before leaving the academy"

After that he left the cafeteria, leaving the group of young students more confused than before

"What kind of offers Ozpin will have?" Ruby asked

"I don't know, maybe he will do a speech to them?" Ren suggested

"I have a bad omen about this" Jaune growled

 **(4:00 PM)**

"Everyone is here I suppose?" Ozpin asked, this time with his cane in hand

"Yes, sir" Jaune replied

"Well then, let's move before it gets late"

The group entered at the bullhead, and Ozpin started explaining some options that he wrote in his scroll moments ago

Some of them had sense, others, not so much, and one was like...

"NO!"

"Oh cmon Miss Rose, maybe if we could do-"

"I refuse, I utterly refuse" She said as she grabbed an arm of her boyfriend

"Ruby, it's just a fake date, it's not like Jaune will do something like falling in love with those girls" Ren argued

"No, but they will, and I prefer that Yang becomes the new prison queen before that happens"

"You are not saying that on serious, right Ruby?" Jaune asked very concerned

"No, but…" she didn't say anything, instead she stayed silent making a pouty face

Jaune patted her head "I understand. Sorry Ozpin, but that option won't happen, I don't want another girlfriend in jail"

"I was just saying that could be a good plan" Ozpin argued, but when he saw the glare of Miss Rose, he stayed silent for a while "...Fine, I apologize for that"

After of 45 minutes; 30 in the bullhead and 15 walking, they arrived to the main entrance of the club.

Ozpin saw 2 bodyguards with black suits and hats in the main entrance

"Sorry buddy, the club is closed until 10:00 Pm. Come back later" one of the bodyguards said

Ozpin giggled "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I'm not here for that. Actually, I would like to talk with your boss"

"Yeah? And who are you?" the other man asked

"The headmaster of Beacon academy, of course" Ozpin made a little bow at them

"Why the headmaster of an academy would be here?"

"Well, it turns out that some students of my academy are in some sort of trouble because of the events of last night, Am I wrong?"

"Well, of what I heard, yesterday some kids trespassed the security of the club and they hurt the Malachite twins in the process"

"Yeah, I think that they were enjoying themselves and they were talking to a blonde boy… Just like that kid behind you" the bodyguard pointed with one finger towards Jaune

Jaune panicked, but he felt a little better after Ruby took his hand

"Well, that one of the reasons why I'm here" Ozpin chuckled "This young one is Jaune Arc, he was in the club yesterday, and it turns out that he is related to the 6 girls that were arrested. We would like to talk with the twins or with your boss if it's possible to fix this little problem and to reach a fair agreement"

The bodyguards murmured something between them, and then one was talking about something in a walkie-talkie

After of 5 minutes, one of them said to Ozpin

"You are lucky sir, our boss wants to meet you"

"But, only you and Jaune Arc, the others will have to wait here outside" the other man finished

"but-"

"It's okay Ruby, I will be fine, just wait here with Ren, okay?" Jaune put a hand in her shoulder and he smiled to her.

Ruby wanted to say something, but she knew that would be pointless, so she nodded with defeat

Jaune gave a kiss in her cheek, making her a little happier. Then he directed his vision to Ren, and he nodded.

After that, he went inside of the club with Ozpin after the bodyguards examined his clothes in case he would have a weapon or something sharp inside

Inside, the club was almost empty, with the exception of certain bodyguards holding boxes in his arms and bartenders cleaning glasses and plates

In the center of the saloon was Junior counting money and crunching numbers, he was smoking a cigar, and it seemed it wasn't the first one. The air was filled with the smoke it made Jaune cough

Junior noticed the presence of the 2 man and he removed the cigar of his mouth

"Ozpin" He simply said

"Junior Hei Xiong" Ozpin replied "how is your day?"

"It could be better" he stated "After of what happened last night, I feel a little stressed. Fortunately for me, the noses of my nieces are still unharmed" he groaned "but still is a pain in the ass"

"I'm very sorry to hear that"

"It doesn't matter, what matters now is what are you doing here with this kid behind you"

"Well, I was informed about this situation of yours, but, if you are so kind, can you tell me the events of the last night?"

He growled "mhmm, the only thing I remember is that I was busy in my office, and then some bodyguards noticed me that my nieces were hurt because some delinquents that trespassed the security of the main entrance. I called the police and they were taken to the local station of Vale. Also I remember the girls telling me they were talking with a blonde kid in the dance floor and that they suddenly were attached by 2 girls; a girl with blue eyes and white hair, and a girl with amber eyes and a bow on her head"

"Just for causality, that blonde kid doesn't look like him?" Ozpin pointed with his cane towards Jaune

"H-Hi" Jaune stammered

Junior frowned "Ozpin, what are you trying to plan right now?"

"It's not like that. You see, this kid is a student of my academy, Jaune Arc. He was here yesterday for a party birthday, but unfortunately the girls, that also are students of the same academy, made all that trouble because of him"

"Uh? I don't get it, they are related or something?"

"U-Uhm well, you see… They are my girlfriends"

Junior's eyes widened when he heard that. He wanted to laugh, but he didn't found the joke

"Are you serious?" he asked "The girls who attached my nieces?"

"Plus the 4 girls who broke the law" Ozpin added

" _Wow, and I thought my ex was crazy_ " Junior thought "And what do you want then? Do you want to make some sort of deal or what? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't guarantee to pay any money in your case"

"Don't worry about the money, but we want to reach to an agreement for this problem, if there's a way, of course, actually I was thinking of-"

"Wait, before you say something else, Ozpin, I think my nieces would like to hear this. After all, they were who put the complaint"

Junior stood up and he left the saloon

"Where did he go?" Jaune asked

"Probably to their dorms, but don't worry, Mister Arc, I can handle this"

"Did you already know that man?"

"Well, we had our moments in the past, but we are still in contact. Say, did you remember what happened that night?"

"Not much really, I think I was a little drunk. I remember that 2 girls who looked like Ruby were talking to me and then I danced with them"

"You danced with Miltia and Melanie Malachite? Impressive"

"Wait, that's their names?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it sounds weird, but I think I heard those names before"

"A case of Déjà vu? Ozpin asked

"A deja what?"

Before Ozpin could explain what a Déjà vu was, Junior appeared again but with the 2 girls behind him

The girls had some little bandages in their faces and arms. Fortunately the big wounds were already healed, but still they had some few bruises, and they looked like they were still mad

"Okay, Ozpin, What were you gonna say before?" Junior asked after he sit and lighted another cigar

"All right. Miss Miltiades, Miss Melanie" Ozpin greeted at them, but the girls didn't move a muscle "I was informed that there was some kind of…incident in this place, caused by some kind of misunderstanding"

"Misunderstanding?" Miltia frowned "Those delinquents tried to harm us!"

"Yeah, we were just having a little of fun with a blonde boy who danced very good and then they approached to us like psychopaths"

"And don't make me talk about those girls who hit the bodyguards of the main entrance, who they think they are?" Melanie said very annoyed

"Well, I think I have the fault in all this case"

"Who said that?" Miltia asked

"Oops, sorry, I was behind of Ozpin" Jaune got a little closer to the table, and the girls saw the blonde boy with more clarity

"Wait, you are the same guy in the party yesterday, right?" Melanie asked " _he seems… familiar_ " she thought

Jaune nodded as a reply

"Right, so... ehm… What is your name?" Miltia asked

"Jaune Arc"

"Ok, Jaune… wait, come again?" Miltia asked dumbfounded

"Ehm, my name is Jaune Arc?"

"From the Arc family?" Melanie asked with hope

"I don't think there's another family with the Arc name" Ozpin said

They were silent for a moment until they got closer to the blonde

"E-Em wait d-don't get too close, I-I a-"

"Jauney?" both girls asked at the same time

Jaune shut his mouth when he heard the question, he only heard that nickname when he was a child.

"You remember us, right?" Melanie asked with hope in her voice

He didn't say anything, he was trying to remember, but nothing

"Melly and Miltie?" Miltia said to him

Suddenly, something turn on in the brain of Jaune, and his eyes widened

"No way" He muttered, but he promptly shouted in surprise and joy "NO WAY! I THOUGHT THAT I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"We thought the same too!" The girls shouted in unison as they hugged the knight, who reciprocated the hug with happiness

Meanwhile, Ozpin and Junior were watching the scene, and they were reallyyyyy confused

"Ehm, What did I miss?" Junior said, he forgot he accidentally dropped the cigar he was smoking moments ago

Ozpin coughed to attract Jaune's attention "Mister Arc, can you..?·

Jaune finally noticed the two men staring them "Oh, right, ehmm, what would you think if I tell you that we are best friends since kindergarten?" he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment

"I would tell it's one of the most bizarre things I ever heard to this date" Junior replied after picking his cigar again

"It's a little preposterous indeed. Did you didn't notice them who they were last night?" Ozpin asked

"Well, like I said, I was a little drunk"

"Same, and the club was dark, so I couldn't look his face very well" Melanie excused herself

"And he didn't had his hoodie back then" Miltia replied

The headmaster sighed "Well, at least that makes the things a lot easier. Jaune, can you explain why we came here?"

"Uh? Oh, right, headmaster" Jaune cleared his throat and proceeded "Girls, did you remember those girls, right?"

The twins hummed in affirmation as reply

"Well... It turns out that… they are my girlfriends" Jaune murmured, but the girls heard what he said

"GIRLFRIENDS?!" They shouted at the same time, and they proceeded to grab the hoodie of their friend

"When did this happened?!"

"How?! When?! WHY?!"

"Girls girls, calm down; I would say everything if you stop shaking me" Jaune felt his motion sickness being invoked

Soon the twins stopped shaking him and they relaxed a bit. Jaune told them all his story with the girls, how he and they began the relationship and how they have a "Jealousy complex", he also told them to do not freak out because of his well-being, because his girlfriends said once that they will never hurt him, but still he has to do chores if he by accident didn't notice the flirts of other girls.

"And how much time you are in that relationship?" Melanie asked

"Next week it will be 3 months" Jaune said with proud "I have everything planned for that day"

"But you still have female friends or they don't allow that?" Melanie said with fear

Jaune giggled "Of course I had friends, like Nora for example, don't worry about it"

"So, you came here to set your girlfriends from jail?" Miltia said

"Exactly" Ozpin said "Maybe we can deal some sort of agreement, I just hope it wouldn't be so much money to pay"

"Don't worry about that, headmaster" Melanie smiled to Ozpin "We understand everything"

"Wait, you do?" Junior raised an eyebrow in disbelief

"Of course, I mean, if someone tried to do some move with a guy we like, we would do exactly the same thing" Miltia said

"But worse" and Melanie finished with a devilish smirk

" _And I thought Jaune was the one in danger_ " Ozpin thought " _May god help to that kid and anyone who tries to do that"_

Jaune sighed "Okay, so, you will help me?"

"Of course jauney! We won't press charges, at least this time"

"BUT! You have to do something for us in return"

"Anything but dates, Miltie"

Miltia whined sadly

"Nah, we don't want another beating" Melanie joked "It's something else, something better" She put emphasis in the last word and she started giggling devilishly

That wasn't a good omen for our knight, at least, that's what he thought

 **(5 minutes later, outside of the club)**

Ozpin and Jaune left the club. Ozpin was humming a tune while Jaune was whining as he was holding a bag with clothes inside. When they reached the open door they noticed Ren grabbing the arms of Ruby in an attempt to stop her

"What are you doing you two?" Ozpin asked

When they finally noticed the two guys standing there outside of the door, Ren finally let the little reaper free and she tackled her boyfriend with her semblance

Ozpin got close to the ninja that was in the ground "What did happened when we left, Mr Ren?"

"We were waiting quietly when suddenly Ruby said that her "Thot senses were tingling" and she tried to trespass the security" Ren said after he caught his breath again

"Are you okay?"

"Nora is worse, so this is not a big problem" he stood up and cleaned his clothes

"Seriously, what's the big deal with all this jealously? Ozpin asked out loud

"We protect what's only ours, okay?" Ruby told to him as she stopped kissing her dorky knight for a minute. Jaune had his face filled with the marks of lipstick of pink color

"Ruby, seriously, I'm fine"

"Tell me, those chicks were there, right? What did they tell you? They accepted that ridiculous offer of Ozpin?" She glared to the headmaster who looked away immediately

"No, Ruby" He giggled a little "I not going to any dates, but I had to do something as a favor in return"

"What kind of favor" Ruby asked suspiciously

"Let me stand up and I tell you everything, please"

Ruby let her boyfriend stand up and he tell what happened inside of the club as they were walking again to the Bullhead

"So those girls are actually your friends since childhood?" the girl with the red hood asked

"Since kindergarten" Jaune replied

"And how much you didn't see them?" Ren asked

"Like 8 years or so" Jaune said sadly "Since they moved out to Vale, I didn't have any contacts with any of their family, but at least I finally found them in the club"

"And, what's in the bag?"

Ozpin let out a chuckle while Jaune groaned a little

"This is the favor I have to do while Ozpin goes to the police station" the knight replied a little annoyed

"And what's that?

Jaune let out a long sigh "I have to play as a butler in a private party"

"Wait... Come again?" Ren didn't understand very well what his leader said

"I have to dress as a butler in a private party tonight, it's a simply thing I have to do and then the twins will pay the bail in the station"

"Like the butlers of those smut books of Blake?" Ruby frowned

"Something like that, but nothing weird" Jaune said and Ruby let out sigh of relief

After a couple of minutes walking, the group except Ozpin entered to the bullhead

"Well, meanwhile you go back to the academy, I will round for here and then I will reunite with Junior in the station. Good luck mister Arc, you will need it"

The students waved at the headmaster and then the doors of the bullhead were closed

 **(In the academy, 45 minutes later, in JNPR's dorm)**

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Ren asked

"Well, it was this or watch the girls doing community service in orange suits" Jaune replied inside of the bathroom of his room

"At least that would be a good lesson for them"

"Maybe for Yang, Blake or Coco, but Velvet and Pyrrha didn't do anything, and I don't want any criminal records for Weiss, after all, it's an heiress"

"I wondered how he will look with that suit, come on fearless leader get out of there!" Nora was bouncing in her place, waiting for her leader to leave the bathroom

"I don't know, I think the girls gave me a suit a little tight"

"Can we see?" Ren said

Jaune opened the door. The knight was dressed with a black coat, white shirt, black shoes, red tie and white gloves

Actually his shirt was a little tight, and it was emphasizing his abs and pectorals

"What do you guys think?" He asked a little embarrassed

Ren gave him a thumbs up and Nora was holding a cartel that said "10/10"

"Lookin' hot!" Nora said, and she started to took photos with her scroll

"Thanks guys, but you don't think it's a little tight?"

"Is alright Jaune, it really fits you"

"Yeah, besides, just think how the girls will react when they will see you"

"I think he can get a little idea of it, look behind you, Nora" Ren pointed to the door of the dorm

The door was open and in the floor was Ruby upside down and already passed out, there was a trail of blood with heart shape coming from her nose

"Ruby, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Jaune took the shoulders of his girlfriend and he started shaking her, but she didn't move, instead she was muttering things like "Jaune, butler, hot, mine"

Suddenly his scroll buzzed, he unblocked it and saw a message from Melanie

"Oh great" he growled

"What happened?"

"I have to go now" Jaune replied annoyed "Can you guys watch Ruby for me?"

"Its fine, leader, see you later" Ren said as he grabbed Ruby by her arms

"And take care if any girl tries another move on you!" Nora shouted before Jaune left the dorm

"Man, the girls don't know what they are missing right now, because Mr muscles in on fire!"

"Maybe what they are doing right now" Ren asked a little concerned after leaving Ruby in Jaune's bed.

 **(Meanwhile, in the police station)**

"What are you doing, Pyrrha?" Blake asked

Pyrrha actually was examining the jail that it looked more like a dungeon, if there was any marks or rifts that can be of help

"Looking for a way to escape of here, my thot senses were tingling since moments ago"

"I felt that too, but I trust Jaune will do anything" Blake said and she proceeded to read her book again (totally not smut)

"Yeah, because if he does, he will know what happens next" Yang said as she was lifting weights of 25 kgs in a part of the jail

"But anyways, I can't be still here and doing anything, you don't have any plans?

"Like what?" Weiss asked, she was looking outside of the jail, with her hands grabbing the bars of metal, waiting if Jaune appeared in any second or someone to help her

"I don't know, a spoon to dig a tunnel? Some tattoos of the prison installations in your backs? Seduce the cops to steal the keys?"

"What kind of movies did you watch P-money?" Yang asked, a little concerned about the Spartan sanity

"…just a few" she admitted

Meanwhile the girls were talking Coco was playing a harmonica she found in a pocket of her pants, and Velvet was still recovering of her hangover. She was seated in the floor, with her face still pale and with a bucket if she needed to vomit

"I wonder how much time the cops will restrain us here" The leader of team CFVY said and continued playing the song

Then, as if by magic, an officer with a pair of golden keys, along with the headmaster, arrived to the scene

"Headmaster Ozpin?" Weiss said surprised, she wasn't expecting Ozpin of all people to come here

"Alright, all of you can leave now, the bail has been paid" The officer said and he unblocked the door of the jail

"Headmaster, what are you doing here?" Pyrrha asked after he left the jail

"Well, as a part of my job, I can't let my students stay in jails for a long time" He chuckled softly and continued "and also because I'm helping Mr arc a little"

"Thanks, but, where is he?" Yang asked

"Well…"

Before Ozpin could give a concrete answer, Junior and the Malachite twins appeared behind of his back

Blake and Weiss felt a cold shiver in their spines when they saw them

"You, we need to talk before you leave this place" Miltia ordered

"Or else what?" Coco raise an eyebrow

"I don't think you don't have many options kiddo" Junior said with a deep voice

"Please, just let's get this over with" Ozpin said resigned, and everyone nodded at that

 **(In the private party)**

Jaune was still working, honestly he thought this would be a little more difficult, but actually it was pretty easy. Bringing appetizers for the public, clean occasionally some dirt with his tissue, being polite with the guests. And avoid improper stares of women

Being Weiss' boyfriend have his benefits, since she taught him how to do this kind of things

Maybe for what kind of reason, probably because Weiss likes butlers

However, Jaune was getting tired after of 2 hours working, he didn't have a clue of what kind of party was. It looked like it was some sort of charity event, for what? He didn't know, the twins didn't said anything to him, they just said "A party for high level class" and nothing more

As a matter of fact, there were people that looked important. Gentlemen with black suits and top-hats and ladies with extravagant dresses and fur scarves

But between those people, there were some people that they were talking mean things about faunus

Jaune knew that there were people that didn't like faunus, it wasn't an open secret, but still, every time those people were talking about faunus, he remembered the beautiful times with Blake and Velvet, and how he missed them in that moment, and his heart was hurt when he listened that those people said things like "the faunus are disgusting" or some sort of euphemism towards the race

He couldn't take it anymore, and before he could punch somebody in the face, he left the saloon for a while.

The night was cold in that moment, but Jaune didn't mind, he preferred to stay there, outside, than be still there in the saloon trying to give a fake poker face to those "gentlemen"

"Hard time, right?" a voice talked to him

Jaune turned his head, it was Miltia and Melanie. They looked better since the last time he saw them, they didn't have any bruises and they looked prettier than before

"Hey" He replied resigned "No, I'm okay, actually I don't have troubles with the work, it's just that…"

"The guests were talking stupid things, right?" Melanie giggled a little "Don't let that bother you, Jauney, you are better than them"

"It's not that... They were talking about faunus..."

"And you remember 2 of your girlfriends when you heard that?"

"Yes... Wait how do you know that?"

"We talked with the seven of them before" Miltia answered "don't worry, were in good terms now"

"Yeah, they are actually very nice, but they were still a little angry when we said your nickname" Melanie chuckled

Jaune chuckled a little too, but then he trailed off "It's just that... They don't know anything about them. They are the disgusting people, they are who deserved to be in jails. They don't know what Blake and Velvet had to live…" Jaune closed his fists with a fury that in any second his hands would bleed

"Hey, hey, calm down, Jauney" Melanie put a hand in one of his shoulders "It's not like their words will have any impact anyways"

"Yeah, they are just trash talking, they will never have the guts to do something like that" Miltia also took the other shoulder of her friend in comfort

"But most important, don't let that affect you. You are a better than them, like I said before, you are a good man"

"And also a good boyfriend" Miltia added "like your girls said"

"T-They said that?" Jaune asked with disbelief

"Of course! I mean, what kind of boyfriend would do all of this just for his girlfriends?"

"The perfect one!" Miltia cheered "Oh, by the way, they are waiting for you in the academy"

"So that means I can leave now?" Jaune asked

"We have a replace for you, don't worry about it" Melanie said "Were so sorry if you had a bad time here"

"it's okay, it was kind of funny anyways" Jaune smiled a little" So that means I have to change my clothes?"

"Don't worry, take them with you, I'm sure your girls will appreciate it" Miltia whistled, making Jaune blush a little as he tried to cover himself with the tight clothes

"Hey, but we will be still in contact, okay?" Melanie said "I want to bring you to that new commercial center, it will be awesome"

"Of course Melly" He said as he hugged the twins "Thanks for everything girls, I'm so happy to finally meet you again"

The twins accepted the hug with joy "Were happy too"

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us" Miltia said "We will happy to help you again"

"Same as you" Jaune said, squeezing the hug a little more

 **(After that)**

30 minutes walking, and 30 minutes on the bullhead later, Jaune finally reached the doors of the academy

He watched his scroll, it was the 22:27 p.m.

He walked for a couple of minutes and he reached the door of his dorm

Jaune opened it, and he watched all the girls in the dorm. Ruby was still passed out in his bed, and Yang put some ice in her forehead.

Weiss and Pyrrha were talking with Ren and Nora in their respective beds, while Coco was texting to her teammates in her scroll.

Blake was reading one of her favorite books in Pyrrha's bed (not smut)

And Velvet just left the bathroom, she was already recovered of her hangover.

The bunny was the first who noticed the knight in the door, first she felt surprise and then joy

"Jaune!" she shouted and then she went to hug her boyfriend

The knight accepted the hug and he kissed her

Then all of them noticed the arrival of Jaune.

"Hi Mr. Muscles, how was the party?" Nora asked

"I don't want to talk of it, please" Jaune said with annoyance, and Nora understood

"Finally!" Weiss exclaimed "You know how much time I had to wait until…." She trailed off when she saw the suit of Jaune

"Weiss?" Pyrrha asked

"Hey, what happened?" Blake stood up and left the book in the bed

Weiss had all her face red, her legs were shaking and she felt her mouth dry. She pointed to Jaune's suit

"bu-bu-bu-bu-" She stammered

Then Blake and Pyrrha noticed the clothes, and their noses exploded in blood (not literally)

Velvet saw the girls in confusion. Blake was writing something in a notebook furiously and Pyrrha and Weiss were taking pictures with their scrolls.

She took a look to her boyfriend…

 _K.O!_ A voice in her mind shouted

And then she fainted in Jaune's arms

"Velvet? Oh god you too?" He groaned

Yang whistled when she noticed the suit of her man "Wow, Lady Killer in in frenzy today" and then she made a roar to her boyfriend, making the knight blush big time

"I don't know what the big deal is. Those clothes are so out of date" Coco raised an eyebrow "But. I don't mind if I see those clothes in the floor right now" she said with a lustful look

The knight had his face in a scarlet color, then he noticed the girls were approaching slowly to him

"I- eh- girls?"

"Cmon Nora, we don't need to see this" Ren grabbed the hand of the Valkyrie

"Aww, but I want to see how it finishes" she pouted

"No you don't" Ren said as he tugged her out of the room and he closed the door

Jaune was alone in the room with 5 predators in that moment

"Ehm girls- wait. Ruby- and Velvet-"

But before he could finish the sentence, he felt the arms of 2 chicks behind him

He took a look to his bed and noticed that Ruby wasn't already there

He moved his head and saw Ruby touching his abs, and then he saw Velvet massaging his pectorals, both were already recovered and with hearts in their eyes

Then he noticed the girls walking a little faster towards him

Jaune sighed resignedly

" _At least I have a lot of aura"_ he thoughtand then he shut his eyes, waiting for his destiny.

Tomorrow will be a painful day…

 **Hey! I'm back, and I brought another chapter, enjoy it**

 **Just in case I will clarify some things**

 **-I won't give more girlfriends to Jaune, he's already at full capacity. Miltia and Melanie will be only friends, and nothing more than that**

 **\- This chapter was more like an epilogue for the 2 last chapters (The drunk Jaune ones) and then I want to do chapters with more comedy, obviously there would be chapters with more romance or about friendship and family. Everything can happen. Don't worry, there's a lot of stories of Jaune and his girlfriends with jealousy complex coming soon.**

 **\- Don't ask me when I will upload. Even I don't know when I will do that. But relax, causally I upload a chapter each week, if something happens then I will put it here**

 **\- I have to say it; thank you. Even if I did grammar mistakes in the past, you are still here, reading what I write. You don't know how much happy I am for that. And again, thanks.**

 **And with that I share you a stupid thought (well, not very stupid, but you get the idea)**

 **I was searching music and suddenly I found a Meghan Trainor song called "Dear future husband". I'm not into that kind of music, but I couldn't help but imagine the girls singing the song to Jaune. Like, He is in a seat, alone, and suddenly they are singing to him in a theater. Weiss begins singing the first part (before the music begins) and then the others join to the party, singing and dancing. And he is enjoying the song, dancing in his seat and clapping with his hands, following the rhythm.**

 **It would be great if someone would draw or write this, it would be very funny :D**

 **Again. I don't own RWBY, Apologies if there are grammar mistakes in the chapter and see you the next update**

 **Regards.**

 **Elzeta.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Jaune's usual week

Having a relationship with seven girls wasn't easy. A lot of men would think that having seven waifus as girlfriends would be like if they won the lottery. But Jaune, although he is really happy with his relationship, he knew that it wasn't an easy job. He would need to put the septuple of effort if he wants to be the best boyfriend and to treat his girlfriends like the princesses they are

To prove the point, let's watch a week of Jaune's life

 **Monday**

The alarm clock sounds, Jaune wake up. Its 6.00 Am

He had enough time to bath, put his daily clothes and go to the cafeteria to eat breakfast as soon his team would be prepared

He noticed that everyone is still asleep, like always. He took a look at his teammates. Ren had all his hair a mess, wonder how he will fix that. Nora was drooling. Probably she was dreaming with pancakes. Or with Ren. or both.

Pyrrha looked like a little baby in her bed. So innocent and so cute. Jaune kissed her forehead and then he went to the bathroom

He washed his face and started washing his teeth.

Then he noticed a bulge in his back.

He took a look and saw Ruby in his torso, like a baby sloth with her mom.

Then Jaune remembered that Ruby was sleeping with him. Sometimes she or Pyrrha liked to share the same bed. Sometimes even Yang did that, but she was a little "heavier" than him and it was a little difficult to hold her like the crimson reaper or the Spartan.

He didn't mind, he was used to see things like this. He finished washing his teeth and then he started shaking her softly until she woke up.

She gave him a morning kiss and then she went to her own dorm to prepare herself for the day.

After that, Jaune took a short shower and then he left the bathroom

When he was in the door, he saw Pyrrha awake, waiting for her turn. She said hi to him and then she entered to the room

Jaune was dressing himself when Ren woke up. He looked so tired in that moment, maybe because the snores of Nora. Poor guy, maybe he would say to him the millenary technique he learned when he was a child and he had to sleep with 7 sisters in the same room.

Although he would need at least minimum 5 months to learn the technique.

But still, Ren didn't need to sleep too much. He was with Nora since childhood and he was used to. More or less. At least he have the meditation as last resort.

Nora woke up moments later. Even it was Monday, she was still cheerful and bouncy like always.

Jaune finished to dress with his typical clothes when Pyrrha left the bathroom. Ren entered to the room and the knight left the dorm to let Pyrrha dress herself without him watching.

The knight waited for a couple of minutes outside of the door, alone, until Ruby and Yang appeared from their dorm.

They started talking. Ruby was talking about some new comic that Jaune and she were reading lately, and Yang was remind him for his usual hand-to-hand combat training with her in the afternoon

30 minutes later, his team was ready for the day, they were walking to the cafeteria and soon Weiss and Blake joined to the group.

They entered at the saloon and unsurprisingly they saw that it was already filled. A lot of students were line up, waiting until they could ask for a breakfast.

Jaune, Ren and Yang lined up while the rest were searching for an empty table with enough seats.

It was a total odyssey, but Jaune and company managed to catch some meals for the group. Fortunately the chefs had everything for all the tastes, so there wouldn't be a problem for Jaune, because he knows what his girlfriends like.

Jaune managed to bring a tea with a tuna sandwich to Blake, a latte with a blueberry muffin to Weiss, and a plate of oatmeal, along with a plumb tea and fruit to Pyrrha (part of a balanced breakfast!)

The butlers' classes really had its advantages! He will thank Weiss later for teaching him how to bring food without trip over

Meanwhile, Yang managed to bring a glass of milk and cookies to her sister, while she had a black coffee with a sandwich with cheese for herself

Ren also bring some meals with himself, a jelly-butter sandwich to Jaune, a cup of green tea for himself and….

A special triple portion of pancakes with chocolate syrup and whipped cream for Nora. And it had the same size as Ruby

We don't need to say, that in less of 2 minutes, that plate was already gone

Jaune noticed that they were seated in the same table as Team CFVY. Coco said that they were waiting for them and they reserved the table

The group talked about trivial things; Professor Port's class, the new chapter of Camp Camp, upcoming dates, etc.

Soon the bell rang, that means that Oobleck's class will begin soon. After of 5 minutes cleaning the table, they managed to enter to the class and sit in their respective seats

Oobleck's classes were the hardest, not because of the matter, but because the professor always talked a little faster than normal when he was lecturing. Making the students take notes in a supersonic speed.

Jaune felt that his hand will fall in any second. Fortunately, he had Weiss in his side, so she would help him (and lecture him) if he has any trouble

Weiss was like another teacher. She was always demanding him to concentrate in the class, to stop watching his scroll, to write this, to write that, etc. But she didn't do that in a bad way, she was thinking in his future as a Huntman.

Jaune was doing his best to improve, and certainly he was succeeding, but he felt a little more tired lately at the end of the day.

So the day was less procrastination and more studies.

God, how much Jaune was missing his comics in that moment...

The hours passed. Now Jaune was in Port's class, and it was boooooring. Even Weiss stopped listening the teacher and began studying other things

Jaune felt that in any second he would fall asleep in the desk, it was a good thing that he didn't have combat class today, or he would sleep instead of fight. He rested his head in the table, and tried to listen a little of what was saying the professor

The day was really slow that day, and after this he needed to go to the roof to train with Pyrrha after lunch, and then go to the training rooms with Yang in the afternoon

It was the 1.00 p.m. and Jaune's battery was already in 50%

In lunch, he drank 2 energetic drinks. Seriously, that kind of classes should be a violation for human and faunus rights

He felt a little better when Ruby made some jokes to cheer him, then they started to do ridiculous faces.

Next in the list was training with Pyrrha. He was used to train with her before they started being in a relationship, but now, she was like a mother teaching him his first steps, and if he did good, he can get some kisses as reward

After the training, he felt sweaty. Pyrrah went to the public restroom and he went to his bathroom.

He noticed that Blake and Yang were waiting for him in the dorm with towels in her hands

He didn't have to ask. He sighed and then he took a coin.

Head for Yang, and cross for Blake

He threw the coin and he caught it again in the air

Head won

Yang cheered and Blake whined, but Jaune comforted her that tomorrow will be her turn.

Several minutes passed, and now he felt more relaxed than earlier. Yang went to her dorm and Jaune took advantage of his free time to finish his homework of Professor Peach's class.

45 minutes later, he just finished and he took out his Scroll.

6:57 P.M. Soon he will need to go to the training rooms

At least that shouldn't be a difficult thing, right?

Well, with Yang, everything was a challenge

Jaune treated Yang like a princess, but she is more like a warrior princess than a lady in distress

She stopped calling him Vomit boy a time ago, except when they were training (or when she was mad). She liked to tease him sometimes so he would fight without hesitation

At the end of the day, after Yang's training, Jaune was exhausted, but actually happy to improve himself.

He ate his dinner with his team and Team RWBY, and he went to his room

He washed his teeth, then he put his pajamas, and he went to sleep.

 **Tuesday**

Same routine in the morning, but with Pyrrha on his bed this time

And fortunately, the cafeteria wasn't as full as yesterday

Today was combat class with Professor Goodwitch. Even if he improved himself in the class, there was something bothering him.

Not because he was chosen to fight and his opponent was Cardin, that was something of the past.

Actually it was because the girls were cheering him in their seats, like mothers cheering their sons in their soccer's match

Ruby and Pyrrha were chanting a song for Jaune, while Yang was something obscene to her boyfriend. Weiss was holding a mini flag that said "Go Jaune!" and Blake was whistling with her fingers.

And behind there were Coco recording Jaune on video and Velvet was holding a cartel that said the same thing as Weiss' flag

Jaune tried to ignore the cheering, but it was impossible, he was blushing big time of embarrassment

Cardin patted his shoulder that said "Stay strong Jaune" in an indirectly manner before the fight began

At least, he won that match, but he couldn't see the faces of other people for the rest of the day

 **Wednesday**

He was supposed to be studying the pages Weiss said to him in the library right now, but no, he was watching how Yang, Ruby, Velvet and Pyrrha were playing a board game called "Battle of Remmant", it was some kind of strategic game he watched before but he didn't understood very well

It looks like they were betting money. A shame Coco wasn't here for that moment

Anyways, after of 45 minutes playing, Yang won all the matches

And now Jaune was comforting 3 girls crying because they lost all their money

He ask his girlfriend to return the money back to them. Obviously she refused until Jaune said that if she does that then he would bring her to that new ice-cream shop in the city plus bring her books for a month.

There was needed some sacrifices for the well-being of everyone

And now Jaune's battery was in 40%. Good grief.

Jaune walked far away from that place and soon he found Blake in an empty table. She was reading a strange book, he couldn't see the cover very well; it was black with red and in the center was like a ninja? It was very-

Oh, now he understood, she was reading that book he wrote a time ago, Ninjas of love.

He wrote it when he was like 15? Jaune didn't remember, he was bored in that minute and he grabbed some books and magazines of his older sisters and he started writing until he created that catastrophe that made her mom to faint, and his sisters to praise him for 3 months and calling him "John writer"

Obviously, his father grounded him for 3 weeks without comics and TV

One day his older sister Barbara published the book without his consent, with the pseudonym of "John W. A."

After that, the book became in a best seller, and a lot of fans were sending letters, gifts, even someone sent a bra! Unfortunately it didn't fit to Barbara's standards, so she burned it.

And now they were asking for the sequel. Wonderful!

Before a headache would pop out, Jaune coughed to alert her about his presence. When she noticed him, she hide the book as soon as possible and she replaced for a book more "decent"

She tried to hide the blush, but it was useless. Jaune played dumb like he didn't see nothing and proceed to ask Blake for help with his studies

They started studying and soon Jaune was understanding a little more because Blake taught the things slower than Weiss and without difficult words

Maybe he should say that he wrote that smut book that is behind of her back?

Maybe later, he had enough migraines already, now it wasn't time for a fangirl Blake.

 **Thursday**

Another detention for the girls, Jaune didn't want to believe it, but it was truth.

It was like the tenth detention this month, and it was just the beginning of June!

What's the problem? Since Jaune was improving his skills, studies and training, he become more attractive for the female (and probably male too) population. And now they said that they were only defending what is only theirs

It was understandable to defend their relationship

What was not understandable was the girls threating other students who wanted to flirt with the Arc

One day even Yang punched a girl in the face before she tried to kiss the knight in a cheek

Jaune loved the girls more than nothing in Remmant, but they didn't make his life easier…

Jaune's battery was in 20%

He didn't have strength for anything so he threw himself to his bed without changing clothes and he remained there until he fell asleep

 **Friday**

Goodwitch informed him that in the afternoon the detention for his girlfriends will finish, so that means he will be alone until 7:00 P.M.

He decided to hang out with the rest of his team along with Team SSSN and team CDRL (since they stopped being a douchebags) and it was very funny. Nora telling her typical stories. Sun and Cardin making fun of Yang and the girls calling them "The Punishers". Neptune talking about that new movie "Die more harderer". Pretty stupid name, but very interesting.

The hours passed away, now Jaune was reading one of the books Blake recommend for him in the library, along with his friend Ren that was studying

It was very peaceful, one of the few moments were the time seemed to go calmer

Jaune took a look at his friend, who was studying with a book called "Grimm's anatomy"

"Hey Ren" he said

The ninja remained silent, he exchanged sights with his leader

"Do you remember when we were single?" Jaune asked with a dorky smile in his face

Ren was a little confused, then he started remembering...

"I think I was never single in my entire life" He said truthfully with a smile on his face

"Man, surely you have an interesting life with Nora"

"Same as you"

And they started chuckling softly

"Say, Ren"

The ninja raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jaune to continue

"Do you want to know my secret to sleep even when Nora makes those noises?"

And then, their friendship grew a little more that day

 **Saturday**

If you say that the best way to train your body is in a gym, Jaune would laugh in your face

Because now Jaune was carrying 10 bags of clothes in each arm, one on his neck and a tower of boxes of shoes in his hands

And actually, this was the lightest thing he had carried since then

Since his girlfriend Coco noticed that a new shopping center opened a few days ago, she started to drag him with her to help her like the good boyfriend he is

Sometimes they were just the two alone, and sometimes they were accompanied with the Malachites twins

The twins were still having some troubles when they wanted to hang out with their childhood friend. But now they have a friendship with Coco and they decided to hang out occasionally to malls or shops (with Jaune being the pack mule)

Jaune sighed heavily. After this he would need to bring Yang to that ice-cream shop and then buy that new comic for Ruby and Velvet, and then he would need to study with Weiss in her room.

Saturday wasn't a resting day for our knight

Jaune's battery was in 5%

 **Sunday**

Sundays use to be a lazy day without nothing to do

When Jaune woke up, he noticed he was apparently alone, without a girl on his side

Then he stood up from his bed and noticed Yang was in the floor sleeping, probably she fell from bed but she didn't wake up

Jaune put "her sunshine" back in the bed and he went to the restroom

This time, he went alone to the saloon to watch some of TV in the couch

It was still early, 9:30, so in the TV there were programming some cartoons for children

Then Jaune started to felt sleepy

He felt how her eyes started to feel heavy, and how his body was requesting for new batteries

He decided to take a nap, probably it would be just a few minutes and then he would go to the cafeteria to eat something

Then he started dreaming…

Suddenly, Jaune found himself in a big white salon, where a lot of elegant people were dancing

It looked like that private party he went he had to work as a butler, but better, there wasn't people talking toxic things, it was just the sound of a vals filling the place.

He noticed that he wasn't with his pajamas, but with an elegant suit

He was looking the place utterly confused, first he was watching Tv in the couch and suddenly he was here

Then, somebody touched his shoulder, and Jaune turned around to see a group of 7 ladies

"Hey, we were wondering..." A white haired lady with a white dress talked to him

"If you want to dance with one of us" Another lady with short brown hair and with a beautiful (and probably expensive) black dress finished

Jaune knew who these people were, he just smiled and said "I would like to dance with all of you, if you don't mind"

Then they started dancing

First it was a little girl with a red dress and beautiful silver eyes

She didn't know how to dance very well, and her heels were hurting her a little, but he helped her with the dance as they got slow and calm

"You are a good dancer" the girl said smiling

"And you are doing pretty good" He said truthfully

She blushed a little and she started giggling.

Next one was a girl with dark hair and a bow in her head

She was indeed a mysterious girl, and she had something beautiful in those amber eyes of her

After she gave a kiss on his cheek, a pretty blonde with a white dress grabbed the knight and she started dancing with him

She was more confident with her moves, she knew how to dance and sometimes she was making puns

Jaune didn't mind, some of them were fun, and others.. well, not so much, but still it was a very wonderful moment

Next, it was a girl with rabbit ears in her head and with a yellow dress. She was a little shy and embarrassed, but Jaune thought it was cute, and soon they were comfortable in each other's arms

She asked if he was uncomfortable because she was a faunus, but he said that, faunus or human, she looked beautiful, making the girl blush big time.

Next, was the white haired lady, she looked so elegant and beautiful Jaune couldn't believe what was watching in front of him

She knows how to dance very well, as the same level as Jaune, but more elegant. She is indeed from the royalty or something like that

After the elegant dance, a short brown haired girl with a cool hat came towards him and she grabbed his arms and put them in her waist

The girl looked braver, as confident as the blonde girl, and she was giggling every time he was blushing a little when she was teasing and flirting him

And she had a smell like chocolate that made Jaune crazy

And the final girl who wanted to dance with him was a redhead Spartan with a tiara in her forehead

Jaune felt how his heart skipped a beat when he saw her in that beautiful red dress

She had some pretty beautiful green eyes, and everytime she was smiling Jaune felt in the top of the world

Suddenly she talked to him

"This is so beautiful"

"Yeah, it is indeed" Jaune replied "I hope this moment never ends"

"Yeah, me too.." the Spartan told "But.."

"But?" the knight raised an eyebrow

"I'm sorry, but you have to wake up" She said emphatically

"Wake... Up?"

"Sorry!" she apologized as she smacked his face with one of her hands

But before Jaune's body reached the floor, he suddenly found himself again in the couch

"Wha-What was that?" He murmured to himself

Then he noticed that he wasn't alone. He saw Pyrrha in front of him with a cheerful smile

"Time to wake up, sleepy head" Pyrrha said

"Wha.. What time is it?" Jaune asked still confused

"Already 11:10 A.M, you were sleeping when we came here" another girl explained, it was Blake who was in a table behind the couch, eating breakfast with Yang, Coco and Weiss

"You were sleeping like a little baby, I think Velvet took out some photos" Coco said

Jaune noticed that there were 2 girls in the same couch, Ruby and Velvet were watching cartoons as they were eating cereal with milk

Velvet heard what her teammate said and she turn around where she was

"Hey, you did the same, don't lie" she frowned

"I took one photo, you almost filled your camera with pictures of jaune"

"Oh, by the way, Bunny, can you share some of those pictures? I want to change my scroll wallpaper" Yang said after eating her cereal

"Really Yang, you have Jaune as scroll wallpaper?" Weiss raised an eyebrow after drinking some of her coffee

"Don't play dumb with me, Ice queen, I know you and Blake are doing the same but with pictures of jaune half-naked"

Blake choked with his tuna sandwich when she heard Yang discovered her secret

"I-I don't do that!" Weiss said flustered

"Please, I saw you how you were taking pictures last thursday while Jaune was-"

"Ok I don't think nobody needs to hear that" Blake covered her teammate's mouth with a hand after she recovered

Both girls were blushing hard while Coco was trying to not laugh, and Jaune was watching the scene a little disinterested

"Hey can you guys shut up? I'm trying to watch here" Ruby exclaimed, she was missing her favorite cartoons because of the noise

"You are like a kid" Coco scoffed, and Jaune laughed a little when he saw Ruby pouting

Suddenly he was starving, but fortunately Pyrrha gave him a bowl of cereal

"Pumpkin Pete's uh? My favorite!" and he started to eat happily

"Good, now hurry up and dress. Nora was talking about a new amusement park and we want to go too" Weiss said

"By the way, where she is?" Blake asked

"I think she dragged Ren to the cafeteria for her daily pancakes" Pyrrha answered

"Poor boy, I wonder how he can manage to live with Nora" Coco said

"Yeah, poor boy" Jaune said sarcastically

"Ooh, somebody's angry?" Yang asked with a smile

"Who said that? I'm not angry...I'm just a little tired, that's all" Jaune admitted as he finished the bowl

"Oh, I know something that can help" Ruby said with stars in her eyes

"I hope it's Tyleno-" Jaune's phrase was interrupted when a body clung to him, making his body to lie in the couch

"Group hug!" Ruby shouted as she started cuddling with the knight

"Oh, I want to join too" Pyrrha giggled as she went to hug her partner and love

"Make room for me!" Velvet said as she did the same as Pyrrha

Then Yang, Coco and Blake joined to the group

Weiss hesitated a little when she saw the big mountain of bodies crushing the lungs of Jaune

"Are you okay?" She asked "Maybe I should stay here"

"No… its fine" Jaune said weakly

Weiss growled, and she went to the top of the mountain

Jaune sighed heavily

It was a difficult week, with ups and downs

 _But he will never change it for nothing in the world_

"Hey, girls" Jaune said

The girls hummed in response

"I love you" He smiled "All of you, with all my heart"

The girls blushed big time at the confession, and then they started giggling

"We love you too"

And they proceeded to kiss the knight's face, much for his disgust/joy

At least, that recharged Jaune's batteries until next week

 **I would say that this chapter is fluffier than funnier. Idk, I always put some fluff in my chapters and I can't help it. Next chapters will be more ridiculous**

 **I have to be honest, I wasn't really sure about this episode, then I had another idea and I was writing it. Then suddenly I was working with 3 chapters, and my face was like "What the hell is wrong with me"**

 **Also, I want coffee.**

 **Apologies if there was a grammar mistake in the chapter. I don't own RWBY (obviously) and with that, I wish you an excellent week, and see you next update**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Jaunception**

 **[Disclaimer: This chapter is very stupid]**

Jaune didn't understand what was happening, he remembered that he was in his bed, sleeping, and he had a dream in which he was saving the world as his secret identity , The Huntsman.

When suddenly, a villain punched him so hard he left his dream

Literally

Now he was watching his own body in the bed while a white cloud was above of his head

"Did I died?" he asked to himself, he took a better look to his own body and noticed that he was still breathing

Good, Jaune didn't want to die yet, there was still a lot of things to do in his life

Like Obbleck's homework, for example.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief, and then he look at the cloud

The cloud was white, a little small and it looked fluffy, and it was coming from his head, most exactly, from his mind

Jaune grabbed the cloud with his hands, it was very soft, like touching a pillow or touching Blake's or Weiss's hair

"Maybe I should enter to my dream again" He said to himself, but then he noticed that his teammates also had the same kind of clouds above their heads

This was very weird indeed, what was happening? Did he entered to the Dream world accidentally? Did he finally discovered his semblance? Or was experimenting those weird experiences that Nora had last week when she drank that cup of coffee?

He approached to Ren. He was resting peacefully on his bed, and his hair was already a mess

Jaune took a look to the cloud of his friend, and then he noticed that there was a door made of clouds

Like a curious kid, Jaune decided to open the door

Next thing he noticed he was pulled inside to the cloud just like a vacuum cleaner to dust

"Ahhhhhh!" Jaune screamed like a little girl, and now he was in free fall, approaching to his final destiny

"Wait, I don't have to die, this is a dream, and I can't die in a dream, right?" Jaune argued to himself, but it was useless, he was watching the ground a few meters of his face

But before he smacked like a potato salad in the ground, something or someone grabbed him in the air

"Jaune, what are you doing here?"

"Ren?" Jaune opened his eyes when he noticed he was still alive "Ren I need help, something happened and I needed to tell somebody about this, but then a cloud absorb me and-"

"Okay okay, calm down, first of all, why are you in my dream?"

"Your dream?" Jaune took a look around him and saw that he was in a forest, he looked at his teammate and saw that Ren was meditating in the air, in the center of a small lake with lily pads and candles around him

"Hey, how did you…" Jaune asked, trying to find the exactly words to said "Stop me from falling to the ground without touching me"

"it's a dream, Jaune, and I can do whatever I can, like saving you from your death"

"But... I can't die, right? I mean, it's a dream, it's not real life"

"I don't know, but I saw a lot of movies with Nora that said otherwise" Ren sighed "So, how did you entered to my dream?"

"I don't know, moments later I was fighting somebody and then, puff, I got out of my dream" Jaune said, still caught in air "Do you know what happened?"

"Actually, I do" Ren sighed "You fall from your cloud dream and then you became lucid"

"Oh. Wait how do you know?"

"How do you think I can talk to you right now? I have a lucid dream with you right now, or at least that's what I think" Ren simply replied

"So.. What do I do now?"

"Probably the best thing is that you return to your own cloud, unless you want to watch other guy's dreams"

"I mean, I would like it, it's not like something like this will happen again" He said a bit excited

Ren growl a little "Fine, but if something happens, I will not help you in the morning"

"Roger that. But, ehm, how do I get out of here?"

"There an exit right behind you" Ren pointed with a finger to a door with a neon sign that said "Exit"

After that, he left Jaune in the ground softly

"But wait, I still don't understand, how this happened? It was made by and enemy semblance? I finally discovered my semblance? Ozpin knows about this?"

"Probably Ozpin or professor Peach knows" Ren replied "But I don't think that something like semblances are involved on this"

"So, what can it be?"

"Maybe you can found it in your way back to your body. Now, please leave and let me finish my meditation" Ren tried to ask in the most polite way

Jaune decided to retire of this cloud before Ren could get angry, and made his way to the striking door

But before he leave, Ren shouted "Beware with Nora's dreams, they are really dangerous!"

"Did you saw them?" Jaune shouted back

"You don't want to presence the same things I saw there!" He warned him

"Okay fine!" the knight said as he opened the door

Despite the cloud looked very small, it had a lot of space inside, Jaune could get out of the dream without any trouble

"What I should do next?" He wondered. Nora's cloud was a total no, he even could feel that there was the sound of an Ursa dying inside of her cloud

Then he saw his girlfriend Pyrrha. She was smiling and resting like a little baby on her bed, and there was a trail of saliva in her pillow

Jaune decided to took a short look to see what was dreaming Pyrrha. With caution, he opened the door quietly.

Maybe what kind of dreams Pyrrha was ha- Wait, wow...

His eyes widened as he blushed big time

She was dreaming lewd things with him

Well, not with him-him, with 3 versions of Jaune, one with a ponytail, one with the butler suit (rest in peace) and other with a long fox tail.

He closed the door immediately after he saw that.

"Legs shouldn't stretch like that" He thought

He shook his head and then he decided to leave the room

Jaune tried to grab the doorknob, but his hand went through the door

"So, I'm like a ghost? Cool" Jaune said amazed at this fact

He went through the door, and it left him with a strange taste in his mouth, but he didn't mind

Jaune decided to play a little in this ghost mode until he heard a sound of a thunder

Such sound was heard inside of Team RWBY's dorm

"Uh, that was weird" Jaune said curious "I wondered what happened, I just hope they don't mind that I will enter to their dorm" he said as he went through a wall of the room

Inside of it, Jaune noticed the girls sleeping, but something caught his attention

2 of the 4 clouds were grayer than usual, and one of them was black with the sound of a thunder

Ruby had a white cloud above her. Jaune sworn that he saw a rainbow in the cloud

But that wasn't important, now the important thing was because Weiss had these cloud with that color and what was happening with Blake's cloud

"Wait a minute" Jaune said "If the clouds I saw before were common dreams -I think- and they had white colors…."

Then he realized

"That means they are having nightmares right now?" the knight concluded very concerned

He approached to Blake's bed. The cat faunus was having trouble with her sleep, she was growling, moving in her bed in all directions and...

"Wait, is that a tear?" he asked dumbfound

Oh no

Oh hell no!

Nobody makes his kitty cry!

He decide to open the door of the dream, and like Ren's cloud, he was swallowed to his inside

Fortunately, he fell in a bush

He took a look at the dream after rubbing his back. It was raining, and it was a cold

Jaune decide to search refugee of the rain under a near temple

Indeed was really cold, he could see his own breath as he rubbed his hands for warm

"Where's Blake?" he thought for himself, but his answer was in front of him when he noticed a cat faunus in one of the walls of the temple, holding her knees with her arms

In her side was a cartel that was a little broken

Jaune's heart broke when he saw this scene, he knew that Blake's life was never easy, she just only wanted equality for the faunus, but she saw how the white fang became more violent, and she couldn't do anything to change that.

Jaune walked slowly and sat at the side of the cat faunus

She wasn't using a bow, this must be a younger version of his girlfriend

Jaune grabbed the cartel and read what was written

"Equality for Faunus" he said out loud. The cartel was a bit torn, and the cartel was in fact very wet because of the rain

"You are going to make laugh of that, human?" suddenly, the young faunus asked with fury in her voice

"Why I would do that? He simply replied, still looking at the cartel "The cartel is right, Faunus must have the same rights as humans, it's a shame that some people can't understand that"

"And what makes you to say that?"

"I met friends that make my life happier" He said, still holding the cartel "There's a friend with a monkey tail that knows how to move in the streets, but he doesn't know how to use a shirt properly" he giggled a little and continued "And also I met two girls; one is a girl with bunny ears, she is a little shy and very quiet, but she has a gold heart that I never seemed in other people. And the other is a strong girl. She is great, skillfully, moves like a ninja, and she likes tuna a lot"

The young faunus seemed to be interested in that girl

"She is also very intelligent, she likes to read a lot, even she dragged me to read some of her books with me once a week" He chuckled a little

"She sounds awesome" The faunus replied

"She is awesome indeed, but there's a little problem"

"What's that" She asked, she left her initial position and she wiped her tears

"Well.. She use to hide her cat ears with a bow"

"She hides it from the humans?" she asked

"She is a little afraid of what people would think of her ears" Jaune said sadly "she had to live hard moments in her life, I'd say that she is like some kind of warrior actually"

"But.. I don't understand, she must be proud of her ears"

"She is proud of what she is, but she feels a little uncomfortable if she is not using the bow"

The cat faunus nodded slowly

"Tell me, what is your name?" Jaune asked, knowing the answer

"Blake" she replied "You?"

"Jaune. Jaune Arc"

"Tell me, Jaune, What are you doing here?"

"… Promise you won't laugh?"

"I don't know"

"Well.." He tried to imagine a good story "I.. fell out of a tree and then it started raining"

"That is a very stupid story" She stated

"I know right?" He giggled "What about you?"

She remained silent for a couple of minutes, until she finally answered "I.. I ran of home"

"Why?"

"I wanted to go to the protest with the white fang, but then.. Something.. weird happen and…" She felt how the tears were coming back

"Okay, you don't have to say it if you don't want, its fine"

"… did you think my parents will hate me?" She legitimately asked

"A parent will never hate his son or daughter" jaune stated "Even if she or he did something wrong, she or he will be always his son or daughter"

"But.. I said mean things to my father.."

"A father will always forgive his son"

The cat faunus wanted to say something, but she didn't know "… what should I do?"

"The right thing, tell to your parents that you're sorry and return to your home"

"..You promise that they will not be mad with me?"

"I don't know, probably you will be grounded" Jaune shrugged

He tensed a bit when he saw the glare of the young girl of amber eyes "I was joking" then he cleared his throat "You know that I'm Arc"

"So?" she raised an eyebrow

"In my family, there's a little phrase that we always say, "An Arc never goes back on his word", that means that, even in the hardest moments, we will do everything to accomplish that mission, even if cost our lives"

"That's much exaggerated"

"But it's true" he gave him a dorky smile, and she felt better

Suddenly, the rain finished, and some of the clouds of the sky were fading away

"Finally, I thought those clouds would be always there" Blake admitted

"Don't be silly. _After the rain, the sun always come back_ "

Just when he said that, a ray of light illuminated the place

And suddenly, a female voice shouted in the distance

"Blake? Where are you?"

The ears of the cat faunus twitched when she heard her name

"Mom?" she stood up, looking for her mother, she was in the entrance of the temple when she noticed her

"Blake!" Kali ran to hug her daughter "Oh Blake I was so worried, I heard what happened. Are you okay"

"Yes.. yes. I'm fine" she said softly "I was here when suddenly a human was talking to me"

"A human? That's weird, there's no humans in Menagerie" Kali said concerned "Did he do something to you?"

"No, no he was talking to me, I think he was right-"she trailed off when she turned around to see the human

The human wasn't already there

"Where is he? I saw him here, how he do…"

"It doesn't matter now, dear" Kali comforted her daughter "What about if we go home now?"

"You.. You are not angry with me?"

"Well.. I can't say that I'm happy" Kali frowned "Obviously what you said to your father wasn't correct"

Blake wanted to cry, but she hold back her tears

"But that doesn't mean we will stop loving you, sweetheart" the mother patted the head of her daughter "it's okay to express your opinions, but, next time, don't run from home, okay?"

Blake hugged her mother tightly "I'm sorry.. I didn't want to.." and kali responded petting her ears softly as her daughter started sobbing in her chest

Meanwhile, outside of the temple, a few meters of the exit of the dream, Jaune was watching the scene

"Well, I think I destroyed the nightmare?" He though, because the world wasn't grey anymore and it was shining "This thing of dreams surely is weird" and then he left the cloud

Jaune tripped off and he smacked his face on the floor

Unfortunately, it hurt

"God dammit!" Jaune yelled and then he covered his mouth. Then he noticed none of the girls woke up

"Uhm, so they can't hear me? This is becoming weirder every second" Jaune thought, and then he saw Blake, now her cloud was brightly and white, and she was resting with a soft smile on her face.

Well, 1 rescued waifu, 1 more to help

Jaune approached to Weiss' bed. The snow angel was whining and growling in her dream

"Looks like this is a job for The huntsman" Jaune said, and immediately he facepalmed "That sounded better in my mind"

He opened the door of the cloud (a very elegant one) and surprisingly he wasn't absorbed inside it.

The world of the dream was in fact, very weird.

Jaune found himself in a field, and in front of him there was a tower as tall as the tower of Beacon, it was made of stone and it didn't have a door or entrance to enter

But, in the pinnacle, there was a window open, and there was…

"Weiss!" Jaune shouted in joy

But Weiss didn't heard him. She was watching the clouds, waiting if the sun finally would rise in this cold day to warm her cold body and heart

After a couple pf minutes, she heard the buzz of an insect

"Weird, I thought insects can live on this height" she said, and then she noticed that it wasn't an insect

There was and blonde guy in the ground yelling at her direction

"Weiss, right here!" he yelled

"He knows my name?" she couldn't see who was the guy with a black hoodie and blue pants "Who are you?"

"Finally!" he cheered "Hey Weiss, what are you doing there?"

"First of all, who are you? And second, how do you know my name? Are you one of those "knights" that will try to save me from here?"

"Wait, you don't recognize me?"

"Why I would do that? Besides I can't see you very well from here"

"Uhmm, so in this dreams you don't recognize other people unless you are lucid? Man, that's really creepy" he thought "I- ehm- I'm jaune, Jaune Arc, nothing is coming to you with that?"

The heiress, who was dressed like a princess of old tales, remained silent

"Really, nothing? Jaune, Jauney, your knight, dolt?"

"You are a dolt indeed" She stated "Are you going to answer my questions or not? "

Jaune let out a sigh before answering "I don't know, but I was wondering, why I have to save you from there?"

"So you don't know?" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Ehmm, should I?" Jaune said very confused

"God this freaking idiot" she murmured "You know my name but you don't know why I'm here?"

"Well, yes? I don't exactly know how to answer you, care to explain me?"

Weiss let out a sigh of exasperation "If you need to know, my father let me here 2 years ago because a witch cursed me"

"A curse? What kind of curse?"

"I.. I don't really want to talk about it" she said a little sad

"Oh.. okay, but why, are you caged or something like that?"

"No duh, I want to be here because I ask my dad to do it, can't you see that?"

"Hey hey, calm down Snow Angel, jeez" he rolled his eyes and continued "So, there's a way to enter, or a way for you to descend?"

"No, you will have to save me"

"Save you? Why? You don't look you're in danger"

"It's a part of a prophecy" She said "That the "only way to broke the curse is that one day a knight will save the princess with the power of love" or some kind of stupid thing, you don't read the news?"

"That's a stupid prophecy, actually" He giggled a little "I mean, real love? That's the cheesiest thing to broke a spell"

"Whatever, you are going to climb to help me or not?" she said impatient

"I would.. But what I have in return?" He teased a bit

"I don't know, I think my father would give my hand in marriage to the knight that breaks the curse" She said vaguely

"Mhmm… No thanks"

"What?! Why not?!"

"I don't want to marry yet, I had that conversation before" he said as he crossed his arm in his chest

"Then what the hell do you want? Money?"

"I don't care"

"Fame?"

"No thanks"

"Lands?"

"Boring"

"Women?"

"It's not necessary"

"Then what?"

Jaune thought a little before answering "What about a date?"

"A date? With who?"

"With you"

"With me?! And who do you think you are to ask this kind of stupid requests? "

" _Well, I'm your boyfriend_ " He thought "Maybe I can break the curse"

"Oh yeah? You know how much times I heard that?"

"Ehm.. 3 times?"

She facepalmed "3 times.. Alright… Well if you can climb to here, then I would consider it"

"Woohoo- wait, but How I do that?" he questioned it when he saw the altitude of the tower

"Not so much brave, Mr. Arc?" Weiss said jokingly "A lot of knights tried to climb before you, but all of them gave up"

"I won't give up!"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's not obvious? I will have a date with my snow angel!"

Weiss groaned "Can you stop saying that nickname? Its ridiculous"

"It's pretty beautiful, actually" jaune said as he found some rocks that can be of help to climb the tower

"No, it's not, it's very possessive, and we didn't meet yet"

"Oh, do you want to meet me? Well, the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, girls love it"

"What kind of girl would like that?"

"Oh if you know" He giggled as he was climbing with precaution "There's some girls that "maybe" like me a little "he lied a little

"Poor girls, I wish them the best for the future"

"Hey! That hurt a little" he reclaimed as he stop climbing

Suddenly, the rock where he was standing fell out and Jaune lose his balance, making the blond guy to fall in the ground

He heard how Weiss laughed "Are you going to give up now?"

Jaune spitted up the dirt he accidentally swallowed "Never!" and then he walked away to the woods

5 minutes later, he came back with a spear as long as the size of a tree

"Where did you found that?" Weiss asked

"Eh, it was dropped in the ground" Actually, he just wished a long spear, and magically it appeared in his hands

What was planning Jaune? Use this spear to do pole vaulting and then enter to the window where Weiss was watching him

He started running and he put the spear in the ground to impulse himself

He was succeeding, he was already in the air, he would success

Until the spear broke in two

"Oh oh"

And then his face went directly against the ground, again

Jaune felt the giggles of the princess in the window, laughing about his misery

"Seriously, Arc, stop, you are embarrassing yourself"

He groaned as he stood up, then he went back to the forest, cursing under his breath

Weiss was really curious about this ridiculous dunce, why he was putting so much effort in this? He doesn't want to get marry, he doesn't care about the privileges her father can possible give to him, then why is doing all of this?

Only for her?

Preposterous

All the knights and "gentlemen" that she met had the same objective

Her name and money

They didn't care about other things, then why he would be different?

Her trail of thoughts were interrupted when Jaune came back.

And this time

With a motherf*cking cannon

"What the heck?!" She exclaimed

"I saw this in some old cartoon!" He said as he entered to the cannon and he lighted the wick

Moments later, the cannon threw the knight into the air, in the direction of the window were Weiss was watching the scene astonished

She closed her eyes and then suddenly something collided

She opened again her eyes and saw Jaune smashed in the wall, a few meters of his actual target

Then he fell softly, like a feather, to the ground

She sighed "Are you okay?"

Jaune didn't answer, instead, he just raised his hand, giving a thumbs up

She didn't giggled this time "Why are you doing this? You are just hurting yourself right now"

"I can't" he simple said, still in the ground "I want that date with you"

"But why?"

"It's not obvious? I like you"

"You like me, or what's behind me?"

"Weiss Schnee, I had this conversation with you before" he said annoyed

"Uh?"

"I don't care about the money, the fame, the power, or whatever. I love you, as a human being, you are a beautiful. Intelligent, elegant and skillfully girl that makes me melt wherever you sing one of your favorite songs with your beautiful and soft voice. If you think that I'm doing this just for money, you're wrong, I didn't even knew that you were an heiress when I met you."

She remained silent as a little blush in her face appeared

"So, no, I will not give up, I will enter to that stupid window and then I will make this dream happy" He exclaimed as he turned around to meet the woods again

"Wait"

He stopped when he heard the shout of the princess

"You are a bad liar" she said "But I don't want to see again your attempts to kill yourself, so I will help you"

"Yeah? And how?"

Then, she throw her hair outside of the window

Her hair was so long it reached the ground where Jaune was standing

"Wow, it's pretty large" he said with amazement in his eyes

"Well, it kinda grown up when I couldn't go to a proper barbershop and then- Can you stop petting my hair?"

"Oops, sorry, it's just that.. it's the most beautiful color I ever saw in my life"

Her cheeks went into a crimson color when he said that "J-Just climb to here and finish this madness, you dunce"

"You know, you could do this since the beginning" Jaune said as he started climbing like a rock climber

"And let you and the others touch my hair with their dirty hands? Never"

After a couple of minutes, Jaune managed to reach the window and enter to the room of the princess

"Well, you made it" She said a little bored "Now, what are you going to-"

She was interrupted when Jaune hugged her

"W-What are you doing with your arms?"

"It's called a hug, Weiss"

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Because I missed you"

"Miss me? B-But I never left"

He chuckled at her response "So, how do I broke the curse?"

"Uhm, well, I didn't think this would happen" She said nervous

"Uh?"

"Ehm... You have to kiss me..." She said as she blushed

His eyes widened, not with shock but with joy, and then he started chucking

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Nothing, it's just that… You never asked me to kiss you directly " Jaune said still laughing

"What? Indirectly?" she raised an eyebrow

"You know, you always said things like "You forget something?" or phrases with "dolt" or "dunce or "Idiot" or-"

"Can you hurry up and kiss me you dolt?" Weiss said impatiently

"Yeah, just like that!" Jaune exclaimed "That's the Weiss that I love with my heart"

She blushed hard after that confession "S-shut up" and she looked away

Jaune giggled a little "Okay, I'm sorry, promise that I will stop teasing you"

"J-Just get this over with" She said flustered

Jaune grabbed gently her waist as he got closer to her face

Weiss' face was red as a tomato, and she was frozen in place, until she shut her eyes waiting for the kiss

They were almost touching their lips when..

Suddenly the cloud disappeared

"WHAT THE-"The knight yelled before he fell to the floor

What happened actually is that Weiss woke up

"What a strange dream" she said "I wonder if I'm studying too much"

"I don't know if I can relate" Jaune growled, knowing that Weiss won't hear him

Immediately she went to sleep again, and Jaune was a little happy that at least she wasn't having nightmares this time

"What time is it?" he asked to himself, but unfortunately there wasn't a clock to see in the night. Jaune presumed it was still 12.00 P.M or 1 A.M. So the night was still young

He was curious about the rest of the other clouds

First, he decided to took a look to Ruby's dream, so he climbed to the bunk bed and he opened the door just a little

What was in Ruby's dream was she and… himself dancing tango in a dance competition?

Jaune wasn't expecting that, Ruby wanted to dance tango with him? Maybe he could ask her tomorrow if she want to learn some dance steps

He closed the cloud's door and directly he went to the another bunk where Yang was sleeping

"Maybe what she is dreaming right now, probably about fights" Jaune thought

And he was right, because when he opened the door, he was received by Yang with a cape punching his face, and in the background was a song that in that moment shouted "ONE PUNCH!"

The punch was so strong Jaune was launched off the room and he landed in another cloud

"Auch"

Fortunately for Jaune he landed in a soft pillow of pink color

Actually, the dream was almost of pink color in their totally

"Where am I? Is this Velvet's dream? Or I'm in Nora's?" He questioned. It was a world so fluffy with unicorns, ponies, rainbows, and candy

He noticed that there was a person in a table in front of him

It was a girl dressed as a princess with pink wings, giving tea to 2 dolls seated in chairs

"Do you want more tea, Mrs. Flufflybuns?"

Then Jaune notice who was that girl, his eyes widened

And he exploded in laughs

The girl noticed the boy laughing in the ground made of pink clouds and she dropped the jar of tea

"J-Jaune?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Jaune couldn't say anything, if he could, he probably would say "What the heck Coco?"

He stood up, still laughing, and he walked to the exit not looking at the flustered girl

Jaune left the cloud and he couldn't take it anymore, he fell to the floor for third or fourth time this night and he laughed until he finally recovered

"Oh my god, a shame I didn't have a camera in that moment " He wiped his tears off his eyes "Oh man, I mean, The cool Coco Adel dreaming things like that? I mean, I know that she has a soft side, but that?!" and he chuckled a little

He noticed that he was in Team CFVY's dorm "How hard was that punch?" He asked

Then Jaune saw Coco was growling in the bed with a blush on her face

"Relax, I wouldn't say anything about this" He comforted her, even knowing that she isn't hearing him

He turned around and saw Velvet sleeping a few meters of Coco's bed

Jaune was curious, so he went to her cloud and he opened the door

"Maybe it's the same dream as Coco- Ok, no, that's too much gore"

He saw Velvet killing demons with a variety or weapons such like a Gatling gun, a chainsaw, a shotgun and a giant weapon that was called "BFG 9000" or something like that

"Well, that will haunt me for a while" Jaune said as she shut the door with force

Jaune sighed, he was exhausted "If this happened again, I would enter on my dream immediately. Seriously, this dream thing is very creepy"

After leaving the room, Jaune was walking the dark halls of the academy like a haunted ghost until a certain cloud form Team SSSN attracted him

It was different from the other clouds he saw before, it was like it was... a shared cloud?

Suddenly Sun jumped out of the cloud with a monster truck and noticed Jaune standing in the door

"Hey dude, you left your cloud too?"

"It's something normal or what?" Jaune asked incredulously

"You remember that weird pink dust that Professor Peach showed us the last day?" Suddenly Scarlet appeared, this time with a pirate costume and a parrot in his shoulder "Apparently it gave us the capacity to enter in other people's dreams"

"Oh... actually that makes sense" Jaune said

Then suddenly, from the cloud appeared Cardin and Neptune

Cardin was dressed as a motorcyclist with a mechanical hand, and Neptune was dressed as a king, with a gold crown and a red cape with jewelry

"Hey, are you going to enter or what?" Cardin exclaimed, then he noticed Jaune in front of him "Oh, Jaune, you smelled that dust too?"

"I think so, I don't really remember actually" Jaune said honestly

"Great! Another participant for our race" Neptune exclaimed with solemnity

"Race?" Jaune raised an eyebrow

"Oh right, we are doing a race, who wins, will choose what type of dream comes next" Scarlet explained

"We had kings, pirates, monster trucks, dystopic futures" Sun counted with his fingers as he listed all the worlds they were playing moments ago

"Do you want to joins us?" Neptune asked

Jaune thought for a moment…

Nah, just kidding, he was bouncing in his place with excitement and nodding dumbly

Sun chuckled a little "Alright then, we have our twelfth participant"

"Let the games begin!" Neptune yelled, and accidentally broke the mood of the room "Sorry, too soon?" he said embarrassed

Scarlet sighed "Ignore that" and then he opened the cloud

There were another six participants waiting in their respective cars. There was Sage dressed as a soldier, Yatsu dressed as a ninja, Fox dressed as a magician, Dove, Sage and Russel dressed as Spartans, and also there was a woman outside of the race course with a notebook in her left hand

"Professor Peach?" Jaune asked dumfound

"Mr. Arc" she replied "I'm glad that you finally decide to accompany us"

"So, what is this for?"

"Just a little experiment I'm doing for my new investigation about the human and Faunus psique" She explained like if Jaune understood what she was talking "Anyways, enjoy the dream while I'm taking notes"

Jaune nodded as a reply, and then he asked to Cardin "So, how do I get a car here?"

"it's not obvious? You have to create it" Cardin rolled his eyes

Jaune thought for a moment, and then a black and a luxurious car appeared in front of him

"Woah, it looks awesome" Sun said

"It's the Hunt Car!" Jaune replied with a low voice, and then he was dressed with his superhero's clothes

"A superhero? Cool" Scarlet replied "But not as cool as pirates"

"Don't discuss about this theme again, Scarlet" Sage said in his car, that was actually a tub with wheels

Scarlet just sighed and he went to his car, or, more specifically, a ship with wheels

There were a lot of diverse "cars". Fox had a normal red Ferrari, Yatsu was on a carriage with horses, Cardin was in a motorcycle with fire wheels, Sun had his monster truck, Neptune was in a throne with wheels and the rest of team CDRL was in a roman chariot

"Ok guys!" the professor shouted "Ready, set, go!"

And then the race begun, with a lot of obstacles, monster, traps and bizarre courses and artifacts

 **(4 hours later)**

After of hours of adventure in which the boys were doing things like being superheroes, freestyle wrestling, fights with laser swords, fights against mommies, finding hidden treasures in the ocean (That wasn't very funny for Neptune though), parkour in the streets, and extreme monopoly, the professor said that was enough for this night

"Alright boys, I know that it's fun and all, but its 5:40 already and I want all of you in your own clouds before the sun rises and your consciences take off from your bodies" the professor stated as she finished taking notes

Soon the group returned back to their own clouds of dreams

Jaune was finally again in his dorm, there were some birds singing already, fortunately it was a Saturday

"Hmm, I forgot about Nora's cloud" he approached slowly to the cloud but before he could do something he saw a cartel that frozen him in fear

There was a cartel, written in a red paint that said " **DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE** " and the scream of a Grimm was heard inside of the cloud

"Nope" he said as he walked back to his own cloud "Nope nope nope nope nope nope" and then he opened the door of the cloud and he slammed it without looking back

 **(In the morning)**

Jaune woke up, and he felt tired

"Uhgh, why my head aches?" Then he remembered it "Uh right, Extreme Monopoly"

Then Ren, still in pajamas, approached to his bed "So, how was your odyssey?"

"Absolutely bizarre" he replied "By the way, did you know about that experiment of Professor Peach?

"I was there with you when she wanted some help with her thesis" he shrugged "By the way, you didn't enter to Nora's dream, right?"

Jaune felt goosebumps when he remember the door "Fortunately, I didn't"

"Good, I don't want to see my brother of other mother being traumatized" he giggled a little "You're coming? Nora's asking me for her special breakfast in the saloon"

The two guys were walking in the halls when suddenly they were stopped by Professor Peach with a notebook on her arm

"Good morning, Mr Arc, Mr Ren, Did you had fun in your dreams?"

Both students nodded in rely

"Great, unfortunately, I don't think we can't do this again for a long time"

"Why? Something happened?" Ren asked

"It's more for the safety of your lives and minds, I don't want to see what would happened if you were outside of your clouds for more than 5 hours" She explained "By the way, you didn't have any troubles this morning?"

"Actually, I had a weird headache when I woke up" Jaune said, and Ren shook his head because he was in his cloud all the time

"Just a headache? Nothing like hallucinations, new traumas, aches in your body or sudden premonitions that are warming you about possible deaths?" the professor asked as she was writing the information in her notebook

"Nothing" The boys shook their head in response

"Good to know, now, if you excuse me, I need to talk with team SSSN" and she left the hall, leaving the 2 boys with several questions

However, when they final reached his destination, Ren and Jaune were greeted to see a Valkyrie telling her usual stories while Yang, Velvet and Ruby were listening her

Jaune felt a little of pain in his jaw when he saw his girlfriend Yang, and a little of panic when he saw Velvet smiling at him

"And then big monster was in front of me! It had a lot of sharp teeth, and it was like an Ursa but with wings like a Nevermore! And he wanted to eat me, but I use my hammer and Ren come and-"Nora was telling the greatest adventure to everyone, that probably it was just a dream

"You know, since I heard those weird sounds last night, I don't know if that tale was real or not" Jaune muttered, and Ren nodded in agreement

Suddenly, Jaune's sight was covered by a girl in sunglasses

"Hey Coco good morni-"

"If you tell somebody about what happened last night your will regret it, Arc" Coco said with a dark tone

Jaune, far from being scared, gave a stupid smile to her "Understood"

"I'm talking on serious Jaune, if you tell that to somebody like Yang or Fox-"

"Okay okay, lips sealed" Jaune said still with his dorky smile

Coco was turning away when the knight muttered under his breath "Bronie"

"What did you just said?!" Coco said angrily with a blush on her face

"Nothing, I said nothing!" Jaune said with fast waving hand gestures

Coco glared at him, and then she seated in the couch where to watch the news

"Ok, that was weird" Ren said as he walked to the kitchen to prepare Nora's breakfast

Jaune only sighed in response "That's the last time I'm wandering between worlds"

"Wandering? What are you talking about?" A voice behind him talked

"Uh?" Jaune said, then he noticed Blake standing beside him

"Oh hi Blake, just ignore what I said" he answered, then he noticed something new in the girl "Hey, what happened with the bow?"

"Oh? I just… got bored to use it" She looked away "It's something wrong, Jaune?"

"No! I mean, no… you look more beautiful like this, I like it" He said with honestly, ignoring the blush on his face when he said that

A pink color on her cheeks appeared and a smile of joy and relief appeared in the cat faunus "I'm happy to hear that" she gave a kiss on his cheek and she went to table were was still the group listening Nora's tale while she was still waiting for her breakfast with impatience

Jaune went to the fridge and he grabbed a yogurt, then he grabbed a spoon and he seated in the couch were Pyrrha, Weiss and Coco were watching the TV

Jaune sat aside Weiss, She was reclaiming to Coco to stop changing channels, but the girl didn't listened her

"Good morning babe" Pyrrha stood up to give a kiss to her boyfriend. A kiss that tasted like grape yogurt

Then, he remember Pyrrha's dream "Hey Pyrrha, can I ask you something?"

The girl nodded in response

"What would you think I a let my hair grow up? Like you know, to make me a ponytail or something like that?"

He giggled a little when he saw the flustered face of the redhead. The girl's imagination was working nonstop, thinking how Jaune would look with long hair or with a ponytail like hers

"I-I what- I d-don't k-know If you wanted to do it t-then I w-will not be mad or something" She said, but actually her mind was shouting him to do it

Then she excuse herself to the table

Jaune giggled a little more until he noticed the glare of Weiss behind him

"No" she said, referring to the hair part "You would look awful"

"Pftt, Party pooper" Jaune said as a joke

"I know what are you trying to do, so don't ever think about it"

Then Jaune remembered Weiss's dream when he saw the glare of the girl

"Hey, I think you owe me something" He said with his typical dorky smile

"Oh yeah? Sorry but if its money then I-"Weiss was interrupted when Jaune got closer to her and her lips were covered by his

Jaune kissed her and after a couple of seconds he pulled away slowly

"Sorry, I really wanted to do it" he said smiling

"D-Dolt" she looked away with a cracked voice and a red face

"Aw that's unfair! I want a kiss too!" before Jaune could see who said that, a trail of roses ran to him, and a new pair of lips smacked against his

His eyes widened, but soon he closed them as he hugged the new girl who was kissing him

After a minute, he pulled out a little and he asked a question

"Say Ruby, would do you like to learn tango with me?"

Her eyes widened at the idea "Oh my god you know how to dance tango?!"

"I mean, I used to dance that with my mother and my sister Jane, so yeah, I know a little"

She hugged him with force "I'd love to! When we will begin?"

"Ehmm, what about after lunch?" jaune suggested

Ruby cheered in response and then she went to kiss his boyfriend a little more

Jaune sighed in relief, at least this time, nobody was hurt and his mind was apparently fin-

Wait a minute, is that a ghost standing in front of him?

"Oh oh"

* * *

 **And this is what happens when you are daydreaming in classes**

 **I was remembering that SpongeBob chapter when he was messing with his friend's dreams. So I thought "hey, that could be an excellent idea for a chapter!" and then this thing was born.**

 **In this chapter I didn't want to put the girls in jealous mode, at least Jaune can rest a little only for this time**

 **And I decided to take off Blake's bow, why? Because she is cuter without that bow, at least that's what I think (and probably Jaune too)**

 **Like I put always in my fics at the end, I don't own RWBY, apologies for the grammar mistakes, and see you next update!**

 **P.S: My older sister will defend her thesis this Friday, wish her good luck! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Jaune has a moustache (and the girls don't like it)**

 **[Disclaimer: This chapter is also a bit ridiculous]**

* * *

3 weeks has passed since the adventure of the dreams and clouds, now Jaune was in Team SSSN's dorm along with his friend Ren, Cardin's team, and Fox and Yatsuhashi

They decide to have a "Men night" in which they were talking about trivial things, drink beers, and the most important thing

Bets in mortal kombat

It was almost a tradition; whoever that wins in a match, will choose a punishment for the loser, and he is not allowed to complain or he will suffer the consequences. and just one will be the winner

And the bets were the wildest bets you could imagine

First was Sun vs Neptune

Sun choose Sub-zero and Neptune choose Scorpion

After a couple of minutes, while everyone was cheering them, Sun was the winner (For fifth time consecutively this week)

"Ah cmon" Neptune yelled "No one wins Sub-zero"

"Ah ah ah, not complaining, Neptune, now pay"

The thing Neptune he had to do was survive to 2 minutes in cold water (They put the tub of the bathroom with a lot of ice)

Neptune was successful, and now was crying a little while he was recovering his warm

After that, they were doing a lot of crazy bets

Ren had to dye his hair in a pink color

Dove had to eat something from the trash

Sun had to put hot was in one of his legs

Russel had to shave his hair

Scarlet had to undress until he was only with his boxers

Sky drank water from the toilet

And Sage shaved his eyebrows

The only ones who didn't wanted to play were Yatsu and Fox. They were not interested in the game so they were just watching how the others were hurting themselves

Now they were watching the final match

 **JAUNE VS CARDIN**

"Oh now you're going to lose Jauney boy"

"We will see that, my boy Cardin"

Both teens were watching each other with fire in their eyes

Jaune choose Kung Lao

And Cardin choose Raiden

 **ROUND 1**

 **FIGHT!**

 _Kung Lao did the first punch with his hat, but Raiden could make a counterattack, making an electro shock that made Kung Lao fall in the air_

 _Raiden tried to grab Kung Lao by the shoulder but it couldn't, Kung Lao took advantage and make some punches in the face of the god, launching him to the other side of the temple where the fight was given_

 _Raiden stood up and before Kung Lao could make a kick in the air, he made and uppercut that made the ninja with the hat to fall to the ground_

 _Kung Lao stood up again and this time he grabbed a big bowl and launched to the thunder god that knocked him out_

 _But before he could make the final punch, Raiden stood up and grabbed him, and with his powers he electroshock him with flash lightings from his hands_

 **Raiden Wins**

 **ROUND 2**

 **FIGHT**!

"Oh c'mon!" Jaune yelled

"Sorry Jaune, but this time I win!"

"Kick his ass!" Sun yelled

 _Kung Lao tried to punch the god, but Raiden blocked all the attacks and he made an uppercut, launching the ninja far away from him_

 _Suddenly, Kung Lao trow his hat/saw to the god, passing into X-ray mode_

"Really? That's unfair!" Cardin complained

Jaune only chuckled devilishly in reply

 _Unfortunately for Raiden, that drained all his second life bar_

 **Kung Lao wins**

 **Final Round**

 **Fight!**

"Come on Jaune you can do it!" Neptune cheered at the blonde guy

"You can do it Cardin kick his ass!" Dove yelled at his leader

The group was divided, who will win? The harem master, Jaune Arc, or the big and strong leader of team Cardinal, Cardin Winchester?

We don't have time for cliffhangers, so let's watch it

 _Raiden blocked some of the attacks Kung Lao was doing, but this time the ninja did a step back so he won't be punched by the god_

 _The ninja jumped as he did a kick towards the god, but before that could happen, Raiden activated X-ray mode, Launching Kung Lao into the air and electroshock him with a force only his bones could be watched_

"Really?! That almost killed me!"

"Pfft, look who's talking" Cardin scoffed at Jaune's complains

 _Kung Lao's life bar was in in critic, while Raiden's was in half_

 _Raiden tried to approach towards the ninja, But Kung Lao threw his hat a couple of times_

 _One of them was blocked but the others 3 don't, making Raiden's life decrease in the same point as Kung Lao's life bar_

"Go Jaune Go!" Scarlet cheered as Sun, Sage and Ren did the same

"Kill him, Cardin!" His team cheered at his leader

All of sudden, the two fighters jumped into the air as they made an flying kick

One of them will be the winner.

Just one of them would save himself from the other's bet

And the winner is….

Raiden

"NOOO!" Jaune sulked as he threw the joystick to Sun's bed

"YEAH! IN YOUR FACE JAUNEY BOY" Cardin shouted

" _FINISH HIM!" The announcer shouted, waiting for the player to do the next move_

 _Cardin smacked a couple of buttons and then a new cinematic appeared_

 _Suddenly a staff appeared in the hands of the god. Raiden threw a lightning bolt into the Ninja's legs, exploding them and then Raiden jumped wie staff in his hands, and the he impaled him with the stick in the ninja's mouth, after that, the god raised a hand at the sky and another lightning bolt appeared and impacted it where the ninja was impaled._

 _RAIDEN WINS_

 _FATALITY_

"You are ready for your punishment, Jauney boy?" Cardin scoffed while his team was laughing devilishly

Jaune was crying a little while Ren with his pink hair patted one of his shoulder in comfort

"I was so close!" He shouted

"Ah, this reminds me of the good times" Cardin mocked "Russel, bring. The. Dust"

Suddenly, Russel took out from his pocket a tiny metal box

"What's in the box?" Sage asked

"We found this in Port's office, we are not sure what is it, but surely should be funny" Dove answered

"The instructions said that we should pour this on Jaune's face and then we should wait for at least five minutes" Russel explained at his leader

Cardin grabbed the box and he opened. Inside there was a brown dust, and it was a little sticky.

Cardin put some of the dust in an ice cream stick and he approached where Jaune was seated

"Are you ready big boy?" Cardin asked

Not waiting for Jaune's response, Cardin smacked the dust between the nose and lips of the knight

Cardin brow a line of dust on Jaune's face, making the draw of an elegant moustache

"Oh la la!" Cardin scoffed again "Now, we have to wait"

"How do you feel Jaune?" Neptune asked

"I don't know, it burns a little" Jaune tried to touch the paste above his lips, but Cardin stopped him before he could mess it

"So, how much we have to wait now?" Scarlet asked at Sky, that was watching his clock

"Just a few seconds" he replied "And… now"

Then suddenly, something appeared in Jaune's face

An extraordinary gold moustache.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE LIKE PROFESSOR PORT!" Dove said laughing while Russel was taking pictures of the blonde

Jaune didn't said anything, he touched his new moustache with delicacy "It's... kinda itchy actually, how do I look?"

"Very mature, actually" Scarlet answered

"You look fine, Jaune" Ren said

"Aww that's unfair, I want a moustache like that!" Sun whined "There's more of that dust in that box?"

Cardin opened the box to confirm "Yeah there is a little-" and he was interrupted when Sun stole the box from his hand with his tail, now the monkey was watching the box with awe along with his friend Neptune

"Oh my god so this means we don't need these fake moustaches anymore?" Neptune asked with excitement as he hold 2 moustaches in his hands

"Burn that shit Nep, now we'll become in real detectives!" Sun said as he put some of the dust above his superior lip and then he did the same in Neptune's

Suddenly, in their faces appeared a blonde and a blue moustaches, respectively

Both guys were touching the other's facial hair in awe and joy while the others were watching them with discomfort

"That looks so gay even for my standards" Scarlet made fun of the two guys who were touching their moustaches like they found the lost ark

Cardin remained silent for a while until he turned to saw the blonde leader watching himself in a mirror

"Wow.. I look like my grandpa Dante" he said with disbelief and awe

"Well, enough of staring, now we could start with our actual bet"

"wait, real bet?"

"Sky, you know what to do now" Cardin said as the mentioned guy approached slowly to Jaune with a pair of scissors in his hands and a little of pink tincture that was used to dye Ren's hair

"Oh oh" that was the thought of Jaune as he paled, feeling scared about his new moustache's well-being

5 minutes later, Jaune's moustache was pink and it had a toothbrush style

"You look like an old actor from those movies my grandma used to watch" Sage said giggling

"Wait no actually he looks like Hit-"

"Don't you dare finishing that phrase, Sun" Scarlet threated as he covered his leader's mouth with his hand

"Whatever, someone wants to play again?" Cardin asked at the group of friends

"Actually, I want to give it a try" Fox grabbed the second joystick as he and Cardin proceeded to choose a new character

 **(The next day)**

In the JNPR's dorm, we find all the team sleeping. Ren managed to fix his hair and Jaune shaved his moustache before sleeping

Pyrrha was the first to wake up, she yawned and stretched her arms as she sat in her bed

Then she noticed a still sleepy Jaune in his bed. The blonde leader was lay face down and his pillow was covering his face

"He must be really tired after his "Men time" with the others" she thought.

The Spartan approached carefully to her boyfriend's bed. The guy left his onesie a time ago (Since certain group ripped off his clothes like predators in their second anniversary) and he changed it for a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt with the Pumpkin Pete's logo

Jaune was snorting in his sleep, and Pyrrha couldn't help but giggling at that image of her boyfriend with his messy hair

She took him by one if his arms and she started to shake him slowly

Soon he started to wake up

"mhm.. 5 minutes more, please" He groaned in his pillow

"Time to wake up, sleepy head" Pyrrha said with a cute tone as she get closer to him and kissed his right cheek

"mhm.. I don't want to" he grabbed his pillow and he covered his face with it tighter

"C'mon babe, at least for a kiss?"

Jaune thought for a minute before answering

"I like that idea…" he shyly said

Pyrrah smiled at that

Then he turned around so his face was revealed

and her smiled fades and a she let out a unholy scream

"AAHHHH!" her scream was so loud it woke up their 2 teammates

Both Ren and Nora grabbed their weapons without thinking twice

"What happened?!" Ren asked concerned

"It is Grimm? White Fang? Pancakes stock-out?!" Nora shouted with fear

Then she saw her leaders face

"FEARLESS LEADER HAS A RAT IN HIS MOUTH!" Nora exclaimed "Wait what?!" Jaune shouted, then he felt what was in his lips and his eyes widened of surprise "Wait Nora no!"

She started to run at him with her hammer ready to smack that rat

But before that could happen Jaune reacted immediately and he jumped out of his bed with fear

Nora smashed his bed without thinking , and before she could do something more Ren grabbed her by her arms

"Calm down Nora, that's not a rat, that's a moustache" Ren explained calmly as he held tight her arm

"Ohh…" she calmed a little, then soon she started laughing "Jaune-jaune looks like professor Port"

"Oh my god, When? How? What? Why?!" Pyrrha started to panic at Jaune's new style, it remind her of her old manager

"Hey, hey, there's no need to freak out" Ren said, then he look at his leader that was standing in the center of the dorm "I though you shaved that moustache last night"

"I did!" Jaune exclaimed "I'm just as astonished as you guys! It's like it appeared like magic or something like that" he said while he was touching his moustache, apparently it got bigger since the last time and now it was covering his mouth

Suddenly there were knocks in their dorm

"Hey we heard some weird noises, everything is okay Jaune?" it was Ruby who talked behind of the door. She and her team were suddenly woken by an unholy scream, the noise of a furniture being destroyed by a hammer and Nora's laughs

Jaune started to sweat intensely, if Pyrrha's reaction was a scream that could be easily confused as a Grimm being impaled then he was afraid to see his other girlfriends' reactions

"Y-Yeah! E-Everything's fine Rubes! J-Just a little nightmare" He stammered, then he look at Ren and muttered as he went to the bathroom "Cover me while I'm shaving this thing"

The ninja nodded slowly as he approached to the door. He opened it and he saw the little reaper with a concerned look in her face, and behind her was the entire group with the same face

"Hey guys" Ren calmly greeted "Don't worry, Nora just.. Got feared and slammed Jaune's bed on accident"

"On accident? That's a nice way to say it" Blake said with her eyes narrowed

"Yeah, and what happened with that scream? It sounded like Pyrrha screaming" Yang said

"Don't worry guys, we have everything under-"

"JAUNE HAS A MOUSTACHE!" Nora yelled

-control" Ren said deflated as he glared at Nora who looked away and started whistling

"Wait.. A moustache?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at that

"Yes! And it looks like a rat! it's awesome!" Nora said excited, while the other girls had disgusted faces

"A rat?! Gross!" Weiss shuddered at the thought of Jaune having a rat in his face

"Can we enter? I'm a bit curious of vomit boy with moustache" Yang opened the door without waiting Ren's response and she noticed Pyrrha standing like a statue with her face and body totally pale

"Hey P-money what's up? You looked like you saw a ghost"

"It was.. worse" Pyrrha said shivering while Yang tilted her head

"Hey Jaune, are you there?" Ruby knocked the door of the bathroom

"Y-Yeah, just give me a sec!" Her boyfriend said while he was still shaving

Ruby knocked again the door "Can I enter please? I just want to see if you are okay"

Jaune sighed "Ruby, I appreciate the concern, but really, its fine, just give me a minute a- AUCH!"

"Jaune, what happened?"

"Nothing! I just cut myself with the razor, how idiot of me" He said as he cursed under his breath

Suddenly yang knocked the door "Hey Jaune, I'm respect your privacy by knocking the door, but reasserting my authority as concerned girlfriend by coming in any way!" and then she kicked the door

Then she saw it, and her eyes opened like plates

It was…

It was Jaune completely shaved, with a little bandage in her superior lip, next to his right cheek

"Hey, I can't afford another door, I have enough with the bed" Jaune said annoyed

"Aww, I wanted to see that moustache" Yang said disappointed, imagining all the punks and jokes she could do

"Sorry, we were just a little worried, that's all" Ruby said a little embarrassed

"Talk by yourself, I told you that it was just Nora doing her things" Weiss said, she was more concerned about Pyrrha's health than her boyfriend's new moustache.

Such redhead was seated in her bed, drinking a glass of water with some sugar, cortesy of the heiress

" but-"

"If jaune could live with Nora for at least one year, I think he can manage a hammer in his bed" Blake said behind of Yang

"Hey, Fearless leader lives a good life here, and if you want to know he stopped having those stupid bruises in his legs" Nora declared

Jaune sighed, and then he gave a smile to Ruby "Its fine Rubes, really, it was just a mous-" Then his lip started trembling "Uh?"

Everybody remained silent, and then, the unexpected happened

'POOF'

And then, another moustache appeared on jaune's face

"Oh… so that's what happened after we went to sleep" Ren broke the silence

"You have to be kidding me…" Jaune whined

"That's a big ass rat" Nora declared again

Meanwhile the girls had mixed reactions at that moustache

Ruby was in shock and frozen in place

Blake had a disgusted face

Yang couldn't stop laughing

And Weiss..

Well, Weiss let out another scream like Pyrrha's, that drew Ruby's and Blake's attention

"Weiss, what happened?" Ruby asked at the heiress who looked paler than before, if that was even possible

She looked away and started muttering "HellookslikemyfatherHellookslikemyfatherHellookslikemyfatherHellookslikemyfatherHellookslikemyfather" she couldn't bear it and she left the room not before slamming the door

"Great, we lost her" Blake said with eyes narrowed

"She will be fine?" Ren asked

"Yes.. I think" Blake just shrugged

Meanwhile, Jaune wasn't having a good time, right now Nora was touching his moustache while Yang was making jokes about his new facial hair

"Oh cmon Jaune just said at the camera 'It's a me, Jaun-luigi!" Yang said with a stereotypical north mistralian voice

"Yang, that's a bit racist" Blake declared

"Pfft, for you everything is racist, Blake" Yang turned to see her partner

"Hey, that's not true"

"Please, if I want to touch your ears, it's racist, If I want to buy those fake ears that I saw in the city for Ruby, its racist, If I-"

"Okay that's enough!" Suddenly Pyrrha shouted, now she looked saner, and well, angrier

Everybody stayed frozen, afraid of any movements of the angry Spartan

"Oh oh, Pyrrha's mad" Nora said and slowly she stepped back with Ren

Pyrrha approached to her scared boyfriend and she grabbed the moustache with one of her hands

"Who. Did. This" she demanded

"I.. ehm… well…"

 **(5 minutes later)**

Somebody was knocking the door of SSSN's dorm, it was like the police or the army was knocking behind of that door

Sun groaned as he stood up from his bed "Coming!"

"God, It's too early for this" he muttered as he made his path to the door who was still being knocked furiously

"Hey stop! You are going to broke the door" he yelled as he reached the door

He opened it and the monkey faunus was greeted to see a furious Pyrrha, a embarrassed Jaune, a worried Ruby, and Yang

"Hey, guys, what's u-"He was suddenly interrupted when the redhead grabbed him by his shoulders

"Where is Cardin? I need to talk some seriously words with him"

"Cardin? Mhm.." he started remembering what happened last night "I'm not sure, I think he is in CFVY's dorm still doing the be-" He could finish the phrase because Pyrrha left with mustached Jaune

"Sorry for that, we had a very rough day" Ruby explained as she started leaving with her sister

"nice moustache by the way" Yang complimented before leaving

Sun remained still in the door, watching the girls leaving, and then he touched his face until he grabbed the facial hair

"its still here.. Oh god, better I tell this to Neptune"

"Tell me what?" Suddenly Neptune talked behind of Neptune

"Nep, look at yourself in the mirror"

The blue haired guy walled to the bathroom still a little confused to see himself in the mirror. There wasn't anything weird on him, until he saw a blue moustache on his lips

"Wow.. is this real?" Neptune said

"Yep, and you know what this means?"

"That now we can buy enter to those clubs without ID?"

"I like how are you thinking, but, apart from that, now we are" Sun made a dramatic pause "Real detectives"

Neptune's eyes widened at that thought, then both teenagers jumped in the air and made an epic bro fist

"Time to save this city from those criminals!" Sun said

"Oh yeah!"

Then both were interrupted by Scarlet who threw a pillow at Sun's face, asking to both guys to shut up

(CFVY's dorm)

Knock Knock Knock*

"Coming!" The voice of Yatsu said as he approached at the door. He opened and he saw Pyrrha Nikos with an annoyed face

"Morning Pyrrha" he simply greeted

"Morning Yatsuhashi, Hey, I was wondering if Cardin is here."

"Cardin?" he took a look inside of his dorm "Yeah, it's here, but I don't think he can talk with you right now"

"Why not?"

"He is still doing Fox's bet from last night"

"Wait? From last night?" She raised an eyebrow

"Look by yourself" He moved a bit and Pyrrha took a look of what was happening inside

Cardin was doing Fox's homework, and apparently it was doing Coco's and Velvet's too. Yatsu didn't want to

And there he was, the poor leader doing a 3 months' homework all night in a little table in the center of the room, while Fox, Coco and Velvet were watching him with cups of coffee in their hands, seated in their respective beds

Cardin dropped the pencil "Can I rest a little, Fox please?" He had all his eyes red, and he had big bags under his eyes, and his hair was messy too

"Uhmm, I don't know" Fox said after taking a zip of his coffee "What you girls think?"

"Ehh, 50/50" Coco said as she did a movement with her free hand "He still needs to do my History's homework from Obbleck"

"I don't know guys" Velvet answered "Don't you think this is too much?"

"Well, after he tried to challenge me 4 times in that game last night, I think this is the most merciful thing I could do to Cardin"

The faunus sighed "I think just a 30 minutes would be good for him"

"Yes! Thank you Velvet" and in less than of a minute, Cardin fell asleep in the table

"Great, they punish him before I could" Pyrrha groaned, and that groan was perceived by the rabbit faunus, who was surprised at first but soon she relaxed

"Hey Pyrrha" She greeted her with joy, while the Spartan only waved weakly

"Hey, P-money, what's with the grumpy face" Coco asked with her typical grin

The Spartan heavily sighed "I wanted to talk with Cardin about a little problem we had this morning but since now he is sleeping like a rock"

"Wait, did you say a problem?" Fox raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him "It is because of what Cardin did to Jaune right?" The redhead nodded in affirmation

"Wait, what did Cardin do to our Jaune?" Coco said with anger in her voice as she stand up to grab her weapon

"Well, ehmm..." Pyrrha sighed in frustration "Jaune, can you enter to the dorm please?"

The blonde shyly did what his girlfriend demanded, and the team CFVY had mixed reactions when they saw the new moustache in the blonde

Fox and Yatsu were not impressed, they saw the moustache before, but with Velvet and Coco was totally different

Coco spit her coffee at the image, while Velvet seems shocked but soon, she started giggling

At least that was a relief for Jaune

"Okay that's it, I'm going to kill Cardin" Coco said as she grabbed her bag

"I'm joining too" Pyrrha said as she take out her spear

"Hey, but he didn't finish my homework yet!" Fox reclaimed

"I don't care! He made my boyfriend to look like an stupid and old cowboy" she yelled as she pointed to Jaune who didn't said anything because he was afraid

"Hey, he doesn't look that bad"

"What?!" both Pyrrha and Coco yelled at velvet, making her to yelp in fear

"I-I mean, I-I think he looks m-more mature, that's all"

That phrase gave to him at least a little of confidence with his new moustache, maybe it's not so bad after all

"Velvet, we don't want a mature Jaune, we want our childish and cute Jaune" Pyrrha explained

"Hey, I'm not childish"

"Yes, you are" Both Coco and Pyrrha shouted at him at the same time, making the guy to shut up again

"Hey, before you kill Cardin, I think that I have something that will interest you more" Yatsu approached at the girls and he showed them a little metal box with a name impressed in it

"Property of Peter Port"

The girls raised an eyebrow at that

"Maybe Professor Port may help with this problem" the giant guy calmly explained

"It's a good idea.. But killing Cardin sounds better" Coco said

"Of course, if you want to be In Jail again, but this time forever" Fox mocked at his leader who started shivering

"Oh gods, no, better dead than using those orange costumes"

"Thank you Yatsu" Pyrrha grabbed the metal box "I think Cardin can wait until he is totally rested"

"Whatever" Fox said "He still need to do my report on Peach classes, and then I set him free"

"And I thought I was having the trouble here" Jaune thought out loud

"Moving on, Darling, we need to exterminate that moustache of yours" Coco said as he grabbed his wrist to drag him

"Aww, Can't I keep the moustache?"

"No" The girls said

"Why not?"

"You look like a manager I had when I was younger"

"Moustaches are so old fashioned, besides you look like Port"

"I actually don't care, but it seems a rather odd, actually"

Both teenagers were walking in the halls, trying to localize Port's office, when Yang and Ruby joined them to the group, both girls were exhausted after trying to localize Pyrrha

"Hey guys, where you had been? Velvet asked

Yang take her time to recover, and then she spoke "Trying to find Pyrrha, man she is as almost as fast as Ruby"

"I could use my semblance, but you said no" Ruby cutely pouted

"Not in the halls Ruby, you know what happened last time" Yang said, making to her sis to groan in frustration

"Whatever, you guys found how to bring Jaune to normality?"

"We are on the case, we are searching for Port's office" Pyrrha explained

"Hey, where's Weiss and Blake though?" Coco asked as he dragged Jaune, who had a poker face in that moment

"Well, Weiss... She couldn't stand it" Yang explained

"Yeah, I think Blake is comforting her right now in our dorm" Ruby said

"That bad uh?" Coco said as she took a look at Jaune, who moved his moustache in response

"It's just a moustache, it can't be so bad" Jaune said

"Jaune, no offense, but.." Pyrrha sighed "Nora's right, you look like you're having a dead rat in your mouth"

"Aww" Jaune whined

"Don't worry jaune, soon you will stop having that moustache"

"Why I can't keep it?"

"You want Yang to do "funny" videos with you and sharing it in DustTube?"

Jaune remained silent as he thought for a minute

"Yeah, no worth it"

"Oh cmon!" Yang yelled "It would be funny, just think about it, Jaun-luigi doing pizzas, or better, A parody of super linguini 64! It could be viral"

"Yeah… that's a bit racist Yang" Velvet admitted, and everyone nodded

"You are just like Blake"

"Maybe because she's right"

"Guys, shut up, we are here" Pyrrha said, finally they were in the door of Port's office

Pyrrha knocked calmer than other times, they heard the voice of the professor asking who's knocking the door. The Spartan said her name, saying that she needs to talk with him

The professor opened the door, and the group saw him with his typical clothes and a cup of coffee in his hand

"Oh Miss Nikos, I saw you brought Mr. Arc, Miss Rose, Xiao long , Scarlatina and Adel as well" he took a zip of his coffee and continued "May I know what do you want to know?"

"Well.." Coco grabbed Jaune by his arms and brought him to the front to show the problem

The professor raised an eyebrow and then he said "What a good moustache you have Mr Arc, quite as good as mine" He joked a little

Jaune hesitantly laughed a little, until Coco's glare made him to stop

Pyrrha sighed before continuing "Look professor, we found a box that could be yours" She showed him the metal box. The professor grabbed it to examine it

"I thought I lost this one" he laughed a little "Thank you very much, so the problem is?"

"Ehmm" Pyrrha made a gesture to show Jaune moustache

"Oh right, the moustache, how fool of me" The professor said "What do you want to know?"

This time Jaune talked "Well, it turns out that this morning I woke up with this, and then I shaved it, and moments later, poof!" Jaune made a gesture of an explosion with his hands "A new moustache appeared in my face"

Port brought a hand to his own moustache "Hmm interesting; tell me Mr Arc, you know what this is?" the professor raised the metal box in his hands

Jaune shook his head in answer

"This is a especial dust that scientist from Atlas made for men who wants to preserve his facial hair in good conditions and also a good medicament for those who have problems of hair loss" Port took another sip and continued "It looks like you took a strong dose of this dust, that means that even if you shave that moustache, the dust will still doing his function until the dose finishes"

"So... how much time I have to wait until that happens?" Jaune asked

"Uhmm" Port thought for a while "I'm not entirely, probably one week"

"A week?!" Ruby shouted in disbelief

"Maybe two" The professor admitted, not looking the pale face of Miss Rose and the shocked face of miss Nikos "oh by the way, I want to know who took this box, I wish to talk a little with him or her"

"It was Cardin" Coco admitted

"Thank you, and now, if that was everything, I need to see a few things the headmaster gave to me. Good morning" and with that, he closed the door

"Well.. That was something" Velvet said

"Oh god, oh god, this is not good, this is not good" Ruby started to panic

"Hey, now, now, I know that Jaune having a moustache is utterly ridiculous-"

"Hey!"

"- But there's nothing to panic, I mean, obviously he would look like a mini-Port but we saw more awful things befo-"

"No no no!" Ruby interrupted her sister "you don't understand Yang! You know what that moustache mean for us?"

"uhmm, no?" Yang simply shrugged

"We. Can't. kiss. Him!" ruby said, and an echo followed the shout, making the prhase more dramatic

That simple phrase shocked the girls and Jaune who remained silent

"W-What do you mean rubes, o-of course we can kiss him" Yang said nervous, without her usual confidence "L-Look" Yang tried to find the perfect angle to kiss him without that moustache bugging her, but it was impossible, the facial hair was covering all his mouth

"Fuck.." Yang shut her eyes, defeated

Jaune felt pity for her and the girls, but there wasn't too much the can do now, now it was matter of time until the dose lose his strength

"… That's it, I'm going to break Cardin's ass" Coco said

"I'm joining too" velvet admitted, she could spare Cardin a time ago, but now, this was personal

"I'm going to whip his ass so hard he will not be able to it in months" Yang said, with eyes red and her hair on fire, while Ruby and Pyrrha took out their weapons

Jaune preferred to stay out of this, praying for Cardin's well-being in silent

 **(Meanwhile Cardin)**

Suddenly the leader of team CRDL woke up, his sweat was cold, and his mouth dry

"Hey Cardin, how was the sleep?" Fox asked him

"I.. I think I had a nightmare.."

"Yeah? How was it?" Yatsu gave a towel to him

"I.. I remember Yang and Coco with evil grins, running towards me.. With their weapons ready.. And then before they could do something I woke up"

"Don't worry Cardin, it was just a drea-"

"CARDIN!" a pair of females voices yelled in the distance

"Are you sure that was a dream or an omen?" Fox asked

"I'm dead" Cardin paled

"Yes, you are" Fox and Yatsu said at the same time

Suddenly the door was opened with violence, and there they were, the famous "Caravan of death" with their weapons ready

Cardin did the most logic thing in that moment before they could beat him

"You will not catch me alive!" and then he jumped out of the window, not giving a damn he was in a second floor

"You can run but you can't hide Cardin" Pyrrha said in a devil voice and then the group left the room, following Cardin

The guys remained silent until fox said

"Man, He still needed to finish my Biology Grimm's homework"

"Seriously, that's all what you are thinking?" Yatsu raised an eyebrow

"Hey, that what happened to him after he thought last night it was gonna be an easy win against me because he think I'm blind"

Yatsu couldn't help but sigh before watching the now broken window "We have to inform Miss Goodwitch about this"

(With Weiss and Blake)

"Are you sure are you fine?" Blake asked at Weiss after they left the room

"Yeah.. Yeah I think I feel better, thanks Blake" Weiss smiled a bit

"Good, now, if you want to talk a bit later you can always can count on-"

Before Blake could say something else, a horde of girls passed between them, letting both girls dumfounded after the group disappeared from their sights

"Okay.. what was that?"

"I think it was Ruby, Pyrrha and the others with their weapons ready to kill someone"

"So, that's how the others saw us when we are angry?"

"Now I understand why they called us 'The caravan of death'" Blake admitted

Suddenly the door of Team JNPR's dorm was opened, and the girls saw Ren with a concerned face, and with his typical clothes

"Hey, I heard weird noises and I felt a weird aura recently, everything is okay?"

The girls remained silent, until a boy with blonde hair appeared

"Hey Ren, for causality you saw the girls running for here? I think they want to punch Cardin" jaune explained

"Oh.. Well that explained everything" Ren shrugged "Sorry, I don't, but maybe the girls did"

Weiss, tried to saw Jaune on the face, but she couldn't, she utterly hated that moustache, while Blake had her typical poker face, but inside she wanted to shave that facial hair of him

"Hey Jaune, yes, we saw them passing by, but they were angry, may I know why?"

"Oh, that?" Jaune scratched the back of his neck "They got a little angry after they discovered they can't kiss me because of my moustache"

"W-wait what did you said?" Blake stammered in disbelief

"Oops" Jaune realized what he said "Sorry ehm looks like you can't kiss me" he laughed awkwardly, meanwhile the girls paled, while Ren was watching them with curiosity

"How long?" Blake asked

"Uh?"

"How long until you won't have that moustache "Blake explained with a blank face

Jaune was silent for a minute until he decided to answer

"…Like for a week"

"A week…" Weiss repeated

"Maybe two…" he added

Meanwhile in the girl mind were still processing the same information in their heads

'No Jaune kisses for one or two weeks…'

'No more taste of soft grapes for a week'

'No more soft kisses in the mornings for a week or two...'

Weiss brain has stopped working*

"Excuse me for a minute" Blake said with a poker face as she entered again at her dorm

"Huh, I thought they are going to be more explosi-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" a cry of fury and frustration was heard outside of the room

"-And they there are" Ren sighed mentally

"Hey Weiss, are you there?" Jaune waved a hand in front of the face of an ice statue with Weiss shape "great, she finally lost it" Jaune sighed in disbelief

"Hey Ren" Nora asked inside of the bathroom "Who shouted like if someone cut one of her limbs?"

Ren sighed before saying "This is going to be a long week" and then he shut the door

 **(4 days later)**

 _This is bad_

 _This is very bad_

that's what was thinking Jaune every time he saw his girlfriends

After the girls put Cardin in a pole like a new flag, and sharing the pictures in all social network possible, they started to feel different reactions

without Jaune kisses, Ruby felt more anxious than ever, she even stopped eating her cookies because "they don't have any taste", while Pyrrha was more distracted, so she couldn't fight very well in all these days in Goodwitch classes

Yang and Coco were grumpy, that was the most normal reactional for them since they can't kiss their man. Jaune decided to not to talk with them because he was a little afraid

Weiss was like an ice statue, literally, it was like somebody took a part of her soul, and her eyes didn't have the same shine than before. She still couldn't see Jaune in the face

Weiss hate moustaches; she can stand moustaches like Klein's, because it looked funny and cute for the butler

But Jaune had the exact style of moustache as her father (just a little bigger in comparison), and that was giving her goosebumps

Besides it looked so uncharacteristic for the blonde, so she also felt a little weird to see him like that

Blake felt disgusted every time she saw that thing, and she wasn't denying it, she wanted to cut at thing so she can feel the sweet taste of grapes again

She tried of everything to cut the facial hair of her boyfriend; razors, depilatory wax, antibiotics, and a potion Professor Peach gave to her that "may help with their problem" but that didn't work so well though

Velvet felt sad, without her darling's kisses, she felt more tired than ever, and Jaune felt that his hear sunk when he saw his bunny not smiling like usual

Jaune felt pity for all of them, but he couldn't do anything but watching those girls that looked they were finally and utterly defeated for something more evil than Grimm

Right now they were in lunch time, but nobody in the table except Ren and Nora were eating

Almost all of them were just playing with their fork, Blake wasn't there though, probably she was in the library founding a solution to the moustache's curse after Pyrrha said that the dust was made for scientists from Atlas

Before Nora could ask to Jaune if he would eat his lunch, like she did before with Pyrrha's, Weiss' and Ruby's lunch, he stood up and retired to breath some fresh air

"I'm not in the mood to practice, and I think that Pyrrha thinks the same, so I think the better I going back to my room and read my comics" he thought as he walked away from the cafeteria

But before he could enter to the campus, he was greeted to see 2 guys, one with a monkey tail, and both with sunglasses and coffee cups in their hands, who were walking dramatically in slow motion

"Ehh.." Jaune didn't know what to say in this situation

"Greetings, citizen" Sun said to him "For causality you didn't see a guy like this"

Neptune showed to Jaune a picture of a guy with silver hair, gray eyed, who was making an obscene in the photo with his middle finger

"Ehmm.. no?" Jaune said confused

"Okay" Then Sun snapped his fingers, and Neptune replaced the ridiculous big picture of the guy with a pair of handcuffs "Neptune, arrest this citizen"

"W-Wait what?!"

Before he could do something Neptune put the handcuffs in his wrists

"You are arrested for lying to an official detective, you have the right to remain silent" Neptune said

"Wait why?! Neptune Stop!"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" Sun said

"Wait Sun, what's happening?!, I-I need a lawyer!" he started to follow the game

"A lawyer will be contacted to defend you in the court, now, start moving" Neptune said

But before they could arrest Jaune, Goodwitch appeared to stop the bizarre situation

"Mr. Wukong and Mr. Vasilias. May I know why are you trying to handcuff Mr. Arc in the halls?"

"Miss Goodwitch, he didn't want to cooperate with us, so we are doing the right thing" Neptune explained

"The right thing is handcuff an innocent one who can't even defend himself?" the professor raised an eyebrow

"But, look at him, he looks suspicious, just look at that moustache"

"You have the same moustache as me, Sum" Jaune said

"Very suspicious, probably he is hiding a weapon between that facial hairs" Neptune added

Goodwitch couldn't help but rub her temples with a hand, then she said "Mr. Vasilias, remove those handcuff to in this instant or I will be forced to give detention to you and Mr. Wukong"

"But-"

Goodwitch started to move her riding crop within her fingers, making Neptune and Sun to gulp while Jaune was watching the scene with disbelief an annoyance

"-Fine.." Neptune said and then he grabbed a pair of keys and he opened the handcuffs

Once free, Jaune started to rub his wrists before thanking Miss Goodwitch

"I hope this situation won't happen again" and then she retired

After she wasn't in the hall anymore, Jaune asked for answers

"First of all, what was that?!"

The guys remained silent, until Sun started to giggle

"Okay, were sorry, we were just playing with you"

"But seriously though, you didn't see this man?" Neptune asked as he brought again the picture

Jaune didn't say anything, in fact he just glared at the 2 guys who were awkwardly chuckling until he sighed heavily

"No Neptune, I don't" and then he turned back

However, the teen detectives noticed the sad face of their friend

"Hey what's the matter Jaune?" Sun said before Jaune could walk

"Yeah, what's with that long face?"

Jaune sighed again "It's just..." and then he made a gesture to show the moustache

Neptune didn't get it, but Sun did "it's because of the girls' right?"

Jaune nodded in affirmation

"huh, I thought girls like moustaches" Neptune said confused

"Well… my girlfriends don't" Jaune affirmed "they can't kiss me, and I can't kiss them so…"

Sun put a hand on his shoulder "cheer up a little Jaune, it's not like it's the end of the world"

"Well, that's because you didn't see them" Jaune smiled a little

"Oh I know what can cheer up a little" Neptune said and then he muttered something at Sun's ear

Sun agreed immediately and then he look at Jaune again

"Say Jaune, do you want to help us with this thing? You could also get you own junior detective's emblem and sunglasses"

"Yeah, we could be like the Three Musketeers but with moustaches" Neptune said

"The what?" Sun asked

"You know.. The three musketeers, like… never mind" Neptune gave up after watching Sun's confused face

"Well.. Ignoring that nerd reference-"

"Hey!"

"What do you think Jaune? It could be fun"

jaune remain silent for a moment

" _Well, sounds better than just reading comics in my room and watching Pyrrha's sad face_ " he thought and felt a little sad too

He sighed and with a bored voice he said "Sure, why not"

" _What else could go wrong this day_ …"

 _Everything_

 _Everything could go wrong_

After Jaune, Sun and Neptune traveled to the city to ask for the wasted man. Neptune had the "brilliant" idea to ask to a man with orange hair, white clothes and a fancy hat, and then they started to follow him in the streets and then a persecution and then…

Well in short words, after a chain of unsuccessful events, Jaune was in a shootout in an alley

" _How this happened?_!" that's what he thought in that moment, he was using a trash can for cover while Sun and Neptune were shooting the suspect who called for reinforcements

When they noticed they were outnumbered, Sun decide to retreat as Neptune also called for reinforcements

Jaune decided to use his shield to block the bullets, and when the group were sure they wouldn't be shoot, they decided to escape, or, how Sun said, to "dissipate"

Jaune ran with all his forces, until he found himself alone in a place he never met, it was an alley with a lot of graffiti on the walls, and there were some trash and plastic in the ground

Jaune walked for a while until he saw in front of him a little park

The blonde leader decided to let out a sigh of relief as he shut his eyes for a moment

"I can't believe I'm still alive after that…"

"Salutations!" suddenly a cheerful voice talked to him, making Jaune to yelp like a little girl

"Hey are you fine?" The girl asked "my sensors are telling a big amount of adrenaline and stress are flowing through your arteries, something happened?"

Jaune took a better view at the girl who was suddenly in front of him, she had orange hair, and her eyes were green as her clothes

"N-No, I'm fine thank you" Jaune said as he thought "Sensors? What sensors?"

"Don't worry" The girl softly giggled, and then she noticed the moustache and a peculiar smell "oh, that's a peculiar moustache that you have"

"Thanks… but it would be better if could shave it..." he muttered

"Shave it? I thought moustaches were considered attractive in the society, or at least that's what I heard" She tilted her head in confusion

"Well, maybe for certain people, but not for girls like Pyrrha or Ruby" he chuckled slightly

She opened her eyes when she heard that name "Ruby? You know Ruby Rose?"

"Of course, wait, you know her too?" Now it was Jaune turn to tilt his head

"She's my friend!" and then she realized it "And you must be Jaune Arc, right?"

"She talked about me?"

The ginger girl hummed in response "Every time she was talking about you her hypophysis was secreting high amounts of oxytocin and dopamine through her blood stream"

"Ehmm… come again?" Jaune got lost after he heard the "hypo" word

"Hmm how you called it?" The ginger girl thought for a minute "I think that she was 'in love'?"

"Ohh…" Jaune now understood, and then he blushed pink

"Looks like your parasympathetic nervous system started to liberate adrenaline in your arteries" she noticed as she thought out loud "I wonder how it is?"

Then Jaune realized something "Hey, you never said your name"

"I didn't?" she asked to herself, then she present a hand to him to shake their hands "Penny Polendina, nice to meet you"

Jaune hesitantly took her hand to shake them in salute "Nice to meet you too P-Penny!" suddenly Penny started to shake faster their hands, surprising the blonde leader

"P-Penny C-Cant Y-You S-S-Stop?" Jaune said in an agitated voice

Penny realized she was shaking too much the poor blonde "Oops, sorry, it's the first time I do something like this"

"Its fine" Jaune said as he rubbed his now free hand

The ginger laughed a little "Oh by the way, how's Ruby doing? I didn't see her for a while"

Jaune was going to say something, but then remember the sad face of Ruby, and he felt guilty

"Judging by you mood change, and your stress level in your body, something is troubling you" Penny said with a concerned voice "Something happened to Ruby?"

"No, no, Ruby is fine, it's just that.. Is this" he pointed at the moustache "It was a bet, Cardin put some weird brown dust in my face and now I can't –"

"Ooh, so that was the smell I feel earlier" the ginger girl interrupted him

"ehmm. Pardon me?"

"I noticed that you were using that especial dust old men use to wear to have his moustache in well conditions, I didn't say anything because I thought you were having hair problems or something like that" she chuckled a little again

Jaune winked a couple of times, and then he chuckled a little too

"It's fine, it was just a bet" he recovered and then he resumed "the problem is that I want to shave it but I can't, it keeps growing whenever I tried to cut it"

Penny examined the moustache for a while, then she said "and that's why Ruby is sad?"

"Well.. yes, she doesn't like it, and me neither"

"Hmm, do you want help with that?"

"Can you?" Jaune asked with hope

"Of course!" Penny smiled "Just close your eyes and I'd help you with this"

"Close my eyes?" he asked

"Don't worry, it's for just for safety" she explained

Jaune winked a couple of times, and then he sighed "Well, I'm a little desperate, so why not" and then he closed his eyes

"That's the attitude!" Jaune felt the girl who was almost as tall as Ruby giggling again

Then he felt a weird hot feeling in his superior lip

"Ehmm, Penny? What are you doing?"

"Shht, I almost finish" she said, and Jaune remained silent

What was happening is that Penny was using a mini laser (non-lethal, of course) from one of her eyes to dissipate and evaporate the molecules of the dust that were in Jaune's skin

"Aaand… Done!" once finished, the girl noticed Jaune to reopen his eyes with security

Once he opened his eyes, he put one hand on his lip "Wait, I'm still having this stupid moustache"

"Oops, I forgot, my bad" And then Penny grabbed the hair from his superior lip and with force she teared it off completely like it was nothing

"AHHHH!" Jaune screamed on pain as his superior lip turned into red. The scream was so loud it scared some birds and Faunus that were passing by

Jaune fell on his knees and he started to cry a little

"Are you okay?" Penny asked while she was still holding the moustache in one of her hands

Jaune just made a gesture of a thumbs up in response, and after a while he stopped crying

Jaune stood up again and Penny saw that his superior lip was still a bit red

"Are you okay Jaune? You need some medicaments or a doctor maybe?"

"No, don't worry, I was worse" Jaune admitted, he felt worse when it was his first day in Beacon

Then carefully he touched his now waxed lip

"Wow... You made it" He said with disbelief "It stopped growing"

"I just took out the dust from your epidermis, it was very easy" Penny explained with a smile

Then, something that Penny never expected happened

Jaune hugged her

"I don't know how you made it, but, thank you very much, friend"

She suddenly felt surprise, and soon she felt joy to have another friend

"You are welcome!" she said to him smiling

Jaune felt how his mood changed, now he was smiling side to side with amusement

"So, this fixed the problem, right?" Penny asked once they separated

"Yep, I'm very sure about this" he said with his typical dorky smile

Then suddenly, someone called his name

"Jaune? Are you there?"

It was Neptune, and behind him was Sun talking on his scroll with someone, probably with someone of the police, telling about the events of earlier

"Neptune! Over here" He waved at the blue haired guy

Neptune walked toward Jaune until he noticed that Jaune was now waxed

"Hey buddy, what happened with your moustache?"

"Finally I can wax it, with a little of help" then Penny waved at them

"Salutations!" she waved with the same hand she was holding the blond moustache

Neptune raised an eyebrow at that "Who is she?"

"She is my friend Penny, she help me with this thing" Jaune said, and Penny couldn't help but smile at the word "friend"

"By the way, how did you find me?" Jaune asked

"We heard the girlish cry, I thought somebody was killing a lady" Sun said and then he resumed his conversation in the Scroll

"Aww… so that means no more three musketeers?" Neptune whined

"Sorry Buddy" Jaune put a hand on his shoulder in comfort "But I couldn't stand watching my girlfriends suffering for a moustache for much longer"

Neptune only sighed "Its fine… it was bothering you anyways"

Jaune smiled at that "Thanks for understand Nep"

Then Jaune's scroll started twitching in his pocket, He saw a notification of Ren, asking where he has been

"I need to go now, I think my team needs me"

"Don't worry Jaune, we have this covered" Sun said as he finished his call "But if you see that man, contact us as soon as possible"

"Roger that" Jaune said as he started to walk away from them "Bye Neptune, Bye Penny"

"Bye new friend Jaune!" Penny said

"See you later bud"

And then Jaune started to make his way towards the academy

* * *

Meanwhile Ren was a little concerned about leader and friend

4 hours had passed and nobody seemed to see where Jaune was, until Jaune decide to answer his messages (actually, Nora's messages, she used his scroll without his consent) and he said he was on the way

Usually, the girls would be the most worried ones in this case, but since Sunday they seemed rather off.

Now Ren was waiting his leader to come while Nora was listening to music in her bed and Pyrrha...

Well Pyrrha was sulking on her pillow

Probably not just only her, maybe all Team RWBY and the girls of Team CFVY

"Maybe I should stopped Cardin when I had the chance" Ren thought

Then someone knocked in the door

Ren stood up and he opened it

And there he was, Jaune, completely sweaty and…

Without his moustache?

"Oum finally listened to my prayers!" he thought

"Hey Jaune" Ren said with his calmed voice

"Hey… Ren… I... made it"

"Looks like it" he chuckled a little at the breathless blonde

"What happened?" He asked

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know where have you been, since your girlfriends look more like statues than humans"

"Thanks... For the concern" he breathe a little and resumed "Is Pyrrha here?"

Ren nodded in affirmation, and then he pointed at the Spartan who was upside down in her bed, groaning in her pillow

Nora noticed Jaune, she was going to say (shout) something about the moustache but Ren covered her mouth with a hand, asking her to remain silent for a moment

Jaune slowly approached to her and he put a hand in her head

"Hey Pyrrha, are you asleep?"

The redhead groaned in response

"Hey, I need you to show you something"

Pyrrha groaned again as she moved her head to saw her boyfriend "What is it Jaune-!"

Her eyes widened when she saw his radiant smile again without that moustache

"Surprise" He said with an adorkable grin

"B-But h-how?" she said utterly surprised

"Well its long story, it happened when Sun and Neptune tried to-MHMP!?" he was interrupted when Pyrrha tackled him to the floor, and without thinking twice, she kissed him furiously, like an animal who didn't eat for weeks

"Ren, Pyrrha is raping fearless leader's mouth" Nora and Ren were watching how Pyrrha was putting her tongue in Jaune's mouth

"Yes, she is" Ren simply shrugged

They both were silent watching the scene. Nora tried to recorded it with her Scroll but Ren remover her scroll form her hands

After a while Pyrrha pulled out to recover, both teens were panting and their faces were red

"I really missed that" Pyrrha giggled at her breathless boyfriend who was in the floor

"I'm going to call the girls the good news"

"Wait Pyrrha, I think is better is Jaune recovers a little before that" Ren said

"Yeah I don't think our leader want to die of suffocation" Nora said as he saw her friend trying to breath

"Don't worry… guys... I'm fine… see?" Jaune finally stood up, still panting "I was surprised that's all. Besides, I want to do it myself, Pyrrha"

"Oh.. Okay, I think that Blake is in the library, and the rest of team RWBY is in her dorm, I don't know where Coco and Velvet are "She informed

"Thanks Pyrrha" he kissed him a couple of times, and then she tried to do the same as earlier, but Ren and Nora controlled the beast before she could eat Jaune

"Man, if Pyrrha is thirsty then I don't know what would happen now" Nora muttered at Ren

Ren sighed before thinking " _should I bring the oxygen from the infirmary?"_

Jaune closed the door, and now he is in front of Team RWBY's dorm

"This is for the girls, remember" he knocked the door a couple of times, and the door was opened by a grumpy Yang

"What the hell do you want Vomit boy? You don't see that I'm…" she trailed off when she noticed that Jaune didn't have his moustache anymore

"H-Hey Y-Yang" he stammered "H-How are you doi-"

"JAUNE IS WAXED!" she yelled so loud that 2 certain faunus in the library along with the leader of one of them could heard that

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled inside of the room

"WHAT?!" Weiss final recovered from her stunned form when she heard that

Ruby used her semblance to tackle the blonde, and she kissed him hard just like Pyrrha

Weiss joined too, and now both girls were kissing his cheeks and neck with hunger

"If I died, this must be heaven" Jaune thought

"Now now, guys, wait a minute" Yang ordered at the girls "We need to wait for the others"

"But-"

"No buts, Ruby, we need to share, that's for law" and pouting, Ruby and Weiss stood up, leaving

The group didn't have to wait too long, because a cat faunus and a rabbit faunus who was dragging her grumpy leader arrived at the hall

"We heard the news!" Blake panted after she ran for all the halls "It is true?"

A blushed Jaune sat in the floor and he waved at her "H-Hi Blake"

Her eyes widened in surprise, joy and disbelief, just like the rest of the girls

"B-but how? I tried to search any information in the library, but I didn't find anything"

"W-Well, it's a long story"

"I don't want to hear your stupid story, I want my kisses!" And then Coco tackled him again like a predator to her food, not caring if her sunglasses would broke after they fell from her face

"Hey! I want my kisses too" Velvet said, and then they turned out to kiss their blonde boyfriend

"Hey, where's Pyrrha?" Yang asked

Suddenly Pyrrha opened the door "Hello again" and then she noticed Jaune in the floor being kissed "Oh, so all of you noticed?"

"Yup, now that everybody is here" Yang grabbed Jaune by his hoodie, ignoring the reclaims of Velvet and Coco "We could start the party in our room" she said with lust

Jaune could feel all the stares of lust and hunger of his girlfriends. He was scared, but they wouldn't do anything weird

Right?...

"You owe us a lot of kisses Jaune" Yang said seductively "Now, we will show what will happen when we don't have our daily dose of Jaune"

Jaune gulped as he blushed pink " _Retire what I said before, this is hell, and I'm going to die_ "

Then Yang giggled, and the others with devilish grins that jaune feared and loved at the same time were approaching at Jaune to escort him to the room while Ruby and Blake were kissing his face, and not losing any beat, they closed the door

Meanwhile, the N and R of Team JNPR were watching the scene in the door threshold

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" Nora asked

"It's Jaune, I'm sure he will be fine" Ren thought for a minute "I'm sure there's must be a fable for this but I don't know what"

"Hmmh, what about 'Don't mess between a woman and her kisses!'" Nora suggested as she raised and arm in excitement

"Hmh, sounds fine for me" He chuckled

"Hey.. Ren"

"Yes Nora?"

"Do you… want to do the same as our leader with me?" She blushed a little

Ren scratched the back of his neck as he tried to keep his stoic voice "Ehmm, sure... Why no-! "

"YES!" and Nora kissed him in the lips as she slammed the door for the rest of that afternoon

None of them would need to go to dine that day

Because the lips of their lovers was, in that moment, the only meal they needed for now

* * *

 **Oof, that was hard, I'm realizing my chapters can be actually very long one shots, but it's not like I'm complaining or something like that**

 **Last week I had a little break time for vacations, so I tried to write this chapter but then I also I started to write a few chapters (still unfinished) for a new fanfic that I don't know when I will upload it, and also I had to go out for some places so I couldn't write too much. I hope you understand**

 **Also, thanks to the people that said I improved my English! I also noticed that, and I'm very happy to see my results, so thanks to everyone that is following this story**

 **However, I will still apologizing if I made a grammar mistake in the story, more because of respect to you and my fic**

 **Anyways, like I say in the end, thanks for passing by, I don't own RWBY, and see you the next update**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Property of PRWBYCV**

"Hey guys, how's every-What happened to you two?", Sun asked as he saw Ren and Jaune.

Both guys were in the classroom, waiting for Professor Port to come and start the lesson when Sun had approached them and noticed the messy hair, clothes, and seven different hickeys on Jaune's neck and a big one on Ren's.

"Would you believe it if I said we fought against two Beowolves before arriving here?", Jaune asked with a dorky grin.

"Not in a million of years.", Sun replied, narrowing his eyes.

Ren sighed before answering, "Nora did this to me yesterday. And Jaune, well, you got the idea."

"It doesn't look very good. Does it hurt?"

"Just a little." Ren said.

"Only when I breathe.", replied Jaune, "They said it's because they wanted to leave their mark and show that I'm taken. I wonder why…"

"…You know, I'm starting to feel worried about your futures..."

"I'll be fine. I've been with Nora almost my entire life.", Ren said, "But, as for Jaune.. I'm not really sure."

"H-Hey, they are not hurting me!"

"Those hickeys and bite marks are saying otherwise.", Sun countered.

"T-They are not bite marks!", Jaune blushed and covered his neck with his hands, "T-They are…"

"They are what?", Sun raised an eyebrow.

"… M-Marks of Love...", Jaune murmured and blushed even harder, "Well, at least that's what the girls told me."

Sun rolled his eyes at that, "Suuure, marks of love… Anyways, hide those things before Professor Goodwitch notices them."

"We wanted to, but...", Ren sighed, "Nora hid all the makeup because she wanted everyone to see what she had made."

"Same here.", Jaune followed up, "Besides, we can't complain because we did something worse..."

"What did you guys do?", Sun asked.

Just then, from the main door, Team RWBY, Team CFVY and the rest of Team JNPR arrived. And right then was when Sun noticed.

The same big hickeys were on the necks of all the girls.

Nora arrived, and unsurprisingly, proudly showed off the big bite mark Ren had given her yesterday to everyone. Meanwhile, Jaune's girlfriends were having different reactions.

Yang and Coco were smiling victoriously. Pyrrha and Ruby were humming a happy song. Weiss and Velvet were blushing hard. And Blake, unsurprisingly, wasn't showing any emotions as she read one of her books, but on the inside, she was proudly smiling at the masterpieces that were now her and Jaune's necks.

Sun whistled at the view, "Wow, you guys were working last night, huh?"

Just then, Nora quickly approached the monkey Faunus.

"Hey Sun, look at this!", She showed off her neck, namely where he could see more clearly the purple mark on her skin, "Isn't it pretty? Ren made it!"

"Nora, relax. Everybody can see it.", Ren reassured her.

"But I want to show it to everyone!", Nora pouted.

"Nora…", Ren narrowed his eyes.

"Fine...", Nora whined as she dropped her arms almost to the floor in defeat.

Sun patted her left shoulder in comfort, "Don't worry Nora. I think the bite is… cool, I guess.", he shrugged.

It seemed that was enough for the ginger's spirit to bounce back up again, "Thanks Sun, at least somebody appreciates art around here."

Ren rolled his eyes at that.

"Can we change the topic, please? I'm not really comfortable right now...", said Jaune.

"You weren't saying that last night when you kept saying my name.", a seductive voice chimed in his ear as Yang appeared beside him, sending shivers down his spine.

"Y-Yang!", Jaune yelped as he blushed hard.

"Yup, just like that.", Yang giggled at her flustered boyfriend.

"Ok, that was information that nobody needed.", Sun said.

Yang glared at the shirtless guy, "Aren't you supposed to be with your team or something like that?"

"Oh, right!", Sun chuckled, "Better for me to go before I suffer the same fate as Cardin."

Yang scoffed, "You're saying that as if I was some kind violent person."

Sun and Ren both looked at her with faces that asked 'Are you serious right now?'

"… Okay, maybe just a bit.", Yang hesitantly admitted.

"Just a bit. Sure!", Sun rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Bye guys.", and then he made his way to his team.

"Hey, I'm not violent!", Yang yelled at the monkey who didn't stop walking, "I'm not violent, right?", she asked Ren and Nora.

Ren preferred to say nothing and Nora just shrugged.

"I'm not a violent person, right Jau- Jaune?", Before Yang could ask to her boyfriend, he had already disappeared.

Nora decided to say something then, "Of course not Yang! It's like Ren saying I'm a crazy person when everybody knows that's just ridiculous! Right Re- Ren?"

Ren had also disappeared.

Meanwhile with Sun.

"Why are you guys following me?"

"Avoiding difficult questions.", Jaune explained.

"Difficult questions? Like what?"

"We prefer to not talk about that." Ren added.

Sun shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

The next day, fortunately for the J and R of Team JNPR, Yang and Nora had forgotten about those questions. But they hadn't forgotten about their marks on their respective boyfriends.

Jaune and Ren remained with their hickeyed necks for almost the whole day. Well, until, like Sun had said it would happen, Professor Goodwitch had noticed, and in turn, warned them to stop this behavior, or else she would punish the female students.

Now, no longer able to directly 'mark' their boyfriends, the girls decided to use other methods.

"So, they are using lipstick to 'reclaim' you now?", Neptune asked the very next day as they walked across the city.

"Sorta like that. But knowing Nora, she probably has even more plans to do with my body.", Ren replied. One of the ninja's cheeks had the image of Nora's lips on it in lipstick.

"Same here, but at least they could organize a schedule.", Jaune said with a smile.

"How so?", Neptune asked.

"They divided the week into turns and they choose different colors; Monday for Weiss with white, Tuesday is Blake with purple, Wednesday Yang with yellow-", Then he pointed at the red lipstick on his left cheek, "-Thursday for Ruby, Friday for Coco with brown, Saturday Pyrrha with green and finally Velvet with orange on Sunday."

Neptune whistled in awe, "Man, those girls really are crazy for you. How did you do it?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck and laughed bashfully, "It's not like that Nep. I think I was just lucky to meet them, that's all."

Ren rolled his eyes, "If by luck you mean being only yourself with them, then yes."

Jaune tilted his head at that, "Are you sure about that Ren? I don't think that I could do very much to impress them."

"Jaune, I think that I'm speaking for everyone when I say that the girls fell in love with you only because you were being yourself and not trying to flirt with them."

"Plus, you have the dorkiest but brightest smile I've ever seen.", Sage finally said something after remaining silent for all this time till now.

jaune blushed at the praise, "Guys, stop. You're embarrassing me.", then he gave one of his typical smiles that shined like a star.

"My eyes!", Neptune yelled as he covered his eyes.

"My god, I'm sure if Scarlet sees this...", Sage said as he looked away.

"The girls would probably kill him.", said Ren as he put on his sunglasses.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't stop him."

After that little incident, two weeks had passed and the schedule seemed to worked very well. But then the girls wanted something more wild. Like kisses on other parts of the body, bites where nobody but them could see. Yang and Coco even made a shirt for Jaune

"Are you serious girls?", Jaune asked the two girls before him in his dorm room as he inspected the shirt.

On the front of the shirt was a photo of Yang flexing her muscles with a little message that said 'If you mess with my boyfriend, then you mess with me' and on the back there was a picture of Coco with her Gatling gun aimed at the front with another message that said 'Don't even think about it'.

At least they didn't use comic sans for the words.

"I'd say it's very good, even if it's not something I would wear.", said Coco.

"Girls… I won't wear this."

"But why not?", Yang pouted.

"How do you expect me to wear this? I would look ridiculous!"

"Pfft, you've looked ridiculous before. Like back when you used to wear that onesie.", Coco scoffed.

"A onesie that my mom had bought me, and that was destroyed by a certain group.", He glared at them.

"You weren't complaining when we did it.", Yang said.

"I did, but you weren't listening to me!"

"C'mon babe, don't be like that.", Yang whined again, "Please wear it. We went through so much trouble to make that shirt, so at least for a week, pretty please?", She begged her boyfriend with puppy dog eyes.

He tried to refuse her, but looking at those eyes was too much for him. Damn his sisters!

"Fine.. Just for a week.", he said in defeated.

"Ha! I knew that you would accept!", Yang cheered and gave him a kiss on the lips as a reward while Coco rolled her eyes behind them.

five minutes later, he had already put on the shirt.

"How do I look?"

Yang gave a thumbs up while Coco made a fifty fifty gesture.

"Not my style, but seems okay.", Then she showed him several other shirt, "Now try these on!"

The other shirt were the same as the one Jaune was wearing, but with his other girlfriend also with their weapons ready.

Jaune sighed heavily, and after another five minutes of changing clothes, he left his dorm with a white shirt that had Ruby with her scythe on the front and Pyrrha with her spear on the back.

Suddenly, Ren approached him.

"Hey Jaune."

"Hey Ren.", jaune saluted while looking at the floor.

"So... You too, huh?"

"What?", Then he looked up at Ren and saw that he had a white shirt with a picture of Nora holding her hammer with a diabolical grin, "Oh no.. They went to the same store!"

"I think they got a discount.", Ren explained.

"I knew it!"

"Well, it's not like I'm complaining about this, but I'd have preferred a sweater more than a shirt."

Jaune sighed heavily, "First the love bites, then the kisses, and now this!", He angrily grabbed his shirt, "Why do I have the feeling they are going to do something even worse?"

"Maybe because you are right? Look behind you.", Ren pointed down the hall behind Jaune.

Jaune turned around and immediately palled at the sight.

He saw Ruby with a tattoo machine and Velvet showing a drawing of a heart on fire with the phrase 'Property of PRWBYCV' in the middle to Blake, and the cat faunus was giving it a thumbs up.

Then he saw the face of his partner as she slowly approached him with a smile that gave him goosebumps.

"Oh Jauunee. Come here for a little bit."

"Oh hell no!", and then fled as fast as he possibly could from there.

"Don't let him escape!", said Yang as she came out of JNPR's dorm.

She, Pyrrha and Blake started to chase after the poor guy through the halls. They didn't even notice Ren standing in the middle of the hall.

The ninja approached Ruby and Velvet who were sat beside the door of RWBY's dorm and probing the machine.

"What are you guys doing this time?", he asked.

"Mhm?", Ruby turned her head to see Ren standing in front of her, "Hi Ren. We are just trying to give a tattoo to Jaune with this machine we recently found in Team CFVY's dorm."

"A tattoo? Don't you think it's a little extreme to do that to Jaune?", He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Ren, they're just temporary. Look.", she showed her right wrist to Ren. On her wrist there was a tattoo of a rose symbol, "Isn't it pretty? I wanted to put Jaune's name on it too, but we ran out of ink.", she said sadly.

"Hey Ren, what do you think would look better on Jaune?", Velvet showed a drawing to Ren. It was a golden heart with wings and with the same phrase as the one on fire, "This, or this one?", she then showed another heart, but this one was black and surrounded by some dar branches, "I was practicing.", she proudly smiled.

"Ehm…", Ren pointed at the winged heart, then he looked back at Ruby, "You know, you could have said that to Jaune before he ran away."

"But where's the fun in that?", She giggled, "Speaking of which, I think you have to run too."

"Me? Why?"

Ruby pointed behind Ren.

"Ohh Renyyy", Nora's voice rang out, announcing her arrival.

Ren turned his head to see Nora with a cowboy hat and a red hot branding iron with a heart symbol that had the words 'R+N' on it.

"Prepare for your branding, Darling!", she giggled as she approached Ren.

In less than a second, Ren had disappeared without leaving any visible trace behind.

"Ohh, you can hide Cowboy, but I can smell your perfume.", She said happily as she bounced with the hot iron in her hands through the hall.

Once the two had disappeared, Ruby proceeded to say, "Man, Nora really knows how to take it to the next level."

Velvet agreed, "And Weiss told us we lost our minds.", They chuckled for a bit before resumed their work.

 **[…]**

After of thirty minutes of looking for their blonde babe, the girls started to give up.

"Man…", Yang panted, "When did he become so good in hiding?"

"All of this is Nora's fault!", Pyrrha said while sprawled out on the floor and catching her breath, "'Let me train Fearless leader', she said. 'He will have iron legs', she said.",mockingly imitating Nora's voice.

"Who had the idea of putting Ruby in charge of the tattoo machine?", Blake asked, seated next to Pyrrha on the floor, "If she were here, she would have already found Jaune."

"She was the only one who knew how to use that thing.", Yang replied, "She said 'It's like when I'm fixing Crescent Rose' or something like that."

At that same moment, Team CDRL was passing through the hall and their leader was calmly whistling a song while carrying a very big leather bag over his right shoulder.

"Hey Cardin!", Yang called out to him.

Cardin noticed Yang approaching him and he tensed, "Hey I didn't do anything this time!"

"I'm not here for that.", The blonde frowned, "What do you think I am? A person who wants to fight with everybody without any reason whatsoever?"

The team preferred to stay silent, not risking their lives by giving her an answer.

"Whatever. Have you seen Jaune?", The blonde brawler asked, "He escaped before we could explain what we wanted to do, and now we lost his trail."

"Actually, I think he went to the training rooms.", Cardin replied without hesitation, and his entire team nodded without saying another word.

"Really? I knew it… Anyways, thanks Cardin.", Yang turned to see the girls already recovered, "Blake, Pyrrha, I think I know where Jaune is right now.", she grinned devilishly.

"Then better we don't waste time here and go.", Blake replied, and with that, they broke into a run, off to hunt their boyfriend.

Cardin and his team kept watching the group of three women racing through the halls until they couldn't see them anymore. However, just as they were about to resume their walk, a ginger with a cowboy hat and a branding iron in her hands intercepted them.

"Cardin!", She yelled out, "I need your help! Have you seen Ren? I lost his scent five minutes ago and I can locate him.", she started to sniff around the place like a police dog.

"Is that a branding iron?", Sky asked her.

"Yep!", Nora replied merrily, pooping the 'p', "It's cool, isn't it? I made it myself with a piece of my own locker. But that's not important right now. Where's Ren?"

"Actually, I think I saw him running towards the Training rooms with Jaune.", Cardin said without hesitation.

"Thanks Cardin! Oh Reny, I'm coming for you!", she bounced happily with the red hot iron in her hands.

The team stood in silence as they watched the ginger disappear down the halls. After a while, Russel broke the silence, "I think it's safe now."

"Are you sure?", Dove asked.

Sky went to the end of the hall to check if they weren't there. After looking around the corner, he gave a thumbs up, "Coast is clear."

"Good. I almost started to sweat bullets.", Cardin said as he opened the bag.

From it came Jaune and Ren with a thud as he shook them out of it and on the ground.

"Really? A bag? At least you could have used a backpack, no?", Ren complained while stretching his back that cracked loudly.

"Hey, I saved your lives! You are lucky I know how to lie!", Cardin replied.

"Thank Cardin, I really appreciated it.", said Jaune, also stretching his back and arms.

"You're welcome.", He proudly smiled, "Now. Answers. Please."

Ren sighed, "Nora is trying to brand me like a cow while Jaune is trying to avoid getting a tattoo the girls made for him."

"A tattoo?", Sky asked, "That's awesome! Why don't you want one Jaune?"

"Me? A tattoo? Oh no! If my mom finds out I have one, she'd likely ground me till death."

"Oh c'mon, it can't be so bad.", Dove replied.

"Oh, you didn't see her when she caught my sister Jane with a piercing on her nose.", Jaune countered, "Back at home, we call that day 'The D Day'."

The entire team raised an eyebrow at that as Dove said, "Well, moving on. You know why they want to make you a tattoo?"

Now it was Jaune's turn to sigh, "They wanted to 'mark' me to show that I'm only theirs. They've been doing these kinds of things for a while now, but I'm starting to get tired of it. Just look!", He pointed at his and Ren's shirts, "They even made us these shirts without our consent!"

"I wanted a sweater...", Ren murmured.

Cardin whistled at that, "Their jealousy apparently doesn't have any limits."

Jaune growled with annoyance, "I just... I just want this to stop. But I don't know how."

Suddenly, Russel had an idea, "Wait, I think I know what you could do!"

"Really?", Jaune said with a hopeful voice while Ren raised an eyebrow.

"What about if you bought them rings?"

Ren's eyes widened at the thought while Jaune started blushing, "I-I don't want to marry them yet!"

"Not a wedding ring you dumb blonde.", Sky said, "Russel is talking about courtship rings! So they wouldn't need to leave those 'marks' on you anymore."

"Oh... That makes more sense.", his blush faded.

"But... How much would a ring cost? I've never bought one before.", Ren said.

"Hmmh…", Dove took out his scroll and fiddled with it for a few moments, "Like, around 800 Lien."

"WHAT?!", both Jaune and Ren shouted in surprise.

"Apiece.", Dove then added.

Jaune seemed to go into deep thought after his daze while Ren sighed, "Well, I think we could use something else, like-"

"Wait! I have an idea!", Jaune interrupted.

Ren turned to his left to see Jaune with a determined smile on his face, "What is it?"

"Come with me Ren, I think I know some friends that could help us with this!", he began walking in the opposite direction of where their girlfriends had gone.

"As long as those friends aren't Sun and Neptune, I'll follow you.", Ren followed behind his leader, though both of them took a moment to wave their goodbyes to team CRDL, "Thanks again for covering for us guys. We really owe you one."

"Anytime Ren.", said Russel while waving back.

"Stay safe boys. We don't want to see anymore broken bones for today.", Cardin scoffed.

"Bye Cardin, stay safe too.", replied Jaune.

"So, where are we going?", Ren asked.

"First, we need to go to Vale, and then we need to ask for a job."

"So, we'll simply work for the money?"

"Yup, and I know just the people that can help us."

 **(At Vale, 45 minutes later)**

"So, you need a job to buy rings?", Melanie asked Jaune.

Jaune decided to ask for help from the Malachites, knowing that they could be of aid with this little problem that was plaguing both him and Ren.

Right now they were in their apartment. A place that was very luxurious and had a little bar, two bedrooms, a guest room, and two bathrooms, all topped off with an excellent view of the city.

"Pretty much like that, yes.", Jaune replied. he was seated in front of the twins on a couch in the living room. Ren was beside him, drinking green tea that Miltia had poured for all of them, "Can you girls help us?"

"Of course Jaune.", said Miltia, "But you know that we could just lend you some money if you wanted, right?"

Jaune's eyes widened at that, "Oh no! Thank you Miltia, but I'd prefer to make the money myself. That's why Ren and I came here."

Melanie remained silent for a minute and in thought before saying, "Okay, I think I can you find you both some jobs. But how much money do you need?"

"I heard that those rings cost around 800 lien each and we need ten of them, so we would need 8.000 lien or so.", replied Ren.

"8.000 lien? Where did you guys hear that?"

"A friend told us after checking the prices on the net.", Jaune explained.

Melanie couldn't help but laugh at that, "Maybe for the most expensive ones in the best jewelry stores. But don't worry guys, we know some stores that we could get discounts at for about, I don't know, ,maybe around 1450 lien. And they'd be high quality ones, by the way."

Miltia nodded at that, "Don't worry about that part, we'll be in charge of the store."

Jaune smiled at them, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing really.", Melanie smiled, "But now, the most important thing.", she stood up from her chair, "You, ehmm…"

"Ren.", he reintroduced himself.

"Ren. Sorry. Do you got any experience working in taverns or making drinks or cooking?"

"Well, when I was younger I used to work in a bar, and I usually cook, though mostly pancakes."

"Ooh, Pancakes.", Miltia drooled at the thought.

"Great! I think you could work for us in the club as a new barman.", she then pointed at her blonde friend, "And you Jaune. I know a job that you might like."

"Sure. What is it?", then Melanie gave him a scrap of paper with a telephone number on it and the address of a daycare center, "A babysitting job?"

"Yup.", Miltia replied, "We know you are great with kids thanks to your sisters, and this place needs some workers. So I think this would be very easy for you."

"After you finish with those jobs, we could give you more if you need, but I think that with those we recommended it should be enough.", Melanie added.

"Thanks Miltia, Melanie. I think I better explain this to the girls before they start freaking out over where I have been all this time."

"Same.", Ren chuckled, but then the guys noticed something.

"I don't have my scroll.", said Jaune.

"Me neither.", Ren echoed, "I think we left them in our dorm. Should we go back for them?"

Both guys started to imagine themselves going back to the academy, only for it to rapidly change to the image of both of them tied up to chairs. The girls slowly approaching Jaune with the tattoo machine and Nora approaching Ren with the branding iron aimed at his bare chest.

"On second thought, Miltia?", Jaune turned around to look at her, "Can we stay here for a couple of days? I think we can't go back to the academy until this matter is finished."

"Uh, sure. But there's only one bed in the guest room, so one of you will have to sleep on the couch."

"I'll sleep here. Ren, you can use the room."

"Thank you friend.", Ren smiled at him, then he turned towards the girls, "So, when do we start?"

"You will come with us this afternoon and we'll show you everything you have to know. As for Jaune, he can start tomorrow early in the morning.", Melanie explained to them as they nodded.

"Good. Now that everything is settled, why don't we go for something to eat? I heard about a new fancy restaurant that opened yesterday and serves delicious things at a cheap price!", said Miltia.

"Sure, I'm hungry too.", Jaune stood up from his seat along with Ren.

"Thanks again. I hope we are not bothering you too much.", said Ren.

"Oh please, it's not a bother if it's for Jaune.", said Melanie with a smile.

"Besides, a friend of Jaune is also a friend of ours, so it's fine.", Miltia added. And with that, the girls grabbed their handbags and walked to the door.

Ren nodded, and then he whispered to Jaune, "Why have you never talked about them Jaune? They seem like very nice people."

Jaune smiled sympathetically, "Well, I wanted to do it, but knowing that my girlfriends would get jealous, I didn't talk about them for their own safety."

"Safety?"

"After what happened in the club, I can't risk them being hurt. After all, they are my childhood friends and we have always been there for each other.", Jaune smiled again as Ren nodded in acknowledgement.

"Are you guys coming or are you waiting for an invitation?", called out Miltia.

"Alright, alright!", said Jaune as they proceeded to follow after the girls.

 **(In Beacon, fifteen minutes later)**

As Weiss entered her dorm she was immediately greeted by the sight of Coco, Velvet and her partner Ruby. The latter two were still drawing and fiddling with the tattoo machine respectively.

"Hey Ice Queen!", Coco saluted, causing Weiss to growl, after that, she proceeded to ask, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Well, I've been outside looking for some pink ink that Ruby had asked me to buy."

"Did you get it?", Ruby hopped off her bed excitedly.

Weiss sighed as she took out and threw a bottle of ink to the crimson haired girl.

"Yay!", Ruby cheered as she caught it,"Wait, this is fuchsia! Well, it doesn't matter."

Weiss sighed again, "Are you still playing with that tattoo machine?"

"Yup! And it's very fun too. Now we just have to wait for my sister and the others to bring back Jaune."

"I'm telling you, doing this to Jaune is a very bad idea!"

"Oh c`mon Weiss, it's only a temporary tattoo on the chest. It's not a big deal.", Coco defended.

"Regardless of that, we already gave him four shirts with our pictures on them. And that's apart from the bites on his neck. At this rate, we are only going to scare him."

"Well, he wasn't complaining about the bites and the kisses...", said Velvet calmly.

"And YOU also weren't complaining when he was biting your neck, or I am wrong?", said Coco as she pointed at the heiress.

Weiss blushed hard as she looked away, "S-Shut up Coco! T-That's not important right now."

Coco hummed, but before she could say anything, someone knocked on the door.

Weiss who was closest to the door opened it and she saw the tired faces of the rest of the girls now stood before her.

"Hi Weiss.", Yang entered the room only to lay down on the floor seconds later.

"Where have you guys been all this time?", Weiss narrowed her eyes at them.

"Looking for Jaune, but it was in vain. He knows how to hide better than even me.", said Blake as she laid down on her bed.

"Well, we could have still kept looking for him, but someone had to make our problems worse with that branding iron.", Pyrrha glared at Nora.

"I said I'm sorry! How could I have known that you'd look a little like Ren from the back?"

"Mixing Pyrrha up with Ren isn't the problem though. More importantly, why do you have a branding iron?", Coco asked the valkyrie that held the now cooled off piece of metal.

Nora giggled in embarrassment, "Well… I wanted to put this on Ren's… butt."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at that, "I don't know if I should be surprised or frightened by that."

"Well, you could-"

"It was a rhetorical question Nora.", Weiss cut her of as Nora seemingly deflated.

"So, you lost Jaune?", Coco asked and the girls nodded in response.

"I lost Ren too.", Nora whiningly added.

"Well, if I were him I would also escape to save my butt.", said Yang, still on the floor.

Coco sighed, "Okay, I think I have to call him then. He can't be that far from here.", she took out her scroll from her pocket and rang up Jaune's number, but he didn't answer, "Huh, weird. He always picks up quickly."

"Let me call Ren", the ginger girl quickly took out her own scroll and did the same, and then they heard ringing from JNPR's room.

Nora left for a second and quickly came back with Jaune and Ren's scrolls.

"The guys left their scrolls behind.", she noted.

"Oh great, first you scared Jaune and now we can't locate him.", Weiss sarcastically clapped at the other girls, "Now all that's left is for Jaune to try changing his name again like when he wanted to escape from our families, except this time along with Ren!"

"Jaune won't do that again, he learned his lesson that day.", Yang countered.

"We don't know that! He hasn't said anything all this time and we don't know if he has been comfortable with this or not!"

"Did you ask him how he feels about this?", asked Coco.

"Well… No, but-"

"Then don't go saying things as if we are the villains here!", Coco yelled back and everyone went silent at that. After a moment, she sighed and resumed, "Look, we probably fucked up this time. We should have asked Jaune if he liked what we were doing and not tried to push our stupid ideas on him. And the same goes for you.", she then pointed at Nora, "Because seriously, a branding iron? I would also run like crazy if I saw that thing approaching me."

"I thought it was funny...", Nora rubbed her arm as she looked at the floor.

"In what world?", asked Pyrrha.

"Whatever! The thing is that we should apologize to him. And, well, knowing him, he would forgive us in a heartbeat."

Now it was Blake's turn to talk, "I'm not saying no to that, but how are we going to find Jaune if he left his scroll here?"

Suddenly, Pyrrha's scroll began ringing. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?", She answered the call, but there was only silence on the other end.

She almost hung up, that is, until a voice was finally heard from the other side of the line, "Hi Pyrrha!"

"Jaune?!", she nearly shouted out and the entire group of girls approached the Spartan.

"Put him on loudspeaker!", Yang demanded, and Pyrrha did so quickly.

"Hey Pyrrha, it's me.", his voice echoed through the room, "Sorry for leaving but I had to meet someone."

"Jaune, where are you? Is Ren with you?"

"Don't worry, Ren's with me and we're in a restaurant. It's very fancy too. I think I should bring you and the others here someday. I think you'd like it."

All the girls aside from Nora imagined an elegant looking dinner with Jaune waiting for them at its front. Dressed in a dashing smoking as he flashed them his typical bright and goofy smile that would always make their hearts melt.

However, Nora shattered that dream as she grabbed the scroll from Pyrrha's hands and yelled out, "Fearless leader!"

"Nora?", Jaune replied in surprise while noticing how Ren who was seated next to him tensed up.

"Hey, Is Ren with you right now? I want to talk with him."

Ren made a gesture with his hands, indicating for Jaune to make an excuse.

"I... Ehmm… He's in the bathroom. But don't worry, I'll tell him you called, okay?

Apparently, the lie worked as he heard Nora's whines from the scroll.

Immediately after, Pyrrha took her scroll back from Nora.

"Jaune, tell me where you are. I and the others want to talk with you about what happened earlier."

"Oh, don't worry about that Pyrrha.", He chuckled, "Ren told me it was only a temporary tattoo, but still, you should have just told me that."

"I told you!", he heard Weiss shout out.

"Anyways, I want to prepare a little surprise for you all, so I won't be back at the academy until at least next Sunday."

"NEXT SUNDAY?!", All the girls echoed out at the same time.

"Jeez guys, don't shout in the scroll. You almost made me go deaf."

"Sorry.", Jaune could hear an array of apologies chime out of the scroll.

"B-But why?", Ruby worriedly asked.

"It's a surprise, but don't worry, I contacted Miss Goodwitch and she gave us permission as long as we don't leave the kingdom.", he chuckled again.

"B-But-", Velvet wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by the clatter of plates from Jaune's side.

"Oops, sorry guys, but I think I need to end it here, our food just arrived. but don't worry, I'll call you later in the evening, okay?"

Silence was the only response he got, so he continued.

"Anyways, please don't break anything while we're away, alright? I promise I'll explain everything later. So, until then girls. I love you. Bye!"

And with that, the call had ended.

"We love you too...", replied back all the girls weakly, except for Nora.

Yang sighed heavily, "We messed up this time, didn't we?"

"Yup.", replied Coco as she once again sat on Weiss' bed, "We should have stopped at the shirts."

"Do you think he's mad?", asked Velvet with concern, "He sounded a bit tired and he was probably annoyed."

"No, I don't think he was angry with us.", replied Pyrrha, "But he was being rather vague, like he was hiding something."

Ruby's eyes widened in alarm, "Do you think he's meeting someone?"

"That's impossible!", said Weiss, "I'm certain everyone already knows that Arc belongs to only us and no one else.", she proclaimed with confidence, however, on the inside, there was a part of her that shook with fear and anxiety.

"B-But what if he-"

"Ruby, we should be more trusting of Jaune. He wouldn't do something like cheat or look for new girls!", Blake interrupted.

"If he knows what's good…", Yang murmured under her breath.

Ruby seemed to process the information in her brain, and then she slowly sat down on her bed, but this time with a certain anxiety and worry.

Pyrrha sighed as she finally stopped staring at the call log and the call's duration of one minute and fourteen seconds.

"I just hope that they'll be fine while they're away…"

Everybody seemed to agree with that as they all relaxed a little bit. That is, until Nora dropped the bomb.

"By the way, where are they gonna stay if not here?"

"Probably with the Malachites.", replied Coco without thinking.

"WHAT?!", and the rest of the girls exploded in anger and jealousy.

 **(Back in Vale)**

"Thanks again for lending me your scroll, Melanie.", said Jaune as he gave her back her scroll.

"Don't mention it.", She replied with a smile. After that, the waiter, a woman with blue hair and green eyes, served their orders.

The waiter served Jaune a mushroom soup, while Ren, who was on his right, had ordered a cream and asparagus soup.

Miltia, who was in front of Jaune, had ordered seafood, while Melanie, who was on the knight's left, had ordered the same as him.

After the waiter finished setting their plates, Jaune turned to Ren and asked him, "By the way, why didn't you want to talk to Nora?"

The ninja sighed, "Don't misunderstand me Jaune. I love Nora, but sometimes she can be a little…. impulsive."

"I think I can relate.", he chuckled.

"And also, she probably would have started asking me a lots of questions, and I want to keep our secret safe, for now."

"I'm not sure if you should keep it secret though.", said Miltia, "They are probably suspicious right now."

"Maybe, but I trust them enough not to do anything weird.", he replied confidently, "Besides, it will make a good one month anniversary gift.", and Ren seemed to agree with that last part.

Melanie giggled at her childhood friend's words, "Sure, Why not?", she then turned serious, "But if something weird happens like last time, I'll be forced to contact the police. And I don't want that to happen."

Jaune sighed, "Me neither Mellie, me neither..."

"Look on the bright side Jauney. You and your friend will have a week off to relax from the academy! Also, I'm pretty sure Coco will manage to keep the others under control.", she reassured him.

"If she can keep Nora under control, then I should give her a medal of honor.", Ren joked as they all laughed before resuming their dinner.

* * *

 **Hello Again!**

 **Sorry if I wasn't uploading anything new, I was a little tired of writing and I decided to take a little break. But don't worry, I'm recharged now, and I have a new chapter back there that I want to upload as soon as possible.**

 **Once again, thanks to my beta reader or Editor (I prefer Editor), The Path of a Writer, who fixed all the possible mistakes of this fic so you can read it better.**

 **I know that you said that "I'm a bit cruel to Jaune" and in a certain cases it's true, so for that, I was be a little bit cruel for Ren too in this episode. Why? Because its funny :D**

 **However, the girls will also receive a dose of that, but that's for the next chapter**

 **Once again, I don't own RWBY, and with that, see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Work, Insecurities and Jealousy**

 **Beta reader: The path of a Writer**

Fortunately for Jaune, Ren, the Malachites, Beacon and the rest of the kingdom, Coco, much like cutting the right wire on a bomb, had managed keeping the others under control and impeding them from exploding.

'The Malachites will owe me a big favour after this.' That bitter though passed through her mind as she sat down with her Team in Port's class.

Three days had passed since they had received any news from their boyfriend. During these three days they felt as if time seemed to move much slower than it should.

On top of that, since Jaune was absent and thus not around them, not to mention their less than cheerful demeanors due to his current absence, a certain group of boys had thought that he had broken up with them.

They approached them during lunch time, asking if they were okay, if they wanted to hang out and so forth.

Basically, their consoling was simply them using the chance and flirting.

And, like the good, nice, polite, respectful and loyal girlfriends they were, they did the most logical thing.

Kick each of those guys in the groin so hard that they couldn't move from the pain, and then they proclaimed in loud voices that they were still in love with Jaune.

Apart from that little incident, to Glynda's relief they hadn't caused any other trouble over these three days.

Even Nora didn't seem to be in the mood to explode things or use her hammer more than necessary in class.

Now, a new problem was bothering them. Their insecurities and anxiety were racking up over the past few days and they couldn't sleep very well.

Why? Because they kept thinking of absurd things as they laid in their beds rather than sleep.

'I wonder what Jaune is doing right now… Is he thinking about me? He's probably doing that, right? Or has he forgotten? No, he couldn't forget about me or us so fast. Right? Of course he couldn't! We've had some beautiful memories together and he can't just forget them so easily. Right? Right…?' Ruby's mind was torturing her with those thoughts as she laid in her bed. Knowing that he was with those 'friends' of his didn't help much either.

She wasn't the only one with such thoughts in their dorm. Neither were those the only worries they had.

"Is he safe? Is he getting enough sleep? Is he studying enough to make up for the missed classes? Is he eating well?", and they'd always come back to the initial question, "Is he thinking about me...?"

'What kind of breasts is he thinking about right now?' Weiss couldn't help but bite her lips in frustration at that thought of hers.

And as for Blake, well...

'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I should have seen this coming! First he gets bored with us. Then he meets with those skanks because of whom we had to spend a day in Jail. All that's left now is for him to forget me like I was nothing!'

'Oh lord, why? You know I hate NTR!' Blake's face may have been stoic, but she was screaming on the inside.

Yang wasn't in the room at current though. She was taking a walk to clear her mind. And as for JNPR and CFVY, well...

'Is he okay? He should call, but he left his scroll here just like Ren before they escaped…'

'Could he really…'

'No! No, no, no, he couldn't! He's Jaune! I know him well enough! Tall, cute, adorable, wants to help everyone. The one who considers any stranger a friend who he just hasn't met yet. And he's also…'

'The guy that's going out with seven girls at once...' Pyrrha suddenly sat on her bed.

'What if it's not enough for him? What if he wants an eight one? Or even two more?! We aren't enough?!'

She tried to calm down. 'No, no, no! That's not possible! He always said that he is happy with us. It's not like he could just forget us in a day… right?'

'Right?' She turned her head downwards, gazing at the floor as she rested it on one of her hands 'Gods, I think I'm going to lose my mind'

Then she turned to her left and looked at Nora. She seemed to be asleep.

"She seemed pretty calm lately. I wonder how she is doing it…"

However, unbeknownst to Pyrrha, Nora wasn't sleeping either. Her back was to Pyrrha, thus she couldn't see how Nora's eyes were wide open, nor the smile on her face. Despite that, the inside of her brain was a show of explosions and nuclear bombs along with Overture 1812 in the background.

Things didn't seem much different in CFVY's room either.

'This can't beat me' Thought Coco. 'I know Jaune is okay and I know he is not doing weird things. After all, he has Ren to look after him!'

Unless... Those two are doing weird things together with Miltia and Mel-

Coco shook her head to erase that thought

"Oh c'mon Coco! You know how they are! They don't see Jaune like that! They just see him as a friend that was always there when they were younger.

But what if...

'SHUT UP STUPID BRAIN AND LET ME SLEEP!' She rolled around in her bed as she tried to overpower her treacherous thoughts and get some sleep.

Right of her, there was a bunny faunus whose thoughts weren't too different.

'I'm sure he's sleeping now…'

As a matter of fact, yes, he was calmly sleeping on the couch at that hour after a day of hard work.

'Is he with someone else?'

No, he was alone at that moment, the girls having gone to work along with Ren who was currently bartending at the club.

'Gods, if those skanks do something to my darling I swear I'm going to…'

She sighed for the seventh time that night before pushing those ideas aside.

'I miss him too much… Is he also going through the same as us?'

Actually, yes, he did miss them. He was doing this to be able to give them a good gift that would help show them that. And hopefully stop them, at least for a couple of months, from using his body as a notebook. It was also because he simply wanted to give them something nearly as pretty and beautiful as them. And that thought was motivating him to continue.

However, Velvet didn't imagine that kind of scenario. She imagined Jaune being alone in his bed. Worried, crying, passing through the same as her. Wondering if she had forgotten him or if she had found someone who was better and more handsome than him.

'NO!' she mentally shouted. 'I won't find anyone else as cute, nice and handsome as you Jaune! Never!' she held back a few tears.

She calmed down after a moment, until another thought came to mind.

'But what if… if he's not sad? What if he's happier than before? What if he forgot us already?'

Then she imagined Jaune with sunglasses, surrounded by beautiful models along with the Malachites in a bar.

'Velvet? I never heard that name before. Well, I don't care anyway. She's probably not as beautiful as you.' Said the 'Jaune' she was imagining to Miltia as his lips slowly neared hers. They were about to kiss any mome-

'NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!' Velvet buried her face in her pillow as she suppressed a scream. 'HE'S NOT LIKE THAT! JAUNE IS NOT LIKE THAT! STOP WITH THESE FOOLISH THOUGHTS AND LET ME SLEEP! AHHHHH!'

Meanwhile, outside of the academy, Yang was walking aimlessly through the city while trying to clear her thoughts.

'I wonder what he's doing right now, that lady killer…'

'Probably sleeping, duh.' She mocked herself, then she felt herself get angry. 'Stupid Jaune. Why did he have to forget his scroll in his dorm? I want to talk to him so badly! To know how was his day, to see if he's doing well... I just hope the malachites don't make any weird moves… They better not if they don't want to be beaten down like that time in The Club!' Yang remembered when she fought against Junior before entering Beacon and meeting her vomit boy.

Without realizing it, she had made her way and arrived at the entrance of The Club.

She stood stock still for a moment as she just looked at its doors.

'Well, at least I can talk to them and find out how Jaune's doing.' And with that in mind she entered.

Unfortunately for her, the twins were currently taking a short break. So, after fifteen minutes of searching, the blonde gave up and sat down on a stool. There was a barman before her with his back turned to her.

"Hey", She called out to him. He seemed to be cleaning some cups with a white handkerchief. His back was still to her, but it seemed he had heard her.

"A Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. And with one of those little umbrellas, please."

The bartender didn't say a single word and instead simply put aside the glass and cloth and then took out a bottle of grenadine and a bottle of orange juice.

Yang just watched the bartender as he worked for a couple of seconds before then she redirected her attention to the scroll in her hands. However, it wasn't hers but her boyfriend's. She started going through a few pictures of them both together.

Jaune never did put a password on his scroll because he didn't trust himself to remember it for long. He didn't really mind if the girls used it anyway since he didn't have anything to hide from them. Well, apart from the little surprise he and Ren were working on these past few days.

Yang paused on a picture of Jaune surrounded by her and everyone else on the night of their first month anniversary. It was after a date in an elegant restaurant that Weiss had showed them a week beforehand. They were outside of the restaurant, gathered around Jaune for a group hug with him in the center, Yang having stolen his scroll to take the selfie. She was furthest at the front, holding up the camera, making a peace sign and winking at it while Jaune seemed to be blushing. That or quite possibly lacking in oxygen. It was hard to tell.

However, it was one of the most memorable events of their lives.

"I always told him to set a password. He never did listen, but at least it seems something good came out of that.", came the bartender's voice as he placed Yang's drink on the counter before her along with a yellow umbrella.

Yang was confused for a few moments before turning to get a good look at the bartender, and then her eyes widened.

"Ren?"

The ninja chuckled at her surprised face, "Sup' Yang? How are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here. At least for the moment."

"Work? Why?"

"I can't say anything until Sunday. I promised Jaune."

Yang wanted to say something, but Ren motioned for her to wait as he explained.

"Jaune is fine. He's been getting proper sleep and eating well. You don't have to worry since I've been supervising him. And Neptune has been giving us his notes so we don't fall behind classes."

Yang seemed went silent at that. A few moments after, she raised a finger and opened her mouth, but Ren interrupted her once again.

"No Yang, no girls have been near Jaune except for Miltia and Melanie. Very nice people, I have to say."

Her finger deflated and her mouth closed, then, after a moment, she asked, "So, this job is all you've been doing this week?"

"This? Oh no, this is the main job, but I had to do some other chores along with Jaune, like cooking pancakes for everyone in the club. Ah! Please don't tell Nora about that. Also, some community service like picking up trash and painting walls among other things."

"So, you two have been working hard, huh?", she said after taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, I cannot say it is easy, but I'd say it's worth it." He smiled.

"So, you two are happy with this?"

"I'm not sad, if that's what are you're asking, and I don't think Jaune is either, but it could be better."

"How so?", she raised an eyebrow.

"Nora could be here with me.", he admitted, "And I know Jaune would like the same because he loves you, just like he does the rest of your team, Pyrrha, Coco and Velvet."

Yang blushed a little at that. She seemed to ponder over those words in silence for a while as she stared at her drink.

"You had said it's a surprise, hadn't you?", she then asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I hope it's a good one because we miss you guys a lot and I know Nora misses you the most because she's been so calm recently that it's weird."

"Don't worry, Nora can be like that sometimes, but soon she'll be back to normal.", He said as he smiled, "Besides, it's just been three days. I don't think you guys could lose your minds that fast."

'Only if you knew Ren, only if you knew…', She thought as she mentally sighed, then, stood up and gave some lien to Ren.

"Oh, by the way, give this to Jaune.", she gave him Jaune's scroll, "And tell him to call us, alright?"

"Sure. You don't have mine by any chance?"

"Oh, no. Sorry, I think Nora is burying it in her chest right now."

"…Why am I not surprised.", he sighed and both laughed before Yang left the club.

At least someone was going to sleep a bit more relaxed tonight.

 **(Next morning)**

"Mhmm…", Jaune groaned in the couch as he heard his alarm go off. He quickly turned it off as he got up.

He rubbed his eyes and then he noticed a scroll along with an orange colored note beside it.

"Yang came by the club last night and left this for you. I think they might be missing you just a little bit. Not that it's something to complain about, of course.", he read it out loud and let out a chuckle.

He took the scroll, noting it was at about half battery life and that it was exactly 6:07 in the morning, the date being Wednesday, July the fifth.

"They're probably still asleep." He said, oblivious to their insomnia, "I'll call them when I get to work."

After that he proceeded to eat breakfast on his own since the others were still asleep after working for most of the night. Then he put on his casual clothes. His typical jeans, shoes and hoodie without the armor along with a backpack in which he carried several things including a white apron for later use and his lunch. He brushed his teeth, picked up his scroll, keys and wallet and set off to work.

The daycare center wasn't too far from them. Actually, it was just a few city blocks away from the club. It was like any other, for taking care of young children while their parents were at work.

At first, Jaune hesitated at the idea of taking care of multiple kids. But thanks to the twins and his boss' help, an old lady called Mrs. Sunshine, he managed to take care of the kids without feeling uncomfortable. It was just like when he had to take care of his three little sisters, Millicent, Sarah and Jennifer back at home when he was fourteen.

The blonde knight arrived at the daycare and as he entered he noticed his boss talking with another two employees that he didn't know very well in the living room.

After a moment their conversation ended and the two employees, a tall man with grey hair and a woman with red eyes and blonde hair left to do their respective work.

Mrs. Sunshine turned around and saw Jaune standing around with a nervous smile, "Oh, Jaune, good morning.", she approached him and gave him a hug.

"Good morning Miss Sunshine. How's your day going?", Jaune said with a warm smile. The lady was somewhat short. Slightly shorter than Weiss without her heels. Her hair was ashen gray and she had a pair of thick glasses. Behind them were eyes as bright as gold, much like her smile whenever she was around kids and teens like Jaune.

"Just as delightful as always dear.", she giggled like a school girl, "What about yours?"

"Everything is fine.", he smiled, "But it might be somewhat rough today."

The lady tilted her head in curiosity, "Did something happen?"

"Huh? Oh no. It's just that i didn't have my scroll for the last few days until this morning. And it looks like I have to make a few certain calls to my academy."

"Oh? Beacon, wasn't it? I heard about that. It seems nice, but I think it's a little dangerous. Is something the matter with it?"

"Well… Rather, there's a number of people who might be missing me at current.", He admitted, much to his own embarrassment.

"Oh, I see. Friends of yours, or maybe someone special?", she giggled as he blushed, "It's fine darling, take all the time you need, but not too much, there are some kids that have already arrived."

"Got it.", He smiled, and with that the old lady went to her office to sort through some documents. Jaune put his apron on and then he sat on one of the colorful benches that were in the living room. He sighed and then selected Ruby's number from the contact list.

He placed the scroll against his ear, "3,2,1 and…"

And then came Ruby's voice, "Jaune?! Is that you?!", she almost shouted.

'Knew it.' He thought as a smile grew on his face, "Hey Ruby, it's me.."

The call had almost lasted fifteen minutes. During it, Ruby had asked Jaune about everything. What was he doing and was he properly looking after his health. Telling him how much he missed him and more. and then Blake, Velvet, Weiss and Pyrrha had joined in the call, asking him almost the same things and what the twins were doing to him. They were extremely doting, as if he had been kidnapped.

Jaune did his best to explain everything without ruining the surprise. He told them he was working along with some side chores. That Miltia and Melanie hadn't done anything to him or Ren. However, the only thing he hadn't mentioned was that he was sleeping on a couch because of worrying over how they'd react about him not sleeping in a proper bed.

After a while they seemed to calm down a little, going from demanding answers to sending him kisses while telling him how much they missed him and that it wasn't the same without him at the academy. It was a scene so heartwarming that it would make your teeth ache from the sweetness.

Coco and Yang weren't with them at the moment, currently stuck in the long queues in the cafeteria, so it seemed he would have to call them later in the afternoon.

And after two more minutes of them exchanging kisses over the call, it had finally ended.

"Oof.. That was harder than I thought.", he sighed.

"I almost thought you would never finish the call.", Jaune saw Mrs. Sunshine standing beside him, holding on to some documents as she gave him a cocky smile.

"M-Mrs. Sunshine!", Jaune quickly stood up from the bench, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't think it would take me so lo-"

"Now, now, Jaune, calm down.", she motioned for him to stop with one hand as the other held on to the documents, "I understand. It seems it was something important since I never heard so many kisses being exchanged in less than a minute."

Jaune blushed hard at that, "D-Did you hear that?"

She giggled again, "Just some of it. Tell me Jaune, how is she?"

"W-What?"

"I don't want to be too nosy, but I always loved hearing about young love.", she gave him a warm smile, "Tell me, is she nice? Is she cute? Does she treat you well?"

"W-Well...", he loudly gulped as his blush rapidly grew, "I-I don't think you would believe me."

"Oh please Jaune.", she chuckled, "I've heard a lot of stories. I'm sure it can't be that strange."

"W-Well.. They are seven. I have seven girlfriends..."

Her eyes widened at that and she remained silent for a while. Jaune was waiting for the worst, but his anxiety faded as she started to giggle again, "Oh my, a relationship between multiple people? It's the first time I'm hearing about something like that. It must be difficult."

"W-Well, actually, it's not really difficult. They do get a little jealous though."

"Oh, I can relate. Who wouldn't want to protect that little cute face of yours?", he blushed as she said that.

Accidentally and unbeknownst to her, the old lady triggered the jealous alarm of the girls back at the academy as they subconsciously suspected that someone made their Jaune blush.

"T-Thanks", He chuckled nervously.

Just then her scroll began to vibrate, "Oh my, look at the hour. What say you if we stop talking and started working, Jaune? There's a lot of thing to do today and we cannot waste more time!", she said, her tone becoming serious.

"Sure.", and with that, they left to attend to their respective duties.

Since Jaune was one of the tallest guys in the building, it was usually he who was required to do certain chores like getting things that were on top of the closets or fridges, hanging ceiling ornaments. Also, he gave the kids their favorite (and Ruby's) thing. Piggyback rides.

It was a fun job though. The daycare was a place where both human and faunus children were put together. It was a place that promoted diversity and acceptance, so to Jaune, it wasn't out of the ordinary to see human and faunus kids getting along. Be it playing ball or something of the like or reading fairy tales together in the library section.

It was kind of an endearing sight for Jaune. After all, one day, those kids would grow up. And they would likely then support faunus rights and thus, maybe someday, make a better world, just like Blake wanted.

'I wonder how she's doing…' He wondered while reheating some baby food.

Meanwhile, in the academy, Blake was writing something about a Ninjas of love fanfic just to distract herself from her jealous thoughts.

After a while she realized that she had accidentally written an NTR one-shot of her favorite OTP.

Moments later it was in a trash can, burning away due to the fire dust she'd used.

'I'm sure she's fine.' He was oblivious to her suffering as he took the now ready food.

Basically, the day was like any other for him; Change diapers, fix little issues with the kids, help Mrs. Sunshine and any other employees who needed it and make sure all the kids had a proper afternoon nap.

Finally came his lunch break after that. Fortunately, he had cooked something for himself and the others yesterday; rice accompanied by some vegetables and beef.

"Heh, I might make a good housekeeper.", he quipped at himself before sitting on one of the benches outside and digging in. After a moment, he wondered. 'How nice would it be if the girls made a meal for me?'

Back at the academy, the girls could feel as if somebody had just punched them in both their hearts and pride.

"I mean, I watched Ruby and Velvet cook before, but what about a real meal instead of just cookies and muffins?"

The two mentioned girls felt how their legs started to buckle while they seemed to lose their strength.

"What about Weiss? I think I saw her helping Ruby with a cake, though then I had seen that the curtains had caught fire…"

Weiss paled as she froze in middle of the hall. Somebody was hurting her Schnee pride and she didn't know who.

"I wonder if Yang or Coco know how to cook. I've never seen them do so before."

Both girls didn't know how to even boil a simple egg and the thought of it felt like a punch in the gut to them.

"Pyrrha once told me she only knew how to make tea…"

The Spartan felt that somebody had found her Achilles' heel.

"And Blake…"

The faunus wanted to cry as she remembered a time when she had somehow managed to burn water.

Jaune couldn't help but sigh, "Whatever. It's not that important anyway."

Unknowingly, Jaune had hurt the girls in a way that not even any spar they had in the academy had managed to before. And now a new thought appeared in the girls' minds.

"We need to learn how to cook!"

After finishing his lunch, he met up with the twins and Ren who had woken up maybe an hour or so ago.

They talked about different things. Ren asked how Jaune's work was going along, Jaune asking the twins what food he should prepare for tomorrow and then the twins taking the boys to a good jewelry store with reasonable prices.

Jaune set his sights on a golden ring that had a beautiful red gemstone in the center. The color simply reminded him of his girlfriend Ruby. He also read on its tag that it came in different colors.

It was perfect! He could ask for seven differently colored rings. Red for Ruby, brown for Coco, lilac for Yang, blue for Weiss, amber for Blake, emerald for Pyrrha and orange for Velvet.

He wasn't sure about the color of his own ring though, but he could think about it later.

Meanwhile, Ren was still unsure what kind of ring he should buy and the options weren't very interesting to him.

They had gone through all that rather quickly, returning to the daycare as it was finally time for both the kids to get up and their parents to come pick them up.

Also, it meant that Jaune could go back to the apartment and properly rest for a bit before making dinner. It was his specialty this time; raviolis with pesto sauce. But not an ordinary pesto sauce, but a secret recipe that was passed down in the Arc family between generations. One his mother had taught to him when she had finally considered him ready.

Fortunately for him, the twins had already bought groceries. Unfortunately though, those didn't include the ones needed for his special sauce, so he'd have to go to the supermarket regardless.

He packed his things once the last child had left after saying goodbye to him, the other employees and Mrs. Sunshine.

He was about to leave when Mrs. Sunshine called out to him.

"Hey Jaune, aren't you forgetting something?"

He turned back and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about other things and got distracted.", he chuckled, "Goodbye Mrs. Sunshine, have a nice day!"

"Actually, I want to talk with you for a bit. Come here.", she said in a serious tone that made jaune feel worried.

Jaune slowly walked up to her, "Sure. What happened?"

"No need to worry. It isn't anything about the job.", she said as she noticed how tense he was, "Actually, I wanted to give you something.", she handed him a paper bag, "For everything you did this week."

He opened it and there he found a good amount of lien. His week's wage.

"B-But the week isn't over yet…"

"I know, but you've done a lot of work during these past several days. So much that I even feel bad for only giving you a week's salary instead of a month's.", she gave him a bright smile, "I even might have if it wouldn't have been unfair to the other employees who have been here for at least three months now."

"But-But why?"

"The Malachites told me about the surprise you're planning. I have to admit, I didn't have an idea before as to why you wanted to buy so many rings until you told me about your girlfriends. and I have to say that it's very nice of you. Not many people would come here to take care of kids so dedicatedly just to buy a gift for somebody they love, or in your case, seven somebodies."

"W-Well, when you put it in that way…" , he scratched the back of his neck , "But I want to come here to work tomorrow anyways! It wouldn't be fair for Ren who's working too."

"Is that a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, a teammate that's in the same situation as me."

"Well, I won't complain if you come here, but I'm simply saying that your girlfriends would be super happy if they saw you as soon as possible. They probably miss you a lot."

"Yeah, I miss them too… But I'm doing this for them."

"I'm sure of that son.", she giggled, "But remember, if you need work, you can always come here."

"Thanks Mrs. Sunshine.", he gave her a hug.

"It was nothing dear, just remember me when the wedding comes, okay?", she quipped.

"W-W-What?!", Jaune blushed hard as he separated from the hug, "Th-They're not f-f-for a w-weeding, I swear!"

"Relax Jaune.", She laughed, "I'm just messing with you. But still, tell me when that day comes, okay? I want to be there."

Jaune looked down in embarrassment, "I-I should be leaving now!"

"Well, it's fine. Goodbye Jaune, have a nice afternoon!", she waved at him as he left.

After about thirty minutes in the supermarket choosing the perfect ingredients, Jaune finally arrived at the door of the apartment.

As he entered he saw the twins watching TV on the couch and ready to go to work later.

"Hey Jaune!", Miltia said, "Come watch with us."

"Sure.", he smiled as he put the bag of groceries on the table, "What are you watching?"

"Some kind of reality show that Miltia loves.", said Melanie in a bored tone, "How was it called? The Kardashians?"

"Really? Coco watches that show too.", he sat in between them, "By the way, where's Ren?"

"He's taking a shower.", said Melanie, "We are waiting for him so we can go to the club after dinner."

"Oh, by the way, what did you bring in that bag?", asked Miltia.

"Some ingredients for tomorrow's lunch. Also, that reminds me that you didn't tell me what you want for dinner."

"Something light please. We're on a diet right now.", answered Melanie.

"Again?", Jaune joked, winning a glare from his childhood friend.

"For someone who has seven girlfriends, you don't have much tact."

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth."

"Shh, let me hear the show!", Miltia reprimanded both of them as the comercials had just finished.

After a couple of minutes in silence in which Miltia and Jaune watched their show and Melanie tinkered with her scroll, the knight decided it was time to get up and get to cooking.

Melanie decided to help the blonde in the kitchen.

"Say Jaune...", she said as she began washing some lettuce in the kitchen sink, "Did you get your pay already?"

"Huh? How did you know?", he asked while slicing a carrot.

"Yesterday, we told Mrs. Sunshine about your dilemma and asked if she could pay you in advance. She accepted almost immediately."

"Oh? Why did you do that?"

"Well, at first we decided to do it because our uncle was starting to get suspicious. But then-"

"Your girlfriends started to threaten us through scroll messages!", shouted Miltia from the couch.

"Yeah, that...", Melanie sighed.

"Wait, they did?", he asked incredulous.

"Yep, just look.", she showed him her scroll, letting him read one of the messages.

"Don't try to touch my darling or I will beat your asses! Do you hear me you skanks?", Jaune read it out loud, "Wait, this is from Velvet?!"

"And it's not the only one. Miltia, show him your scroll."

Miltia stood up from the couch, approaching him with her scroll and holding it up before his eyes, four new messages on it.

"Where's Jaune?", that was from Blake.

"Answer me god darn it! Where's my Jaune?", That was from Ruby.

"If you touch my Jaune, I will find you and I will beat you!", that was obviously from Yang.

"Schneeflix and chill Sunday?", and that was from?

"Oops, wrong conversation!", she quickly closed the fourth message and put away her scroll as a blush appeared on her face, "But you get the idea, right?"

"Guys, I'm... I'm so sorry"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault anyways. But I wish they would trust you a little more..." said Melanie

"Yeah, how can they be so jealous? I mean, wasn't trust, like, the first thing in a relationship?" asked Miltia

"Yeah! Why are they so insecure about you Jaune?"

Jaune couldn't help but sigh heavily, "Guys… Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, duh.", said Miltia.

"Sure Jaune. We are friends after all.", added Melanie.

Jaune sighed yet again, "They.. They aren't insecure about me. They.. are insecure about themselves."

Melanie raised an eyebrow at that, just as her sister said, "Come again?"

"They always told me that they are afraid of losing me. That someday they might do something that would break the relationship into pieces or that I would meet someone that's better than all of them. I always told them that something like that won't ever happen, but that stupid fear is still there. Besides, none of them have had the best experiences in love before they met me."

"What kind exactly have they had?", asked Miltia.

Jaune sighed, "Most of them have had bad luck in love, despite how gorgeous and beautiful they all are.

Take for example Coco. she was always seen as the 'tough girl' and boys back then didn't want to get near her because they were afraid of that.

Pyrrha was the same, being considered as the 'Invincible girl' both at Beacon and Mistral.

And Yang. Despite always acting flirtatious, she always felt boys saw her as just another girl who wants to party, but inside she just wanted someone to love and feel complete with.

Blake is another story. She had a boyfriend before me, but he… changed. Not in a good way. And she blamed herself in that moment. She doesn't want to repeat that same story with me.

Weiss is more… complicated. Her family isn't exactly the best and she always felt people just like them because of her name and not because of... Well, herself. It took her a long time to realize she had fallen in love with me. It felt like it was far too long to her and she blamed herself for not realizing it sooner.

Ruby is kind of different. Yang told me I am her first crush, so she still doesn't quite understand much of love. That's why she's afraid that one day everything is going to end when we graduate, regardless of whether I tell her that we can find a way to always stay together.

And as for Velvet… well, I don't know how to say it. She was bullied by a certain group because of her bunny ears. Fortunately they changed, redeemed themselves after I saved their leader's life. Now we're even friends, but the memory lived on in her mind. She is very shy and didn't have many friends until she met Coco and the rest of her team. And then she had met me when I defended her. Now she has good friends in Team RWBY and my own team, but she is still insecure about herself, and her ears. And she worries if someday I would get tired of her and everyone else."

Both twins remained silent after his speech. Miltia decided to break the silence, "So, the thing is that they don't trust in themselves?"

"Something like that, but it's pretty weird since they're so confident with themselves in everything else. Well, until they see me hanging out with you or taking with another woman…", he said while looking down.

"And that's where the jealousy kicks in.", said Melanie, and Jaune nodded.

"That's something that I'm trying to fix. I mean, I think that it's a little cute how protective they can be, but something like insulting my friends, it's… Something I can't stand"

"Well, I can understand them, sort of. But I don't think it's a good idea to insult every single woman who approaches you."

Jaune lightly chuckled at that, "At least they've been improving these past few weeks. Now they no longer glare at Professor Peach and Goodwitch when they want to talk to me.", then he looked down once again, "But that's true. I will talk to them once I go back to the academy."

"It's fine Jaune.", said Melanie, "it's just that we wanted to be friends with them. I mean, we already are with Coco, but we don't know how to gain the trust of the others."

"We'd probably gain it after they receive their rings so they would stop looking at us as if we're some boyfriend thieves." stated Miltia.

Jaune had to chuckle at that, "I hope so Miltia. I hope so too.", then he hugged them, "Again, I'm so sorry for that. You should've told me about this sooner!"

"We didn't want to because it was obvious that you would freak out."

"But it's fine. We can handle these things. After all, we've heard way worse things from people in the club." added Miltia.

Jaune pulled away from the hug to look at the girls. Then, in a somber tone, he asked, "Who are these people?"

"Oohhh! Big brother is back I see.", Miltia scoffed.

"Tell me, who are they. I think I can handle them.", his voice was serious.

"Don't worry Jaune, most of them were just drunk hobos who nobody cares about.", stated Melanie.

"But… Thanks anyway, Big Brother.", Miltia hugged Jaune, and Melanie was quick to follow.

"You're both not giving up on that nickname, are you?", he said with a slight growl.

"Nope!", both of them said in unison, to which Jaune simply sighed.

He reciprocated the hug nonetheless and then chuckled, "And it's nothing. That's what friends are for."

At that same moment Ren arrived with a towel on his head.

"Oh, hey Jaune. You're finally back."

"Hi Ren. How's everything going?", asked the knight, still hugging the twins.

"A little sore in the back, but I'm fi-And what's happening back there with that pot?"

"Huh?", the twins and the knight said in unison, turning to see a pot that seemed to be a few seconds from exploding.

"OH, SH*T!", said the three in unison. Fortunately, Melanie threw some ice dust over the oven, freezing it and the pot almost immediately.

"Uff, that was close.", she wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"But now we can't use the oven!", Jaune said in annoyance.

"…How about we order pizza?", Ren suggested.

"Sure. I want a vegetarian one!", Miltia immediately declared, already having taken out her scroll and calling the pizzaria.

Jaune simply shrugged, "Sure, but I want something with meat."

"Same as Jaune.", Melanie agreed.

"What about a pineapple pizza?", Ren suggested, but then he regretted it when he saw the grossed out faces of the twins and the knight.

"I guess that's a no...", everyone nodded at him.

 **(The next day)**

The day went by much like yesterday. The main difference being that Pizza was for breakfast.

Jaune didn't talk with his girlfriends about the messages they'd sent to the twins. It was something he wanted to speak with them about, but he wanted it to be face to face.

Mrs. Sunshine warmly received Jaune that day, though he had told her that tomorrow he wouldn't be there since he would be returning to Beacon tonight after purchasing the rings. The twins had told him that Ren would be paid this afternoon, so both of them could buy their respective rings and leave for the academy in peace.

Thus, the day was like any other in the daycare. Cleaning, feeding the smaller kids and more in the noisy but fun environment.

It wasn't until five in the evening that he received a message from the twins about them being ready to accompany him and Ren to buy the rings. So, he bid his goodbye to Mrs. Sunshine as she saw him off at the end of the work day.

 **(In the jewelry store)**

It was now fifteen to seven and the group had already arrived at the store.

"So, have you got an idea as to what you want to buy?", asked Melanie.

"Well, I liked those rings that I showed you before. You know, the ones with different coloured gemstones." Jaune said confidently.

"Actually, I'm still unsure, but I'd like to look over what this store has again.", said Ren.

"Sure. Look over whatever you want. This store has everything and at a pretty cheap price too.", Miltia then stated proudly, "Obviously, thanks to our own discount."

"And don't forget that they're the same quality as the expensive ones!", Melanie added.

And then the twins went over to the clerk.

"Remind me how they have such discounts in this jewelry store.", Ren murmured to Jaune.

"It was a… reward!", Jaune declared, unsure as to whether it would be a good idea to tell Ren that his childhood friends were basically gangsters.

"A reward? For what?"

"I... Ehm... Look! Those're the rings that I wanted!", Jaune quickly ran towards a glass cabinet that displayed a collection of gold rings with different colored gemstones in each of them.

"Are you sure that is what you want?", asked Miltia.

"Almost a hundred percent sure!", Jaune exclaimed with a dorky and happy smile.

"They are kind of expensive though. Are you sure?", asked Melanie in turn.

Jaune's only response was nodding dumbly.

"Alright then.", she then directed her sights to the clerk, "Hey, my friend here wants eight rings of this design.", then she turned to Jaune, "What color gemstones do you want Jauney?"

"Ehm... Lilac, red, orange, blue, amber, brown, emerald and... I'm not sure what color I should choose for mine."

"What about just plain white? It would match your symbol.", stated Melanie.

"It'd also go along with your hair.", added Miltia.

Jaune turned to the clerk, "Well, I think I would buy those ones, please"

The clerk, an almost bald old man, nervously nodded, and in less than a minute he brought Jaune an elegant box with the selected rings.

"So, how much will this be?", asked Melanie and the old man mumbled something in too low a voice for Jaune to understand.

"I don't know, My Friend, I think that's a little expensive. How about you lower the price, just a bit?", Apparently, Melanie had understood him perfectly.

The old man started to sweat and then he mumbled out something to her again.

"Now we're talking, Buddy.", Melanie grinned victoriously, "Jaune, you have the money?"

"Yeah.", Jaune took out the paper bag with wads of money inside.

"Excuse me.", Melanie grabbed it and then she counted the money, "let's see… 50, 100, 250…. 1750, there you go!", she handed the money to the shopkeeper who quickly stored it in the cash register and then she gave back the bag to Jaune, leaving 750 Lien in it.

The shopkeeper put the box in a precious gift bag along with the receipt and gave it to Jaune.

"Thanks!", Jaune warmly smiled, oblivious that the shopkeeper was being threatened, then he turned to see his ninja friend, "Hey Ren, did you decide on what you want?"

"Actually, yes.", Ren was looking at a silver ring with a brilliant and big amethyst in the center.

"Isn't it a little too big, that stone?", asked Miltia as she examined it.

"Nah, I'm sure Nora will like it. Actually, I'm not much into jewelry, so I want to buy this and then use the rest on something better."

"Are you sure about that?", asked Melanie.

"Absolutely.", Ren nodded.

"Okay then.", Melanie shrugged as she then turned to the shopkeeper, "You heard him."

In less than a minute, the shopkeeper had nervously nodded and quickly put the ring in an elegant box, handing it to Ren who paid in turn, gift bag now in his hand.

Minutes later the group left the store as the poor shopkeeper finally relaxed and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

 **(By the bullhead)**

"So.. This is goodbye…", said Miltia in a sad tone.

"Hey, it's just for now. We can hang out next weekend, okay?", said Jaune.

"As long as your girlfriends allow it.", stated Melanie.

"Of course! I will talk to them about that, don't worry!", Jaune promised to the twins.

"Thanks for everything guys. It was very fun these last few days, but you know, Beacon, Nora…"

"It's fine Ren. Just take proper care of yourselves this time.", said Melanie, "Oh, and Jaune."

"Yes?"

"Warn us when you decide to go back to your home, we want to come too."

"Yes! We want to see Aunt Beatrice again! She still bakes cookies, right?"

Jaune chuckled at that, "She wouldn't be my mother if she stopped baking, Miltia."

Miltia cheered at that. She reminded him of Ruby in certain aspects.

Jaune hugged them once again, "Bye girls. And please don't do anything dangerous."

"When have we ever done anything dangerous Jauney?", Miltia scoffed and then Jaune glared at her, making her whimper, "...Fine."

"Thanks." Jaune chuckled.

"That advice could also go for you Jaune.", said Melanie, "After all, we aren't the guy who has seven predators in his domain."

"That... actually is an interesting way to put it.", he admitted, "But I don't think it's 'my' domain if I have to be honest."

Both twins rolled their eyes. They parted after a few minutes and then they said their goodbyes to Ren with a hug as well that he happily reciprocated, much to the dismay of Nora's jealousy senses.

And with that they entered the bullhead to Beacon.

 **(One hour later)**

"What do you think the girls are doing right now?", Jaune asked as he got off the bullhead.

"They're probably having dinner right now aside from Nora who likely hasn't left the dorm."

"Really?"

"Yep. She usually 'Turns off' whenever she feels sad or guilty, but then she bounces back up a few seconds after I talk with her."

"Sounds kind of difficult to see Nora 'turn off' like you described."

Ren had to chuckle at that, "Don't worry, that doesn't happen very ofte-Is it me or is something burning inside the academy?"

"Huh?", Jaune sniffed the air and he could feel the smell of something burning, "You're right. It's probably coming from the kitchen."

"How can you tell?"

"I have a hunch.", He ran towards the academy but suddenly stopped and turned to Ren, "Don't worry Ren, you go and see Nora, I can handle this."

"Sure, leader.", He smiled at him before the knight disappeared down the halls.

 **(With Ren)**

The ninja walked through the halls in silence. It was dark and most of the students were already in their respective dorms.

The air was cold but Ren didn't mind, he could bear worse things than this. He already did, long ago along with Nora when they were younger.

Ren walked a bit further down the dark halls before he reached his dorm room's door.

He knocked a couple of times, but nothing happened.

"Hmm, they are probably asleep. Now, how am I going to enter my own-", then he noticed that the door was slightly opened. Letting out an 'Oh' he slowly pushed it and entered.

the first thing he noticed once he entered the room, apart from his and Jaune's beds being turned upside down, was that Nora was sleeping on her bed in her daily clothes. She hadn't even bothered to take off her shoes.

"Nora…", she seemed so peaceful and so quiet that Ren felt he was in a dream.

He took a chair and sat by her. He saw how her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath and he also got a better look at her peaceful and beautiful face.

He slowly pet her hair, much like before when they had nothing but each other.

But soon the dream had to shatter, and Ren knew it.

He sighed, "I'm probably going to regret this...", and then he slowly shook the valkyrie.

Nora groaned in her sleep, seemingly not wanting to wake up.

"Nora, wake up. It's me."

Nora groaned again and then slowly opened her eyes, "Ren… REN?!", her eyes widened like saucers as she quickly sat up on the bed.

Ren couldn't help but laugh at her expression, "Nice to meet you again."

"B-B-But How? Fearless leader said-"

"That we will come back on Sunday? Yeah, that's what we thought, but the Malachites paid us earlier."

"So, you were with those bit-"

"Nora, they are kind and good people. I know that they probably didn't give you the best impression back then during Jaune's birthday, but that's not a reason to call them with awful names.", Ren said in a serious voice.

"Oh… I'm sorry...", Nora looked down in shame, "I think Pyrrha and the others made me think badly of them."

"Don't worry, but don't let it happen again.", he sighed, "So, you probably want to ask why I ran away for almost an entire week."

"Because of my branding iron?"

"That too. Seriously, what were you thinking using that?"

"I saw it on TV! A man was holding a branding iron and then there was a cow in front of him and then-"

"Okay, I think I can understand.", Ren interrupted her, "But that's very dangerous for humans Nora, despite us having aura to protect us from harm."

Nora looked down again, though Ren simply resumed his speech.

"But the real reason is that I wanted to give you something so that you can show it to everyone instead of begging me to hurt your skin."

Nora's head instantly rose, looking at Ren with a curious expression. Ren handed her a bag.

"What's this?"

"Look inside and you'll find out.", he smiled.

Nora quickly opened the bag and saw a little black box at the bottom.

She took it and with eyes full of hopefulness asked, "Is.. Is this…"

Ren couldn't help but chuckle, "I think you'll like it. I know you like violet."

Nora opened the box and inside there was a silver ring with a big amethyst in the center that was shining in the moonlight coming from the window.

Nora didn't have words for this. Several tears fell, but Ren knew they were from happiness, "It's... It's beautiful Ren…"

"Glad to hear it.", Ren smiled and suddenly, Nora had engulfed him in a hug.

"Thanks... I love it! But you didn't buy one for yourself?"

"You know I'm not into jewelry Nora."

"But at least something to match, like, a bracelet, or an earring. I don't know!"

Ren rolled his eyes at the suggestions, then he had an idea, "If you want, you can buy me a sweater with your symbol on it."

"Really?! I knew that you wanted a sweater! I told the girls but they said no, that a shirt was easier and better!", she yelled in frustration.

Ren laughed at that, and then both teens remained in silence, just looking at each other.

"I love you Nora.", He smiled once again at the Valkyrie that was a few centimeters away from his face.

She smiled widely at him, like she usually did, "I love you more Renny!", and then she kissed him.

Not feeling in the mood to contradict her, Ren just gave up and left himself in her embrace as he hugged her tighter, feeling the warm touch of his girlfriend once again in the cold night.

 **(With Jaune)**

'Where the hells is the kitchen? It's too dark here and I can't see anything!', thought Jaune as he walked through the halls.

Finally, after five minutes of searching, he found an illuminated place along with some feminine yells.

"I told you to keep an eye on the oven Weiss!"

"I did! It's not my fault that the thing Blake was cooking exploded like fire dust!"

"At least I could make something that didn't look like utter trash."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm saying that your cooking is trash!"

"Oh yeah? And since when did you become a master chef? If I remember right, you somehow burned water five minutes ago!"

"GIRLS! Can you shut up? We're trying to cook something for Jaune and you're not helping with your yelling!"

Jaune froze in place as he listened to them. He wanted to stop them, but, what were they trying to do? And Why?

He glued his ear to the wall and after that peeked through the door's keyhole to see inside of the room. It was a total mess. The walls were dirty, a trail of smoke was rising from the oven and all the girls except Pyrrha were covered in flour.

They also seemed to be pretty tired as he guessed by the bags under their eyes. He couldn't help but feel bad for them. Despite that, he kept on listening.

Ruby groaned, "Why can't we make something easier? Like muffins? Or cookies! Jaune loves cookies!"

"You love cookies Ruby. You just put them in his mouth without asking him. Besides, we can't give him something so simple", shouted Weiss, stressing on the 'You' part.

"Why not? He'd be happy if we gave him something like a muffin." said Yang tiredly.

"Maybe, but I won't be satisfied if I just gave him a measly, simple and ridiculous muffin!", replied Blake.

Velvet gasped at that, "Take those words back! Nobody insults the art of making muffins in front of me!"

Blake just rolled her eyes at that, "I'm not trying to insult the culinary art of making desserts, Velvet. I'm just saying that it would be weird to just give Jaune some random dessert when he comes back."

"Well, at least he's happy when he eats the desserts that I make for him. So I don't see why we couldn't make those instead of a meal or a cake that you couldn't get right even after three tries!"

"Ohh, burned.", Coco quietly murmured.

Blake's eye twitched as she balled her hand into a fist in anger, "I know that I can't bake anything, but you don't need to be so mean about it"

"I'm tired!", she yelled, "I'm tired of doing this! I'm tired of trying to teach you and the others how to bake without burning the academy! I'm tired of waiting for Jaune so I can at least rest for a bit in his arms for the first time in a week!"

Jaune's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"I'm just... I'm just tired...", her bunny ears drooped down and she looked at the floor currently covered in wasted groceries, "Tired of waiting, wondering if he is okay and if he is having fun with those Malachite twins without me… I know it's just a week but... I feel so lonely..."

"Velvet…", Jaune murmured. He wanted to run in, leave his hiding place just to hug his bunny tight enough to reassure her that he is here. That everything is okay.

But something stopped him and, surprisingly, it was that Blake had hugged her first.

"I also miss him and I also feel tired of all of this, and I…", she sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you so much about this. I just wanted to give Jaune something that I could feel happy and proud of."

"I understand, but please, remember who we are trying to bake for."

"For a blonde, scraggly, dense idiot that doesn't care about great gifts… only about us.", answered Weiss as she looked down.

The whole place went silent for a moment and Jaune felt touched at those words.

'Maybe I could help them, at least clean up the place. And then I could explain what happened and give them the rings…' He mentally resolved himself, and just then, a sound broke through the silence.

Namely Coco, with a loud clap, "So, that means we don't need that stew anymore?", she pointed behind her, where Pyrrha was apparently keeping an eye on a cooking pot.

"Wait, that thing is still cooking?", Yang asked in surprised.

"Yeah, I think so. Hey, Pyrrha!", she shouted out, "How's that going?"

Pyrrha didn't move. In fact, she was just standing there in silence.

"Pyrrha?", She began walking towards the Spartan, "Hey, Pyrrha! I'm talking to y-Oh!", Coco noticed that the Spartan was sleeping upright, letting out quiet and cute snores in her sleep.

"Hey, Pyrrha.", Coco lightly shook her, "Pyrrha, wake up."

"AH!", Pyrrha abruptly woke up, "W-What happened?"

"You fell asleep while watching that pot."

"Oh… I'm sorry!", she said in a tired voice, "I haven't slept...", she paused for a yawn, "Pretty well lately."

"I can relate.", all the girls said in unison, much to Jaune's curiosity.

"Anyways, how's that stew going?"

"Huh... Oh, this? I'm not sure... I think I have to take off the lid and then-AHH!"

As she did so, luckily without burning herself due to still wearing oven mitts, inside she found, rather than cooked food, a raging fire.

"SH*T! Turn it off!", yelled Coco.

"I-I don't know how!", Pyrrha replied in horror.

"Turn the knob of the oven!", yelled Ruby.

"I-I-ehhhm...", Pyrrha grabbed one of its knobs at random, hoping she got the right one.

Fortunately, it indeed was.

Unfortunately, Pyrrha turned it the wrong way, making the flame more intense.

And to add salt to injury, the fire spread to the red curtain that was meters away from the oven, it now set ablaze as well.

"SH*T!", panickingly yelled all the girls.

"SH*T!", Jaune also yelled, quickly leaving the bag on the floor and running off to grab the nearest fire extinguisher in the hall.

"Somebody get a fire extinguisher!", Weiss shouted.

Exactly then, Jaune burst into the kitchen, not noticing the shocked faces of his girlfriends as he quickly focused on dealing with the flames.

Once the fire was extinguished, the blonde turned off the oven and cut its gas supply.

"Uff, that was close.", he wiped some sweat from his forehead, "A little more and the flame detectors would have made it worse.", then he turned around to see the group petrified in shock.

"Ehmm.. Hello again?", Jaune chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"J-Jaune?!", said Pyrrha, still in shock, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm a student here too. So I had to come back fast, lest Professor Goodwitch or Ozpin kicked me out, and then I-"

"No, not that!", Weiss interrupted, "She's asking why you are here so early. Didn't you say you'd be back on Sunday?"

"Oh, that? I finished what I wanted to do earlier, so I came back sooner.", he smiled, then he got a little worried, "Aren't you guys happy to see me?"

The alarm sounded in their minds, "NO!", they yelled in unison, which slightly frightened Jaune.

Seconds later, Yang spoke, "No! It's not like that! It's just that… Just look around you!"

Jaune surveyed the place. It was a disaster, but…

"Yeah... I've seen worse.", he shrugged.

"What?" Blake asked in confusion.

"I mean, I've seen worse things than this. Like when my older sister, Barbara, wanted to bake a cake and almost burned the house down.", Jaune chuckled at the memory, "Besides, like my dad always says, it's nothing a bit of cleaning won't fix."

Coco sighed, "You could have at least called us, you know? Because, I mean, look at us! We're covered in flour and other things that I can't even recall anymore!", she pointed at herself and everyone.

"All of you look so beautiful, with or without flour.", Jaune said without thinking twice.

All the girls blushed hard at his words, and Velvet couldn't hold back anymore. She rushed to him and hugged him tightly, much to his surprise and delight.

"I missed you...", she whispered to him.

"I missed you too sweetie.", he smiled and then kissed her forehead.

Both remained like that for a few seconds, feeling each other's warmth until Yang decided to speak.

"I don't want to ruin the mood, but, you said that you wanted to prepare a surprise for us?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!", he slowly pulled away from the hug, much to Velvet's dismay, and then he walked out of the kitchen, "Let's see. I think I left it... Here!"

Seconds later, Jaune came back in with a white bag hidden behind his back. The girls noticed that he had an excited and nervous expression.

"What are you hiding Jaune?", Blake asked curiously.

"So, lately you've been doing weird things. First was the kisses along with bite marks, not that I minded those. Then came the weekly kisses. After that were the shirts. And finally, that tattoo machine."

"It's only for temporary tattoos!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I know Ruby, but still, if my mom found out, she'd give me a public execution.", he gave her a small smile.

"Now you are just exaggerating.", said Coco.

"Still, the thing is, I'm not saying I'm complaining, but you guys could have at least told me about what you wanted to do instead of just throwing things at me like that."

The girls looked down in embarrassment. They wanted to say something, but Jaune carried on with his speech.

"So, to stop these kinds of things that could cause more trouble for us, I bought you all something."

"What?", his harem raised their heads up almost as quickly as Nora when she hears the word 'pancakes.'

Jaune, without saying anything, revealed the bag and handed it to Pyrrha.

All of the girls including herself eyed the bag curiously as she opened it and what was inside made them all speechless.

"I hope you like it. I know it isn't something as great as what Weiss would wear, but that was everything I could manage with just a week's salary and I-"

"So, this is why you were away for almost a week?", Weiss yelled at him once she had grabbed the blue little box that had her name on it. She seemed annoyed and furious.

"Y-Yes! Y-You don't like it?", Jaune asked fearfully.

"I don't like it?", she approached Jaune furiously, "Did you just ask if I don't like it?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You blonde idiot! I don't like it! I LOVE IT!", then the heiress kissed him furiously.

After a few seconds, they parted, and Jaune rapidly blinked several times in surprise, "Wow… What was that?"

"That, darling, was a little reward for you!", she gave him a warm smile. One that was only for him, "Thanks for the gift, Jaune. It's beautiful.", she then kissed him a couple more times and Jaune felt how he his heart was relaxing after hearing her impression of the gift.

"You almost scared me back there Weiss.", he said, "I almost thought you wanted to slap me on the face."

"That was the idea, you dunce!", she giggled, "Your face is so cute when you're scared."

"Hey, that's unfair! I want to kiss him too!", Ruby protested. In her right hand she held a red box with her name on it, just like everyone else in the room.

"Sure.", Weiss pulled out of the embrace, leaving the path clear for Ruby, "Go ahead, Partner. He's all yours."

"Yay!", Ruby jumped in Jaune's arms to kiss him and he quickly grabbed hold of her so she wouldn't fall.

"Me next!", came Velvet's now cheerful voice.

"Me second!", Coco raised her hand.

"Me third.", Blake said in a stoic voice.

"Me Yang!", and everyone groaned at what Yang said, "What? Too soon?

Jaune, surprisingly, giggled at it, "It wasn't that bad, I guess."

Yang became flustered at his giggles, "That's why I love you Jaune."

"I love you too Yang.", he smiled, but then he became serious, "But, I need to talk to you, and everyone else."

"What happened?" asked Coco.

"The Malachites. You sent them several messages yesterday filled with names and insults."

All the girls except for Coco tensed up at that.

"Look. I know that they were kind of the reason you were in jail for a bit and that you still think that they wanted to steal me away from you, but hear me out. They are my friends and it hurts me to see you threaten them even when they haven't done anything."

"Don't look at me. I know that they are good people, but the others didn't want to listen to me.", said Coco.

"I know and I'm not blaming any of you. but guys, really, I just want to stop that behavior towards them. After all, they were the ones who helped me and Ren with all of this. I can't force you to become friends with them, but at least you can apologize to them, right?"

The room went silent once again and Jaune could see how most of his girlfriends were regretting their actions.

Ruby, however, still in her knight's arms, whispered to him, "I… I'm so sorry Jaune. I didn't mean to. I was just..."

"A little jealous?", Jaune finished, and Ruby bit her lip and nodded with regret, "It's okay Ruby, but you should know that regardless of how they could seem or how they were before, they are still my friends. And they deserve the same respect as you, okay?"

"Okay.", Ruby nodded, this time, a bit more relieved that Jaune wasn't mad at her, "Maybe I can do something for them, like, I don't know, bake a cake for them."

"Do you want help with that?", asked Jaune.

"Please. But some other day. I don't think I'll have the strength to do anything in the kitchen for a long time."

"Same as you, Sis.", said Yang and everyone agreed.

"What about we just buy them a cake? And then we could write something for them on it.", Suggested Blake.

"Sounds great to me.", said Jaune, "As long as you apologize to them, I'll be happy. If that's not too much to ask."

"No, it isn't Jaune.", said Pyrrha, holding on to the white bag, then she noticed something, "Hey Jaune, by the way, Is this box yours?", she took out the white box and gestured to it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I needed to buy one for me too or it would be pointless to-"

"C-Can I put it on for you?", asked Pyrrha.

"…Well if you wa-"

"Wait! I also want to put it on his finger!", said Ruby excitedly with stars in her eyes. She left Jaune's arms and approached the spartan.

"Ehm, I don't really kn-"

"Of course not! I should be the one who places that ring on his-"

"Move aside, Ice Queen!", Yang shoved her aside, "I will be the one who puts that ring on Jaune's hand. Now, Pyrrha, if you would be so kind."

Pyrrha glared at her, "What makes you think you should be the chosen one?"

"Duh.", Yang pointed at herself, "It's not obvious? I'm the best one."

Coco couldn't help but laugh from behind her. Yang turned around to send her a glare.

"What's so funny, Coco?"

"Sorry.", she wiped a tear from her eye, "I just didn't know you could actually make funny jokes Yang!"

"What do you mean?", she blinked, and then her eyes became red.

Velvet, who wanted them to stop, shyly said, "G-Guys, I don't think it's a good idea to-"

"Oh, please. Everyone knows that I'm the one who should put that ring on Jaune's finger. I'm the most amazing one.", she then smirked proudly, which annoyed Yang.

However, in the next moment, Weiss was beside her, "Now listen here-"

Then, suddenly, all the girls were yelling and arguing with each other.

Jaune couldn't help but sigh, "I knew something like this would happen…", and then proceeded to massage his temples in frustration.

 **(Next day)**

Jaune was sitting peacefully along with Ren, Sage, Scarlet, Neptune and Cardin outside on the campus grounds while having lunch. He now wore a golden ring adorned with a white stone in the middle that shined in the sunlight. Ren, on the other hand, was wearing a nice pink sweater with Nora's symbol on its chest.

"So, all of them put that ring on your finger at the same time?", asked Cardin.

"Sort of like that...", Jaune answered with a slight growl.

What happened yesterday was that during their discussion, Ruby had come up with an idea that everyone seemed to agree to. The plan was that everyone would put the ring on him. So, Pyrrha, Yang and Coco held different parts of the ring with two fingers each while Velvet, Ruby, Weiss and Blake were holding his hand and arm.

Jaune cringed every time he remembered the image, but at least it was better than them fighting over it.

"That sounds a bit unorthodox, if I have to be honest.", said Neptune.

"Better than nothing.", stated Ren, "At least nobody got hurt."

"Except those guys from Tuesday.", said Scarlet.

"Wait, what? What happened on Tuesday?", asked Jaune.

"You didn't know? Some guys thought that you and the girls broke up, so they tried approaching them. But before they could get anywhere, they already had their asses beat six times before they could hit the floor.", said Sage.

"I have a video of that. It's currently trending.", Cardin played said video on his scroll, showing it to Jaune.

"How did you not know?"

"We didn't have our scrolls back then, so we were in the dark about this.", answered Ren as Jaune kept watching the video with delight.

"Wow… Did Yang just give that guy a vertical suplex?", he asked.

"Just look at what happens next with Velvet and Blake now.", said Scarlet.

Five seconds later, the scene changed to one of Blake throwing a guy over a table, destroying it in the process. And as for Velvet, she jumped off a chain on top of a guy who was already on the floor, elbow first.

"JAJAJAJA!", surprisingly, Jaune was having fun, "Go girls, go! Show them what you're made of!"

"Aren't you weirded out by this?", Ren asked at his leader.

"Well, I know that I should be, but since they are doing this because they love me, I think I can accept it.", he replied honestly, eyes still glued to the video.

Then Coco appeared in the next scene, holding two guys at once and proceeding to give them a double suplex. It made Jaune gasp as he covered his mouth with one hand, "Now I feel pity for those guys."

"Nah, they're fine. Though I think they're still in the hospital right now.", Cardin casually replied.

"By the way, where's Miss Goodwitch? Or the professors?", asked Ren as he kept watching the wrestling scenes.

"Oh, them? I think they were further back, near the start. Excuse me.", Cardin took the scroll, rewinding the video to minute 4:45 and then gave it back to the two of them, "There you go."

Ren and his leader saw the professors, except for Goodwitch, among the crowd, watching the scene with interest. Port and Oobleck were even actually cheering them on.

"Hit him with the chair!", came the voice of Professor Peach, after which Ruby grabbed a chair, smashing it on one of the guys' backs.

Jaune laughed at the scene while Ren simply raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my Oum, this has got to be the best video I have ever seen!", said the blonde knight as he gave back the scroll to Cardin, "Can you send me a copy?"

"Sure.", and with that, Cardin had already sent him the video, giving Jaune a thumbs up.

Ren sighed once more, this time even deeper, "I'm not sure, but after seeing that video, I have a hunch that something even weirder will happen in the future."

"I don't know. I mean, since when have our lives ever been normal in first place? I mean, we kill weird dark demons without souls. All of our weapons are something plus a gun-"

"Ehem!", Jaune coughed into his fist.

"Almost all of our weapons are also guns that use dust as ammo. I mean, what else could happen?", said Neptune with all the confidence in the world.

Just then, a collective ring came from all of their scrolls. It was a notification from the school.

"Greeting students.", it was Goodwitch's voice, "This is a gentle reminder that the semestrial vacation will begin in three weeks. But, before you start making any plans, do remember that the final exams will begin next week. If you need more information for the upcoming exams or have certain questions, you can contact me or the headmaster in the office or via E-mail. That's everything for now."

And with that the video message ended.

"Fuck!", said both Sage and Scarlet in unison.

"God dammit Neptune!", Cardin glared at the blue haired guy.

"Why did I have to open my mouth…", Neptune loudly growled out as he buried his face in his hands.

"Well, at least I studied a little bit while working, so I should kno-"

"Can you help us?!", the entire group except for Jaune pleaded Ren desperately.

Ren sighed and then lightly chuckled, "Sure. We can start this afternoon."

The boys cheered in celebration, until Jaune received a call on his scroll.

"Hello… Yes... Aha… Okay. I'll see you there. I love you!", and with that the call ended.

"Who was it?", asked Sage.

"Huh? Oh, it was Weiss. She told me to meet her in the library for a bit of after class reviewing.", he smiled and stood up from the bench.

"Why do I have the sinking suspicion that it won't be just a 'little bit' of reviewing…", said Ren.

"Because it probably won't be. She'll likely have me study and go over it till death."

"Now that's an exaggeration.", Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I heard that someone in Vacuo had died by studying too much." said Cardin.

"Where did you hear that?", asked Neptune.

"I read it on the Internet, so it's probably true."

Everybody but Jaune rolled their eyes at that.

"Well, if I somehow survive and don't die by that, I know someone who will."

"Who?", asked Cardin.

"Yang.", and with that, Jaune left the outdoor bench and table, walking away without looking at his friends' confused faces.

 **(Meanwhile, in team RWBY's dorm)**

"AHHHHHH!", Yang screamed loudly, not caring about her sister and partner's ears.

"Yang! Can you shut up? I'm trying to read!", yelled Blake while covering both pairs of her ears.

Yang, however, didn't hear her as she continued screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What did I do to deserve th-", suddenly, Blake's vision was filled by a hand that was holding two headsets, one smaller than the other.

She lifted her head from her book to see Ruby in front of her.

"Don't worry. She should faint out of exhaustion soon.", said Ruby as she simply smiled at Blake.

Blake noticed that Ruby was already wearing a headset. 'So, she was ignoring Yang's screams all this time…'

Blake smiled back, quickly taking the offered gift and covering both pairs of her ears.

She then let out a relaxed sigh as she continued reading her favorite novel, not noticing when Ruby had walked away or when Yang had finally fainted on the floor.

* * *

 **Alright, so, my beta reader said that he will be busy for one or two weeks. I completely understand, so I think I'll wait for him until he is available again to continue the story**

 **Meanwhile I could write more than one chapter, so for me its fine. Maybe I can do a new fanfic. I was thinking about a more dramatic one (Probably angst), implying Jaune and a Harem with Pyrrha and team RWBY**

 **I like harems, but I like more certain pairings like Whiteknight and Lancaster (I hear a name that combines those two called War of Roses, and I love it!) so I think one day I will do some one-shots about them in the future**

 **Well, I'll have time to think about that, but maybe I should concentrate more in this fic than other future works, but why not? :D**

 **About this fic, I'm still a little unsure about other ships in this story... Obviously I don't want to leave Sun and Neptune alone and single for the rest of their lives. Maybe I can make this two a couple, but I'm a little unsure (Unless you guys want to see Seamonkeys in this fic, if that's the case I would be happy to write it), and the same goes to Cardin, since I made him a good boy along with his team.**

 **Perhaps I can do something in the future, but that would be for later, once the dance arrives at Beacon (a little future spoiler ;))**

 **I hope you like this chapter, and I wish you a good day/night**

 **With love, Elzeta123 :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: EXAMS! And Also a Call to Home**

 **Beta reader: The Path of a Writer**

"Good job Jaune, looks like you are finally improving in History and Grimm anatomy. That's great since they're two of the most difficult subjects in Beacon.", Weiss said to the knight, oblivious to his suffering.

"That's… that's excellent Weiss.", Jaune panted. He was catching his breath while a puddle of his sweat was spreading where he stood.

"But! We can't stop just yet! We need to go over that math lesson and then we need to start with chapter 21 of economics and-"

"Whyyyy?", Jaune groaned, his head lying down, face against the table, "Why did I have to learn that? That's not even a subject here!"

"Preposterous! Even if that's not a subject of education here, it would help you in the future."

"Like, with what?" He asked, his face still on the table, but this time his head turned as he was looking at her.

"With a lot of things. Like general culture, better use and conservation of dust, ammo, food and resources in the wild, and...", She looked away and muttered, "And to be prepared for the future once I inherit the SDC and you become my right hand…"

"Sorry, what'd you say?" he asked as he had failed to hear her.

Weiss sighed, "Nothing, just... let's resume with the lessons now."

"Aww, at least let me rest a little Weiss.", Jaune groaned once again.

"Jaune, we talked about this, just a little more and-"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Jau-"

"UGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Fine! Just fifteen minutes, nothing more!"

"Woohoo!", Jaune raised his arms in victory, "Thanks Weiss!"

"Just...", she sighed in defeat, "Just do it in silence this time."

She then gave him a comic to read in peace.

"X-ray and Vav Volume 25? You know me so well Weiss!", he happily smiled.

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "Just shut up and enjoy your break in silence!"

"Oh, I will.", suddenly, he approached her and gave her a peck on the lips, surprising her. "Thanks again, my Snow Angel."

"D-Dolt!", Weiss looked away, and Jaune noticed a pink color on her face, causing him to chuckle, but not loud enough for Weiss to hear it.

They remained in silence for a few minutes, Jaune reading his comic and relaxing, and Weiss doing some exercises in her notebook while glancing occasionally at the amused and cute face of her boyfriend, until Yang arrived at the table.

She just stood there, in silence.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at her, "Yang, are you feeling okay?", It was weird for Weiss to see Yang, the famous blonde brawler, being so quiet.

Yang, with a sad face, started to write something on her scroll. A few seconds later, a new message came to Weiss' scroll.

She opened the message, it was from Yang.

It said, "I accidentally hurt my voice by screaming so much, and now my voice is so weak I can't talk pretty much at all."

"Why am I not surprised by this?", she glared at Yang's direction, then sighed, "At least that will make you shut your mouth for a while."

She pouted silently in response.

"Aww, did my cute little dragon hurt herself?", Jaune teased her.

Yang glared at him, but Jaune, instead of being afraid, simply giggled.

"I'm sorry Yang, are you okay? Do you need something? Tea? I think I can ask Ren for some with honey."

Yang shook her head, then she wrote a new message to Jaune, "Don't worry, Blake already gave me some and Ruby brought me some jarabe, so I just need to let my throat rest for a couple of hours."

Jaune nodded, "Oh, I understand…"

"But," A new message appeared, and Jaune saw how Yang was writing quicker this time, "I don't mind if you give me some snuggles.", Then she gave him a flirty smile.

He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, "I knew you would write something like that."

Before Yang knew it, she was already on Jaune's lap while an arm went around her waist. If she wasn't temporarily mute, she would've yelped in that instant.

Then she met Jaune's eyes that shone in a smug, but bright way, "Nothing you want to say, My Dragon?"

Yang rolled her eyes, then sent another message to Jaune's scroll, "Since when did you become so confident, Vomit Boy?"

"Well, I have a good teacher that taught me well.", he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "And I think she deserves a little reward for her efforts.", and then he continued placing kisses on her cheeks, forehead and neck.

She quietly giggled in response, not wanting him to stop.

But Weiss did. She coughed in her fist to attract the attention of the two blondes, "Yang, I don't want to be mean, but, what are you doing here? Don't you see that Jaune and I were studying for the upcoming exams?"

Yang frowned in annoyance, then she wrote another message to Weiss.

"Look, I know that I don't like to study because It's boring as heck, I mean, why can't it be more like combat classes? But I don't want to fail, so, I need your help to study."

"My help to study?", Weiss raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, "Well, I don't see why not, if that helps you to improve your grades instead of just lying and listening to music on your bed."

Yang nodded in a gesture of gratitude.

"But first, what kind of subjects do you find the most difficult?"

Yang quickly wrote a new message to Weiss.

"Everything."

That little message made Weiss' brow twitch, "Let me guess, you didn't study at all this time until now."

Yang nodded.

"And now you are asking me to help you study up on all the subjects of this semester?", she said in cold anger.

Yang nodded once again, oblivious of Weiss' incredulous and annoyed glare.

Meanwhile, Jaune had started feeling a cold sweat run down him, "G-Girls, I think that-"

"Alright then!", surprisingly, Weiss accepted, "If you want to do this, then I'll help you."

Then she directed her sights towards Jaune and her voice softened, "Jaune, Dear, I think that we have to postpone the economic lessons for today. Do you have any questions about what we covered till now?"

"N-No, I don't think so." Jaune said nervous.

"Then I have to ask you to leave the library, please. Yang and I need to have this lesson in private."

"A-Alright then.", Jaune gently dropped Yang on the seat next to him and stood up, "B-Better I saw w-what Sun's doing. I-I haven't seen him in a while. Good luck Yang, with the lesson and all!", Then he walked away towards the exit, but not before muttering, "You will need it..."

Yang curiously watched as Jaune left the library as if he was escaping from an Alpha Ursa. Little did she know that a cold aura was surrounding Weiss as she cracked her knuckles and neck in a tenebrous manner behind her.

"So…", Yang turned around to see Weiss sending her a sadistic grin.

"Are you ready for this lesson?"

(15 minutes later)

"So, do you have any plans for the holidays?", Velvet asked Blake. Both girls were walking through the halls and in the direction of the library.

"Hmmh… actually, none. Maybe I can go back to Menagerie and stay there for the rest of the vacation until the next semester begins.", said the cat faunus, "What about you?"

"I'm still unsure.", she bit her lip, "But, I heard that Jaune wanted to do something."

"Like what?"

"He wanted to invite us to his house so we could stay there for the rest of the vacation and meet his family.", the bunny said, excitedly.

"Huh, sounds interesting, but will they have enough room for all of us?", Blake asked intrigued.

"Probably. I mean, if they have enough room for a family of ten, I'm pretty sure they'll have enough space for us.", She put a hand under her chin and tilted her head, and then shrugged, "Well, regardless, I'm sure Jaune will know what to do once he tells us."

Blake smiled at that, "If that happens then I would be glad to go. I wonder how they-", suddenly, a cold air started to spread through the hall.

"Epp!", Velvet yelped in surprise as a shiver went down her spine, "So cold!"

Both teens shuddered as the goosebumps started to spread through their bodies. Blake noticed that the cold air was coming from the library's entrance, like when somebody opened a freezer.

"Who put the thermostat so low?", Velvet whined as she crossed her arms over her chest to maintain some warmth.

"Could it be?", Blake thought suspiciously.

She slowly approached the entrance, despite how the cold seemed to increase every time she took a step closer.

she took a look, and what she saw in front of her was Weiss with a cold glare, waiting on Yang who was sweating like crazy while trying to answer a short test the white haired girl had prepared for her.

"C`mon Yang, I do not have all day!", Weiss said in a somber and colder tone, causing Yang to sweat even more, as if her body was oblivious to the fact that a cold wind that could turn people into ice sculptures was blowing over her.

The test was actually a mix of almost all of the subjects that they had for the semester. Most of them were from Port's and Oobleck's classes. Subjects that Weiss knew were the hardest for Yang since she didn't pay much attention.

"How did Jaune survive this?", Yang thought to herself. She wanted to scream, but it probably would hurt her throat even more, so it wasn't worth it. She felt how her hands were shaking and drops of sweat were leaving her forehead and falling on the paper.

"Feeling weak, Yang?", Weiss deviously giggled at her, "I didn't know the great Xiao long could lose to a simple test."

"HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS THING A SIMPLE TEST?!", She wanted to yell at her, but she couldn't, she wanted to punch the table in frustration, but the test and Weiss' gaze drained her strength.

Weiss seemed to be having fun at her suffering.

Meanwhile, Yang had already punched Weiss in her face several times in her mind.

"Blake...", Velvet murmured, "What is going o-"

Suddenly, Blake covered her mouth, "Don't speak Velvet! A battle is happening inside of that room, and Yang is losing."

"Hmm?", Velvet hummed in Blake's hand.

"Don't worry, but it's better if we go to another place, like, to your dorm, for example.", she suggested.

"Hmm.", Velvet nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, let's get out of this Cocytus before we turn into a pair of ice sculptures.", Blake grabbed Velvet's hand and led her away from the library.

"A-Alright.", Velvet accepted, slightly paling at the thought of becoming a popsicle.

(With Jaune, 1 hour later)

"Are you sure about this?", Sun asked the knight.

"Actually, I don't really know. But I won't know until I try, right?", Jaune answered, staring nervously at the scroll in his hands that was currently showing his mother's number.

Both teens were in the gym. Sun was using one of the running machines while talking to Jaune and Jaune was seated on a bench press that nobody was using.

"Just do it Jaune. What are you afraid of? It's only your mother."

"Yep... I think that's enough to scare me.", Jaune murmured with dead, fishlike eyes, and then sighed, "Well, here goes nothing."

He dialled it and waited for a response.

(Meanwhile, at Jaune's house)

It was a weird but good day in The Arc's household. Weird because it was quieter than other days, but also good for Mrs. Arc, who was relaxing a little while watching her favorite telenovela on the couch while drinking some tea imported from Mistral.

That is, until her scroll began vibrating and ringing from its position on the small table in the living room.

Mrs. Arc growled slightly, "I wonder who it is.", she grabbed it without looking at the name and picked up.

"Hello?", she asked in a polite tone.

"Hi, Mom.", replied Jaune's voice.

"Jaune? Is that you?", she asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?"

"Well, I'm fine, I was just watching some TV. How about you, my dear?"

"I'm fine too. I'm in Beacon now, you know?", he chuckled a little.

"Oh, I know dear.", she was still surprised that her little baby had made it into Beacon, as well as still a little afraid for his well-being, "Well, is there something you want to talk about, Jaune? I feel like you are a little nervous and there's something bothering you."

"W-Wha-How did you know?"

She giggled, "I'm your mother, Jaune. I always know when there's something bothering you. Now, tell me, what happened?"

"Look…. You know that in two weeks I'll have a short break and I will come back home, right?"

"Yeah, I was slightly aware of that, why?"

"Say... You wouldn't mind if I invited a group of my friends home to meet you, Dad and my sister, would you?", he asked with clear anxiety in his voice.

His mother chuckled at that, "Of course not, Son, I don't see why not. But, how many friend are you going to bring?"

"Well…", with the fingers of his free hand, he counted his girlfriends, the Malachites, and there was also the possibility that Nora would want to come too, and drag Ren with her.

Not that he would mind though.

"Let's say, like, eleven people."

"eleven?", she said, her voice quite surprised, "Who are they, if I may ask?"

"Oh, well, two of them are Miltia and Melanie!", He said joyfully.

"What?!", she almost shouted, "I can't believe it! Are they going to come? It has been a long time since I've heard from those twins. How are they?"

"Oh, well, they are fine, and they didn't change too much during all this time."

"Glad to hear that, and what about the others?"

"Well, there are another two that are on my team. They are great friends, but I'm still unsure if they want to come since I haven't asked them yet."

"I see.. And what about the rest?"

"Well…", he blushed a little on the other end of the line, "They are some special 'friends' that I want to introduce to you and the family, like when I met their families some time ago."

"Seems like you appreciate that little group of friends, don't you?", she said, and Jaune chuckled nervously.

"More than just appreciation, if I have to be honest…", then he cleared his throat, "But, that is, as long as it's ok with you for me to bring them over for the rest of the break."

"Hmm…", she thought for a minute in silence. For Jaune, it felt like hours, "I don't see why not, I think that we still have those sleeping bags that we used when going camping in the forest. But you'll have to verify if that's the exact number of friends that you want to bring."

Jaune felt much more relieved than before, "Thank you Mom! It makes me so happy to hear that you are okay with this."

She giggled once again, "Of course my dear, you can always count on me."

He laughed slightly, letting out a relieved sigh, "Okay, I think that's everything for now. I will ask them if they want to come with me and then call you."

"I'd like it if you could do that as soon as possible Son, so I can put the house in order with your father's help before you arrive."

"Got it.", Jaune smiled behind the scroll, "Tell my sisters and Dad that I said hello."

"Of course Jaune. Please, take care of yourself while you are away."

"Sure, Mom.", Jaune said. He didn't want his mom to be so concerned and worried about him, but that was how she always was with him and his sisters, "Bye Mom, I love you."

"I Love you too, Sweetie.", and with that, the call ended.

Jaune's mom, Beatrice Arc, sighed as she once again left the scroll on the table, "Well, that means I'll have to prepare my special recipes for the coming guests."

"What guests?", she hadn't noticed that her husband, Robert Arc, had arrived but a few minutes ago through the main door.

"Oh, nothing dear, just that our son is going to be bringing some friends home.", she said.

"Friends? That's great! Did he say how many friends he would bring over?", Robert sat on the couch, next to his wife.

"He said that he wasn't sure yet, but that they'd possibly be twelve or thirteen."

Robert whistled at that, "That's a lot. And they are going to be staying over for the whole break?"

"Most likely.", she nodded.

"Well, it seems that he has followed your advice about 'strangers just being friends he hasn't met yet' very well, hasn't he?", he chuckled, and then he thought for a minute before saying, "I wonder if he's going to bring a girlfriend over."

"If he's going to bring one I hope she meet all my standards, at least for once.", she frowned, and her husband rolled his eyes.

"At least you could lower your expectations a bit, can't you?"

"Funny hearing that from you, when you are doing the same, except with our daughters.", she scoffed.

"Hey! I just want them to be happy!"

"And so do I with my boy.", she sighed, "I still can't believe how he grew up so fast..."

Robert gently patted her shoulder, "I know dear, but it was something that would happen sooner or later, and we can't decide what's the best for him forever. The best we can do is trust in him, that he is doing his best in becoming a hero like my father and brother were."

She sighed once again, "I think... You're right, I just hope he's doing well, and… if he's going to bring someone special with him, then... I think I can give her a chance."

"That's what I like to hear!", Robert gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled.

"Unless she's one of those people who tend to be jealous when somebody is around my boy, then I'm going to have a serious chat with her.", she added with threat in her voice.

Robert slightly chuckled at her upset face, "You never liked those kinds of people, did you?"

"Uh, Uh.", She shook her head, "I always found them to be just like parasites that want to glue themselves to you and never let you go, and I don't want those people to be around my poor Jauney."

"I'm sure she isn't, honey, I'm sure she isn't.", he gently hugged her to wipe away those bad thoughts, "But don't imagine those things, just, think that our boy is outside, making his own path in Beacon and with his teammates."

Beatrice slightly smiled at that, "You're right Honey, yet again.", she exhaled as she got up from the couch, "Then, I think I need to find those recipes as soon as possible and bake a few things for him and his friends' arrival."

"Oh, Can I help you with that?"

"Robert, you don't know how to bake..."

"I can always learn!"

"No, you can't. You and our son both can't bake, and I will not risk a fire, again.", she stated as she started to turn away from the saloon.

"Hey, we are not that bad!", he said, "That last time it was because Barbara didn't turn off the gas."

She glared at him.

"Alright, alright! Then I think I will look for the sleeping bags. I think they should be in the attic." he said.

"Thank you.", she smiled, and then turned away to the kitchen.

He sighed, "By the way, where're our daughters? It's so quiet here that it's bizarre."

"Barbara, Jane and Jennifer are still working. I think they will be back after midnight. Emily is staying over at one of her friends. Lucy and Millie are taking a nap and I think Sarah is studying in her room.", she told him from the kitchen.

"Hmm.", he nodded, "I think I can ask Sarah for help. I'll probably need some to bring down the beds from the attic."

"Sure, but do it quickly, before she falls asleep over her book again."

And with that Robert got up from the couch and made his way upstairs to the second floor of his house.

(Meanwhile, with Jaune)

"Well, I did it.", Jaune exhaled in relief.

"See, It wasn't too bad.", Sun smiled.

Jaune smiled back, "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? You said you wanted to visit once."

Sun laughed, "Me? Oh, no thanks. If I go, your harem will probably think, 'Oh, why is the monkey here?' Or `Who invited Sun? I thought it was going to be us and Jaune only…'", he joked, in a bad imitation of Weiss' voice, "And then they will get mad at me, and then at you."

"I suppose you're right...", he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry Sun."

"Don't be. Besides, I already have plans with my team in Vacuo, and it will be the bomb!", he smiled wildly, then pointed a finger at Jaune, "By the way, are you going to use that thing that you're sitting on? Because I want to use it."

Jaune chuckled as he got up, "It's all yours."

"Thanks bud.", he left the walking machine and patted Jaune's shoulders, "Now, go and ask them if they want to go with you. I'm sure they will say yes before you can even finish your sentence."

"I hope so. I wouldn't want to invite them only for them to have plans or something."

"Hmmh… Nah, it'll work out. I'm sure they'll want to go with you.", the monkey faunus said once he sat on the bench.

"Hmmh, I don't know Sun. They probably would be busy and I don't want t-"

"Hello guys.", came the voice of Pyrrha who had suddenly arrived behind Jaune.

"P-Pyrrha!", Jaune stuttered in shock, but quickly recovered, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. We are going with Ruby to the supermarket to choose a cake for the Malachites, remember?", She asked.

"O-Oh, right. I'm sorry.", He said.

"Hey Jaune. Weren't you going to say something to Pyrrha?", Sun asked as he began his next exercise.

"Really? What is it Jaune?", the Spartan raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Damn you Sun!", he muttered, and then turned to Pyrrha, "Well.. ehmm, I was wondering if you.. would want to go with me to my home during the holidays. I understand if you're busy and al-"

"I would love to Jaune!", she said joyfully.

"R-Really?", he smiled, but a thought popped into his head, "B-But you don't have any plans? Any tournaments or something of that kind?"

"Nope.", she simply said, "I'm totally free, so don't worry Jaune, I can go with you."

Little did Jaune know that Pyrrha was erasing her previous plans from her scroll behind her back as they spoke, just to be with her knight.

"I told you!", Sun shouted.

Jaune preferred to ignore him and resumed his conversation with Pyrrha, "W-Well, that's great! It makes me so happy to hear that Pyrrha."

She giggled, "Glad to hear that. Now, Shall we? Ruby is waiting for us."

"Oh, alright then.", Pyrrha grabbed his hand as they made their way out of the gym.

"Good luck with your odyssey, Jaune!", said Sun with a wave and Jaune waved back his own goodbye.

"Did Sun just say odyssey? Now that's new.", he muttered under his breath, but Pyrrha heard him.

"Hmm, maybe he heard it from Neptune.", she said, and Jaune hummed in agreement.

(45 minutes later)

"But why nooooot?"

"Ruby, they don't like strawberries.", Jaune sighed for the eight time that afternoon at the image of Ruby holding a strawberry cake in front of him.

"How can't they like strawberries? It's like someone saying that they don't like chocolate!"

"Well, I don't like-"

"Pyrrha, you're not helping me.", Ruby glared at her and the Spartan looked away and started nervously whistling.

"Look, Ruby…they are allergic to strawberries. If you give them one of those, they would think you're doing it on purpose and then this would be pointless."

"B-But, look, it has a discount!", Ruby pointed out, the label showing it had a 40% discount, and with teary eyes, she then said, "Pretty please, at least buy it for me."

"Hmm, I don't know Ruby. I don't know if I brought enough money for two cakes."

"Please Jaune, I will do anything for this!", she stated.

He raised an eyebrow, "Anything, you say?"

"Anything!"

"Anything?", he slowly repeated as his lips turned to a smirk, causing Pyrrha to tilt her head in confusion.

Ruby remained silent for a minute, then the realization hit her; that she just told Jaune he could ask for anything for this cake. As she had said, it could be _absolutely_ _anything._

She blushed pink, and then she said to Jaune, looking at his blue eyes.

"A-Anything!", she blushed even redder after repeating that.

A smile appeared on his face at her reaffirming it.

"Then…"

(15 minutes later)

"Thanks for your purchase, come back soon!", said an ice-cream vendor to the group.

"I can't believe I simply just bought you ice-cream!", Ruby pouted, in one of her hands the strawberry cake in a plastic box.

"Why? I always buy you ice-cream, so, why can't you buy me one at least once too?", Jaune asked as he dug into his vanilla-chocolate ice-cream.

"I thought you wanted… something more private...", she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!", she blushed hard and looked away.

"Hey...", Pyrrha began, in her hands a pineapple cake that was going to be the gift for the twins, "So, is this the only thing we are going to give to them? Or is there something more you want to add?"

"Hmm...", Jaune thought for a minute while slurping his ice-cream, "I don't know. Miltia and Melanie usually like simple things as gifts. I'm pretty sure they would like the cake, unless you want to give them something more, like, maybe a card."

"Oh, that's a good idea! We'll be able to write them about how we're sorry and that we won't bother them anymore.", Ruby said.

"I agree as well.", Said Pyrrha, "Then, we'll need to buy one from that bookstore that's near here."

"Oh, a bookstore, I wonder if they sell comics there.", Ruby said with hopefulness in her voice.

"Maybe, but I don't think I'll be able to go in with ice-cream.", Said Jaune.

"Don't worry Jauney, I will read a couple of them in your place."

Jaune rolled his eyes at that.

"I'm sure you will, my Rose.", Jaune giggled and grabbed his girlfriend's free hand as they walked while Pyrrha followed beside them on his right where he was carrying his ice cream.

[5 minutes later]

Jaune was outside of the bookstore, waiting for his girlfriends. He was holding ontothe two cakes as he ate his ice cream.

A few minutes later, Ruby exited the bookstore.

"Hey Jaune, Look what I just bought!"

She showed him a volume of one of their favorite comics, the Red Huntress. It was about a superheroine that fought criminals in the fictional city of Cincinnati while trying to have a normal life as an adult.

"Wow, how much did it cost?"

"Ah, not so much, it was on a discount.", She said happily.

"Can I-",He tried to grab the comic, but Ruby smacked his hand, "Ouch!"

"First wash your hands if you want to touch it!", Ruby stated as she pulled away the comic away from his sight.

"Ruby... it's in a plastic bag."

"Still, I won't let you to touch this comic until you finish your ice-cream and wash your hands!"

Jaune rolled his eyes in response. Sometimes, Ruby could be a little protective with the comics she would buy.

"By the way, where's Pyrrha?", He then asked.

"She's still inside, choosing what card to buy.", Ruby replied.

"Hmm, maybe she needs help. Care to hold my ice-cream?"

"Sure!", she smiled and snatched the ice-cream from his hand.

Though before he turned around he said, "And don't eat it, please."

"Why not? I bought it, not you.", She whimpered.

"That never stopped you from eating my ice-cream whenever I'm not watching.", he said with narrowed eyes.

She rolled her eyes and giggled, "Don't worry, I won't this time."

He smiled and then entered the bookstore.

Few seconds later, Ruby dived into his ice-cream.

'It's better when it has his essence.' She thought as she ate a bit of his ice cream, but not enough for him to really get annoyed over.

Then a thought entered her head, 'I never shared an ice-cream with him. We always buy our own ones and even if we sometimes tried each others, we never bought one of those big ones with different flavors to eat together.'

Then she pouted. 'But they are so expensive! And the tables at Froggo's are always full! It's not fair!'

'…Maybe if I bought one of those Neapolitan ice creams I could make a big cup of it back at the academy just for us!'

Then another thought made her come back to reality. 'But I don't have enough money for that either, and I don't think Beacon has big ice-cream cups...'

Before she could eat anymore of the ice-cream, a hand caught the cone and took it from her.

"Hey! I was eating-", then she saw Jaune with a disappointed look on his face, "Sorry...", she chuckled nervously.

"I was away for just five minutes, Ruby. Can't you hold yourself back for a bit?"

"Don't blame me, you always choose the best flavors!", she pouted.

Jaune sighed, and petted her head as he said, "Its fine Ruby, I forgive you."

She smiled warmly at his affections, and they were silent for a moment until Jaune spoke.

"Hey, Ruby."

"Yes, Jaune?", she asked delicately.

"I want to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I… well, you know that we'll have holidays soon, and I wanted to ask… if you wanted to go with me to my home and meet my family."

He didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"Oh my god, yes! I want to meet your family! And I'm sure Yang wants to go too!", there were sparks in her silver eyes as she said that, "Does anyone know about this or am I the first one you asked?"

He lightly chuckled at her excitement, "Actually, I talked with Pyrrha before and she said yes too."

"Oh... By the way, where's she?", the reaper asked.

A mere few seconds after, the Spartan appeared behind Jaune, "Sorry! I wanted to buy a book that I found inside.", In her hand was a plastic bag with a book from the 'Game of Kingdoms' series in it along with a simple, little red card, "Shall we, guys?"

"Sure!", both of them nodded as they all left on their way back to Beacon.

[Back with Yang]

"Somebody, please save me…", The blonde brawler said in a low voice. By now she had already somewhat recovered her voice, but it still too weak to hear unless you were near her.

The blonde was sulking while Weiss stood before her, lecturing her about several subjects, looking like a mix between Goodwitch and Peach, with a slight touch of Oobleck.

Weiss made her study and go over many different subjects; History, Grimm Anatomy, Strategies, and she even made her study about etiquette! What did that mean? That she had no class?! She had plenty enough class, thank you very much.

"If this was what Jaune had to go through every time he studied with Weiss, no wonder why he was sweating every time he left the library…", Yang continued to sulk as she buried her face in the table only for Weiss to slam down on it with a ruler, a few away from her, hard enough to make her yelp and raise her head.

"Are you paying attention, Xiao Long?", Weiss asked in an angry and cold tone, enough so to terrify Yang who nodded quicker than Ruby using her semblance.

'Since when did she have a ruler?' Yang wondered to herself, only to notice that it wasn't a ruler, but a rectangular stick of ice made by her own semblance.

"Alright then, I hope you are taking notes.", she cleared her throat and continued, "So, like I was saying, ever since dust was discovered in ancient times, humans and faunus experimented with it and achieved great technological advances that aided us immensely in our struggles against the Grimm. But, not just that, for it also was invaluable in improving other fields, such as medicine, engineering, transportation, and-"

"Please Oum, I beg you, make her stop…", At that time, Yang could feel how her sense of time and reality was being affected, and she couldn't say with certainty if it was still day or night.

She just wanted to rest.

Fortunately, an angel came to rescue her.

Yang noticed a person coming in the library, whistling a song to themselves. She slowly turned around and noticed that Jaune was here with gloves and a yellow scarf on his neck, (A gift of hers back during autumn) because of the cold aura that was leaking out from the library.

"Hey guy-!", Jaune's words died in his throat once the blonde girl suddenly ran to him and hugged him like a baby koala her mother.

"Yang? What are you do-"

"Shh, don't talk.", Yang quietly spoke in his ear, "Let's get out of here before Weiss notices us."

Jaune saw how Weiss was still talking as she walked back and forth in front of the table Yang was at, gesturing something from time to time all while her eyes were closed. Jaune understood, and slowly, he backed out from where he'd come from.

Once the pair of blondes were safe in the hall, both teens let out sighs in relief.

"Now I understand why it was so cold here.", he said.

"Thanks Jaune, a little bit more and I would have fainted.", said Yang, still clinging to his chest, after which she kissed him on the cheek.

"It was nothing. I know Weiss can be a little… passionate about teaching.", he chuckled, "But that's not important right now. How do you feel?"

"Cold.", she said as she hugged him tighter, but not so much so that Jaune couldn't still breathe, "Can I hug you for a little bit longer? You're warm…"

"Sure.", Jaune said as his cheeks turned a pink color, "Do you also want some coffee? I was thinking of asking everyone about going down to the cafeteria."

Yang hummed in agreement as she buried her face in his neck.

He started walking until he spoke to her, "Hey, Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"I want to invite you to my home to meet my family. Do you want to accompany me?"

"Sure!", she didn't think twice about it, "But with a condition."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Help me study. I don't think I can survive another five minutes alone with Weiss."

"Sure, but wouldn't you prefer to ask Blake for help?"

"She is busy helping Coco and Velvet.", She whimpered.

"Oh… Well, I think I can try to, why not?"

"Thank you!", she kissed him on the cheek once again, and with that, the dragonslayer couple went to the cafeteria where everybody was having dinner.

Meanwhile, with Weiss.

"And that's why Atlas implemented the law of prohibition against Dust use in accordance with ailments. Any questions Ya-Yang?"

Then she noticed she was alone in the library.

"Where did that bimbo blonde go?", she asked out loud.

"She left, like, fifteen minutes ago with Jaune to the cafeteria.", came a voice from the main entrance. it was Coco, recording her with her scroll, "Seriously Weissy, you shouldn't close your eyes while lecturing. And please, control your aura, you almost made me go and get my winter gear from my closet."

Not waiting for a response from the ice queen, Coco left the library, leaving the white haired girl speechless.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that she frowned, shattering the ice stick in her hands.

"MOTHERFU-"

[Back with Jaune]

Jaune was in the cafeteria, eating some of the strawberry cake he bought with Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha at both sides of him, and Ren, Nora, Blake and Velvet in front of him, on the other side of the table.

A few moments ago, he had begun talking about the same thing with Blake and Velvet that he had with Yang earlier.

"So, you want us to come to your house?", Blake asked.

"Well, yeah. I want you to meet my family like I did with yours.", he scratched the back of his neck and chuckled, "But, well, if you have something else to do, I understand if you don't want."

"No, no. It's alright, Jaune.", Velvet smiled at him, "I would like to visit your home and meet your parents."

"I as well.", Blake also smiled at him, and Jaune couldn't help but feel happy at seeing their joyous faces.

"Oh, Oh, can we go too? I want to visit Fearless Leader's home too!", Nora raised her hand up while hugging Ren with her other one. Her face was covered in cake like a little kid who didn't know how to eat properly yet.

"Nora, My rib cage!", Ren said, suffocated.

"Oops! My bad.", she loosened her embrace, accidentally making him fall to the floor.

"Ren! Are you okay?", Pyrrha gasped.

Ren simply raised a thumbs up and said, "Never felt better..."

Jaune chuckled slightly at the image, "I don't see why not, Nora. I already told my mom that I would bring twelve friends with me. So, yeah, you and Ren can come."

"Woohoo!", Nora cheered victoriously, then she looked at the floor where Ren was still laying, "Did you hear that Ren?"

"Yes, yes I did, Nora.", Ren stood up and sat back down next to the valkyrie, "But wait, you said twelve? Are you going to invite the Malachites too?"

"Well, actually, we already did that.", answered Pyrrha, "They were still a little nervous of us entering their apartment, but Jaune explained everything, and they accepted."

"The cake plan worked, then?", Blake asked.

"Well, they never could resist a pineapple cake.", he giggled.

"How are they allergic to strawberries?", Ruby whimpered under her breath.

Suddenly, Coco appeared behind Blake and Velvet.

"Sup' losers! What are you talking about?", Coco took Velvet's fork and took a bit of the cake with it, much to the faunus' chagrin.

"Jaune is inviting us to his home after the exams! Isn't that great?", Nora said cheerfully.

"Is that true?", she asked Jaune and he nodded in response, "Can I go too?"

"Of course, Coco. Well, unless you have something more important than-"

Suddenly, Coco approached him and sat on his lap, after which she kissed him, saying, "Nothing is more important that being with you, Darling.", she smirked at his goofy face that was colored in a bright pink blush.

Then she noticed everyone around the table staring at her.

"What?", she frowned.

"That… was so SWEET!", Nora said cheerfully, "I never thought you could act like that."

"Yeah, it was actually very sweet indeed.", Blake giggled.

"And also very weird.", Velvet added.

"Aww, I think it was adorable. It reminds me of that telenovela that Dad used to watch on his scroll.", Ruby added.

Yang remembered that and choked on her cake, but then laughed.

"What? Can't I be amorous with my boyfriend at least once?", she asked, and a light blush was covering her cheeks.

"Well, I didn't complain.", said Jaune.

She scoffed, "Of course you wouldn't, you love me!", then she gave him another peck on his lips.

"Well, I can't deny that.", he giggled.

Suddenly, Weiss arrived, a little upset and walking towards Yang.

"Our lesson wasn't finished yet, Yang! So, better finish your cake and we'll go back to the library."

Before Yang could, silently, complain, Jaune interjected.

"Weiss, it's fine. I'm going to help her with her studies tomorrow."

"Wait, you teaching Yang? Now that's something I want to see.", Coco scoffed, and Jaune rolled his eyes.

"It couldn't be too hard to teach something to someone, Coco.", he replied.

"I know, but we are talking about Yang of all people, remember?"

Yang silently glared at Coco.

Weiss just raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you can handle her, Jaune?"

"Totally!", he smiled, "I mean, I was paying a lot of attention to your lessons, so I think I can explain them to Yang. And I don't think it will be too hard. It won't be like Ren who is helping Sage, Neptune, Scarlet and Cardin all at once."

"By the way, how is that working out for you Ren?", Pyrrha asked her teammate.

Ren just sighed heavily in response, causing everyone to slightly chuckle, "Kinda hard, but at least Neptune is helping me."

"I heard Sun and the rest of Cardin's team joined too."

"You know, at this rate, I think I could substitute if one of the professors needed to be temporally absent.", Ren said with a slight chuckle.

"Ooh, Professor Ren. I like the idea!", Nora giggled, "Also, Professor Jaune sounds very good to be honest, not as much as professor Ren, but still."

"Hey, I could be a very good professor!", jaune pouted.

"I know you can Jaune.", Pyrrha reassured him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Weiss sighed, "Alright, I will trust you this time, Jaune, but don't get used to it.", then glared at Yang who had an innocent smile, "And you, feel yourself lucky that I'm too hungry and exhausted to complain!"

"Why don't you eat some of the cake we bought, Weiss? It's delicious!", Ruby approached and handed Weiss a plate with a piece of the strawberry cake and a fork in it.

The heiress sighed, "Sure, why not?", grabbing the plate and sitting down next to Blake.

"So, what were you talking about?", Weiss asked as she took a bite.

"Jaune is inviting us to his home for the holidays!", Nora said excitedly, "Isn't that awesome? We will meet his family and be together for the whole break, like a really big family!"

Weiss turned to Jaune, "Really?"

"Yeah. I want all of you to meet my family, just like I did with all of yours.", he chuckled, "Do you want to come too?"

"I...", she hesitated. She didn't know if she could do that. Obviously, she wanted to be with her boyfriend, but there were also her responsibilities as heiress, and she didn't know if she would be able to be with him and everyone else for the entire holiday.

'But... it is just a month,' she thought. 'But still, my father would complain...' She then thought, very disgusted at the image of her father.

But then, she could always ask winter for help, and she knew she would talk with their father and then she would be free and happy to accompany Jaune and meet his family.

...But, wouldn't that be a little selfish on her part?

What was better, being with Jaune, her love, or being responsible?

"Weiss?", the heiress looked at Jaune who had a concerned look on his face, "It's fine If you have responsibilities in Atlas, I understand, I won't be mad. You can always come with us next time."

...

Fuck the responsibilities!

"No.", said Weiss, "I will be glad to accompany you as well.", then, an idea came to her, "And maybe we can even go somewhere else after meeting your family."

"Like, where?", Coco asked.

"We can go to the beach!", she said with a happy smirk, "I, well, my family, owns a house in Mistral, near a private beach. We can go there for a few days near the end of the holiday, after we've met Jaune's family."

"Really? Awesome!", Ruby cheered.

"That would be great. That way I could even stop by and see my family too.", said Pyrrha.

"I suppose you're paying the travel costs, Ice Princess?", asked Coco.

"Don't worry. I was expecting you all to want to join.", Weiss sighed, "Everyone is invited."

"Woohoo! This break is going to be awesome!", Nora excitedly said, and everyone agreed with her.

Meanwhile, Weiss was thinking, 'Great! Now I have to talk with Winter about the new situation…' But before she could ponder anymore, Jaune spoke.

"Wow, Weiss, that is so nice of you! I'm really happy that all my girlfriends and my friends will go with me to meet my family!", giving her one of his warm smiles as he said so, "And also, I'm impatient over going with you to Mistral. I bet we will have even more adventures there!"

More adventures… more memories… with Jaune, and everyone else…

'Yeah, it's very worthwhile...' She thought, and smiled back at him.

[6 days later]

"Alright, Yang.", Jaune clapped his hands together, "How do you feel right now?"

"Tired...", Said Yang, her voice finally back, "Are you sure I can do this?"

"Totally! I didn't spend almost every day and night helping you to fail, although my eyes are burning right now.", said Jaune like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"…Are you sure You can manage the exam?", asked Yang, a little concerned about how red his eyes were.

"Yep! I never felt so sure in my life! I have to thank Coco later for her super coffee recipe!"

"You're welcome", came said person's voice, having just arrived behind him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Though, you should take a nap later. I'm still not sure how long the coffee will keep you up."

"Got it!", said Jaune, smiling, "By the way, where's everyone else?"

"Right behind us.", Coco then without turning around, pointed with her thumb towards the group behind them.

Ruby seemed to be a little anxious, her hair also a little messy. Blake was yawning, bags under her eyes. Weiss looked more normal, although she was yawning more than normally.

Behind them were Velvet, who seemed like she had just woke up, and Fox and Yastu who looked rather well rested.

"A little advice.", said Blake, "Never read a book as a reward after studying."

"That also includes video games.", added Ruby.

"And comics.", Added Velvet before yawning again.

"You dolts!", said Weiss, "I told you to go to bed!"

"I went to bed!", argued Ruby.

"You did, and then you started playing a game instead of sleeping!", Weiss argued back.

"I beat Yang's record in that game!", proclaimed Ruby, smiling.

"Wait, you did?!", exclaimed Yang.

"Yep. Totally worth it!", said Ruby with a victorious smile.

"Hey, by the way, where's your team, Jaune?", asked Yatsu.

"Oh, they?", Jaune rubbed his chin as he thought for a moment, "I think Pyrrha went to the bathroom and Ren is with his 'students', Nora deciding to follow him."

"Well, they should hurry up.", noted Fox, looking at his scroll, "Our first exam will begin in five minutes."

Then a voice behind him shouted, "Wait, I'm here!"

It was Pyrrha, who was running, and behind her was Ren who was stoic as ever and a bubbly Nora in toe.

"Sorry, it's just that I was looking for these two.", the redhead said, exhausted.

"Hi!", said Nora with a big smile.

"I apologize. I was talking with Cardin and Sun who were having a little bit of a panic attack before the exam back there."

"And where are they now?", asked Blake, intrigued.

"They, along with their teams, have been assigned to other rooms to do the exams in, so they won't be accompanying us.", stated Ren, "So, how well did your studying go?"

"It was okay.", answered Ruby, "Though I want to sleep right now."

"Me too.", agreed Velvet, raising a hand.

"I as well.", Blake chuckled, "And about my studies, I'd say I managed to cover the necessary amount."

"Meh, for me it was okay.", Coco shrugged, "If I get a B or more than that on this, I will be happy."

"Seriously, Coco?", asked Weiss, incredulously.

"What? I don't like studying all day long like a certain princess.", said Coco, and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"However...", she sighed and turned to face Ren, "I'm really prepared for this one today. Thanks for asking, Ren."

"You're welcome.", he nodded, "What about you, Yang?"

"Kinda hard, but thanks to Jaune I think I can do it."

"I know you will, Sweetie.", said Jaune, smiling at her, "I'm also ready for this; and what about you , Pyrrha?"

"I'm ready, but you know, there's something that has been bothering me these past few days…"

"What is it?"

"I never saw Nora studying."

Then everybody turned to stare at Nora who seemed completely relaxed.

"Don't worry about me, I don't need to study!", said the valkyrie with a giggle.

"She's going to fail, isn't she?", whispered Ruby to Velvet.

"Actually...", Ren began, "She is telling the truth. She doesn't need it."

"What?!", echoed everybody in the hall.

"I'm sorry Ren, but I can't believe you, that she really doesn't need to study.", said Pyrrha apologetically.

"I know it sounds weird, but Nora has always had good grades and I haven't once seen her opening a textbook.", he then shrugged.

"Yeah! Who needs to study when you already have as big a brain as mine?", said Nora in her usual bubbly manner.

"20 lien she fails everything.", Blake whispered to Ruby.

"I give 40!"

"20!", said Velvet who was listening in on them.

Weiss only sighed at that and then said, with sarcasm lacing her voice, "Sure, Nora, You don't need to study."

"Wait, are you saying you don't believe me?", asked Nora as she noticed the sarcasm in her voice.

Weiss stared at her, "I will be honest. No, I don't believe you."

"Do you want to bet on it?", Nora asked with a mischievous smile, "If I have better grades than you on the exams, you will buy me all the pancakes I want during these holidays."

Weiss crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, "And what do I get if I win?"

"Hmm...", Nora rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "What about I being your pack mule for the rest of the break?"

"Pack Mule?", asked Weiss.

"Yeah! I will carry your things! And, if you're tired, I can carry you too!"

Weiss thought for a second before answering, "Alright, sounds fair, you've got a bet."

"What?", Ren said in shock.

"Don't worry, Ren, I'll win and share some of the pancakes with you.", Nora stated.

Weiss rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Sure, Nora. Whatever you say."

Then the sound of a bell echoed through the halls, followed by the exam room doors opening.

The group, along with several other students that also seemed to be suffering from the same lack of sleep as Ruby and Velvet, entered to the room.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.", said Blake dramatically before entering.

Unfortunately, nobody seemed to have understood her reference.

[After seven hours of exams with several breaks for food and coffee in between]

"I think I'm going to die...", said Jaune as he entered his room, and then he launched himself onto his bed.

"Me too.", agreed Pyrrha as she landed next to Jaune, "I think my brain is going to explode!"

"It wasn't too bad, I guess.". shrugged Ren as he calmly sat on his bed, "I'd say it was easier than previous years. At least that's what I heard Fox describe it as."

"And tomorrow we have the physical exam.", Jaune growled, "I don't think I'll have enough strength to even get out of bed tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too. I don't think I can be quite the invincible girl tomorrow.", said Pyrrha who approached Jaune and smiled, "Maybe some cuddles would recover us from today's pain."

Jaune smiled back, "I think I like the idea.", and then they started to cuddle on the bed.

Meanwhile, Nora rolled her eyes, "Stop being so dramatic, guys. It was so easy!"

"Hey, at least you didn't need to take an extra exam for leaders!", argued Jaune.

"Pfft, sounds easy to do!", Nora scoffed.

"Says the girl who was playing with her pencil instead of doing the history's exam.", Pyrrha countered.

"Because it was so easy.", she smiled, "I finished it before everyone else!"

"Nora.", called Ren, "I understand you don't need to study, but that's not something you need to be proud of."

"Of course it's something I can be proud of, Ren!", she said, "Everyone else will be studying while I'll have more time to do what I want!"

Ren sighed, but knowing that discussing it further with Nora wouldn't do anything, just shrugged and laid down on his bed, "The best we can do for now is rest for today. Tomorrow will be another long day, but, hopefully, not as rough as today."

"I hope so.", said Pyrrha.

"Tell me about it!", whimpered Jaune, "I don't know if I can do it. I don't want to repeat what happened last time."

"Don't worry, Jaune, focus on how much you have improved during all these months with me and Yang as your trainers. You will pass!"

Jaune smiled at her, "Thanks Pyrrha, for everything."

"You're welcome, my Knight.", and then they kissed, much to Ren's amusement and to Nora's, the latter of which rolled her eyes at them.

[The next day]

"Okay, the next participant.", said Goodwitch, "Jaune Arc! Please, enter the arena."

Jaune entered the arena which was like some kind of coliseum.

"Today's exam for you will have…"

"Please not Grimm, please not Grimm…"

"Robots.", Said Goodwitch, and Jaune sighed in relief, "On hard difficulty."

"Well, still better than Grimm.", he said under his breath.

Suddenly, five robots, a little bit taller than Jaune, entered the coliseum from platforms that were below the floor.

"Remember, Mr. Arc, these robots are not like those in the training rooms. They are programmed to fight you until you disarm them, so, do not take this lightly!"

"R-Right...", answered Jaune, a little nervous that the five robots were surrounding him.

"Are you ready to begin with your exam?", asked Goodwitch.

Jaune looked towards the people that were watching him. He saw his team. Pyrrha was giving him an encouraging smile while Nora was already shouting and cheering, and Ren was giving him a thumbs up.

Then he looked at Team RWBY that was seated on the other side of the room. Ruby was waving a blue flag that had his name on it, a thing she had made back when she was watching him and Yang train.

Yang winked at him and blew him a kiss, causing him to blush and smile.

Weiss only smiled and nodded at him, meanwhile, Blake simply gave him a thumbs up as she held a book in her other hand, something that made Jaune slightly giggle.

Jaune sighed and turned to face Goodwitch with his weapons ready, "Yes, I'm ready!"

"Good, Mr. Arc.", said Goodwitch, "Your test begins…"

Then she pressed some buttons on her scroll.

"Now!"

And with that, the eyes of the robots changed to red, and their hands changed to chainsaws.

Jaune gulped, but thought to himself, 'Well, at least it's better than those two Beowolves from last year."

And with that he charged at one of them.

[Later]

"Well, I would say that was more entertaining than last year.", said Yang, now outside of the coliseum.

"Chainsaws... Why did it have to be chainsaws...", growled Jaune. He was seated on a bench between Yang and Weiss after the three of them had finished their exams. Meanwhile, everyone else was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't be such a baby!", reproached Weiss, "At least you were better this time."

"Really?"

"Hmm...", she mumbled, "Your posture was better than last time, and your attacks, despite being a little slow, were mostly precise and aimed at their weak points."

"Also, you didn't run from them like a chicken, like with those Beowolves from last year.", said Yang with a grim.

"Hey! It was a good strategy!", he replied, a little annoyed, "Scatter and then hit them in the back!"

"Whatever you say, you ran like a chicken.", Yang teased hugging her slightly angry boyfriend, "But don't worry, this time you were better, Vomit Boy."

"... You know, I should think of an annoying nickname for you too."

"Try it, but in the end, everybody knows that I'm the queen of the nicknames. Isn't that right, Weiss-cream?"

"Don't pull me into your stupid discussion.", said Weiss who was looking at her scroll.

"What are you looking at?", asked Jaune.

"I'm looking up our grades from yesterday's exams, but nothing's out on the page yet.", Weiss growled out in annoyance.

"That's because that's the old webpage.", said Yang who stood up and approached Weiss, "You should go on this address.", she took her scroll before typing in the new web address, "There you go!"

Yang gave her scroll back, and Weiss, while being slightly surprised, recorded her own grades in a notebook.

"How did you know they changed it?". she then asked.

"Blake told me while Jaune was fighting.", she shrugged, "Goodwitch changed the page because of a privacy issue or something like that. Actually, I don't really know why."

"How did you do, Weiss?", asked Jaune.

Weiss proudly showed her scroll to him; unsurprisingly, all of her grades were straight A's.

"Beautiful, isn't it?", she giggled, "Wait, I also want to see yours.", then she typed something in and moments later, Jaune's grades were on the screen.

"Hmmm…"

"What? That bad?"

"No, but they could have been better.", she then turned the scroll towards him.

Most of them were just plain B's, but an A in Oobleck's class was shining in between.

"That isn't too bad.", said Jaune, a little relieved.

"I'm not saying that, but, it could have been better…"

"Don't ask too much of him, Weiss. The good thing is that he passes, right?", said Yang.

"I suppose…", agreed Weiss, still a little unconvinced.

"By the way, do you want to see my grades, Jaune?", the blonde brawler gave him her scroll.

Jaune took it, grades already displayed on the screen; they weren't as good as Jaune's, rather, they were even slightly better.

"Wow! Students surpass teachers, I suppose.", he chuckled.

And then, Yang whispered into his ear.

"And I suppose that the student needs to give a little reward to her teacher, doesn't she?", she said in a sultry voice that made Jaune blush.

"Can you not flirt when Im right here?", said Weiss.

"A better question is; why don't you join me? I think your student needs a little reward too.", replied Yang.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "He could have better grades, but...", a smile appeared on her face, "I think he deserves a little reward for his improvements."

Jaune gulped, "I-Isn't it a little early for this, girls?"

"It's never too early or late to show our boyfriend we love him, right Weissy?", Yang said with a smile.

"For this one time, I agree with Yang. Now, stay still and let us kiss your goofy face.", then, as they had said, they started kissing him, and Jaune felt happy but slightly embarrassed at their show of affection.

It continued until a fake cough returned them back to reality.

The three turned to a ginger girl who had a big smile on her face.

"Nora? What are you doing here?", asked Jaune.

"Hi!", said Nora, enthusiastically waving to them, "I didn't want to interrupt your quality time, but it's just that I wanted to see Weiss."

"What do you want?", asked Weiss, a little annoyed.

"Hey, you saw your grades, right?"

"...Yes, yes I did. Why?", she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you do remember our bet, right?"

"...Yes. Why-Oh! I see.", Weiss smiled, "You are here to announce your defeat, right?"

"Actually, the opposite.", Nora smiled deviously as she showed her scroll to Weiss.

In there were not straight A's, but even better, everything being an A++.

"Just look at those plus signs!", Nora giggled deviously.

"Wow! Nora, how you do that?", asked Jaune, very surprised.

"A little secret that I have.", said Nora, proudly, "It's not very recommendable for sane people though..."

"Wow... I never thought I would see someone beating you, Wei-Weiss?", Yang's voice turned slightly concerned as she saw that Weiss had tensed like an ice sculpture and her jaw had dropped to comic levels, "Great... Nora broke Weiss' brain."

"Nora!", said Jaune, annoyed, "You broke my Snow Angel!"

"It's not my fault!", Nora defended, "She was the one who didn't believe I could beat her!", she took her scroll back from the cold hands of the heiress and approached her face, "I hope my pancakes will have extra whip cream!", and then she turned around to bounce away.

"Hey! Where are you going?", Jaune asked.

"To Ren! I think he's gone to see how Cardin and his team are doing.!", she shouted before she left out of their sights.

After that, the pair of blondes stared at Weiss with worried expressions.

"Is she okay?", asked Jaune.

Yang only sighed, "Yeah… I think so. I think she just needs to rest a little bit in our dorm."

Then Yang grabbed the heiress by her shoulders and hoisted her over her own.

"Don't worry Weiss, it's just a nightmare. Just a nightmare...", Yang comforted her. Then, she looked at Jaune who was still seated on the bench, "Don't worry Jauney. Next time we will finish what we started here, but for now, I need to take her to bed before she explodes."

"Alright.", he slowly nodded, and Yang started to walk away towards the dorms, though not before she blew him a kiss.

Now Jaune found himself alone on the bench, in the campus of the academy. He sighed, "Maybe I can go and watch how Velvet's doing with her exam.", he mumbled, "I think she and Coco are going to start no-"

Then he was interrupted by the sound of his scroll ringing.

He took it out and noticed that he received a message.

It was a message in one of those group chats, composed of five of his sisters and himself.

It was from Jane, one of his older sisters.

"Hey, Jauney! I heard you are coming home for the holidays, right?"

Jaune smiled at the screen as he wrote back.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. Just wanted to know.", and she sent an emoji of a smiling face.

"Oh. I heard that you're going to bring your team home?", that was a message from Emily.

"Yep. Along with other friends that I want you to meet.", he answered.

"Ohh... someone special in between?", asked Barbara, and Jaune could feel the teasing tone of her voice in the message.

"Actually… yes.", he admitted.

Then he watched as the chat suddenly boomed with messages, and a bead of sweat started to make its way down his cheek.

"Wait! What?", wrote Barbara.

"WHAT?!", Jane added.

"Oh my god! Are you joking with me?", that one was from Sarah.

"Is this real?", and that from Jennifer.

"Oh my god! Our Jauney made it!", and Emily finally joined in.

"I hope you're not lying, Jaune!", Jennifer wrote.

"Lmao, are you for real?", Barbara said with a lot of laughing emotes.

"WHO IS SHE?!", Jane sent another message.

Meanwhile, Jaune couldn't help but nervously chuckle at the big explosion that was happening in the chat group.

He wrote back.

"it's a little surprise, so please, don't say anything to Dad and Mom, okay?"

"Aww, I don't like surprises :c", replied Sarah.

"Yeah, why not a little hint, Jauney?", added Barbara, "Is she blonde like us?"

"Maybe she is a faunus. Jaune always loved faunus.", said Sarah.

"Nah. She's probably human. Probably smaller than him.", Emily wrote her own opinion.

"Is she nice?", a message from Jane.

"Does she have good grades?", a new message from Jennifer.

"She likes books or comics like you?", asked Sarah.

"Is she hot?"

"Barbara, what kind of question is that?", Jennifer reproached.

"What? I just want to know if our little brother is eating well. You know what I mean."

"BARBARA!", Jane capsed in the chat.

Jaune couldn't help but laugh at their discussion, hearing their voices in his head, imagining that they were in front of him.

"Sorry girls, but a surprise is a surprise, and I think I already said too much.", He wrote back.

"But don't worry, you will meet them soon."

It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized he had made a mistake.

"Oh, no...", he said.

"Wait. Did you just write 'them'?", Jennifer wrote in the chat.

….

[Jaune arc has left the chat.]

"Well, who needs family chat rooms anyways.", Jaune said as he pocketed his scroll.

And then he stood up, on his way to watch Velvet's exam and trying to forget the chaos he just incurred a few moments ago in the group chat.

* * *

 **Jaune, you really messed it up this time**

 **How Jaune's sisters will react to his brother having a Harem? Let's just say, there is going to be a lot of questions to answer, some will be funny, some will have an interesting story behind.**

 **About the things I said in the last chapter! I have a whiteknight one-shot that still needs to be edited, so that is fine. However, I don't have a lot of ideas for a Lancaster or a War of Roses fic, but I'm sure something will arrive in the future.**

 **For now, I have to focus in this fic, since it's my most popular one (Surprisingly, despite of my past grammar mistakes that makes me cringe to this day)**

 **And now I have some new ships for the others characters, so probably I will give some hints about them in the next chapters.**

 **Well, that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you in the next update ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: What is this? A crossover episode?**

 **Beta Reader: The Path of a Writer**

* * *

Now, after all the students had finished their exams and Ms. Goodwitch had uploaded all the grades to the system, the day where Jaune could finally relax along with his friends and girlfriends had finally come.

The day after Jaune had finished his exams, Ozpin gave a short speech to all the students about how, despite it now being a time where they can relax and enjoy time with their beloved people, they should always keep their weapons with themselves and be ready to take action in case of Grimm attacks or innocents in need of help.

After that and some advices and information in between, the students were finally free to do what they want with their holiday vacation.

And right now, Jaune was outside on the campus, next to the Bullhead section, waiting for the private bullhead of the SDC, along with his team, WBY and CV, with their bags ready. And in front of them was Ruby with a pen on her right ear and holding a long piece of paper that was all messed up in the floor, seemingly making a list.

"Alright guys, I want to know if everything's checked so we won't miss anything for this trip!"

"… Remind me who put her in charge?", Coco whispered to Yang who was next to her.

Yang shrugged and smiled, "Just let her be. After all, we need to wait for the bullhead and for the Malachite twins."

"Hey! Pay attention to me! Velvet, stop playing with your scroll!"

Said girl was playing Amity Arena, "Wait! Just a little more! C'mon stupid Yatsu, why do you have to be so slow and-wait, since when was Blake there?!"

"Velvet!"

Then, the game's defeat sound was heard, and with it came Velvet's loud groan in frustration "It was my promo too!"

After one solid minute of groaning, Ruby resumed checking over the list.

"Alright guys, if you remember right, We are going on a trip to meet Jaune's parents and sisters, and after that we will be going on another little trip to the beach in Mistral. So, that means we should have enough clothes for this break, right?"

"I think we have more than enough.", Ren sighed at the insane number of bags that the girls (Mainly Yang, Weiss and Coco) had piled up on the ground beside them.

"…I think we could have taken less clothes.", Pyrrha said.

"Hey, I did what I could!", proclaimed Coco, "It was hard to only take five bags with me."

"Ugh, I can relate.", Nodded Weiss.

"Can we just continue with the list?", Sighed Jaune who had a backpack, a bag that contained his guitar and a grey bag that belonged to Weiss.

"Alright, the snacks! Who packed them?", Ruby asked, and Nora raised her hand.

"Ren and I have everything for the trip! pancakes, cookies, fries…"

"Also, healthy fruit, if anyone is interested.", Ren added.

"Good. The sunscreen and beach stuff! Who packed them?"

"I did.", Jaune smiled, "Everything is in my backpack, along with my clothes."

"Did you pack the ball?", Ren asked him.

"Of course!", then they both smiled.

"Okay, a medical kit, just in case?", Ruby then asked.

"I have a bag of medical supplies.", Weiss stated "Bandages, tylenol, extra pills for Jaune's motion sickness…"

"Did you take one of those beforehand, Jaune?", Asked Pyrrha who was next to her, concerned.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha, I took one before we came here.", He smiled at her and she smiled in relief as well.

After that, Ruby started to list faster.

"Batteries?"

"Check.", Velvet raised her hand, a pack of batteries in it.

"Scroll Chargers?"

"Check.", Weiss raised took out and revealed a solar powered one from one of her bags.

"Movies?"

Blake raised her own hand, three discs in it, held much like a ninja would hold shurikens and stars, "Comedy, romance, thriller. Everything you want is in the bag. And on the scroll there're fifty more."

"Flashlights?"

"Check.", Coco said.

"Deodorant?"

"Check."

"Contraceptives?", A feminine voice said from behind Ruby.

"Check!", all the girls, Ruby included, each raised a bag of a dozen condoms. When they realized their mistake, it was too late.

Jaune was as red as a tomato and sweating as he looked away, and Ren was just whistling with a hint of pink on his cheeks and also slightly sweating.

"Uh…", Yang tried to say something, but was too embarrassed to do it.

Velvet hid the condoms and started to fidget.

"Ehm… he he...", Weiss started to twiddle her thumbs as she looked to the ground.

Nora just hid the condoms behind her and whistled the same song as Ren.

"Ehem…", Ruby hid her blushing face with her hood after dropping the list and throwing the condoms away.

"Okay, you got us there.", Said Coco to the girls that were behind Ruby and giggling deviously.

"I'm sorry, but I had to!" Miltia said, still laughing along with her sister.

"Not cool, girls.", stated Blake, crossing her arms and still slightly blushing.

"Oh, c'mon, it was an inoffensive joke! Though that's a lot of condoms.", pointed out Melanie, "Don't you think that's a little excessive for the trip?"

"Actually, that was intended to be only for one day…", murmured Ruby.

"What did you just say?", asked Melanie in surprise.

"Hey, guys, the bullhead is here!" Said a very flustered Jaune.

And just as he said that, the group noticed the bullhead landing. And few minutes later, they saw the pilot leaving the cabin along with a woman who was the copilot.

"Hey, you are the guys from that time in the club!", said the pilot, a caucasian man with a long brown beard and blue eyes.

"Oh, hi again.", Ren smiled politely.

"Do you know them?", Asked Jaune, confused.

"Remember what happened after your birthday?", Ren asked him.

"Uhh…"

"We had talked with them about taking us back to Beacon. But in exchange I had to show them photos of you with Weiss, so I'm sorry for that."

"You did what?!", exclaimed Weiss with a red face.

"Oh, so you are Jaune, huh?", the copilot, a woman with dark skin and blonde hair, smiled, "It's good to see you again and this time not sleeping on someone's back.", then she directed her gaze to Weiss, "Don't worry, Miss Schnee, he didn't show us any funny business that you had with him."

The heiress buried her red face with her free hand, but it was useless.

Jaune narrowed his eyes at Ren who simply innocently smiled "Sorry, that was the only thing I could think of in that moment."

The blonde man just sighed, "Can we… just get on the bullhead, please?"

"Oh, but of course!", Said the pilot, "Do you have your luggage ready?", after the group both gave nods and replies in confirmation, he continued, "Well, you can get on, we will be off in no time!"

"I want to sit next to Jau-", Miltia began before she was interrupted by seven shadows that hugged Jaune tightly.

" _ **No!**_ ", they stated calmly yet firmly as Jaune chuckled nervously.

"Or maybe not...", Miltia said, still with a smile on her face.

"I would be grateful to you girls if you don't trigger my girlfriends through this trip.", Said Jaune, "I already had enough last time."

"Okay, Okay.", Miltia rolled her eyes while her sister just giggled, "Sorry about that, you can sit with Jaune during the whole trip."

At that, the shadows changed back to their human forms and smiled brightly, "Thank you!", they echoed in one voice.

"This will be a long trip", thought Jaune and Ren before entering the bullhead.

 **[2 hours and 45 minutes later]**

Jaune was seated between Ruby and Velvet. The three were playing a fighting game while Yang was sleeping, drooling a long trail of saliva from her mouth. Blake was reading a book. Coco was using Dustgram on her scroll, taking pictures of the sky. Weiss was looking the sky too and sometimes looking at her phone to see what's new on Dustbook, and Pyrrha was also reading a book like Blake.

Far from them were Ren and Nora, taking a nap. Ren was sleeping peacefully, having fallen asleep while listening to a calm song from his mixtape while Nora was hugging him like a baby sloth as she drooled and snored. And some ways away from them were the Malachites. Melanie was quietly reading a book while Miltia was chatting with someone on her scroll.

"Hey, Jaune…", Ruby spoke to him.

"Yes, Rubes?"

"How do you think your family will react to you having seven girlfriends?"

"Hmm...", Jaune rubbed his chin before looking at Ruby, "They will be shocked, I'm very sure.", they both chuckled, "And I'm sure my dad will think that his advices actually worked."

"What advice? That about being confident in yourself?", Velvet asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, and there was more.", He chuckled, "He also told me to write poems and to serenade the girl with a song at midnight."

"Sounds silly.", Ruby giggled.

"but wait, wasn't what you did to Weiss last year?", asked Velvet.

"Oh, yeah, but it was only on her door to ask her for the dance.", Jaune rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh! I remember that!", Ruby giggled, "She slammed the door mere moments later."

"Sorry...", Said Weiss, having heard the conversation.

"It's fine.", Jaune shyly smiled, "It was my fault for following that advice. If it wasn't because of Pyrrha and her advice to just be myself, I'm sure I wouldn't have had a change of attitude for the better, and that's why I will always be thankful for having such a great girl as her as my partner."

Said redhead heard the conversation and hid her blush behind her book.

"Hey, now you are making me jealous!", Ruby pouted.

"You are always jealous!", Jaune laughed, "You and everyone else around here!"

"Hey, we are not jealous!", Velvet complained, "We are 'protective'.", she made air quotes with her bunny ears.

"That… sounds worse if I'm honest.", Said Jaune, truthfully, "You guys can become Jealouzillas when a girl that is not any of you is near me."

"Oh c'mon, tell me one time when we were like that!", said Ruby.

"..."

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Excuse me, Sir.", A woman approached Jaune who was walking alone on the street, "Can I ask you what time is it?"

"Sure!", Jaune took out his scroll, "its-"

" **TIME FOR YOU TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!** ", yelled Ruby who had suddenly appeared as she grabbed the blonde by the collar, " **SEE THIS HANDSOME MAN? HE IS MINE! HE AND HIS TWELVE INCHES OF-** "

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"And then you proceeded to lick my neck, for some reason..." said Jaune.

"She was hitting on you!", Ruby defended herself.

"No, she wasn't! She only wanted to know what time it was!"

"I'd say it was a good tactic to get closer to you.", Said Velvet.

Jaune groaned, "Why do you girls think every woman wants to hit on me? There are boys in the world other than me!"

"But no one is like you, my knight.", Ruby cooed as she got closer to him to kiss him.

Jaune sighed, "I understand what you are saying, but really guys, the only girls that hit on me are just you and nobody else."

"But what about that girl from last week? Cinder, I think she was called?", Velvet said, and Jaune hummed in thought as he remembered.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Jaune was calmly reading his comic after a study session with Weiss, when suddenly, a girl with black hair and a Haven academy uniform sat next to him.

"Hey, you are Jaune Arc, right?"

"Ehmm, yeah, that's me.", Jaune said nervously.

"My name is Cinder Fall. Jaune, it is nice to finally meet you.", she smiled with a hint of lust on her eyes.

"Ehmm, nice to meet you too?", he said awkwardly, "C-Can I help you with something?"

Suddenly, she leaned closer to his face, "Oh, I know something that you can do to help me…"

Then, suddenly, she took out a notebook and slammed it against the table.

"I heard that you have seven girlfriends and that you have a sane relationship with them, so I want to ask you for some tips.", she smiled brightly as she took out a pen.

Jaune blinked several times, "Can you repeat that?"

"I heard that there was a boy around here that has a relationship with seven girls, so I wanted to ask you some questions about that because I'm also interested in having a harem."

"Do you want a harem?", Jaune raised an eyebrow, "Because I'm warning you, that is not an easy job."

"Oh come now, why would it be so hard?"

"Well, first, you have to give them all the free time that you have for only them. And that can be hard if you are a very busy person."

"I don't think I would have any problems with that.", Cinder said as she wrote something in her notebook.

"That means you have to always plan a new date and to search for new places to go."

"I know a lot of places, so it won't be hard."

"Also, they like when you are detailed. That means you have to buy them gifts, if you want to really make their day."

"What kind of gifts?"

Jaune shrugged, "My harem usually likes chocolates and plushies. Or sing some songs if they are in the mood. Massages also can work if they had a bad day."

"And what about the sex thing?"

Jaune blushed, "W-What do you mean by that?"

Cinder shrugged, "Do I have to always do different things for every time I want to have sex with them?"

"I don't know how to answer that.", Jaune rubbed the back of his neck, "I think it's a bit personal, but, if you treat them with respect and love, I guess it would be enough for them."

"I see.", she wrote down that last part in her notebook, "And do I have to do the pillow talk thing every time after doing the deed?"

Jaune laughed nervously, "It would be for the best, actually, it would also probably help you better plan some things for the future. My harem loves to do that, unless they had a rough day, then we just sleep as we cuddle."

"I see.. and about the stamina?"

"Oh, you need to have a lot.", said Jaune, chuckling, "But that depends on how many people you want to have in your harem."

"I was thinking that four could be reasonable.", Said cinder as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, it's a good idea. However, it's not all about endurance, like some people think, but how lovely and memorable you want to make that time with them."

"I see.", after writing that, Cinder closed the notebook and smiled at Jaune, "Thank you so much, Arc! I hope we can hang out some ti-!"

All of sudden, a shadow punched Cinder in the jaw, launching her out of the library and through the now broken window that was behind Jaune.

" _ **DON'T TOUCH MY MATE!**_ ", Jaune recognized the demonic voice of Blake, and face palmed.

"God dammit Blake…"

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"She was hitting on you...", Defended Blake.

"She was just asking for advice!"

"I'm sure it was just an excuse to get close to you and steal you away from us…", she said with her cat ears down.

Jaune sighed, "Blake, you know I love you, but why would someone steal me?"

".. well, I suppose I can be a little jealous...", she looked away.

"A little?"

"Well, at least I don't do things like Pyrrha the other day.", murmured Blake.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Wow… I never thought Pyrrha would do such a thing as knock out more than a 100 women from the academy in combat class only to make a giant heart in the arena for her one month anniversary with you, Jaune.", Ren said, shocked as he saw the scene where Pyrrha was holding a sign that said, "I love you, my bunny knight 3", and blowing kisses to Jaune, who was calmly drinking soda next to Ren.

"Yeah, isn't she awesome?", and then he continued to sip from his drink.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"In my defense, it was only because of our anniversary.", Said Pyrrha without looking away from her book.

"Yeah, but why did you have to use us in your 'gift'?", growled Coco.

The redhead shrugged, "There wasn't anyone left to use. I wanted to include Goodwitch, but that could have given me detention, so no."

Suddenly, the voice of the copilot came over the speaker.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! I hope you had a good time in the skies along with us, because my duty is to inform all of you that in less than ten minutes, we will land on the island of Loire, home of the Arc family."

"Ugh, finally!", said Weiss, "I was already getting bored!"

"Hmm… why do you guys have to make so much noise?", said Yang grumpily as she woke up from her nap.

"Yang, we are already almost at Jaune's home.", Informed Blake.

"Really? Why didn't you wake me sooner?! Now I need to put on makeup fast!", the blonde, with worry on her face, took out a little mirror and examined her face.

"Since when did you care about that?"

"Obviously I want to make a good impression, I can't look bad, can I?", Stated Yang after cleaning her face with a little wet towel.

Blake rolled her eyes before some slight junction alerted everyone to their landing.

"Ah! What happened?!", Nora suddenly woke up, waking Ren up with her as well.

"Calm down, Nora, I think we just landed.", he reassured her.

Seconds later, the copilot opened the doors with a smile.

"We arrived!"

* * *

Loire was a little island on the other side of the mountains of Vale, where Jaune had spent almost all his life in, along with his sisters.

Despite being the clumsiest, and maybe the weakest of all the Arc family, Jaune had managed to be one of the most loved children around thanks to his heart of gold and his shy but adorable attitude. And that was something the group instantly noticed once they entered the village and saw the amount of greetings and hugs that Jaune received from different people. One of the most notable ones was an old lady with glasses, red hair, and with a white dress and a grey hat that had a rose on it

"Jauney!", said the old lady who immediately hugged Jaune with all her strength, leaving him breathless in the process, "How you have been, dear?"

"Hi, Mrs. Pete.", Jaune answered meekly, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh, and look how much you have grown up!", she released him from her embrace only to then squeeze his cheeks, "Ah! I remember when you were just as small as a little cabbage."

The rest of the group giggled as Jaune blushed in embarrassment. The knight carefully pulled off the hands of the lady and said, "I think that's enough, Mrs. Pete, we have to go to meet my parents and I-"

"Oh, and who are those there, behind you, Jauney?", she fixed her glasses to see better, "Are those your friends?"

"Well, in a way-"

"Hi, My name is Mrs. Pete, one of the neighbors of the Arcs.", she suddenly walked past Jaune and approached the group, "Are you Jauney's friends by any chance?"

"Actually-", Blake tried to say, but Yang covered her mouth.

"Yes, we are… very close friends.", Yang said with a teasing smile towards Jaune.

"Oh, that's wonderful!", she clapped her hands with a satisfied smile, "I haven't seen Jaune bring so many friends home before! it's your first time coming here?"

"As a matter of fact, yes.", Weiss answered.

"You will love this place, I assure you! It's a very good place to relax and read…"

Blake and Weiss smiled at the idea.

"There's also a cinema here, and a lot of comic stores if you like those things like Jaune…"

Ruby and Velvet smiled as they slowly nodded.

"There's also cafeterias, boutique stores for all tastes and I think there was also a new gym that opened a few days ago…"

Coco, Ren and Yang smiled at the thought.

"Oh! There's also a new pancake store that opened just yesterd-"

"PANCAKES! WHERE?!", Nora exclaimed happily until Ren grabbed her by the shoulders.

"First unpack, then pancakes, ok?", Ren spoke to her with a calm voice. Nora nodded slowly in response

"Oh my, she is very energetic, isn't she?", The old lady covered her mouth with a hand as she let out a giggle.

"You can't imagine, Mrs. Pete.", Jaune sighed, "Now, can we..?"

"Oh, right! I'm sorry kids, I didn't want to make you waste time."

"Its fine.", Ruby smiled at her, "It was very helpful, actually."

"Oh, you're welcome, dear! If you need any help, I'm always around here. Also, I can give you some advices if you want to date Jaune."

"What?!", Jaune shrieked.

"What kind of advice?", Said Coco with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, you know, the usual. What things he likes the most, some good places for dates-"

"I don't think they need to hear tha-"

"Don't be silly , boy! You are at that age when you should meet a nice woman! And look how gorgeous these ladies are!"

The group, except for Nora, and Ren, obviously, giggled at her antics.

"I'm sorry, but I only see Jaune-Jaune as a brother.", said the Valkyrie before grabbing Ren's arm and raising her hand, the one which had a ring, "Besides, I'm already engaaaged!", she sang.

"Nora...", Ren rolled his eyes.

"Well... I wouldn't mind.", Said Pyrrha with a bright smile.

"Me neither.", Said Ruby, giggling.

"I as well.", said Weiss, playfully.

"I agree.", Blake smirked.

"Sounds good.", Chuckled Coco.

"I think I might do that.", Said Velvet, sweetly.

"I like that idea a lot.", said Yang as she winked towards Jaune who was blushing like a tomato.

Mrs. Pete turned to Jaune with a wide smile, "Did you hear that, Jauney? I can even manage to arrange a multiple dates if yo-"

"Ok, that enough!", Jaune suddenly yelled, his face still red as he picked up the bags he had dropped when he was hugged, "C'mon guys, it's going to be late and we still need to go to my home to unpack."

The group nodded in agreement and Yang proceeded to pull a little trolley that had almost all their bags on it.

"It was nice to see you again, Jauney! Tell your mother I said hello!", she shouted to him as he disappeared in the distance.

"Bye!", all of Jaune's girlfriends waved at her with bright smiles, the blonde meanwhile with an intense blush as he covered his head with his hood.

* * *

"She was very nice." Said Pyrrha, several seconds after the old lady was out of their sight.

"Yeah, and kind of nosy too.", Asserted Weiss.

"Yeah, and I still don't know why Yang covered my mouth, I just wanted to say that we were his girlfriends.", Said Blake, confused.

"Oh, right, about that.", Chuckled Yang, "It was because I usually don't like those type of ladies. She seemed like she'd spread rumours around the village and I didn't want to risk it. Also, I want Jaune's family to hear the news first."

"Though now we can ask her about new places for dates and some more… private places.", Said Coco, smirking at her boyfriend.

"Please, not now Coco.", Jaune said.

"Aww, my little cute knight is embarrassed?", she approached him and pulled down his hood, revealing his red face, "What's the matter, babe?", She asked with a hint of seriousness in her voice as she took off her sunglasses.

"She always managed to embarrass me in front of girls.", Admitted Jaune with his eyes down, not looking at his girlfriend, "Actually, I was already getting ready to hear an embarrassing story about me."

Jaune heard Coco sighing before he felt something warm and with a taste of mocha on his lips. Then, he noticed Coco kissing him and pulling off seconds later.

"You've never had luck with the women before, right?", She smirked at him and he nodded silently, "Well, now that is just in the past, because you sir, have managed to have a relationship with seven girls; no more and no less, all while treating them like the maidens they are!"

Jaune chuckled at that, "Did you just refer to yourself as a maiden?"

"Not any kind of maiden, lover boy, but YOUR maiden, and yours only.", she smiled at him before she felt his lips pressing against hers.

Once he pulled off, he had stopped blushing and had his typical cute and dorky smile, "I love you, Coco."

She smiled brightly, "I love you too, Darling."

However, there were others girl that also wanted their turn.

"Hey, I also want to kiss Jaune!", Ruby said before she climbed to Jaune to kiss him, who simply giggled in response.

"Me too!", Said Pyrrha, cheerfully.

"Make some room for me too!", said Velvet.

"Dibs on his collarbone", Said Blake, smirking.

"Ugh, only you dolts would do such things as kiss Jaune in the middle of a villag-Hey! Leave me some part of his neck!", Exclaimed Weiss before running into her boyfriend who was chuckling like mad.

"Hey! That tickles!", Exclaimed Jaune, "Stop girls, you are going to leave a mark!"

"That's the idea.", Giggled Blake.

"Hey! Not there!", Laughed Jaune before he trailed off when he noticed a new form in front of him.

"Having fun, Jaune?", the new figure said, interrupting the session of kisses.

"Who is she?", Whispered Ruby.

The figure was a girl that had short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wore glasses, as well as a sky-blue blouse and jeans. Said girl was crossing her arms over her chest and had an inquisitive look aimed towards Jaune, who gulped very loudly.

"H-Hi Jenny..."

"So, let me get this straight.", Sighed Jennifer as she rubbed her temples, "You are actually in a polyamorous relationship with seven girls at the same time, for how many months you said?"

"I-It's going to be seven next week.", Said Jaune, hesitantly. Both blondes were having a private conversation while the rest of the group was a few meters behind them.

"Almost seven months, and you didn't bother to tell us about this before?"

"I was scared, okay?", Admitted Jaune, "These past few months have been totally crazy! First was meeting their parents, then was my birthday party, then, suddenly, I ended up meeting, for the first time in a long time, Mi-Wait, where're Miltia and Melanie?", asked Jaune as he turned around and didn't see the twins.

However, a few moments after, said twins had appeared a few meters in front of the blondes. Miltia was holding cotton candy in her hands while Melanie was drinking soda.

"I heard my name! Something happened, Ja-Hey, Jenny!", Miltia exclaimed before hugging the blonde girl.

"Miltia?! What are you doing here? Don't tell me that-"

"No, we aren't here because we are part of Jaune's harem.", Melanie said tiredly, "We simply came to visit here for a couple of days before we have to go back to work."

"Yeah, besides, we already have a boyfriend.", Said Miltia, much to the shock of both blondes.

"Really? Who?", asked Jaune.

Miltia simply smiled at him before answering.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Vacuo.**

"HNGH!"

"What happened, Neptune?", asked Sun.

"I just felt like I might be endangered when we go back to Beacon.", answered the blue haired guy.

"Surely, it's nothing.", Said Cardin, "Probably just stupid daydreams."

"Yeah... Maybe you are right.", Neptune nodded, still a little hesitant.

"Whatever. Now, are you guys ready for the best night of your lives in the greatest casinos of Vacuo?", Sun announced as he turned around and spread his hands in grandeur, behind him one of the five most famous casinos on Remnant, illuminated by all of the different colored lights that decorated them.

"OH YEAH!", both teams CRDL and SSSN yelled with enthusiasm, dressed in informal clothes, ready for some fun and gambling.

* * *

"I can't believe it.", Said Jaune who was looking at the sky in disbelief, "My friend who I'd consider a brother by all but blood going out with the two girls that are as close as sisters to me!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Jauney, we can do whatever we want, and that includes date whoever we want.", Said Melanie.

"Yeah, but Neptune?!"

"He's a nice guy and he makes us laugh.", Said Miltia.

"Yeah, besides, he has learned to stop with his flirting habits thanks to us.", Melanie added, "We know that sometimes, he can slip up with that flirty speech, but he would never do such a thing as cheating."

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't.", said Miltia, nodding, "and trust us, he already knows what we can do to him if he does something like that."

Jaune sighed heavily, "Fine... but if he cheats, let me join in the punishment you'll exact."

"Sure!", Said the Malachites, oblivious of the shivers that Neptune felt at that very same moment.

"Are you guys done?", asked Jennifer, "Because it's going to be a late lunch at this rate."

"Oh, Right!", said Jaune before turning around towards the group, "C'mon guys, let's go!"

* * *

"Sooo… you are one of Jaune's sisters, right?", awkwardly asked Pyrrha who was next to the newly arrived blonde girl as the group advanced through a small forest.

"One of his older ones.", stoically answered Jennifer, not sparing her a glance.

"Oh... And are you a huntress by any chance?"

"A huntress? Oh no, that's Barbara's and Jane's job. I'm more into chemical pharmacy if I were to be honest.", she stated, "I'm working in a drugstore that's near here, but I'll only be there until I finish my thesis."

"That sounds awesome!", Said Ruby.

"Well, somewhat, but awesome would be an exaggeration.", Jennifer just shrugged, "And here it is, the Arc house."

Upon exiting the forest, the group saw a large wooden house, surrounded by large fields of grass and with a lake to its left.

"Wow!", that was the collective sound that the group, except for the Arcs, echoed.

"Just like we remembered, right, Miltia?", Melanie said to her sister who simply nodded with a smile.

"It's beautiful.", Said Yang in awe.

"Not as big as the Schnee Mansion, but still.", Admitted Weiss.

"Well, a big family needs a big house, right?", chuckled Jaune, awkwardly.

"Well, well, if you guys are finished awing at our house, what about we move on so you can unpack your things.", Said Jennifer with her hands on her hips.

The group did just that, though some took a moment to whisper their thoughts to Jaune.

"Is it just me or is your sister rather grumpy, Jaune?", Velvet asked.

"Oh? Just a little. Don't worry, she can be like that sometime-!"

Suddenly, Jaune was tackled to the ground by two little blonde girls with white dresses and long blonde hair.

"Jaune, you're home!", said the two girls who hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks.

Jaune chuckled, "Lucy, Millie. You guys can't greet me like this every time I-", suddenly, he felt a slight dangerous aura surrounding him, raising his head only to see his girlfriends with forced smiles and their knuckles clenched to the point of going white.

Jaune instinctively sat on the ground and pulled the girls near his chest in a protective position, "Wait! It's just my sisters! Don't hurt them!"

"Who said we are going to hurt them, Jaune?", Said Pyrrha with a slight hint of ire, with her eyes closed, faux smiling and her arms slightly trembling, "That would be just stupid!"

"Yeah, don't be a dummy, Jaune.", Said Ruby who was in the same state as Pyrrha, "Beating little girls? That would be unthinkable! Despite how they are showing you so much affection when you already have owners."

"Owners?", Lucy tilted her head in confusion, "Jauney, what are they talking abou-"

"Hey, but is that my boy Jaune?", suddenly a manly voice interrupted the scene and the group of teens noticed a big, bearded, muscular, but bald man with a plaid, white and red shirt and blue jeans.

"Daddy!", the sisters ran at the man and hugged him, leaving their brother on the ground and the rest of the group, except the Malachites and Jennifer, in confusion.

"Hey Dad...", Jaune spoke while the man petted his daughters' heads.

"Want some help?", He approached Jaune, extending his hand. Jaune smiled and grabbed it. Once Jaune had stood up, the man slightly squeezed his arm.

"Oh, but look at that! You grew some muscle while you were away! That's good, it will help you impress the ladies."

"Dad, not here, please.", the blonde groaned while his father let out a loud laugh.

" _ **Cough, cough,**_ those muscles already have owners, _**cough, cough.**_ ", Ruby said.

"Hmh?", The father turned around to see the crimson haired girl and the others, then he looked at Jaune, "Are those your friends, Jaune?"

"Y-Yeah, they are some friends that I brought along to meet you guys", said Jaune nervously.

"Oh, but that is great! Hey guys, my name's Robert Arc, short, sweet-"

"Ladies love it?", Jaune's girlfriends spoke at the same time.

"Ladies love it? Oh no, that's the catchphrase I taught to Jaune!", the father laughed loudly while Jaune just groaned in his hand, "How did you know about that?"

"We've heard that phrase before.", Yang innocently smiled.

"Did it work?", he asked.

"Mmm.. maybe or maybe not.", she giggled.

His father, with a big smile, turned towards his son who had a grumpy face, "Did you hear that, Jaune?"

"Yes, Dad, I heard.", Jaune groaned loudly.

"And what do we have over here?", Robert approached the Malachite twins who had bright smiles and immediately hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, Uncle Rob.", Miltia said.

"Likewise.", Melanie followed.

"It's good to see you again, girls.", Said Robert before pulling away from the hug, "How has work been around Vale? Is old Junior as grumpy as ever?"

"Meh, work is fine, and yeah, he hasn't change one bit.", said Miltia.

"That's good to hear.", Said Robert with a smile, then he clapped his hands as he turned towards the group, "Oh, you guys came at the perfect time! Jaune's mom is finishing the last touches for dinner, come in!", and then he led on while grabbing some of the bags to help.

As the group followed, Jennifer playing tag with the girls along the way, Nora walked up to Jaune, "Hey, Jaune-Jaune, Why is your dad bald? Don't tell me it's genetic."

"Nora, you just can't say those things out loud!", reproached Ren.

"Oh, but c´mon, I just want to know! Imagine if our fearless leader starts to lose his hair!"

Jaune's girlfriends tensed at the idea, until Jaune chuckled.

"No Nora, it's not genetic, he just likes to cut it like that.", he assured, "He says it was because when we were babies, we liked to grab and pull his hair a lot, until at one point, he just took a razor and cut it."

"Sounds a little exaggerated.", Said Yang.

"Meh, Mom never seemed to complain.", Jaune shrugged.

"By the way, Jaune… when are you going to introduce us?", Asked Ruby as she approached Jaune and grabbed his hand .

"Huh? E-Ehm, well, I'm going to, just let's bring the whole family together first.", He took both of her hands and looked in her eyes, "Just have a little more patience, alright, my Rose?"

"Fine.", she just pouted cutely, "It's just that, I don't like being called just a friend, okay?"

"Its fine.", He chuckled a little, "Just wait until we are all at the table, okay?", then he kissed her cheek, "Think of it like a nice surprise."

"Well... I like surprises.", she smiled again, and for a few seconds they just stood there, looking into each other's eyes that seemed as if they were shining with love.

"Hey, don't take too much time, he's my boyfriend too!", said Coco.

"Oops, sorry.", Ruby giggled before pulling away her hands as she and Jaune once again followed after the others while stood side by side.

"And here we are!", Said Robert, stood in front of the porch, two windows at each side of the white door which had a 'Welcome!' sign on it. He began slowly opening the door, "Come in, guys! We have enough room for-"

Before he could finish, however, the door was pushed open with a lot more force from the inside, slamming him against the wall like a cockroach.

At the now open door frame, a new blonde figure was stood; a hot, blonde bombshell with long and wild hair, wearing short jeans and a pink top that revealed her midriff.

Instinctually, Velvet covered Jaune's eyes.

"Jaune!", the blonde shouted with glee to see her little brother again.

"Velvet, it's just my sister, Barbara.", he reassured her and she slowly uncovered his eyes.

"Wow, she is bigger than Yang!", proclaimed Nora, "Not talking about height, but in the other departme-"

"I got the idea, thank you, Nora.", Growled Yang.

Barbara walked up to Jaune and gave him a big hug, "How's my little, baby brother doing? I missed you so much!"

"Y-Yeah, I missed you too, Barb. Now, if you can…", He tried to pull away, but Barbara just tightened her hold.

"Aww, but it has been such a long time since I could hug you! Give me a few minutes more!"

"Barb, please! You are embarrassing me!"

"I don't care!"

"Barb, what you are doing with Jau-", began another girl who came out of the door, wearing full body armor and with her hair in a ponytail, a Zweihander and piece cloth in her hand, seemingly having been cleaning it, though she cut her speech as soon as she saw a certain red ponytail.

The Zweihander fell to her feet as she raised a finger towards the redhead and narrowed her eyes.

"Nikos!"

The redhead recognized the voice and she then smirked towards the blonde girl.

"Ohh, so you are Jane, right?", Pyrrha giggled deviously, "I knew I heard that name before, but I didn't want to say anything until I saw you with my own eyes."

"What are you doing here, Nikos?", Jane said as she clenched her teeth, "There isn't any type of prize that you can steal in here!"

"Steal? Since when have I stolen anything? All my victories were absolutely veridical."

"Just loads of Bullshit as always!"

"Oh c'mon, Jane, don't be such a baby. Just accept that you lost against the best."

"I didn't lose! Your family bought the judges!"

"Ku, Ku, Ku... Silly, silly Jane.", Pyrrha began to slowly walk towards her and, if one was watching very carefully, could swear that the words 'menacing' were floating around her, in japanese Kanji, no less, "My family don't have anything to do with your loss in that championship. Besides, you are wrong, there's a prize here that I have already won a long time ago."

"What are you talking about, Nikos?! There's nothing here that-", she suddenly froze as she saw her brother Jaune.

"Ehmm, what is going on?", Jaune asked while still being embraced by Barbara.

"Didn't you know? Pyrrha Nikos was Jane's rival when she went to mistral for that tournament.", Said Jennifer who was next to him, still on her scroll, playing Amity Arena.

"Wait, what?! Pyrrha, is that true?" Asked Jaune.

"Well, rivals might not be the exact word, but yeah, we met a long time ago.", She just shrugged.

"And why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Oh, I wanted to! Really! But I wasn't sure if she was the same Jane or just another girl, and I didn't remember the surname. But don't worry, **my love** , it was a long time ago…"

"Wait, did she just say 'my love'?" Barbara asked as finally broke off her embrace to look at her brother who was now sweating.

"No…", Jane fell to her knees and stared at the ground, "It can't be…"

Pyrrha just patted her shoulder with a devious smile, "Sorry, Jane. But look at the bright side, we can be good friends now!", and once again that menacing atmosphere reappeared, the imaginary kanji of 'menacing' that you could picture around her seeming even more real.

"… What the hell is going on?", Yang blinked several times at the scene.

"I don't know, but it's like, the most unexpected crossover ever, you know?", Coco said as she was recording everything on live.

"I know, right? Like that episode where the mutant ninja turtles and the power rangers were in the same place!", said Miltia with her scroll on hand. Her sister just simply deciding to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Hmmh, I think there's a reference here about something, but I don't know what.", Nora rubbed her chin, until she snapped her fingers, "Wait, is this a Joj-"

Before anymore antics could happen, however, a more mature looking woman came up from behind Jane who was currently suffering a mental crisis. She wore a blue dress, white heels and had short, blonde hair.

"Well, what is the matter here? I was just finishing cleaning the table when I heard some bustle and-Jaune, is that you?", his mother, Beatrice, asked.

"H-Hey, Mom.", Said Jaune, nervously.

"Good god, Jaune! Can you explain what is happening here and-where's your father?"

"Here…", lamely replied Robert from behind the door, "Need some help here…"

"Oh god, Robert!", she gasped as she quickly pulled the door off of her husband, "Why are you behind the door?! I told you several times not to stay exactly in front of it when opening it!"

"Sorry... I didn't expect Barb to slam it open like that."

"hehe... Oops...", Said Barbara, awkwardly.

"Barb, how many times I told you to not-Why is Jane on the ground and looking like that?"

"I think she just lost her sanity.", Shrugged Jennifer without looking away from her scroll.

The mother approached her daughter and gently shook her by the shoulders, "Hey, Jane, tell me, what is going o-"

"Pyrrha Nikos is Jaune's girlfriend…"

"…What?", she raised an eyebrow.

"I. said. Nikos. Is. Jaune's. Girlfriend", Jane said as she slowly stood up and glared towards Pyrrha who now had a more concerned face.

"Nikos? The girl that you said you wanted revenge on?", Then the mother looked at the redhead with a confused look, "Is that true? Are you Jaune's girlfriend?"

"Well…", Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm not mad, if that's what you think. I just want to know.", She said.

"…Actually, yes, and no...", Answered Pyrrha.

"… What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm **one** of them…", and then everyone went silent, staring at Pyrrha.

Then, the mother looked at the group, "Wait... Don't tell me that-"

"Oh, don't look at us, we are just Jaune's friend.", Nora said as she hugged Ren who simply nodded.

"Same.", Said the Malachites in once voice, before Melanie, looking at the others six, spoke, "I think it's time to introduce yourselves, girls."

With that, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Velvet, Coco and Yang slowly walked up to reunite with Pyrrha, much to Jennifer's shock, Jaune's panic, Robert's awe, Jane's disbelief and Beatrice's confusion.

Pyrrha cleared her throat once everyone was there, "I'm not the only one, Mrs. Arc. **We** are Jaune's girlfriends, and we are happy to finally meet you."

And with that, a new silence came about, only interrupted by the sound of Lucy and Millie playing, the sound of some video game being from inside of the house and the sound of a fire alarm that was coming from the kitchen.

* * *

"How many times have I told you about the dangers of a polyamorous relationship, Jaune Miles Arc?!", his mother yelled with ire while Jaune was being embraced by his father who was crying.

"My son has a Harem! I have to tell the guys about this!"

"You are going nowhere, Robert Pierre Arc! You are the cause of all this!"

"Why me?"

"Because you infected our son with your stupid advice when he was still just a child!"

"Wait! Does that mean that Dad's advice really works?", asked Barbara, confused.

"My advices worked?!", he shouted, happy and confused at the same time.

"Your advice never worked and never will!", shrieked the mother with ire.

"C-Can I say somethi-"

"Not unless you want a punishment that will last you till your next life!", his mother yelled back at him as he began to sweat bullets.

"Hey, hey, everybody calm down!", said Jennifer who had finally put aside her scroll, "Mom, I know you are upset with Jaune, but that doesn't mean you have to make a scene in the middle of the kitchen."

"But I've told him several times that he should avoid these kind of relationships! Ever since he was a child, I've taught him how he should respect women and how he should avoid polygamy!"

"Hey, look at the bright side, now the Arc family will be bigger!", said Barbara with a little bit of optimism.

"I don't want to be in the same family as Pyrrha Nikos, thank you very much!", Said Jane with venom in her voice, then she pointed at Jaune with her weapon, "And you! How could you? How dare you be the boyfriend of my archenemy!"

"I-I didn't know she was your rival! Y-You went to Mistral when I was only nine!", said Jaune nervously.

"Excuses!", She argued.

"Jane, can you forget about that already? It was nine years ago!", said Barbara, annoyed.

"Never! Not until she admits that what she did last time, that last move, was outside of the tournament's regulations!"

"Who cares about that!? My sweet baby is now a womanizer! That's what matters now!", Said the mother.

"Don't call our son a womanizer, Beatrice!", said the father, annoyed.

"I can call him whatever I want, you double standard! You cried like a baby when you heard that Jaune has seven girlfriends but you act like a beast when a boy likes one of our daughters!"

"Me, a double standard? What about you the last time when a girl showed interest in Jaune back when he was ten and you did a background check on her entire family tree?"

"I just wanted him to be happy and to make sure that the girl wasn't bad intentioned!"

"And did you ask him if he's happy right now?"

The entire room went quiet after his father's question. His mother looked at her son who was scared and nervous, and then cleared her throat to speak.

"Jaune, these girls, do they make you happy?"

Jaune, too nervous to speak, nodded in response.

"They never hurt you or forced you to do something you didn't want?"

Jaune shook his head.

"They have respected your personal space?"

Jaune nodded his head again.

"And they never did anything to mark or show you as being their property?"

Jaune, hesitantly, made a 'so-so' gesture towards that question.

"Well, that is not that bad.", Said Barbara, "Almost everyone does that, especially if it's a Harem."

The mother growled before speaking again, "And they never tied you down to a chair?"

Jaune blushed red at the question. He remembered the time with the girls during their fifth anniversary. It was just him tied to a chair in RWBY's dorm with only his boxers on, and the girls with suggestive maiden costumes and wet sponges in their hands.

Those sponges weren't the only things the girls rubbed on Jaune's naked chest and-Yeah, his girlfriends liked to be kinky on anniversaries and Friday afternoons.

"Judging by how you are bleeding from your nose, it probably wasn't an unpleasant experience.", Deadpanned Jennifer.

"Uh? I-Eh...", said Jaune, who looked away and covered his nose with his hand.

His mother, despite being upset, took a handkerchief and approached him, wiping off the blood.

"I can't say I'm less angry about this situation, but at least it gives me a lot of relief that you are not having a bad time with them.", she sighed.

"If he was having a bad time with them, I don't think he would bring all of them to visit otherwise, Beatrice.", said the father, calmer than before.

"I guess you are right, but still, that doesn't mean they'll escape the questions I'll have for them later.", the mother said with an inquisitive voice.

"Can I ask some too? I want to know more about them.", Said Barbara, innocently.

"Yeah, I'm also interested in... knowing more about them.", said Jane angrily, with her teeth clenched.

"Oh boy, dinner is going to be very fun today.", Murmured Jennifer.

"Don't worry, Boy.", the father put a hand on Jaune's tense shoulder, "You know how your mother can be sometimes, but she and your sisters won't do anything to them."

"You know that I'm still here, right?", Said the mother who grabbed him by one of his ears and dragged him out of the room, "Come with me, Dear, we need to get more seats for our guests."

"Y-Yes, Dear.", he replied in pain, leaving Jaune alone with his older sisters.

Jane approached him, still very angry and poked a finger against his chest, "Don't you think you can easily get out of this, traitor."

"Don't listen to her, Jauney.", Barbara reassured him put her hands on his shoulders, "It's just her anger talking."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that-"

"Damn right you didn't know! God, how I want to kick your ass right now. This is the thank you, you give me after I helped you with the transcripts?"

"Hey, we agreed not to talk about Jaune's transcripts inside of the house!", Jennifer approached them, then spoke with an annoyed tone, "Jane, it's been eight years now, can't you just forget it?"

"I will when Nikos admits that she bought the judges.", Jane growled out.

Barbara just sighed and shook her head, "And once again with that argument..."

Jennifer rolled her eyes before taking Jaune by the hand.

"C'mon, Jaune, we still need to finish setting the table."

 **30 minutes later.**

Once the whole Arc family and its guest were seated at a large table which was filled to the brim with food - one big enough for 25 people to share a meal on together - the group began to eat in an awkward silence.

On one side of the table were Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby, Coco, Velvet, Jaune, Weiss and Blake, seated in that order. And on the other side were Jennifer, Barbara, Jane, Beatrice, Robert, Lucy, Millie, a blonde with pigtails, another blonde with short hair and her bang cut into a fringe that covered her left eye, and Melanie and Miltia Malachite.

The only sound that would interrupt this silence was the quiet sound of spoons and slurps that sometimes came as the group ate the mushroom soup that was served as the appetizer.

That, and Nora's loud eating habits.

"Oh, this food is wonderful, Momma Arc! I've never eaten something so delicious before!"

Ren turned his head to see her a little hurt

"Oh it's nothing special, dear.", Said Beatrice solemnly, "Ehmm..."

"My name's Nora! And this handsome guy next to me is Ren!", she said before kissing his cheek "And he's mine and mine alone."

"Nora, please, behave."

"So, Nora, and Ren, how did you two meet my son, Jaune?"

"We met our fearless leader in the emerald forest when we entered it during initiation! After that, we became in the best team of all time!"

Ruby and Coco rolled their eyes, but said nothing.

"Wait, did you call Jaune 'Fearless leader'?", Asked the father.

"Yep, and he's awesome! Not like Ren though, but close enough!", she giggled.

"You never told us you were a leader, Jaune.", said Jane with a brow raised.

"W-Well, I just thought it wasn't too important, to be honest.", he scratched the back of his neck.

"Foolishness, Son!", the father laughed, "I'm very proud to hear that you became a team leader like I was a long time ago!"

"Though it makes you the target of some unpleasant people...", Murmured Beatrice before taking a sip of her wine, "So, who is Jaune's partner here?"

"T-That would be me, Mrs. Arc.", Said Pyrrha, and the room went quiet again.

Jane glared intensely at Pyrrha and broke a fork in the process.

"Oh, but that's wonderful!", said Jane with a twitch in her eye, "Nikos and my baby brother together, probably in the same room!", then she punched the table with force.

Everyone, except for Nora, Lucy and Millie who were focused on their food, became somewhat nervous and sweatdropped at the sight.

"Jane!", The mother glared at her daughter with a cold look.

The girl took a breath before putting on a smile on her face, "Sorry about that."

"W-Well, how about we talk about something else?", suggested Barbara, "How did you guys meet Jaune?"

"W-Well, I met Jaune on the first day on Beacon.", said Ruby with a slight blush on her cheeks, "It was my first day and I didn't know anyone at the time, until Jaune appeared to give me a hand. Since that day, we became best friends and, well, things happened, and here we are.", she said with an awkward smile.

"She was always there for me, even in those days when I felt down, and that why I will always be thankful to have met her.", Jaune said, and the Lancaster couple smiled their goofy smiles.

"Oh, that sounds so cute!" Barbara smiled, then pointed at Weiss, "What about you?"

"M-Me? Well...", she looked away, "I met Jaune right before initiation, when I was discussing with Pyrrha about being partners. I have to admit that I wasn't interested in him in the slightest."

"It was my fault too, since I was following Dad's advice of never giving up on a woman and I never got the hint.", Jaune scratched his cheek in embarrassment, though with a bright smile.

"Ouch!", winced the father when he was elbowed by his wife who didn't bothered to look at him.

"And I didn't know who she was at that time, I just thought she was a normal girl."

"But I had assumed he knew because he was behaving like one of those suitors that only saw my name. But then that changed after Jaune had helped me with my date during the ball dance and also changed his attitude. Then I began seeing him in a new light. After that, we began to talk more, first as acquaintances, then as friends, and we got closer and closer until... Well, you know the rest.", she said, with a pink blush appearing over her snow skin once she felt Jaune's hand on hers and their fingers intertwining.

"Wait a moment, did you say suitors?", Asked Jennifer, intrigued.

Weiss nodded, "Back in my home in Atlas, there were a lot of suitors that wanted my hand, but I know they only wanted the fortune that was behind my name."

"Your name sounds rather important, what is it?"

"Weiss Schnee."

There were two loud snorts, coming from the father and the blonde girl with pigtails. Said girl was the first to recover and spoke.

"Wait! Schnee?! From that dust company!?"

"Ehm, yes, why?"

"Oh my god...", Jaune face palmed.

The girl face seemed to shine in joy, "So that means you are rich?"

"Well..."

"Can I ask you for a ScrollStation four for Dustmas!? I always wanted one, but they are too expensive!", she yelled.

"Emily, no!", Jane reprimanded.

"Emily, yes!", she yelled.

"Oh, can I ask for one of those too? I would like to play that new game of cowboys!", Yang asked with a smile.

"Oh, me too!", Nora also joined in.

"Nora, no.", Ren said.

"Nora, Yes!" she raised an arm cheerily.

"Why are you asking her for a video game console?", Jennifer asked.

"Well, it's just that when I see how she, Jaune and the others have rings on their hands, I just thought that they are going to be my new sisters in law...", said Emily, shyly. And then all of the Arc family members noticed the rings.

...

"ARE YOU GOING TO GET MARRIED?!", the parents, Barbara, Jennifer and Jane yelled.

"No, it's not like that! They're just courtship ones!", yelled back Jaune and his seven girlfriends, flustered.

"That doesn't make it any better!", Yelled back half of the Arc Family.

"Aye, aye! Stop screaming!", said Melanie, annoyed, "They are not going to get married. Jaune asked us for help picking those rings as a symbol of love."

"Yep! Just a simple gift to show them his love! And he and Ren worked hard to buy them."

Ren and Jaune nodded in agreement.

"So, yeah, They are not going to get married.", Said Melanie.

"At least, not yet.", said Miltia with an innocent smile.

After that, the room went silent again, with Jaune and his girlfriends all having red faces.

"Well, among other things.", Beatrice cleared her throat, "I wasn't expecting a Schnee in this house. This is, in fact, very surprising."

"I-Is something wrong?", asked Weiss.

"Oh, no, Dear, I don't have anything against your family. Well, apart from that asshole known as Jacques."

"Mom!", Jaune wanted to say something but was interrupted by Weiss.

"I agree.", Weiss nodded, "And don't get me wrong, Mrs. Arc, I know that I'm a Schnee, but that doesn't mean I will let the Schnee name be soiled by his actions."

"Weiss!", Jaune growled.

"What? It's true!" she giggled.

"I like how you think, girl!", Barbara gave her a thumbs up, then she looked at Velvet, "You, the girl with cute bunny ears!"

"E-Eh?", Velvet said nervously.

"Tell us your story with Jaune!"

"Uuh, w-well, If I'm honest, I wasn't very close to Jaune before we started dating.", her bunny ears drooped down, "Back in the academy, I was bullied by a group of people because of my faunus traits."

"Oh, that sounds horrible!", the father said.

"Yeah, it was.", said Jaune, "Fortunately, those people changed for the better and they promised to never bully a faunus or anyone else again. And after that they even became people we can call good friends."

"Huh, it's the first time I heard a story like that.", Said Jane.

"But it's true.", Nodded Velvet with a sad smile, "But before that, they used to harassed me whenever I was alone and they liked to pull my ears and call me a freak."

"Oh, Bunny...", Coco put a hand on Velvet's shoulder and started to pet her to comfort her.

"It's fine, Coco, thank you.", She smiled at her, "But one day, Jaune stood up against them, still knowing that he was weaker than them at that time. But he didn't care, and because of that, they started to harass him instead."

"Wait, and I didn't know anything about this?", Said the mother, angry.

"I-It was a long time ago, Mom.", said Jaune, "But that changed after I saved their leader's life."

"Yeah, from a big Ursa in Forever Fall forest!", Yelled Nora.

"Yeah! It was very heroic of Jaune to protect him like that!", Said Ruby, happily.

"And it was an Ursa Alpha, no less.", Weiss nodded.

"An Ursa Alpha?! How have you never told me about something like this, Jaune?", Said the father.

"I thought it wasn't a big deal, that's all.", Jaune chuckled, awkwardly.

"Jaune always says that.", Pyrrha giggled, "I always tell him that he has done a lot of good things, but he always says that it's not a big thing."

"Yeah, you should be more proud about your achievements, Jaune.", Yang said.

"Well, I wouldn't call them achievements, they were just little things."

"Maybe, but for me, it was beyond little, Jaune. You stood up for me, even if nobody asked you to.", Velvet smiled brightly, "After that, the group began apologizing to me and the others that they had bullied. It was a hard time for them, but at the end, they were forgiven. After that, I wanted to give Jaune my thanks, but I never could approach him because I was too nervous. My only option was that Coco talk to him for me."

"And that's the moment when I began falling in love with this noodle over here.", added Coco, and the group shared a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not a noodle!", Giggled Jaune.

"You are a noddle, and you always will be, babe.", Coco giggled before turning to his parents, "It was supposed to be just a little chat with him for Velvet, but then I found out that talking with him is very fun! Despite that he is kinda shy sometimes. After chatting a couple of times, we began to hang out at the shopping center sometimes."

"I spent almost my entire month's salary just on clothes thanks to her. If it wasn't for Ren, I would have died of hunger.", Jaune groaned.

"You're welcome, by the way.", Ren said.

"And because of that, she forgot to tell Jaune about me.", said Velvet, a little annoyed at Coco.

"Yeah, actually, I didn't want to tell him because I developed some feelings for him, but then Velvet got mad at me because of that and we began arguing"

"It wasn't until Yatsu and Fox stopped us and told us that if we wanted Jaune so much, we needed to just tell him, and that he would be very happy to hear it."

"And well, they weren't wrong.", Giggled Jaune.

"Wow, that's an interesting story.", Jennifer said.

"Yeah, it was pretty good!", Said Sarah, "It reminds me of how Miltia and Melanie met Jaune."

"What?", The seven girls hollored in one voice and the Malachites froze at the unwanted attention.

"Ehh...", droned on Miltia.

"Well, it was funny story.", Said Melanie with a nervous smile, "back then, we used to be harassed by some guy that liked to make fun of Miltia and I, and would also take our dolls."

"He used to say that our family was just a bunch of criminals. And apart from only us and our family, we didn't know anyone else.", Miltia said with a sad smile.

"That was, until Jaune decide to play with us.", Melanie said.

"He said he was bored of always playing with his sisters and he watched us playing in the sandbox, and wanted to join us."

"Then, that boy arrived, only to destroy the castle that we had built with Jaune."

"But then, Jaune stood up for us, trying to defend us."

"But unfortunately, the kid was bigger than him, and he punched Jaune in the right eye."

"Ugh, I remember it like it was yesterday!", said the mother, "I was so angry about it that I talked to his parents and gave them a piece of my mind!"

"That was a crazy day for everyone.", Said the father.

"But thanks to that, we learned to defend ourselves and we beat that kid up when we protected Jaune from him."

"He never came to bothered us again, and thanks to that, we and Jaune became the best of friends!"

"So much that they even grew a crush on him.", said the blonde girl with a fringe before taking a sip of her juice.

After that, everything went quiet, and the Malachite twins started to sweat bullets at the sight of a certain seven girls with scary sweet smiles and closed eyes before them.

"Is that true?", Weiss asked.

"I-I-", Tried to say Miltia, but was interrupted again.

"Yep. They liked to give him cards, chocolates, sometimes they even held hands.", the girl said with a smile on her face.

"H-Hey, that was a long time ago!", defended Melanie.

"What is happening?", Millie asked Emily, noticing the dark auras around the girls.

"Ehh, I think you and Lucy need to go to bed."

"What? But we haven't finished dinner yet!", said Lucy.

"Yeah, we want dessert first!", said Millie.

"Hey, I will bring your dessert to your room, okay? But now, to bed, alright?"

"Don't worry about that, girl, it's fine.", said Blake to Emily with a creepy but sweet smile, "We are not going to do anything."

"Yeah, it's not like we are going to do anything to those girls that we thought were our friends and never interested in Jaune.", Said Ruby, bitterly and with the same smile.

"Girls, wait! We-", Jaune was suddenly silenced by Weiss who had put a finger on his lips.

"Shhh, it's okay, my cute knight, you don't have to get involved in this. We can fix it like the civilized people we are."

"Yeah, don't worry, Jaune.", said Yang, smiling as she stood up while the twins were hugging each other in terror, "This will end faster than it start-"

" _ **Sit down right now, you blonde bimbo!**_ ", a dark voice said to Yang.

"Who said tha-"

" _ **I did. Do you have a problem or will you sit down before I beat your flat and pathetic ass? If you know what's good for you, you better sit down right now!**_ ", It was Jaune's mom, Beatrice, who currently had an even more terrifying dark aura surrounding her.

Yang, scared by this new turn of events, sat down in her seat and, along with the other girls, seemed frightened by it.

" _ **I don't know who you think you are, but if you think that I will stand this kind of jealous behavior in my house, because of a thing that happened years ago, you are not only wrong, but also a bunch of stupid and brainless skanks. If I hear or see something like this in my house again, I will not hesitate to make you break up your little relationship with Jaune and never see him again for the rest of your pathetic and insignificant lives. Am I understood?**_ "

"Y-Yes ma'am!", said the girls, very frightened.

" _ **And now, I want you to apologize to the twins for your previous behaviour."**_

"W-We are sorry!"

" _ **LOUDER!"**_

"We are sorry!"

"I-It's fine.", Said Melanie, hesitantly, "It was just a thing that happened back when we were children."

"N-No! It's all our fault! Our jealousy invoked the worst of us! We are sorry!", Said Pyrrha, saddened.

"Its fine, at least you apologized this time.", said Miltia.

Several seconds passed until the dark and malign aura of Beatrice started to fade, and was replaced by a sweet smile.

"Well, now that everything has calmed down, would you like some dessert?"

* * *

"Mhmm! This apple pie is so delicious!", said Nora, "Jaune, can your mom adopt Ren and I, please?"

"Your friend is quite amusing, Jaune.", his mother giggled at how Nora was eating the piece of pie like a little baby. Jaune just sighed in response.

"Well, now that tensions are down, how about we continue hearing more stories?", Said Barbara, "For example... You! The girl that looks like me, but downgraded!"

"Hey!", Yang yelled out, her eyes turning red.

"She's joking, don't take it too personally.", Jennifer reassured her.

Yang, who didn't want to make a bad impression, yet, sighed, and her eyes went back to lilac, "So, I'm her sister.", She pointed to Ruby, "And when I met Vomit Boy-"

"Hey!", Said Jaune.

"When I met Jaune for the very first time.", she giggled, "I didn't have a good impression of him, to be honest. He looked like a male version of Ruby, but clumsier, if that was even possible."

"Hey!", said Ruby.

"And when I found out that they had become best friends and that Ruby here had started to grow feelings for him, my sister senses activated and, well..."

"I had to run for my life.", Growled Jaune.

"On the bright side, Fearless Leader beat a world record that day!", said Nora with a smile before she took out her scroll and showed a photo of Jaune holding a medal and standing beside an old man with a brown suit.

"Most kilometers run around a huntsman academy in a single day?", asked Jennifer.

"546 kilometers in total?!", exclaimed Jane.

"Who counted them?", asked the mother.

"That would be me.", Ren raised his hand, "I was hanging out with a friend when we saw Yang chasing Jaune in circles around the academy. Then I had the idea of recording them and thanks to that, Jaune beat a world record."

"But why didn't you help him?", asked Jane.

"Jaune didn't want me to get hurt by Yang.", Ren simply said, "She can be very violent when she is upset."

Beatrice narrowed her eyes towards Yang who gave a nervous smile.

"Quick, Yang, say something before you lose points!", Ruby whispered to her.

"Eventually, I fell to the ground in exhaustion that day, and then I found myself in my bed the next one. And when Ruby told me that Jaune, despite being even more tired than I was, had brought me to my dorm without saying a word, it made me regret what I had done to him. I apologize to him and after that, I guess, we began to talk more. And it had also shocked me when he said that he wasn't mad at me in the slightest."

"I understood that she was just being protective of her little sister, so I just let it pass."

"After that, we started to hang out and get closer, and heck! I even bought him new shoes since his old ones had gotten torn during the chase!"

"They were sports shoes, if I remember right", said Jaune, rubbing his chin.

"And, well, you could guess what happened next.", Said Yang with a warm smile.

"Rather interesting story, Yang.", Jane commented, "And now, I have a bit more of a specific question, but towards a different person."

Then she glared at Pyrrha.

"Nikos, what kind of intentions do you have in mind with our brother, Jaune?"

"Well...", Pyrrha rubbed her chin, "I plan to help him in his training so he can get better..."

"I KNEW I-Wait, what?"

"And well, if I'm being honest, I would simply like to just be with him and be happy together, because he loves me and I love him.", she simply shrugged.

"Aww, that sounds cute! How did you guys meet?", asked Barbara.

"Well...", Pyrrha giggled, "When I first met Jaune, he was a little silly."

"A little?", said the rest of his girlfriends and Nora, while slightly giggling.

"Ouch, my feelings.", said Jaune, attacked, before Weiss and Velvet both gave him a peck on each cheek.

"But he was also a funny guy that I liked to be with. He didn't know who I was and he just recognized as the Pumkin Pete cereal girl."

"I should have been on that cereal…", Murmured Jane angrily.

"And for the first time since a long while, I didn't feel like some statue that should be praised, but a normal and simple girl that can have a simple and happy life.", Pyrrha said with a bright smile.

"I wish I could have noticed your feelings sooner, Pyrrha. I know I can be dense-"

"Very dense.", nodded his girlfriends and giggled at his annoyed face.

"Yeah, that, and I'm sorry. I could have realized sooner, done it better.", Said Jaune in a saddened tone.

Pyrrha just giggled, "It's okay, Jaune. That is in the past now. What matters now is the present, and that we are together-together, and that you love me as much as I love you."

"Hey, that is my phrase!", said Nora, and the group shared another laugh.

"Soo, that means you are not with Jaune only to tease me?", Asked Jane, still suspicious.

"Why would I do something like that?", asked Pyrrha, "I love Jaune, I'd never do something of the sorts. Besides, I wasn't even sure that you were one of his sisters."

"W-What? Jaune never told you about us?"

"I mean, I had my suspicions, but I didn't come here to presume anything. I came here because Jaune wanted me to meet his family, just like he met mine months ago, and here we are!"

"Wow... I like her!", said Jaune's dad with a laugh, "You did well with this one, Jaune, I expect to see some redhead grandkids in the future!"

"Dad!", said Jaune, his own head very red in embarrassment.

"Well, I mean... I wouldn't oppose the idea…", Pyrrha said, very flustered.

"Anyways.", sighed Jennifer, "Who remains to tell their story?"

"That would be me.", Blake raised her hand before clearing her throat.

"I have to be honest, at first, I didn't know who Jaune was for much of the first year, despite that, we use to sit at the same table almost every day. Much of our conversations back then were a simply 'hi' and 'goodbye'. Until, well, he found out my secret.", she pointed to her cat ears.

"One night, at midnight.", it was Jaune who had begun to speak, "I had forgotten to return a book to the library, a book about the history of Grimm. If I didn't return it, it would have probably gotten into a lot of trouble the next morning. I slowly got dressed so my team wouldn't wake up, and then I went to the library. And when I entered, my surprise, I found Blake, reading a book in the dark.", Said Jaune.

"I almost gave him a heart attack when he found me.", She giggled at the memory, "I was about to ask him why he was there when he asked me about my cat ears."

"Then she went into panic mode. And I had to promise her several times over that I would never tell anyone about them."

"I don't get it, why would you hide your ears?", Asked Lucy.

"Well, darling, it's because there's some people out there that don't look at faunus with good eyes like we do here in the village.", said the father.

"Yeah, it's sad, but hiding my ears was the best choice at the time, and I will thank you if we don't talk about that topic here." Explained Blake.

"Of course, dear.", Said Beatrice, "Please, proceed with your story."

"After that, I had to keep an eye on Jaune so his tongue wouldn't slip."

"And suddenly, or maybe it was gradual but we didn't notice, but we got closer and started to hang out."

"Yeah. It was so surprising how comfortable and entertaining talking with Jaune was. He always listens to you, gives his opinions, but he doesn't interrupt you, gives you comfort…", a warm smile remained on her face as she said all that.

"Then, one day.", Jaune once again picked up, "She asked me what was my opinion about faunus, and I just said the honest truth."

"That he always admired their hard work and that he hoped that one day, equality between humans and faunus would become a reality.", he smiled brightly at her words and the memory.

"But back then, I knew that there was a good friend of mine who was interested in her. And I simply stepped aside because I just didn't want to be part of a big problem between them.", he finished.

"Yeah, the day when you started to hang out less and less with me was very annoying and sad for me.", she said with a frown towards Jaune, "but I understood why you did it. Because of the ball dance and the Vytal tournament, I started to get closer to him. And even if I admit that being near him was never lonely, it didn't compare to what I felt when I was with you.", she blushed hard after speaking those words.

"Awww!", Barbara cooed.

"I told him the same thing, and he obviously was a little angry, but I got surprised when he said he was angry for not telling him sooner and even began helping me with getting my feelings across to Jaune."

"Really? Sun never told me something like that."

Blake shook her head, "No, he said that it was fine and that he was sorry for getting between something that was from before he met me. He told me that you were a cool guy, probably considering you such thanks to what happened with Neptune, and he even encouraged me to follow what my heart says."

"Wow… when we get back to Beacon, I will give Sun a big hug.", Said Jaune.

"Me too!", said Yang happily.

"Yeah, let's give that monkey a little love and gratitude!", said Coco.

 **Meanwhile.**

"Oh, that's weird.", Said Sun.

"What happened?", Asked Sage.

"I felt... More loved than before. It's like I feel warmer."

"Maybe you are just drunk.", Said Scarlet.

"Yeah, maybe it is just that.", agreed Sun, shrugging his shoulders.

"What are you waiting for, Sun?! Throw those damn dice!", yelled Cardin.

"Aye, aye!", replied Sun as he threw the two red dice on a table and...

"Woohoo! Two six rolls!", said Sun, very excited along with his friends as he received more tokens.

"We are the kings of the casino!", yelled Neptune, no less excited.

* * *

"After that, I decided to hear what my heart said, and well, I'm here, with the man I love.", Blake finished and smiled.

"Wow, that was a great story!", said Barbara, clapping her hands.

"Tell me something, Blake, Are you, by any chance, a book lover?", the girl with a fringe asked with a smile.

"Well, I think that can be considered the case, yes. Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, did you know that Jaune here is the author of a book?", her smile went wider when she saw her brother's pale face looking at her.

"Is that true, Jaune?", Asked Blake.

"I... umm."

"Sarah, what are you doing?", The mother asked, "You know I don't like to talk about that book at the table, and I have told you that several times already."

"But Mother, I don't think it would be wrong if they knew about that book. After all, they are his girlfriends, right?", said Sarah with a big smile.

"Can you tell me what kind of book it is?", Asked Blake, impatiently.

"I also want to know!", joined in Ruby.

"Yeah, it can't be that bad, right?", said Yang.

"I-It's nothing, really! I just wrote a stupid book that nobody needs to-"

"It's a book called Ninjas of Love.", said Sarah with a wide smile, and Jaune seemed to freeze.

"No way, really!?", Yang laughed, "Blake! Look, our boyfriend wrote your favorite bo-"

Suddenly, Blake had tackled Jaune to the floor.

"Tell me that that is really true!"

"Ah, Blake, stop!"

"Say it!"

"Yes, yes it's true!"

"Why did you never tell me?!"

"Because I knew that you would react like this!"

"And how do you want me to react?! My mate is the writer of my favorite novel!", then sounds of kisses started to fill the room. From the other side of the table they could practically see some hearts floating up in the air.

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!", yelled Blake as she continued with her amorous treatment towards Jaune, "Now I understand why you knew all of the characters! Oh, please let me be your muse for the next volume!"

"Blake! I don't have plans to make a-"

"DO IT AND I WILL DO THE THING YOU ASKED ME THE OTHER NIGHT!"

"Okay, I think I can conside-Blake, no! Not there!"

"He, he, he!", she giggled as she continued filling the room with the sound of kisses while everyone else was simply watching.

"Oh my!", Weiss gasped as she covered her mouth, "How vulgar, why didn't think about that before?"

"Damn, Kitty Cat knows how to show love.", Said Yang, very surprised.

Velvet and Coco just stood silent, each taking a picture.

"Ehhm, guys, I think we should stop them.", suggested Pyrrha.

"But wh-Oh, right... parents and children are here.", realized Yang.

"Blake, I think that's enough.", Weiss leaned in, speaking to Blake, "Jaune's family is still here, remember?"

Slowly, Blake stood up, slightly sweaty and with her hair a little messy.

"S-Sorry, I just got out of character for a minute.", she laughed nervously as she tried to put her hair back in order as she sat back down in her chair.

Meanwhile, Jaune slowly sat up in his own chair. His face was totally red with magenta kiss marks strewn about it. He was also rubbing a part of his neck that just suffered a love bite from the cat faunus.

"Well, I was expecting something worse, but I'll take it.", Said Sarah, shrugging her shoulders.

Meanwhile, the mother and Jane's faces were petrified with looks of disapprobation, all while Barbara was giggling while covering her mouth with a hand, and Jennifer just raised an eyebrow before returning back to her scroll.

The father loudly cleared his throat to attract everybody's attention.

"Well, that was… interesting. So, how about I show you your rooms?"

* * *

"Well, that was better than expected.", chuckled the father, this time in his room in blue pajamas as he was approaching his bed which he, obviously, shared with his wife, who was in a bad mood currently. She was seething in the bed, growling and with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who do they think they are? Almost making a scene at the table because of something that the twins did when they were just kids.", she growled, "And those displays of affection when the kids were watching…"

"Well, Beatrice, they are just teens. You can't blame them for something like that. Besides, you could have done better than giving them your 'dark voice' earlier…", He said as he sat on the bed and starting to cover himself with the blankets.

"Well, I didn't see you giving any suggestions before.", She glared at him.

"I was going to, but then that Yang girl stood up and I prefer to avoid things when you make that voice.", he sighed, "But hey, it wasn't too bad! We met them, and it was a very lively dinner. Tell me, which of them do you like them most? I liked that Velvet girl and Pyrrha, they were so nice!"

"Mhmmm…", She growled as she looked down and her face softened, "I liked Weiss, I think. She looked very elegant. And Velvet too, she was sweet.", then she frowned again, "But I didn't like that girl, Blake. Doing those things, and she is a fan of that dirty book that Jaune accidentally wrote. And that Coco girl looked too smug, and that girl Yang, Ugh!"

Robert just laughed at his wife's reactions, "Well, at least it's progress! Don't worry, Dear, soon, we will get to know them better, and-"

Suddenly, the ceiling began to slightly creak, some sound also accompanying said creaks.

"Do you want some help, babe?", came Yang's voice from above, the third floor, where their rooms were.

"Ah, don't worry Yang, it's just that-Ugh! I don't remember it being so tightly here."

"Maybe you want to try with mine, my knight?", Said Weiss, "I'm sure that with mine, it will enter through perfectly."

"No! Choose mine, Jauney!", Said Ruby, "Mine has more room for you!"

"Mine is more comfortable, my mate.", Said Blake.

"Mine is warmer, darling.", Said Velvet.

"Mine is more beautiful.", said Pyrrha.

"Mine has a better aroma.", Said Coco.

"Ugh! So many good options! What can a man like me do in this situation?"

"Maybe I can help?", Asked Ren.

"Ren! Please, I can't choose where to put this big thing! And Yang's is too tight! What can I do?"

"Mhmm... Nora knows more about this, let me-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON-", Beatrice had suddenly and quickly burst into the hall, only to see...

Jaune, holding a sofa bed vertically, standing on the door frame of Jennifer's room in which Yang would be spending the night, and in the other door frame were the rest of the girls with shocked faces when they saw how Jaune's mother began furiously yelling upon arrival.

"-here… Jaune, what are you doing?"

"Uh? I was just trying to bring this couch inside of the room, but now it is stuck!", he said as he tried to pull out the couch, "How can it be so tight?"

"We want to watch a movie.", Yang, who was next to Jaune, spoke, "I hope you don't mind, Mrs. Arc."

"I…"

"I vouched that it be here in this room.", Said Weiss, "It has more room than the others."

"Aww, but I don't want to move!", whined Ruby, "I like this room, it reminds me of mine back home!"

"Same here.", Velvet raised a hand, "Besides, it's pretty cozy here."

"Well, I was just saying that it smells like lavender here.", Shrugged Coco.

"Don't look at me, I was just making a suggestion.", said Blake.

"What do you think, Mo-Mom?", Jaune noticed that his mother had already left the floor.

"But what about your room, Jaune? I think it has enough space for it.", Ren suggested.

"Huh, Why didn't I think about that!", said Jaune.

"Yeah, let's go to Jaune's room!", Yang said as she effortlessly pulled out the couch from the door, without seemingly any care in the world.

"Hey! Watch out with the entrance!", Yelled Jennifer from inside of the room.

"Sorry!", Yelled back Yang while the group of Jaune's girlfriends started to walk towards Jaune's room.

"Well, I will leave for now, Jaune. By any chance, do you have any pancake syrup in your house?"

"Nora has night cravings again?"

"She always does."

"On the first floor, in the fridge, next to the mayonnaise."

"Thank you.", Ren patted one of Jaune's shoulders before the blonde was dragged off by Pyrrha who grabbed his hand.

 **Meanwhile.**

"So, how did it go? Were they fuc-"

"Don't bother me, Robert.", Said Beatrice before burying her face in the pillow and hearing the soft chuckles of her husband, "I had a long day today, and I just want to sleep."

"It's okay, dear.", then he kissed her forehead, "I will turn off the lights, okay?"

"Thank you, honey."

And with that, Robert leaned towards the night table by his bed to turn off the lights.

And so, another day in the Arc household had come to an end.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes:**_

 _ **So, my Headcanon about Jaune's sisters just went to the trash (Not literally). It was made a time ago before Saphron Cotta-Arc was introduced to the RWBY series. However, I will continue with this idea because I still like it. So sorry, Saphron, Terra and Adrian will not be here in this fic.**_

 _ **But that's not important now, what matters now is that there's a new chapter! Yay! Sorry if I didn't publish anything during these weeks. My Beta reader and I were kinda busy and we had to delay this chapter. Besides, I was a bit more interested in writing my other fic; A Deus Arc Machina (Read it! I assure you it's not another betrayal fic!) Than this story (I still love this thing btw). Maybe because I'm reading more dramatic stories and listening to country music…**_

 _ **Thoughts aside, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! RWBY doesn't belong to me, but to Rooster teeth. I hope you had a great day and see you next time!**_

 _ **Also, thanks to the WK discord for giving me the idea for Jaune's Home :D**_


	15. Valentine's Day Special Chapter!

Jaune and His Jealous Girlfriends

Valentine's Day Special!

 **Beta reader: The path of a Writer.**

 **(Disclaimer, the story doesn't have to be with the sequential order of this story; it's just a Valentine 's Day special, more info below in Author's notes)**

* * *

Today was an interesting day in Beacon, and everyone knew why.

Since a week ago, the academy was seen decorated with red and pink hearts of paper mache, red roses, and the cafeteria had begun giving special dishes and special discounts for couples.

One doesn't have to be a genius to tell that a holiday was being celebrated, Team RWBY and Team JNPR knew this, and they were very prepared for this special occasion.

Well, with the exception of one person…

* * *

Jaune was having an interesting dream while he was sleeping on his bed.

He was seated in a stool while in front of him was seated Doctor Oobleck with some papers in his hand. They were on some kind of stage where they were surrounded by a lot of people, all focusing on Jaune.

Jaune was feeling very odd, nervous and sweating bullets. That was, until Oobleck spoke.

"Mr. Arc, this is the last question. If you answer correctly, you will win the incredible amount of one billion Lien. Are you ready?"

Jaune stayed silent for a second until his thoughts caught up to him, "Y-Yeah, let's do it!"

"Alright, Mr. Arc. For one billion Lien, and the chance to also win a new, modern sports car, the question is…"

Then followed a drum roll, causing Jaune to tense even more.

"What was the name of the legendary huntress that disappeared 60 years ago?", Oobleck asked, "A. La Catrina, B. The Angel of Death, C. The Grimm Reaper or D. The Shadow Reaper?"

Jaune was sweating bullets at this moment. He felt he would faint at any second. His mind was a mess at current, and he felt his throat run dry.

"Well, Mr. Arc, what's your answer?"

Jaune deeply exhaled and shut his eyes tightly.

"I-it is C?"

"C, is that your final answer?"

"Y-Yes, C, final answer.", He said, still unsure, waiting with his eyes still shut.

"C… Mr. Arc, your answer…", Oobleck stayed silent, making an uncomfortable silence that made Jaune sweat more.

"Your answer is… CORRECT!", Shouted Oobleck.

"Wait, what?!", then, in that exact second, a great amount of balloons and confetti rained down upon them as the audience began to cheer Jaune.

"Congratulations, Mr. Arc, you've just won one billion lien and a brand new sports car!", Oobleck said as he too began to clap, "Now, shall we see the prizes?"

Jaune, who was still in a catatonic state, forced himself to nod.

"Alright! Here they come!", announced the doctor, and then, Jaune looked behind him as a beautiful red sports car entered the stage, along with two beautiful, but unknown and unfamiliar, models with tight dresses. One of them was an ebony skinned girl with brown hair who was wearing a purple dress, and the other was a fair skinned with blonde hair and green eyes and wearing an emerald dress. She was also holding the suitcase with the prize money Jaune had just won.

But Jaune wasn't paying attention to the two beautiful girls.

'Look at that car! Is it a Camaro? I think dad had a magazine of one of these back at home...' he thought in awe as he approached the car.

"Just for you, Mr. Arc, a new, latest model next generation Camaro, along with the one billion Lien.", Oobleck said as the blonde girl presented the suitcase full of money to Jaune.

"I can also be your prize, if you want.", Said the girl with a teasing smile.

Alarms went off in Jaune's mind as he shook his head, "S-Sorry, I'm in a relationship.", He said sheepishly.

"Oh… well, its fine. Good to see there's still loyal boyfriends in this world, she must be a lucky girl."m She said as she handed him the suitcase.

"Wow, I've never won a contest before in my life!", said Jaune, holding back tears as he pressed the suitcase against his chest, forgetting to correct the girl and say that he was a part of a harem.

"Any words for the camera, Mr. Arc?", asked Oobleck as he put a microphone in front of Jaune.

"Hi, Mom!", Jaune happily waved at the camera.

That happiness was quick to disappear when, suddenly, the ground began to shift.

"What's happening?!", a person from the audience yelled in alarm.

"It's an earthquake!", a woman yelled in response, and then the people from the audience began panicking and running for their lives.

Jaune was about to do the same when he suddenly received a slap to the face.

"Wake up!", someone from in front of Jaune practically yelled out at him.

Jaune shook his head only to see Nora on top of him, grabbing him by the shirt.

The typically bubbly girl was with an unusual scowl on her face. She seemed both angry and desperate.

"N-Nora? What are you-"

"I need your help!", she almost shouted again, and suddenly, she dragged him off of the bed and out of the room.

"Nora! Slow down!", Jaune yelled as she dragged him by the hand with almost the same speed as Ruby when she wanted to show him something.

"I can't! I need your help to go to Vale!", she said, still running through the academy's halls.

"Can you at least tell me what hour is it?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, I JUST WOKE UP!"

Then, suddenly, the both of them tripped, slamming their faces on the ground.

"Ouch!", Jaune groaned as he slowly sat up on the floor, then looking at Nora did the same all while keeping her gaze down to the ground.

"Are you going to explain to me what's happening now?", He politely demanded.

Nora sheepishly giggled as she rubbed her arm, "Well, I may have forgotten…. ToBuyRen'sGiftForValentinesDay!"

"… You forgot to buy Ren's gift?"

Nora groaned as she lied down in the floor, "UGH! What am I going to do? I'm. Such. A. Bad. Girlfriend!

"I don't think you would be a bad girlfriend just for forgetting to buy a gift."

"But today is Valentine's Day! How can I forget doing something like that!

"I don't think Ren would care about not getting a gift!"

"Do you think I don't know that?", Nora groaned again, "I just wanted to buy something to show my love for him…"

"But you already do that every day.", Jaune told her.

"But I want to show more love to him!", she exclaimed as she threw her arms up for more emphasis, "Valentine's Day, it's an important day for all couples on Remnant! You should know that, Jaune!"

Jaune sighed, "Look, Nora, I understand that you are desperate, but Valentine's Day is just like any other day, but with more couples kissing in parks and uploading photos to social networks, showing how much happier they are than you."

Nora gave Jaune an odd look, "How long were you single?"

"Maybe a bit too long.", he sighed as he looked away, a moment after turning back to Nora, "But that's not important right now. What I'm trying to say is that even if you forgot to get a gift for today, it's just a gift, just something material, and that Valentine's Day is something that should be celebrated every day if you really love someone."

"If that's the case, then can you lend me one of your gifts that were wrapped and hidden under your bed?"

"NEVER!", Jaune yelled, "Do you know how difficult it was buying those extra premium chocolates and that extra premium special oil for Ruby's weapon?! I had to fight for them! Besides, I don't think Ren would like them, I heard he likes black chocolate."

"…You know, Jaune-Jaune, Sometimes I wonder how you have so much money."

"I don't want to talk about it.", He didn't want to confess that it was because of all the sales that his book, Ninjas of Love, had made, "Anyways, If you really want to buy something for Ren, I wouldn't mind accompanying you, but I think it would be better if we went back to the dorm first and-"

"Oh, that's not necessary; I brought my piggy bank with me before leaving!", Nora smiled as she revealed an actual ping piggy bank in her hands. Where'd it been till now and when had she even taken it out?

"But-"

"No buts Jaune-Jaune! I can buy clothes for both of us in the city! Now, let's go!", she then stood up and dragged Jaune away by his collar.

Jaune sighed, defeated, as he was being dragged like a mop on the floor.

"Why do I feel like this Valentine's Day will be the weirdest of all my life?", he groaned.

* * *

Pyrrha was having an interesting dream.

She was reading a book peacefully beside a beautiful sunset when something suddenly blocked it out.

She turned up, only to see something that made her jaw drop, along with her book.

"Hello, mademoiselle! I've never looked at such beauty like this before my very eyes."

In front of Pyrrha, stood Jaune, his long blonde hair flowing and muscular body in full view, showing his abs, and riding a beautiful white horse.

"May I know your name, my beautiful princess?"

Pyrrha felt her cheeks burning with such intensity she thought she was having a fever, "M-My Name's Pyrrha."

"Pyrrha, what a beautiful name, just like you!", the statement made Pyrrha blush even harder. Then he offered his hand, "Say, care to join me and go on a little ride?"

Before she could even respond, she grabbed Jaune's hand and sat behind him.

"Don't be afraid to touch.", Jaune said as he moved her hands to his waist, making her blush to a nuclear level.

"W-Where are we going, J-Jaune?", She asked.

"Towards our destiny, my love!", and then he kissed her.

She squeaked, then immediately melted into the kiss as she hugged him tighter.

And before she could even notice, her head fell onto something hard.

"Ow!", she groaned in pain. She opened her eyes, only to see that she was in her room, on the floor, and hugging a pillow that was currently wet because of her own saliva.

"Ew!", she instantly threw the pillow away from herself and sulked as she looked at the ceiling.

"I knew eating that last piece of cake was a bad idea...", she sighed before looking at Jaune's bed from the floor.

She smiled, having a dream about an Adonis Jaune was good, but having her own Jaune as the perfect boyfriend? It was truly perfect. So much that it didn't bothered her that she had to share Jaune with the rest of her friends.

She sighed dreamily. Despite having certain problems at first because Jaune could be a little oblivious to girls flirting with him, something that angered her to the utmost level, he always tried his best to give only the best to her and the rest of Team RWBY and the girls of Team CFVY. It was incredible how she and the others could never really be angry at Jaune. Not even Weiss, that has a short temper, could really stay angry at Jaune for more than ten minutes.

Pyrrha smiled at the memory of Weiss debating with Jaune the other day in this same dorm and storming off to her own room, only to come back seconds later and hug Jaune, saying that she was sorry for yelling at him. And she giggled at the shocked face he had made in response, as well as his own apology in return.

Everyone has good and bad points, and Jaune was no different, not that she'd ever think any less of him for his shortcomings. He could sometimes be a little distracted, oblivious, and other times, a bit depressed. But that was the part of loving someone. Knowing their faults and accepting them, and loving them for who they are.

Jaune could be naive and silly at times, that's right, but he's also sweet, smart, loyal, funny and a great friend and lover.

And because of that, this Valentine's Day, she and the girls had prepared something special for Jaune. Something that would show him how much they appreciate his efforts to be the best boyfriend that they could ever ask for.

She smiled as she slowly stood up and went towards Jaune's bed.

"Morning Jaun- Jaune?", She noticed that Jaune's bed was empty. That was weird. Usually on weekends he was the one who slept the most.

She noticed that his scroll was on the night table where he'd usually leave his things before sleeping, as well as his wallet and other belongings, like a comic that was hidden under all the mentioned things.

'Is he in the bathroom?' Thought Pyrrha, only to see that the door of the dorm's personal bathroom was opened and that nobody was inside there.

Pyrrha also realized that Nora's bed was also empty, and that she was alone with Ren who was still sleeping. She also noticed that on Nora's own night table was her scroll.

"Huh, this is weird. Maybe Nora took Jaune to the cafeteria for breakfast? I think there was a special breakfast for today, but- wait!"

She took her own Scroll to see the hour, 9:30 A.M.

"Oh, oh.", and in that same instant, Pyrrha heard three different knocks on the door.

The first was soft and almost silent, the second was quick and stronger than the first one, and the third was like someone was slamming the door.

Pyrrha, already knowing who they belonged to, silently approached the door and opened it.

In front of her, there were three girls, Ruby, Velvet and Yang, holding three different plates of breakfast on one of those serving tray little tables.

"Hello?", Said Pyrrha awkwardly.

"Hi Pyrrha!", replied Ruby cheerily, "We brought Jaune's breakfast like we promised yesterday!"

Pyrrha stared at Ruby's plate; there were some waffles with strawberries on it and whipped cream, along with a glass of orange juice.

"Could you please let us in?", asked Velvet. Pyrrha turned her head to see Velvet's plate; some bacon with two eggs and a cup of coffee.

"What are you staring at?", Asked Yang, annoyed. Pyrrha turned to Yang's plate and-

"Is that chili?", the redhead pointed at Yang's plate.

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"Who eats chili for breakfast?", Asked Pyrrha, "Did you really want to give Jaune that?",

Yang blinked several times, "…So, you've never seen Jaune eating chili in the mornings?"

"Say what again?", Pyrrha energetically shook her head, "Look, that doesn't matter now. Jaune is not here, guys."

"What?!", asked Velvet, confused, "Where did he go?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know.", Pyrrha shrugged, "He wasn't here when I woke up, and Nora isn't here either. And both of them left their scrolls behind."

"Maybe they went to the cafeteria?", Yang suggested, then hummed, "Now that I think about it, we didn't see them when we were there, weird…"

"Oh man, this isn't what we planned!", Ruby said as she took out and unfolded a piece of paper.

"9:30 A.M Breakfast with Jaune in bed- Ruby-Velvet-Yang.", Ruby began reading out loud, "11:30 A.M delivery of gifts and cards, 12:00 A.M free hour to change clothes, 13:00 P.M Special Lunch with Jaune on the roof, 14:00 P.M go with Jaune to the city and watch the new romantic film ' _The many Acres in the land of Love',_ 15:30 P.M-"

"Ok, I think we get it, Sis.", Yang stopped her, knowing how long the list went on, "So, any idea where they went?"

"They left their personal belongings here, so they're probably still somewhere near here.", Said Pyrrha nonchalantly.

"Do you think they have some special gift hidden somewhere? Or maybe Nora needed Jaune to help her bring something that was too heavy for one person?"

"I doubt it. Nora's stronger than Jaune and basically almost everyone here. Maybe they went to Vale?", Yang suggested.

"To the city? Why?", Ruby asked.

"I don't know, maybe to buy something?"

"Then why would Jaune leave his wallet behind?"

"Maybe he forgot it? He usually forgets a lot of his things. Kinda weird he didn't forget our anniversary and our birthdays though…", noted Yang as she sat on Jaune's bed and put the chili on the night table.

"What a great Valentine's day start...", Ruby pouted as she sat next to her sister with the plate on her lap.

"Don't sweat it Rubes, it's not like they will be gone the whole day." said Yang as she lied down on Jaune's bed, "I bet it was Nora who dragged him out of bed in first place."

"They're probably still in their pajamas.", Pyrrha said as she sat down on her bed and stretched her arms and yawned, "But well, that's how Nora is when she's excited."

"Do you think she went to buy something for Ren?", Velvet asked as she sat on Nora's bed and stared at the mentioned guy.

Ren was still in the same position, sleeping peacefully as he snored quietly and cutely.

"Huh, I bet this is why Nora likes to wake up early.", Said Velvet as she took a bite from her bacon, "Wut I wike Waune slewwing wore wough."

"Eat first before talking, Velvet.", chided Pyrrha.

Velvet swallowed the food and turned to Pyrrha, giving her an awkward smile as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry."

"I just hope they will come back soon.", Pouted Ruby as she began eating from the plate she had brought with herself.

"I'm sure they are already on their way back, Rubes, don't sweat it!", Yang reassured as she yawned.

"Yang is right, Ruby. For now, we can take a bath and change clothes until Jaune's return."

Said Pyrrha as she began making her bed.

They were then silent for a minute until Ruby gasped, "WHAT IF- Ow!", her words were quickly interrupted, however as Yang had flicked her forehead.

"What was that for?!"

"So you can stop thinking about jealous thoughts.", Replied Yang.

"You have jealous thought too! I'm not the only one!"

"Meh, I can't deny, but I know something that you don't.", Yang said with a victorious smile.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at her sister, "And that is that?"

"Think about it, Today is Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah, so?"

"What do you think that means?"

"...I don't know?", Said Ruby confused.

"Think, Rubes, Valentine's Day, a day where couples celebrate around the world and where most singles feel down in the dumps!"

"You don't have to be so mean.", Said Velvet.

"I know, but, have you seen team CRDL? Those guys have been depressed all week.", Yang retorted, "Look, what I want to say is, today is a safe day."

"What do you mean?", Asked Ruby.

"I'm saying that today, other girls will be busy with other guys that flirted with them before Valentine's, and those who don't have a boyfriend like us will be busy eating ice cream or watching movies or who knows what."

"Huh… maybe you're right, Sis."

"Of course! And if someone, hypothetically speaking, wants to make a move on Jaune, that will result in her looking like a lame girl who couldn't find a guy for today.", Yang put her arms behind her head as she lied on the bed with a triumphant smile.

"Yang is right, Ruby, nobody would make a move on Jaune, let alone if he's with Nora right now. Let's just be grateful we aren't in Haven academy.", Pyrrha sighed.

"Why?", Asked Velvet.

"In Mistral schools and academies, girls usually give chocolates to the guys they like, and guys give chocolate back the next month, called White day. I'm sure that if we were there we would confuse an extra chocolate box for Jaune with a girl wanting to steal him.", the Spartan girl replied.

"Yeah, that could cause some unnecessary trouble.", agreed Yang, and everyone else too, except for Ren who was, incredibly, still sleeping.

* * *

 **(Two hours later, somewhere in Vale)**

"Do you think it's a good idea, Nora?", Jaune sighed as he was walking with Nora, both dressed in new clothes.

Jaune was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white shirt and a jean coat on top, along with blue shoes as well. He was impressed that Nora could afford something like this with just the money in her piggy bank.

And Nora didn't fall behind behind; dressed in a pink t-shirt with a red heart in middle of the chest and an equally pink skirt, all topped off with similarly pink shoes.

Jaune thought that after they got new clothes Nora would bring him to a chocolate store for a gift for Ren. But instead, she was dragging him to a restaurant.

"C'mon, Jaune, I'm hungry! Aren't you hungry too?"

"…Well, I have to admit that-"

"Then why are you complaining, let's go!", she said excited as she grabbed Jaune by the hand and walked towards an outdoor table.

Sighing in defeat, Jaune sat in one of the two chairs in front of Nora who was bouncing on her seat.

Both were quickly attended by a waitress who gave them the menus.

"Hello, welcome to Breakfast Fort, home of the best breakfasts in all Vale . Are you guys on a date right now?"

Alarms went on inside Jaune's mind , "D-Date? O-Oh, no, it's just – Mhmph!"

"Yes, we are on a date right now!", Nora said cheerily as she covered' Jaune's mouth, "Ignore him, he is a little tipsy after he left the bullhead, right my Jauney-poo?"

"Mhmph?!"

"…Okay, so, have you decided what you want?", the waitress then asked.

"Oh! Two sets of pancakes with syrup and extra cream, and…", Nora turned to the menu, "One lemonade and an orange juice, please!"

"Alright, in a few moment, your meals will be ready." , the waitress smiled as she took away the menus and left.

After that, Nora uncovered Jaune's mouth.

"N-Nora, what was-", suddenly Jaune was silenced again, but this time with a finger to his lips.

"Shut up, Jaune, do you want to attract everyone's attention?", Nora whispered.

Jaune moved her finger away as he raised a brow, "Funny coming from you, Nora. Why did you lie anyways?"

"Don't you see? It's valentine's day, all couples gets a discount on everything they want just for being couples!"

"Really?", inquired Jaune curiously.

"Yep, now shut up and be my fake boyfriend for now."

"W-Wait, that sounds so wrong!", Jaune panicked, "What if someone we know sees us?"

Nora simply shrugged, "Well, we can tell them the truth. After all we are not doing anything illegal, right?", She innocently smiled.

Jaune frowned at her nonchalant attitude, "And what if Ren saw us together like this?"

"Oh silly Jaune-Jaune, do you think I didn't use Renny-poo like this before being really together-together?", she mischievously giggled, "Don't worry, Jaune-Jaune, it's just a date between friends. Besides, I would never look at you in that way even if my life depended of it, so you don't have to worry."

"…I don't know if I should feel relieved or hurt by those words.", Jaune narrowed his eyes at the bubbly girl.

"Aww, Fearless leader feels his manliness is being questioned?", she teased.

Jaune looked away and growled, "Whatever, I don't care."

"Aw, don't be like that!", she began poking his cheek with a finger, "Don't be upset, fearless leader, I'm a pancake girl and you are a waffle boy, but you know that I see you like a big brother."

And just then two plates of pancakes were put down on the table, brought by the waitress.

"Here're your meals and your drinks, thanks for being patient.", she then placed the lemonade in front of Jaune and orange juice in front of Nora, "Enjoy your date!"

"Thank you!", Nora sweetly smiled at the waitress as she walked away.

She turned to Jaune who was still pouting. She felt it was funny.

"Oh c'mon, Jaune-jaune, don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad, Nora.", Said Jaune, "I just want to go and see my girlfriends."

"Oh c'mon, don't be so boring Jaune-Jaune! Since when last have we shared a breakfast, you and me?"

"Uh, Nora, we have always eaten breakfast together since the first day we became teammates."

"I mean like friends! Alone, the two of us together eating pancakes and talking about silly stuff! Wouldn't you like that?"

Jaune turned to Nora who was looking at him with a bright smile.

"C'mon Jauney, don't be mean! I will give you some of my pancakes too!", she then picked up and held a piece of pancake with her fork before his face.

Jaune sighed and shook his head, "Okay, Nora, what do you want to talk about?"

"Yay!", she cheered as she quickly fed him the piece of pancake. Jaune knew she would do something like that so he said nothing.

After Nora chewed her own bite she spoke, "So, Jaune-Jaune, let's talk about your girlfriends!"

"…Okay? Why?"

"Dunno, I want to ask you some questions, since today is Valentine's Day and we're together, not together-together but together as friends, so you can ask me some things about Ren and I can ask you some things about your girls!", she grinned, "I begin, what's the thing you like the most about each one of them?"

Jaune blinked, "Isn't that a bit personal?"

"Answer the question, Jaune-jaune!"

"Ok, ok! Let me see… well, I've always liked Yang's and Coco's confidence, they look so cool when they're in combat, I've always found Coco's weapon awesome, too, how it can become a minigun, but don't tell Ruby I said that. And we-"

"No! Jaune, you don't understand! I wasn't talking about their personalities or weapons."

"Oh, well, I'm still an amateur when it comes to weapons though, I'm still learning.", he rubbed the back of his neck, "So, what are you talking about then?"

"Isn't it obvious? What do you like the most? Their breasts or their butts?"

Jaune blushed hard, "N-Nora, that's too perso-!", suddenly, Nora had silence him by putting a finger on his lips.

"Jaune, I see you staring at them when they don't look, do you think I'm dumb?"

Jaune shook his head in denial.

"Good! Then you wouldn't mind admitting it, right?", she pulled her finger away.

"W-Why would I do that?!"

"C'mon, Jauney, don't be a chicken! Just say it, what do you like? Breast or butts?"

Jaune sulked as he covered his face with both hands while Nora simply giggled deviously.

"Legs…"

"…What?", asked Nora.

"I like their thighs, okay?!", Jaune said angrily and red faced, "There, I said it! I like my girlfriends' thighs! Now-"

Suddenly, Nora had took and shook Jaune's hand.

"You, fearless leader, are truly a man of culture!", Nora said with some tears of joy at the edges of her eyes.

Jaune was confused at first, then he narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Nora, stop teasing me."

"I wasn't! I was just curious. And don't worry, Jaune, I like thighs too!"

"…Really?"

"Yeah, have you seen Ren's thighs, Uh la la! They're mine by the way, with whipped cream and special syrup."

Jaune stayed quiet, then, he let out a simple snort, "You know, I'm surprised by how much I'm enjoying this, despite the fact that this is maybe the weirdest conversation I had so far this year."

"I knew you would like being with me! Now, let's eat!"

"Aye, captain."

"Queen of the castle!", she retorted, and Jaune rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **(Two hours later)**

"Do you think Ren would like this, Jaune-Jaune?"

Jaune sighed, "Nora, for the tenth time in the past ten minutes, Yes! Just take those!"

In Nora's hands there was a big box of black chocolates, along with a sloth plushy and some violet lilies that Nora had gotten - in questionable ways - from a place Jaune didn't know. Heck! She had even bought a box of condoms! But Jaune couldn't complain because she bought him two boxes of condoms as well, you never knew when you'd need an extra box of them.

"But do you think that Ren will-"

Jaune, exasperated at this point, put his hands on Nora's shoulders.

"Listen to me, Nora, we have been thought almost every chocolate and plushy store in all of Vale. My feet hurt and I'm sure Ren is wondering where we are and my girls are angry as hell or at least a few moments away from exploding!"

"But-"

"Nora, no matter what gift Ren receives from you, he will be happy because he loves you. You know that, he knows that, and I know that since I met both of you!", Jaune stated.

"But isn't this too little?", she whined.

"Nora…", Jaune sighed, "What happened?"

"It's just that… I never did something like this before."

"What? Giving a gift to Ren?"

Nora nodded, "Usually, I dragged Ren out for the day like this. He never seemed to complain, but I wanted to do something different this year for him. But I'm a little nervous, what if he doesn't like it? I even reserved a table for tonight!"

"Really?", asked Jaune, surprised.

"Yep!", Nora said, showing her piggy bank, "This piggy has a lot of money!"

"Yeah, I've just realized that…", Jaune muttered, "But why? Ren didn't have a plan for today?"

"I told him that this year I will be in charge of Valentine's day, but I forgot…", she sighed, "I had luck last night, finding an unreserved, good restaurant, but…"

"Nora…"

"I am a bad girlfriend, aren't I?", she said, depressed.

Jaune stared at her for a couple of seconds before he sighed and simply hugged her.

"Nora, I think I'm speaking for Ren when I say that you are not and will never be a bad girlfriend. Ren loves you for what you are, with all your faults, like how you can be a little nosy and forgetful, and-"

"Hey!", she pouted, causing Jaune to giggle.

"But that's what real love is; to understand a person and accept them. Ren accepts you, like my girlfriends do with me and I do with them. There isn't such a thing as perfection, and I'm not saying this because Im still having problems with the spars."

"You are making great progress, by the way.", Nora reassured.

"Thank you, Nora, I appreciate it, just as Ren will when he receives these gifts of yours."

the hug lasted for a second more before the Valkyrie pulled away with a big smile.

"Thank you, Jaune-Jaune, I think I feel better now.", She smiled brightly before leaning and giving him a kiss on the cheek in gratitude, then she began to bounce once again, "I think I can do it now, Fearless le-"

She stopped when she saw Jaune's panicked face.

"Fearless leader?"

"Did-Did you just-"

"Did I do wha- Oh!", she just realized she had accidentally kissed Jaune on the cheek, remembering what happened when she did that back when she was doing a prank, "… They are coming, aren't they?"

Jaune, still in a catatonic state, slowly nodded his head.

"Dammit, isn't there a way to say I was just you thanking you for the advice earlier without chasing me again?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, that sucks, at least we can hide for now, I hope they bring Ren along… Oh, look, a theater!", and before Jaune could respond, Nora had dragged him to the movie theater.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in Beacon, five minutes before the 'click')**

All of Jaune's girlfriends were preparing the rooftop where they would have a nice meal with Jaune once he came back with Nora from the city or whatever place she had dragged him to.

Despite everything, Ruby was still pouting as she sat on a white chair while furiously tapping the floor with her foot.

The reaper girl was wearing new clothes for this occasion; a red dress with a black rose embroidered at the waist, two bracelets with matching red rose motifs on both wrists, and with an extra rose in her hair, and red shoes - without heels, of course.

Her sister, Yang approached her with a plate in her hands, and following behind her was Weiss. The brawler was wearing the same white dress from the last ball dance, but with a necklace of sunflowers, along with one such flower in her hair as well.

"Still upset, Rubes?", Yang asked as she put the plate on the table beside all of the other food atop it.. The blonde sounded tired . If she had to say the truth, she wanted to change her clothes, take her bike and go to the city, searching until she finds Jaune and takes him by his shirt's collar without caring about his motion sickness.

"If Jaune doesn't arrive in five minutes, I will grab Crescent Rose and grab him by the shirt if it's necessary!", growled Ruby.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?", asked Weiss. The heiress was wearing a sky blue, shoulderless dress with a snowflake symbol on its back, "I mean, they are probably coming back now."

Weiss was only trying to make sense of all of this. Of course, that Jaune wasn't here bothered her quite a bit; after all, she was the one who was financing all of this! But it wasn't enough to make her desperate, at least, not yet.

"Two hours have passed, Weiss! He shouldn't be out in first place!", retorted Ruby.

"Ruby is right in a way. But anyways, there has to be a real reason why Nora dragged him off somewhere.", Said Blake who was sat a seat behind Ruby, reading a book. She was the only one of them who was currently dressed in her usual clothes, "Maybe there was an emergency and Nora needed help?"

"But why would she need exactly Jaune's help? Wouldn't it be better for her to wake up Ren instead?", asked Yang.

Blake shrugged, "Maybe it was something that Ren couldn't know. It's Valentine's Day, after all.", then she resumed her reading.

"You look very calm.", Noted Weiss.

"Do you want me to explode? Because I might at any second.", Blake whispered with a poker face and in a cold voice.

If she had to admit it, Blake was feeling angry, but not just any kind of anger. No, it was like that feeling when Blake asked for her mom to buy that new book that had fish stickers on the cover when she was six and her mom said no and Blake tried to persuade her by throwing a big tantrum in the middle of the street and-

Oops, she ripped another page off her book. Fortunately, it wasn't one of her favorites.

And then, from the roof's entrance came two more people; Pyrrha and Ren.

Both were wearing their usual clothes, too. Ren was carrying four crystal cups in his hand while Pyrrha was carrying some juice bottles.

While Ren's face was calm as ever, Pyrrha's carried some tiredness and slight anger on it.

Ren noticed the scowls on the faces of the girls, "It is Jaune, isn't it?"

"Duh!", all of RWBY said at the same time, to which Ren looked away in slight embarrassment at his dumb question.

Pyrrha sighed as she placed the bottles on the table, "I'd say we are more annoyed for not saying where they were going. But it's not like we can blame Jaune for Nora's actions."

"Speak for yourself.", Weiss said, "That dolt should have taken his scroll with him so we would know where he is."

"Where're Coco and Velvet, by the way?", Ruby asked.

"They're still getting dressed in their room, but they said they will be here soon.", Ren answered.

"Good, well, the only one remaining will be Jaune then. Because-"

 _ ***Click***_

 _And then, everything went quiet._

"Mhmm, girls, what happened?", Asked Ren when he noticed that the girls had gone stiff all of sudden. They were staring in the distance as their bodies had frozen up so that they had dropped anything they were holding.

"Girls, why did you suddenly go silen- Oh no, someone kissed Jaune, didn't they?", Ren sighed, "You know that could probably have been Nora, right?"

The girls didn't say a word or make a sound, and without showing any kind of emotion on their faces, began walking away from the roof.

Ren groaned again and muttered, "It would be better if I follow them in case they do something they'll regret later. And also look out for Nora…"

Ren thought for a minute, and then he headed to his room to pick something up before following the girls.

Meanwhile, the girls were already going through the halls with red eyes while they had their weapons unsheathed as they held them menacingly.

The group stepped into CFVY's room and Pyrrha knocked on the door. Velvet and Coco opened it, in their usual clothes but with the same lifeless look and bloodlust filled aura as the rest of the group and with their weapons ready as well.

Without saying a word, the two joined the group as they carried on with an evil aura surrounding them.

A few meters away, Ozpin was walking in direction to his office, appreciating the calm and the peace of the academy. While the young couples were relaxing during this day, Ozpin could relax as well, from all the ruckus that his students - and Glynda when upset - would usually cause.

This time, he wasn't with his typical mug of coffee in hand, only his cane as he whistled an old song he know from 'long' ago.

That was, until he felt a mysterious force getting closer.

Ozpin stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes.

"Huh, don't tell me someone is messing with Port's Grimm creatures again…", he said, until he heard footsteps.

The headmaster stood his ground, quiet, until he saw the group of girls walking through the same hall in front of him.

"Oh, but its Team RWBY as well as Miss Nikos and Miss Adel and Scarlatina.", Ozpin said, relieved.

"…" **,** the girls said nothing; they just kept walking as they cocked their guns while a dark aura surrounded them.

"Huh, well, looks like you are a bit busy right now, so…", Ozpin approached one of the side doors, and entered an empty dorm, "I will see you girl later when you are calmer, and please, don't break anything too expensive for the academy."

Then, he closed the door.

"Ugh, they remind me of Salem sometimes…", Muttered Ozpin, then he thought, "Should I send her some flowers? Eh, she'll probably burn them but anyway...",

Then he turned around, only to see Team SSSN and CRDL playing on a video game console. The students stared at the headmaster in silence for a minute before Ozpin coughed to clear his throat.

"Students, it's good to see you today, and that you're relaxing and enjoying this beautiful holiday. However, I have to warn you to not step out of this room until I recommend otherwise."

"It's Jaune's harem again, right?", Scarlet asked, "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"Maybe, what did Jaune do again?", Dove asked.

"Arc barely does anything to upset them. It's just bad luck.", Replied Sky.

"If bad luck gave Jaune a harem, I would like some of that bad luck right now.", Said Neptune.

"I think I heard about a huntsman that has bad luck as a semblance.", Said Cardin.

"Sounds cool!", Sun said before turning to Ozpin, "Hey, Headmaster, would you like to join us? We are playing Desire for Speed!"

"Hmm... well, I don't see why not.", Ozpin shrugged, "But you have to help me with the controls."

"I'll help you, headmaster, but once Cardin and Scarlet finish."

And thus their gaming session resumed with a new friend.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, 25 minutes after the 'click')**

"Nora, why are we in a cinema theater?"

"Why Not? It's a good place to hide! Besides, we can see that new movie you wanted to watch, how was it called again? I didn't pay attention when I paid for the tickets."

"The Huntsman: entering into the Huntsmanverse?"

"Yeah, that! Didn't you say you wanted to watch it?"

"I mean, yeah, but I wanted to watch it together with Ruby and Velvet…"

"Well, now you can send them spoilers! Isn't that great?"

"Nora, they would kill me if I did that.", Jaune sighed, "Besides, I think there's another reason behind all of this."

"What are you talking about?", Nora asked as she grabbed some popcorn, "We are two friends relaxing in a cinema theater a few seconds away from watching a movie! Isn't Valentine's Day a day to celebrate friendships too?"

"What are you- Wait, I think I forgot about that detail too…", Jaune said surprised.

"Yeah! Everyone forgets about that! It's not only about couples and going on dates!"

"So, that was the reason why you dragged me out of bed this morning?"

"Well, among other things.", Shrugged Nora,"I think you needed to take a breath from your clingy girlfriends, after all, I thought you looked suffocated."

"…Who said I was feeling suffocated?"

Nora shrugged again, "Dunno, I just thought you were, weren't you?"

"Why would I? I mean, I know my girls can be a little too clingy sometimes-"

"Sometimes...", Nora repeated sarcastically.

"But I have to admit that it feels rather nice whenever they are near me."

"How so?"

It was Jaune's turn to shrug, "I don't know how to explain it. All my life I was surrounded by my sisters and a protective mother, so I'm very used to this and so I just don't mind it. However, I would like it more if they wouldn't go crazy when they are jealous."

"I can relate.", Giggled Nora.

"But still, thanks Nora, it was a fun day, despite the strange questions you asked me an the restaurant."

"You're welcome!", said Nora with a bright smile.

And then, the theater went dark, and music began to play.

The sound of an ominous piano that got louder and louder...

 **(Sounds of THX intro, but bass boosted)**

The sound was so loud the ground began shaking as Jaune's and Nora's heads were slammed against the headrests of their seats.

"Oooohhh, this is gonna be epic!"

"What did you say, Nora? I can't hear you!"

After a while the sound adjusted to a more desirable tone for the ears.

* * *

 **(35 minutes later)**

"Wow, this movie has so much action in so little time!", Nora giggled.

"Yeah, I never thought it had romance, too, now I understand why the movie is PG thirteen.", Said Jaune.

Both were enjoying the movie, until each felt a pair of hands on their shoulders.

"Enjoying the movie, huh?", Both recognized the voice.

"Ren!", Nora jumped at his neck, much to his surprise, "How are you? C'mon, sit down here, Jaune-Jaune, make some room for Renny-poo!"

"Alright, alright:", Said Jaune as he moved from his seat. Fortunately, there weren't much people inside the movie theater and the movie was louder than their conversation and yells.

Nora managed to put Ren between her and Jaune; at first Ren was upside down in the chair, but after some struggling, Ren managed to sit in a normal position in his seat.

"How did you find us, Ren?", Asked Jaune.

"Yeah, Renny how did you do it? Because I'm very surprised, if I'm honest.", Nora said as she hugged Ren's arm, while he was petting her hair with his free one.

"Well, I took an express bullhead to the city and asked if someone saw you, Nora.", Ren replied, "After all, they know you very well around here."

"Really?", inquired Jaune, curiously.

"Well, I think I might have a reputation around the city…", said Nora sheepishly.

"And not a good one.", Noted Ren.

"But that doesn't matter now, what matters here is that you are here! Jaune-Jaune, the gifts!"

"Here you go, Nora.", Jaune said as he took out the chocolate box from his jean coat and from his pockets the sloth plushie and the lilies.

Nora grabbed the gifts and then passed them to Ren.

"Happy Valentines Ren!", Nora said and then kissed Ren's cheek.

"…This is for me?", Ren asked, almost surprised.

"Well yeah, fearless leader helped me with this, do you like th-!"

Her words were interrupted as she received a peck on the lips.

"I always love your gifts, Nora, but not anywhere near as much as I love you."

Nora automatically blushed at that.

"Wow, that was smooth.", Jaune murmured as he turned his gaze back to the screen when he heard an explosion.

"Shut up, Jaune-Jaune, you're ruining the moment!", Nora scolded, flustered as she buried her face in her hands. Ren just chuckled under his breath as he kept petting Nora's hair.

"Oh, also, I came because of something that I had to warn you about.", Said Ren after a moment of silence.

"Yeah? What happene-!"

Suddenly, Jaune felt seven different sets of arms that felt like Grimm claws, on him, and his body went stiff.

" **Hello, Darling, how have you been today?",** a voice that sounded like a mixture between a beast and a woman spoke near Jaune's ear, making him shiver.

"Oh, looks like they arrived.", Ren said, not surprised at all.

" **Sorry for the intrusion, but we came to grab something of ours."**

"W-Wait, what- WOAH!"

And then, the arms grabbed Jaune by the shoulders, and he was gone.

"Oops. Looks like I screwed up.", muttered Nora.

"Do you think?", replied Ren with his eyes narrowed, "They're probably going to re-mark Jaune's face again."

"I'm actually shocked that they ignored me."

"That's because I used my semblance on you.", said Ren as he pulled his hand out of Nora's head.

"Thanks, but still, it looks like I have to buy something for Jaune after we get out of the theater."

"We can do that.", Ren said, "or…"

That caught Nora's attention, "Or?"

"We can enjoy our Valentine's Day, didn't you say you reserved a table in a restaurant?"

"Oh-oh, yeah! But that's for later, but well, I don't know, are you hungry? I'm a bit hungry for some noodles, but if you want other things we-"

"Nora."

"Yes."

"It's okay, we can take this slowly. There's no need to rush. Don't you want to see the movie?"

"Well, I was actually enjoying it, you wouldn't mind?"

"Why would I? Let's watch it together.", Ren smiled as he moved closer to Nora. She noticed and smiled back.

Both turned their gazes at the screen, and interlocked fingers.

* * *

Some time later, It was now night, probably 9:30 when Nora and Ren took the last bullhead to Beacon.

They had a nice dinner; with Nora talking a great amount while Ren refrained to only hear

whatever she had to say. For many people, a person that liked to talk an insatiable amount like Nora was someone they'd find at least a bit annoying. But for Ren, if he had to be honest, he liked it. He liked Nora when she talked - aside from the times she somehow managed to run out of oxygen, to the point of her face becoming red - because he liked her stories. It was like a radio where the radio announcer would always tell you a nice and wacky story to make your day happier.

And it always worked.

"Ren…" Nora said, she had her head leaning on Ren's shoulder as they were seated in the bullhead that was headed to the academy.

"Yes, Nora?", he asked calmly, waiting for Nora to speak.

"Why did you let me make all of the Valentine's Day plans?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you always have a plan for today, because you always think of everything and you're always organized. This year, why did you let me do it? You know that I'm not very organized and sometimes I tend to forget things, what changed this year?"

Ren thought for a minute. Then spoke, "Well, I have to be sincere with you, which I always am, I already knew something like today could happen."

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you think I couldn't tell when you were trying to get reservations so late?",

Ren then said, with a reprimand look at Nora, "I was there when I saw you talking with that waiter. But I said nothing because you managed to reserve a table in a calm way without anything too crazy happening."

He went quiet for a few seconds, and then spoke again, "I didn't tell you anything, because, even if you tend to forget things and be a little wild, you always try to keep a smile, and in the end, you managed to make today a lovely day."

"Did I?", asked Nora.

"Of course. Today was a good day with you. Being with you, even if it isn't Valentine's Day, is always a good day."

Nora smiled as her cheeks turned pink.

"Also, the puppy face that you gave me was very persuasive."

Nora giggled, "Well, I always try to do my best."

"I know, and that's why I have something for you as well."

Then, from his coat, Ren took out a quadrangular, medium sized box.

"Happy Valentine's, Nora."

"Ooh! What is it? Is it chocolate? Tell me it's chocolate!"

"Open it, and you will see."

Nora complied, almost destroying the red gift wrapping of the box. And when she saw the gift inside it, she froze.

In it, there was a picture of her and Ren when they were ten. The picture was framed, said frame being paper mache and decorated in red and pink hearts. The photo was of right after she had discovered her semblance and had bits of her hair scorched because of the thunderbolt.

She was standing next to Ren who was covering his mouth, holding back a giggle.

It was a funny picture, but what was important in the picture was that both were holding each other's hands.

"When the thunderbolt hit you, I was so worried for you. But when you stood there like nothing happened, with a dazed face and some of your hair still on fire, I couldn't help but chuckle. You are unpredictable, a bit wild, and crazy, like a thunderbolt. And that's when I realized that I liked you for the first time."

Nora couldn't help but giggle at the photo, "Did you make the photo frame?"

"It was a bit complicated, but I had some help from Yatsu."

Nora stared in silence, and then, she gave Ren a kiss.

"I love you.", she told him after pulling out of it.

Ren peacefully smiled at her, "And I love you more."

* * *

The teens, after a long but comfortable trip on the bullhead arrived at their dorm.

It was 10:04 P.M, when Nora opened the door of their dorm with a kick.

"Hello!", she yelled, but then, she noticed that the dorm was empty and she and Ren were the only ones who were inside.

"Huh, where're Pyrrha and Fearless leader?"

"Probably still on their date?", Ren wondered.

Nora was inventing theories in her head until she and Ren heard music from above.

It was classical music, mixed with some slight grunts in between, as well.

"I think I know where they may be.", Said Ren.

"Let's watch them?", Asked Nora with a smile.

"I don't think that would be a good ide-!"

Nora grabbed Ren by the wrist, and dragged him towards the rooftop.

She stopped before going out on roof, and then she saw them.

Jaunce dancing a vals with Ruby. Ruby was obviously the one who was grunting because she didn't know how to dance very well.

"Move your feet a little more, you dolt, you're too stiff!", hissed Weiss who was sitting near them.

"I'm sorry! My feet hurt!"

"H-Hey, it's fine, you can take your shoes off if you want.", Jaune told her. This time Jaune was dressed in his usual hoodie and his usual pants -Nora wondered for a moment what had happened with the other clothes, before guessing that the girls had likely thorn them off when they were hungry for some Jaune candy- but the most important detail was that Jaune's face was marked with different colors of lipstick. With lip marks on his cheeks, forehead, neck and a literal rainbow on his lips. He looked a bit silly, but utterly happy.

The music began dying down, much to Ruby's relief who let out a sigh, and then they stopped.

"Finally, it's over!", she groaned.

"You didn't have to dance, Ruby.", Said Jaune.

"I still wanted to..."

"Well… at least you've improved since last time."

"Really?", she asked, surprised, and a bit more cheerful and excited.

"Yeah, just a little more practice and we can try The Tango."

"Yay! Thank you, Jaune.", She gave him a peck on his lips, "I love you!"

"I love you too, my Rose.", and he kissed her back.

"Well, I finished here, does somebody else want to dance with Jaune too?", Ruby then asked the rest of girls.

"Oh, let me play a bit with Ladykiller!", Said Coco who walked up to Jaune and grabbed his hands.

"Are you ready for some Salsa, Jaune?", she asked with a sultry smile.

Jaune smiled back and nodded, "I'm always ready."

Then new music began to play, while behind them was Velvet, recording them.

"Oh, I know this song!", said Yang, "Blake! Want to dance with me?"

Blake shrugged, "Sure, why not? Can be a competition."

"A competition? I'm in!", said Coco in a challenging tone. Jaune just giggled as he danced along while the rest were encouraging them.

Nora simply giggled at the scene before turning to Ren who was carrying a tiny smile of his own.

"They're enjoying themselves, aren't they?", asked Ren.

Nora giggled a bit more before grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"Let's leave them alone for now."

Ren simply complied, turning around and leaving his friends to enjoy the rest of their Valentine's Day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that was the valentine's special, a little bit late, I know, but I had to do some things and I couldn't be in my computer to finish the story earlier.**

 **But anyways, it's like 10:00 P.M in my country so it still counts.**

 **Something that I wanted to talk about; I know that some people may don't like the idea where the girls are too clingy in these chapters and behaving like if they were some psychopaths or directly, Yanderes. But at the end, that's the story's idea! It's even in the title that they will behave like jealous girlfriends.**

 **Anyways, I was thinking about finishing that kind of behavior on the girls soon, but slowly, because if I take the jealousy out of them, that will mean the end of this story, and I don't want to finish it yet.**

 **What you guys think? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and see you soon!**


End file.
